EL DIABLO PUEDE LLORAR
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**PRÓLOGO**

**Venganza.**

**Alguien dijo que ésta era un veneno que se mete en el alma y la desnuda. Que este parche**

**Sólo destruye a quien se atreve a utilizarlo.**

**Pero para otros, es leche materna. Alimenta y crece dándoles una razón para sobrevivir**

**Cuando no tienen nada más que los sostenga en este mundo.**

**Esta es la historia de tal criatura. Nacido dios en un tiempo incluso anterior al que la**

**Humanidad recordase su pobre historia, fue el único que gobernó el universo conocido. Su panteón**

**Fue supremo y todos a su alrededor le rendían homenaje.**

**Y entonces llegó el día en que otros dioses se levantaron para desafiarlo. Durante siglos luchó**

**La sangrienta Guerra y habría salido victorioso si en un acto de traición no le hubiesen robado sus**

**Poderes divinos.**

**Desprovisto de sus cabalísticos poderes, se vio obligado a caminar por el mundo de los**

**Hombres como uno de ellos y como algo más. Algo oscuro. Frío. Letal.**

**Pero el juego no estaba terminado. La derrota no hacía sino alimentar la parte de su alma que**

**Exigía una revancha. Y siempre y cuando hubiese vida, habría esperanza. Y siempre que hubiese**

**Esperanza, habría determinación. Y la necesidad de venganza siempre camina al lado del**

**Derrotado.**

**Durante siglos el antiguo dios había esperado su momento, sabiendo que la complacencia y**

**Arrogancia de su enemiga debería devolverla a su círculo.**

**Ahora el día de la revancha estaba a su alcance…**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

─**Tiene que ser destruido. Preferiblemente dolorosa y rápidamente, pero cualquier cosa que**

**Diese como último resultado su muerte funcionaría.**

**Acheron Parthenopaeus volvió la cabeza para ver a la Diosa Griega Artemisa aproximándose**

**a él. Durante siglos, hasta ahora, habían estado unidos el uno al otro, y en momentos como éste la**

**Diosa realmente creía que lo controlaba.**

**La verdad, sin embargo, era muy diferente.**

**Vestido sólo con pantalones de cuero negro, estaba sentado sobre la balaustra de piedra del**

**balcón de su templo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas dóricas que lo unían. El**

**balcón estaba hecho de un brillante mármol blanco sobre el cual se veía una impresionante vista**

**del arco iris sobre una cascada y una perfecta escena del bosque. Pero nadie esperaría menos del**

**Monte Olimpo donde los Dioses Griegos tenían su hogar.**

**Si sólo los habitantes fueran tan perfectos como el paisaje…**

**Con el flotante cabello rojo, perfecta piel de porcelana y profundos ojos verdes, Artemisa**

**Sería hermosa si Ash no hubiese dado a regañadientes cada respiración que daba.**

─ **¿Por qué tienes tal grano en el culo tan repentinamente en lo que se refiere a Terrence?**

**Ella curvó el labio.**

─**Odio cuando me hablas de esa manera.**

**Lo cual era exactamente por lo que lo hacía. Que los dioses le prohibieran hacer algo que ella**

**Quisiera. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con eso.**

─**Estás cambiando de tema.**

**Ella bufó antes de responder.**

─**Siempre lo he odiado. Se suponía que iba a morir. ¿Recuerdas? Tú interviniste.**

**Se lo estaba poniendo realmente demasiado fácil.**

─**Sobrevivió por sí mismo. Yo simplemente le di un trabajo al tipo después de que tú lo Jodieras.**

─**Sí y ahora se ha vuelto loco. ¿No has visto que irrumpió en un museo la pasada noche,**

**dejando sin sentido a tres guardias en el proceso y robando un artefacto de bastante importancia?**

**¿Cómo es que eso no está exponiendo a los Dark—Hunters al escrutinio público? Juraría que lo**

**hace a propósito, esperando a que lo cojan de modo que pueda contarles a los humanos acerca de nosotros. Es una amenaza para todo el mundo.**

**Ash se desentendió de su enfado incluso aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era no menos que**

**un imprudente movimiento por parte de Terrence. Generalmente el ex dios tenía más sentido común.**

─**Estoy seguro de que sólo quería recuperar un fragmento de su hogar. Diablos, lo que cogió, Probablemente le pertenecía a él o a algún miembro de su familia. No voy a matar a nadie porque**

**sienta nostalgia, Artie, eso de asesinar a alguien cuando están en el poder. Eso está mal.**

**Con las manos sobre sus curvilíneas caderas, lo fulminó con la mirada.**

─ **¿Así que vas a ignorarlo?**

─**Si con eso quieres decir que no pienso autorizar su inmediata ejecución. Llámame loco, pero**

**Sí, voy a ignorarlo.**

**Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.**

─**Estás siendo una pelota blanda.**

**Ash frunció el ceño hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.**

─**Blando, Artie. Quieres decir que estoy siendo blando.**

─**Lo que sea. ─Ella se movió hacia su lado─. El Acheron que yo recuerdo lo habría**

**Achicharrado en media fracción de segundo.**

**Soltó un agitado suspiro antes de responder.**

─**Frito, Artie, demonios, aprende a hablar. Me duele la cabeza al intentar imaginarme qué**

**Diablos quieres decir. Y en ningún momento en mi vida habría frito a alguien por algo parecido a**

**esto.**

─**Sí, lo habrías hecho.**

**Él pensó acerca de esto por un momento. Pero como de costumbre ella estaba equivocada.**

─**No. Definitivamente no. Sólo tú me moverías a ese tipo de violencia sobre algo tan insignificante.**

─**Tú pedazo de bastardo.**

**Al menos en eso tenía razón, en más de un sentido.**

**Inclinó la cabeza contra la columna de modo que pudiese mirarla.**

─ **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero hacer tus encargos?**

─**Sí. Me lo debes. Hiciste que me librara de Thanatos y ahora no tengo control sobre esas**

**Criaturas…**

─**Que tú creaste ─añadió él, interrumpiendo su enfadada protesta─. No olvides la parte**

**importante aquí. Los Dark Hunters no existirían si no hubiese alguien, y debido a tu falta de**

**Intelecto déjame que te lo aclare, tú, no me robases los poderes que pueden traerlos de la muerte.**

**No necesitaba a los Dark Hunter para ayudarme a luchar contra los Daimons y proteger a los**

**humanos. Lo estaba haciendo bien por mi mismo. Pero tú no. Tú los creaste y me hiciste**

**responsable de sus vidas. Esa es una responsabilidad que me tomo muy en serio, así que**

**discúlpame por prohibirte que los asesines por que tengas un Sintoma Pre Mentrual invertido.**

**Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.**

─ **¿SPM invertido?**

─**Sí, al contrario que una mujer normal, tú estás irritable veintiocho días al mes.**

**Ella se movió para abofetearle, pero él le cogió la muñeca con la mano.**

─**No has negociado por el derecho a golpearme.**

**Ella retiró su brazo de un tirón.**

─**Lo quiero muerto.**

─**No soy tu herramienta en esto. ─Y por suerte para Terrence, Ash estaba allí. Él era la única razón**

**de que Artemisa no asesinase a Terrence ella misma. Habían hecho el pacto hacía cientos de años, después que ella hubiese flameado a un Dark Hunter por un comentario equivocado, de que nunca iría otra vez tras un Dark Hunter sin la aprobación de Ash.**

**Sus ojos estaban todavía agitados.**

─**Sin está tramando algo. Puedo sentirlo.**

─**De eso no tengo duda. Ha estado planeando tu muerte desde el día en que le robaste su**

**divinidad. Por suerte para ti, yo estoy en medio y Terrence lo sabe.**

**Ella entrecerró sus ojos en él.**

─**Me sorprende que no le estés ayudando a asesinarme.**

**Igual que él. Pero al final, sabía que no podía tomar parte en eso. Necesitaba a Artemisa para**

**vivir y si él muriese, el mundo se convertiría en un lugar incluso más aterrador de lo que ya era.**

**Eso también era un asco. Porque honestamente, no deseaba más que intentar decirle adiós a**

**su trasero y no verla nunca más.**

**Artemisa se movió hacia su rodilla levantada.**

─ **¿No vas a ir al menos a preguntarle por qué estaba en el museo? ¿Y por qué asaltó a esos**

**oficiales?**

**Lo atravesó un brillo de esperanza.**

─**¿Vas ha dejar que me vaya para hacerlo?**

─**Me deberás tres días más de servicio.**

**Era demasiado esperar. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. La zorra no tenía intención de dejarlo**

**ir de su templo hasta que terminaran sus dos semanas. Ese había sido el amargo trato que había**

**hecho con ella: dos semanas como su mascota**

—**esclavo sexual por dos meses de libertad lejos de**

**su interferencia. Odiaba jugar a estos juegos, pero uno hacía lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Incluso cuando esto realmente apestaba.**

─**Entonces parece que esto puede esperar.**

**Artemisa curvó el labio mientras cerraba sus manos en puños. Acheron era siempre su**

**perdición. Por que lo toleraba, no lo sabía.**

**Realmente, si lo sabía. Incluso en su terquedad, él era todavía el hombre más atractivo que**

**jamás había visto. No había nada que disfrutase más que observarlo moverse. O incluso sentado**

**como lo estaba ahora mismo. Tenía el cuerpo más viciosamente perfecto que ningún hombre había**

**poseído. Su largo pelo rubio estaba trenzado sobre un hombro mientras se recostaba con los brazos**

**cruzados sobre el pecho y su pie izquierdo colgaba golpeando en un ritmo imaginario que sólo él podía oír.**

**Poderoso y descarado, sólo se inclinaba ante ella cuando lo forzaba a ello por sangre y hueso.**

**E incluso entonces, lo hacía a regañadientes y desafiante. Realmente él era igual a una bestia**

**salvaje que nadie podía domesticar.**

**De hecho, mordía y gruñía a cualquiera que intentase acariciarle.**

**Y los dioses sabían que ella había intentado durante siglos ganárselo o golpearlo para**

**someterlo. Pero nada había funcionado. Siempre estaba cerca pero inalcanzable. Eso la ponía furiosa.**

**Le puso mala cara.**

─**Te gustaría que él me matase, ¿verdad?**

**Él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.**

─**Diablos, no. Quiero ese honor para mí mismo.**

**¡Cómo se atrevía!**

─**Tú desgraciado…**

─**No me insultes, Artie. ─dijo él cortando sus palabras con tono irritado─. Cuando ambos**

**sabemos que no es esto lo que tratas de decir. Estoy realmente cansado de las palabras de boquilla.**

**Un escalofrío la atravesó ante la elección de palabras.**

─**Extraño. Nunca me canso de la tuya. ─Ella se estiró para tocarle los labios. Eran la única**

**parte de su cuerpo que era suave como los pétalos de una rosa y siempre estuvo fascinada por**

**ellos.**

─**Tienes la boca más hermosa, Acheron, especialmente cuando está en mi cuerpo.**

**Ash gimió cuando reconoció el calor en los ojos esmeraldas mientras acariciaba sus labios.**

**Esto hizo que se le erizara la piel.**

─ **¿Nunca estás satisfecha? Juro que si fuera mortal, estaría cojeando de nuestra última ronda.**

**Si no muerto. Necesitamos encontrarte un pasatiempo que no sea saltar sobre mí.**

**Pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya apretaba sus rodillas hacia abajo y se sentaba a ahorcajas en**

**sus muslos. Rechinando los dientes, Ash inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella empezó a**

**mordisquearle la garganta. Inclinó la cabeza sabiendo lo que venía mientras le lamía ligeramente la**

**piel. Su corazón latía ya con fuerza mientras se deslizaba acercándose más a él. Y entonces él**

**sintió sus agudos incisivos penetrando la piel un instante antes de que empezara a beber su**

**sangre…**

_**##########**_

_**¡Candace!**_

**Candy Agrotera se sentó de golpe en la cama al oír la estridente voz en su cabeza.**

─ **¿Qué hice? ─preguntó intentando imaginarse por qué Artemisa estaba tan enfadada con ella ahora.**

─ **¿Estabas dormida?**

**Ella parpadeó cuando Artemisa apareció en el cuarto al lado de su cama. La habitación estaba completamente oscura excepto por el misterioso resplandor de luz azul que irradiaba el**

**cuerpo de Artemisa.**

**Candy bajó la mirada hacia la cama en donde estaba sentada con su pijama rosa de calcetines**

**con monos, con las sábanas arrugadas y despeinada, entonces decidió que el sarcasmo no era la**

**mejor parte de la cordura.**

─**Ahora estoy despierta.**

─**Bueno. Tengo una misión para ti.**

**Candy tuvo que morderse una carcajada.**

─**Odio ser la portadora de recordatorios, pero le entregaste mis servicios a Apollymi,**

**¿Recuerdas? Ahora el gran mal de la Atlántida al que tanto temes me prohíbe hacer nada de lo que**

**tú me digas. Encuentra algún tipo de diversión en poder irritarte de esa manera.**

**Artemisa entrecerró los ojos.**

─**Candace…**

─**Matisera… ─respondió ella, imitando el agitado tono de Artemisa─. Yo no lo pedí. Tú**

**fuiste la única que hizo el pacto con Apollymi con el que tengo que vivir. **

**Personalmente, me fastidia un montón que comercies conmigo como si fuese unas cartas de Yu Gi Oh! de las que te**

**has cansado de tener por casa. **

**Aún así comerciaste conmigo. Así que lo siento, ahora estoy**

**jugando para el otro equipo.**

**Artemisa fue entonces hacia ella, y por primera vez Candy se dio cuenta de que ella estaba**

**realmente asustada.**

─ **¿Es algo malo?**

**Artemisa asintió antes de murmurar.**

─**Él va a matarme.**

─ **¿Acheron?**

**El era el candidato más probable.**

─**No ─dijo bruscamente─, Acheron nunca me lastimaría. El sólo me amenaza. ¿Recuerdas**

**cuando eras una niña?**

**Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que eso fue hace unos diez u once mil años, era un poco difícil**

**para ella.**

─**Trato de no hacerlo, pero algunas cosas están todavía claras como el cristal. ¿Por qué?**

**Artemisa se sentó sobre la cama antes de coger el esponjoso tigre de Candy y lo atrajo hacia ella.**

─ **¿Recuerdas a Terrence el dios Sumerio?**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

─ **¿El que irrumpió hace eones en tu templo e intentó arrebatarte los poderes y matarte?**

**La mano de Artemisa apretó el tigre.**

─**Sí. Ha vuelto y está intentando matarme de nuevo.**

**¿Cómo era eso posible? Candy se había encargado personalmente de ese enemigo.**

─**Pensé que estaba muerto.**

─**No, Acheron lo salvó antes de que pudiese morir y lo hizo Dark Hunter. Terrence piensa que soy**

**la única que le drenó los poderes y lo dejó para morir.**

**El terror en los ojos de Artemisa la quemó.**

─**Va a matarme, Candace, lo sé. Todo el mundo se acabará. Estamos llegando al Apocalipsis**

**Sumerio…**

─**No creo que usen esa palabra.**

─ **¿Qué importa que usen esa palabra? ─chilló ella─. El fin del mundo es el fin del mundo sin**

**importar el término que uses para ello. El punto es, que Terrence tratará de derrocarme otra vez y tomar**

**mi lugar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

─ **¿Qué habrá mucha alegría?**

─ **¡Candace!**

**Ella se calmó.**

─**Lo siento. Lo tengo. Él quiere venganza.**

─**Sí, por algo que yo no hice. Necesito tu ayuda, Candace. Por favor.**

**Candace se sentó allí por un momento, mirándola. No estaba en Artemisa el pedir nada. Ella**

**siempre exigía… eso sólo le decía a Candace lo mucho que Artemisa temía a Terrence.**

**Pero incluso aunque era obvio que la diosa estaba asustada, Candy sospechaba que había más**

**en esa historia de lo que Artemisa le había mostrado. Siempre lo había.**

─ **¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?**

**Artemisa la miró con inocencia.**

─**No sé que quieres decir.**

─**Por supuesto que lo sabes. ─Artemisa nunca decía la verdad completa de nada─. Y antes de**

**que yo misma cometa algún desastre, quiero saberlo todo acerca de esto.**

**La expresión de Artemisa se endureció.**

─ **¿Me estás diciendo que te niegas a ayudarme después de todo lo que te he hecho a ti?**

**Eso realmente lo resumía bien.**

─**Creo que quieres decir "por mí", Matisera, no "a mí".**

─**Como sea. Ahora respóndeme.**

**Wow. Para una mujer que pedía ayuda, Artemisa tenía una maravillosa forma de expresarlo.**

**Pero lo cierto es que estaba en su naturaleza, y Candy sospecharía si Artemisa fuese menos que**

**autoritaria.**

─ **¿Qué quieres que haga?**

─ **¿Tú qué crees? Mátale.**

**Candy estaba espantada.**

─ **¡Matisera! ¿Qué estás pidiendo?**

─**Te estoy pidiendo que me salves la vida ─gruñó ella─, lo cual es lo mínimo que puedes**

**hacer por mí. Especialmente después de todo lo que te di. Él me matará si tiene la oportunidad y**

**me quitará todos mis poderes. Quién sabe que hará a la humanidad una vez que su divinidad sea**

**restaurada. Cómo los hará sufrir. Ya acudí a Acheron y él se negó a ayudarme de ninguna manera.**

**Tú eres la única esperanza que tengo.**

─ **¿Entonces por qué no lo matas tú misma? Sé que eres capaz de ello.**

**Artemisa volvió a sentarse en un arranque de furia.**

─**Tiene el **_**Tuppi Shimati**_**. Recuerdas lo que es, ¿verdad?**

─**La Tabla del Destino Sumeria, sí, lo recuerdo. ─Cualquiera que la poseyese podría despojar**

**completamente a otro dios de sus poderes permitiendo al poseedor matar a cualquier dios que**

**eligiesen. No era exactamente algo que los dioses quisieran en las manos equivocadas.**

**Artemisa tragó.**

─ **¿Tras quién crees que vendrá Terrence ahora que la tiene?**

**No había ni que pensarlo. Artemisa.**

─**Y con eso tienes mi completa atención. No te preocupes, Matisera. Me haré cargo de él por ti.**

**Artemisa realmente se vio aliviada.**

─**No quiero que nadie conozca nuestro pasado. Tú de todas las personas entiendes cuan**

**importante es que esto permanezca oculto. No me falles esta vez, Candace. Necesito que cumplas con**

**tu palabra.**

**Candy parpadeó al recordar la primera y única vez en su vida que ella había fallado en su misión para Artemisa.**

─**Lo haré.**

**Artemisa inclinó la cabeza antes de desvanecerse. Candy se volvió a tender en la cama,**

**pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Por un lado, no dudada de que Artemisa le estuviese**

**diciendo la verdad acerca de la Tabla del Destino. El panteón de Terrence había sido el que la había creado. Si alguien sabía como encontrarla y esgrimirla, ese sería Terrence.**

**Pero Artemisa todavía era Artemisa.**

**Lo cual quería decir que algunas partes importantes de la historia estaban más que**

**probablemente desaparecidas y antes de que Candy fuese tras otro dios, incluso caído, quería saber**

**tanto de él como pudiera.**

**Alcanzando su teléfono móvil sobre la mesilla de noche, lo abrió y calculó la hora. Era la una**

**de la madrugada para ella, pero en Minneapolis sería medianoche. Presionó el botón 6 y esperó**

**hasta que oyó responder una voz suave y femenina.**

**Candy sonrió ante el amigable sonido de su amiga.**

─**Hola, Cassandra, ¿Cómo te va? ─Hacía tiempo, ella había sido la protectora de Cassandra**

**por Artemisa. Pero desde que Cassandra se había convertido en inmortal y estaba casada con el ex**

**Dark Hunter Wulf, Candy había sido reasignada… y entonces traspasada a la diosa Atlante Apollymi.**

**Aún así, Candy todavía tenía una cercana amistad con Cassandra y solía visitar a su amiga**

**siempre que podía.**

─**Ey, pequeñita. ─dijo Cassandra riendo─. Estamos bien. Justamente estábamos terminando**

**de ver una película. Pero puedo decir por tu tono y la hora de esta llamada que tienes algo más en**

**mente que saludarme.**

**Candy sonrió ante la intuición de su amiga.**

─**De acuerdo, estoy jodida. Hay un motivo para esta llamada. ¿Puedes poner al gran tipo al**

**teléfono para mí? Tengo un par de preguntas de Dark Hunter para él.**

─**Claro. Aguarda un segundo.**

**Candy se pasó la mano por sus revueltos rizos cuando Wulf llegó al teléfono.**

**Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, había sido un Dark Hunter. Eran protectores inmortales**

**que habían jurado su servicio a Artemisa a cambio de un Acto de Venganza. Su trabajo era matar a**

**los Daimons quienes se alimentaban de las almas de los humanos, y pasar la eternidad al servicio**

**de Artemisa protegiendo la humanidad.**

**Pero Wulf había obtenido su libertad y ahora vivía felizmente con su hijo, hija y esposa en**

**Minneapolis. Y sólo vigilaba a los Daimons cuando los Dark Hunters en esa área necesitaban una**

**mano extra.**

─**Hey, Candy. ¿Querías hablar conmigo? ─Incluso después de todos esos siglos, su voz todavía**

**mantenía ese espeso acento nórdico.**

─**Si. ¿De casualidad conoces al Dark Hunter llamado Terrence?**

─**Conozco a un par que tienen ese nombre. ¿A cuál te refieres?**

─**Al Sumerio.**

─ **¿El dios caído?**

─**Ese sería él.**

**Wulf dejó escapar un especulativo suspiro del otro lado.**

─**No, personalmente no lo conozco. Pero he oído rumores acerca de él. Dicen que está tan**

**loco como el infierno.**

─ **¿Quiénes?**

─**Todo el mundo. Cualquier Dark Hunter que haya estado en su área. Cualquier escudero**

**que haya cometido el error de cruzarse en su camino. Es un desnaturalizado bastardo que no**

**tolera absolutamente a nadie cerca de él.**

**Bien, eso no sonaba prometedor. Pero corroboraba el temor de Artemisa.**

─ **¿Sabes de alguien con quien pueda hablar que lo conozca personalmente?**

─**Ash.**

**Sí. Había dos problemas con eso. Uno, Artemisa enloquecería si Candy se acercaba si quiera al**

**dios Atlante, y dos, Artemisa enloquecería si ella se acercaba si quiera al dios Atlante.**

─ **¿Nadie más?**

─**No ─dijo Wulf con firmeza─. Déjame reiterar que él es completamente antisocial y no**

**interactúa con nadie. Dicen que una vez dejó que un Dark Hunter muriese a manos de un Daimon**

**y que se rió mientras sucedía. Puedes bloguear en el foro de /bbs y ver si**

**puedes encontrar a alguien al que quizás le haya permitido estar en su círculo interior. La verdad**

**lo dudo por lo poco que sé de él, pero esa sería tu mejor apuesta.**

**Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico.**

─**Genial. Gracias por la ayuda. Dejaré que volváis a vuestra película. Cuidaos.**

─**Tú también.**

**Candy colgó el teléfono y entonces sacó el portátil de debajo de la cama y siguió la sugerencia de**

**Wulf, pero después de un par de horas en el bbs y en el sitio Web Dark— leyendo los**

**perfiles, se dio por vencida. No le decía nada excepto que Terrence era un solitario y un asesino.**

**Aparentemente, ni siquiera iba tras los Daimons. Según una de las historias, él había pasado**

**una vez caminando junto a un grupo de ellos mientras se estaban alimentando y ni siquiera hizo**

**una mueca. Había también numerosas historias de él infligiéndose quemaduras a sí mismo y**

**maldiciendo a todo el que se le acercaba.**

**Chico, él sonaba igual que un cálido conejito de peluche. No podía esperar a encontrarse con**

**él. Obviamente él no era una persona en sí, lo cual estaba bien para ella. Como hija única, no**

**siempre se le daba bien jugar con otros.**

**Pero las historias de su auto—mutilación la preocupaban. ¿Qué tipo de criatura era él que**

**había continuado haciendo tal cosa? ¿Habría perdido el juicio cuando le drenaron sus poderes de**

**dios o habría sido siempre así?**

**Suspirando, cerró el portátil y se obligó a levantarse de la cómoda cama y vestirse. Eran sólo**

**las tres de la madrugada… faltaban un par de horas antes que saliera el sol, lo cual quería decir**

**que Terrence estaría probablemente en las calles, vagando sin un propósito mientras pasaba juntos a**

**Daimons que merecían la muerte.**

**Candy cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando…**

**La esencia de Terrence.**

**Pero este no estaba donde había esperado encontrarle. En vez de estar en Las Vegas, estaba**

**en Nueva York…, en Central Park para ser precisos. Frunció el ceño ante la visión mientras**

**destellaba entre las sombras. Nadie debería ser capaz de verla, pero si la luz la golpeara de lleno**

**atraparía una línea luminiscente de su cuerpo. Por eso se mantenía en las sombras ─fuera de la**

**vista y alcance de un loco ex dios.**

**Su investigación había dicho que Terrence estaba emplazado en Las Vegas. A una media hora a las**

**afueras del pueblo.**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo en Nueva York en mitad de la noche?**

**¿Cómo había conseguido llegar allí y cuándo?**

**Pero esa no era realmente la parte importante. Lo era la manera en que caminaba por el área**

**débilmente iluminada del parque. "**_**Cazar al acecho**_**" sería un término más adecuado. Era igual que**

**una bestia sanguinaria rastreando el olor de su presa. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus**

**ojos apenas eran más que una abertura cuando escrutaba. Vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero**

**negro que se movía y ondeaba con sus movimientos, era una visión impresionante. Sus hombros**

**eran anchos y su corto pelo negro ligeramente rizado apenas acariciaba su cuello. A diferencia de**

**otros Dark Hunters sus ojos no eran negros. Eran de un azul extraño sumamente llamativo oscuro brillante **

**Y brillaban igual que el hielo contra su oscura piel.**

**Sus facciones eran perfectas en la forma, pero puesto que había nacido Dios, era lo que se**

**esperaba. Como regla general, los dioses no eran gente fea. E incluso si lo fueran, generalmente**

**usaban sus poderes para arreglarlo. Esto iba bien con toda la vanidad—divina que a veces podía**

**ser bastante desagradable.**

**No aparentando tener más de treinta, Terrence se movía con fluidez, gracia eterna. Sus cejas negras**

**estaban unidas en un severo ceño y al menos dos días de barba salpicaban su cara.**

**Realmente, era exquisito y una parte de si misma que no había sido informada tomó extrema**

**nota de su peligroso andar masculino. Algo acerca de la manera en que se movía la atravesó igual**

**que un caliente y vertiginoso vino. La hacía marearse y quedarse sin respiración.**

**Hacía que quisiera estirarse y tocar a la criatura que sabía la mataría si tenía oportunidad. Era**

**hipnotizante y comprometedor.**

**De repente, se detuvo en seco e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. Ella contuvo la respiración**

**mientras la inquietud le perforaba el corazón. ¿La había oído? ¿Sentido? No debería de ser capaz,**

**pero él era un dios… o al menos lo había sido una vez.**

**Quizá tenía ese poder.**

**Pero cuando vio la ligera sombra a su izquierda, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba enfocado**

**en su forma de Sombra. Tenía su atención firmemente arraigada en los árboles en frente de ella. Y**

**lo que quiera que estuviese allí murmuró en un lenguaje que nunca había oído antes. Era de tono**

**bajo con un siniestro sonido que parecía una extraña combinación de atrofiados engranajes y el**

**escalofriante chirrido de huesos.**

─_**Erkutu **_**─susurró Terrence en una voz que estaba cargada con poder. En un fluido movimiento,**

**dejó caer el abrigo de los hombros para mostrar un cuerpo tan delineado con poder que realmente**

**la hizo estremecer.**

**Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalones negros de cuero con botas de motorista**

**con hebillas. Pero lo que se destacaba incluso más que las profundas y perfectamente identificables**

**ondulaciones de sus músculos eran el conjunto de cuchillos atado a su bíceps y la antigua**

**empuñadura de la daga en su bota izquierda. Tenía un brazalete de plata en cada antebrazo y**

**cuando se acercó a las sombras, desenvolvió una larga cuerda de su muñeca derecha. En cada**

**extremo de la cuerda estaba una bola de metal del tamaño aproximado de una pelota de golf. Las**

**bolas destellaron en la luz e hicieron un leve tintineo en la noche mientras caminaba.**

**Era obvio que se preparaba para la batalla, pero no había Daimons en ningún lugar cercano a**

**ellos. Si los hubiese, ella habría sido capaz de sentirlos.**

**Y aún así ese extraño cuchicheo continuaba.**

**Candy se arrastró a través de los árboles, intentando ver a donde se dirigía.**

**Terrence advertencia, lanzaron algo a la cabeza de Terrence. Él se agachó y levantó, girando la cuerda**

**sobre la cabeza como un vaquero con un lazo mientras se movía. Las bolas silbaron en el aire un**

**momento antes de que las liberara y volaran a través del follaje.**

**Un grito rasgó a través de la noche.**

**Candy se congeló cuando vio lo que lo había causado. Al principio, parecía una bonita mujer**

**humana hasta que abrió la boca y mostró una fila doble de serrados colmillos. Pero peor que los**

**colmillos era la sangre que goteaba de su mentón. Sangre humana que hacía juego con los rojizos**

**ojos de la criatura.**

**Y no estaba sola. Eran tres en total ─la mujer y dos rollizos hombres. Ella nunca había visto**

**nada parecido a ellos. Definitivamente no eran de la especie humana aunque tuvieran cuerpos**

**humanos. Se comunicaban los unos con los otros en esa especie de lenguaje hurón conocido y**

**Flipper propio.**

**Como una unidad, se lanzaron sobre Terrence. Él se agachó y mandó volando al primero que se le**

**acercó por la espalda. En un simple, fluido movimiento, sacó la daga de la bota y la deslizó hacia el**

**segundo hombre. El demonio le cogió el brazo y hundió sus colmillos en su mano.**

**Maldiciendo, Sin le pegó un rodillazo a la criatura en el estómago y se giró para enfrentarse a**

**la mujer. El demonio femenino se retiró de un tirón hacia atrás una fracción de segundo antes de**

**que su puñal le hubiese abierto la garganta.**

**El primer hombre se levantó y se apresuró a su espalda. Terrence se giró y golpeó el suelo para**

**que el demonio cayese en los brazos del que le había mordido. Desenrolló otra cuerda del brazo**

**izquierdo, entonces se levantó y la envolvió alrededor de la garganta de la mujer. Ella chilló un**

**instante antes de que su cabeza cayese libre de su cuerpo.**

**Candy se giró apartándose y se encogió ante la horripilante visión mientras la bilis le subía a la**

**garganta.**

**Los otros dos demonios gritaron, entonces huyeron. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Terrence**

**sacó de un tirón los cuchillos del bíceps y los lanzó directos a las espaldas de las bestias que huían.**

**Los cuchillos aterrizaron en la base de su espina dorsal con una certeza infalible. Cayeron**

**instantáneamente al suelo donde se retorcieron y gritaron en agonía.**

**Después de un último grito, cada uno de ellos murió.**

**Candy estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba presenciando. Era horripilante e intenso, y había**

**algo en Terrence que decía que gozaba mucho más de lo que debía. Era como si estuviera orgulloso de**

**infringir tanto daño en ellos como podía.**

**Es un enfermo bastardo.**

**Terrence observó a los hombres por unos pocos segundos más ante de ir a comprobar al humano**

**del que se habían estado alimentando. Pero era demasiado tarde para ella. Incluso desde su**

**distancia, podía asegurar que el humano estaba muerto cuando sus cristalinos ojos se quedaron**

**mirando fijamente las estrellas que llenaban el cielo. Todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado por su**

**asesinato.**

**La mujer indigente.**

**Su cara lúgubre, Terrence cerró los ojos de la mujer y murmuró una antigua oración sumeria para**

**que su alma descansara en paz a pesar de la violencia con la que le habían arrebatado la vida.**

**Estaba sorprendida por sus acciones. Parecían completamente incongruentes con todo lo que acaba**

**de presenciar de este hombre.**

**Al menos ese fue su pensamiento hasta que él recuperó un cuchillo de la espalda de uno de**

**los demonios. Convocó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha para calentar la hoja, entonces una**

**vez esta estuvo caliente, colocó la hoja sobre la herida de la mordedura de su mano. Ella se encogió**

**en compasión al dolor incluso aunque él no se había quejado.**

**Simplemente se quedó allí apretando los dientes mientras el hedor de carne quemada la**

**hacía marearse.**

**Pero eso no fue lo único. Una vez que su herida fue cauterizada, volvió a la mujer humana y**

**entonces le cortó despiadadamente la cabeza del cuerpo.**

**Estaba loco...**

**No había otra explicación. ¿Por qué haría algo así a la pobre víctima? No tenía sentido.**

**Y aún no había acabado. Repitió la decapitación en los dos demonios antes de amontonar**

**juntos todos los cuerpos y quemarlos hasta que no hubo quedado nada excepto las cenizas. Su cara**

**completamente estoica, viendo como ardían. Las llamas iluminaron sus frías facciones carentes de**

**emoción. Las sombras oscurecieron sus ojos, haciéndole parecer incluso más parecido a un**

**demonio de los que había matado.**

**No dijo una sola palabra en todo el tiempo ni mostró siquiera una gota de compasión.**

**Una vez que estuvieron completamente calcinados, Terrence esparció las cenizas con la punta de**

**su bota hasta que no hubo rastro de ninguno de ellos. Nadie sabría jamás lo que le había**

**acontecido a la pobre mujer.**

**Candy se sintió enferma. ¿Cómo era que se le había permitido vivir a este hombre dada su clase**

**de salvajismo? ¿No sabía Acheron lo que él hacía por la noche? ¿Que profanaba los restos**

**humanos? No podía imaginarse a Acheron perdonando algo tan horrendo. No estaba en su**

**naturaleza, como tampoco estaba en la de ella.**

**Quizás, por una vez, Artemisa tenía razón. Un hombre como Terrence no necesitaba ser dejado**

**suelto en el mundo. Era demasiado peligroso.**

**Pero antes de que fuese enviada aquí para atacarle, necesitaba saber cuales eran sus poderes.**

**Por lo que acaba de ver, él podía controlar el fuego y estaba bien versado en las armas y en las**

**tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Capturarlo sería complicado. Quizás el éxtasis sería la mejor parte de esto. Podría ponerlo a**

**dormir donde no pudiese hacer daño a nadie ─sería igual que morir sólo que todavía estaría vivo.**

**Sí, esa quizás fuese la mejor opción en vez simplemente asesinarlo.**

**Y mientras ella contemplaba su muerte, Terrence se dirigió por su abrigo. Se lo puso con un**

**movimiento y entonces se desvaneció en una reluciente niebla.**

**¡Maldición!**

**Candy cerró los ojos, intentando localizarle otra vez de modo que pudiese acabar su misión.**

**Pero no sentía nada. Ni rastro de él en ninguna parte.**

**Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser? Tenía que tener una esencia, y esa esencia siempre dejaba**

**una tarjeta de visita. Intentó localizarle otra vez, y de nuevo no había nada. Era como si ya no**

**estuviese sobre la tierra. No tenía idea de a donde se había ido.**

**Eso nunca le había sucedido antes.**

─**¿Dónde estás, Terrence?**

**Pero la verdadera pregunta no era donde estaba. Era que estaba haciendo…**

**############**

**Terrence se emitió de regreso a su habitación de hotel, aún cuando podía haberse ido fácilmente a**

**casa. Ahora mismo no quería a Kish o Damien molestándole. Necesitaba espacio para sí y tiempo a**

**solas para prepararse mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Estaba cubierto de sangre y aunque había habido un tiempo en el que habría gozado con ello,**

**esos días habían pasado. Ahora estaba cansado de batallas que nunca terminaban. Cansado de**

**luchar en una guerra que sabía que realmente no podría ganar.**

**Sólo había una persona cuya sangre quería tener en sus manos. Una persona cuya sangre le**

**alegraría sentir adherida cubriendo su piel.**

**Artemisa.**

**El mero pensamiento de cortarle la cabeza, trajo una sonrisa a su rostro mientras se dirigía**

**hacia el baño para una larga ducha caliente.**

**Después de abrir el agua, tiró sus armas al suelo donde aterrizaron con un pesado golpe, y se**

**desvistió mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentase. Tan pronto como estuvo hirviendo, dio un**

**paso adentro y dejó que el agua lo limpiase. La pelea lo había dejado arenoso y cubierto de sudor y**

**sangre ─suya y de ellos. Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, observó como se deslizaba de su piel**

**hacia los azulejos y después bajaba por el desagüe.**

**El calor se sentía bien contra sus doloridos músculos. Pero aquello no hacía nada para aliviar**

**sus conflictivos pensamientos.**

**El **_**Kerir **_**o **_**El día del Ajuste de Cuentas **_**como lo llamaban algunos, estaba cerca y todavía no**

**había encontrado el **_**Hayar Berd **_**o **_**La Luna Abandonada **_**antes que los demonios gallu lo encontrasen**

**y lo destruyesen a él. Sin la **_**Luna**_**, Terrence no tenía ninguna posibilidad de devolverles el golpe.**

**No es que tuviese demasiada, incluso con la Luna, pero ese trocito era infinitamente mejor**

**que ninguna esperanza en absoluto.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes mientras imaginaba el **_**Kerir **_**en su mente. A medianoche de fin de año,**

**mientras las personas se apresuraban a celebrarlo, los siete demonios Dimme que había creado**

**Anu para vengar su destruido panteón, serían liberados. El único que podía luchar contra ellos era**

**Terrence y dado que ya no tenía sus poderes de dios, no había ni la más remota esperanza de**

**devolverles el golpe.**

**Puede que los dioses, antiguos y nuevos, tuvieran misericordia de todos ellos.**

─**Maldita seas, Artemisa. gruñó. La estúpida zorra. Por un acto de egoísmo, los había**

**condenado a todos. Y ni siquiera le importaba. Ella pensaba que su propia divinidad podría**

**protegerla de los demonios que vinieran.**

**Qué estúpida.**

**¿Por qué te molestas siquiera? La lucha lo único que haría sería prolongar su propia muerte.**

**Pero no estaba en él quedarse simplemente a un lado y no hacer nada mientras gente inocente era**

**asesinada. No hacer nada mientras la tierra era invadida y destruida. No había luchado con los**

**demonios gallu por muchos siglos, sólo para simplemente cederles la tierra sin llevarse por delante**

**tantos de ellos como pudiese.**

**Eran difíciles de matar, pero los Dimme…**

**Esos podrían destrozarle y reírse mientras lo hacían. Suspirando, cerró el agua y alcanzó una**

**toalla. Se detuvo cuando vio la última cicatriz en su mano. Malditos ellos por esto. A diferencia de**

**los Daimons que el Dios griego Apolo había maldecido, que vivían robando almas humanas, los**

**gallu podían convertir a los humanos en uno de ellos. El veneno en su mordida podía infectarle,**

**incluso a él, y hacerle también un demonio. Esa era la razón por la que quemaba el veneno cada**

**vez que invadía su cuerpo. El por qué tenía que asegurarse de decapitar a las criaturas y quemar**

**sus cuerpos. Era la única manera de destruir completamente el veneno y evitar que se regeneraran.**

**Eran prolíficos criadores. Un mordisco, un intercambio de sangre... eso era todo lo que**

**necesitaban. No tenían que matar humanos para convertirlos en demonios. Pero disfrutaban tanto**

**asesinando que generalmente lo hacían sólo por la mierda y las risas. Una vez que era infectado, el**

**humano difunto perdía rápidamente el control de su identidad para que el gallu pudiera dominar**

**el cuerpo humano para hacer cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran. Los humanos se convertían**

**entonces en esclavos de sangre sin inteligencia.**

**O peor.**

**Once mil años antes, habían sido designados guerreros aprobados por los Dioses Sumerios,**

**los cuales fueron entrenados para luchar contra los gallu. Cuándo el número de esos guerreros**

**decayó y se extinguieron por completo, Terrence, su hija y su hermano, habían atrapado a los gallu para**

**evitar que hicieran presa de la humanidad. Pero con el tiempo, y después de la muerte del panteón**

**sumerio, los gallu habían empezado a preparar la manera de escapar de su prisión. Haciéndose**

**también más listos y más organizados.**

**Ahora estaba intentando encontrar los artefactos que el hermano de Terrence había ocultado para**

**ayudar a despertar al Dimme, esperando que el Dimme los recompensara por su lealtad. Y**

**probablemente lo haría.**

**Sí, en tres semanas, iba a apestar realmente si eras humano.**

**Terrence se secó el pelo con la toalla. No tenía caso pensar en ello esta noche. Había encontrado la**

**Tablilla del Destino. Mañana, buscaría **_**la Luna**_**. Hasta entonces necesitaba descansar algunas horas.**

**Completamente desnudo, se metió en la cama e intentó apartar la noche de su mente. Pero**

**era inútil. Podía imaginarse a los gallu reuniendo sus fuerzas. Viéndolos convertir a los humanos**

**en criaturas como ellos. No les llevaría mucho tiempo invadir todo el mundo. La madre convertiría**

**al hijo, el hermano al hermano. Tenían un hambre de sangre que no conocía satisfacción. El arma**

**definitiva, originalmente habían sido creados para combatir a los enemigos del panteón Sumerio.**

**Específicamente, habían sido creados para combatir contra los demonios Caronte, el padre de**

**Terrence había estado convencido de que un día los destruirían a todos. Lo que su panteón nunca había**

**imaginado fue el día en que la Atlántida fue destruida y los Carontes con ella. Sin otros demonios**

**para mantenerlos controlados, los gallu volvieron su atención y hambre sobre los humanos.**

**Asolaron ciudades enteras antes de que Terrence, Zakar e Ishtar los hubiesen acorralado. Todavía**

**podía ver los cuerpos de los humanos muertos levantándose como demonios sin inteligencia para**

**luchar con ellos.**

**Pero más que eso, podía ver a sus propios hijos volviéndose contra él…**

**Terrence gruñó mientras desterraba esos recuerdos. No hacían nada más que lacerarle más**

**profundamente. Y ya había sido lacerado lo suficiente. El pasado se había ido. Tenía un futuro por**

**el que luchar y necesitaba de toda su fuerza para ello. Cerrando los ojos, se obligó a no pensar en**

**nada. En no sentir nada. No podía permitir que algo tan insignificante como la venganza o el odio**

**lo agotaran. Tenía demasiado que hacer.**

_**Candy **_**vagó por las calles de Nueva York, tratando de encontrar una pista sobre Terrence. Quizás ya**

**no estuviese en la ciudad, pero puesto que había estado allí la noche anterior, era el lugar más que**

**probable para buscarlo. La atravesó un cortante viento helado, mientras caminaba a través de la**

**gente que estaba de vacaciones.**

**Honestamente, le encantaba visitar Nueva York en Navidad. Podía entender perfectamente**

**que su padre necesitara estar en la ciudad en esta época del año. Cierto que hacía frío, pero había**

**una calidez aquí cuando la gente se apresuraba por las calles, comprando, trabajando y viviendo.**

**Lo que más le gustaba era la decoración de los escaparates de las tiendas y los divertidos**

**temas que escogían los decoradores. Eran exquisitos y hacían que la niña oculta en ella se sintiese**

**frívola, especialmente cuando veía otros niños chillando de placer cuando los señalaban y corrían**

**entonces al siguiente, empujando para pasar a los molestos adultos.**

**Candy nunca había sido tan despreocupada. Aún cuando había estado resguardada, su infancia**

**nunca había sido inocente. Había visto cosas que un niño no debía ver y aunque intentaba no estar**

**harta, era difícil no estarlo.**

**Pero esos niños que eran risueños y frívolos... los que no tenían la menor idea de cuán**

**horrendo podía ser el mundo… eran los únicos por los que lucharía. Y esos niños eran el motivo**

**de que tuviera que encontrar a Terrence y detenerlo. No podía permitírsele que hiciera presa de ellos.**

**No después de lo que le había hecho anoche a esa pobre mujer. ¿Por qué profanaría un**

**cuerpo humano? Todavía no podía entenderlo. La golpeó en un nivel tan crudo que no podía**

**hacer nada excepto dolerse por la mujer y su familia quien jamás sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

**Estaba mal y era espantoso. Más que eso, era injusto.**

**Cuando Candy se detuvo para dejar que una niña pequeña cruzase por delante, un hombre**

**enorme la empujó desde atrás. Candy le frunció el ceño cuando pasó ante ella, murmurando para si**

**mismo. Le echó un vistazo a la niña y siseó igual que un gato. Entonces se quedó mirando a la niña**

**especulativamente... igual que una bestia salvaje que contempla su próximo bocado.**

**Pero cuando se estiró por la niña, su madre la recuperó y la castigó por escapar.**

**El hombre posó una hambrienta mirada sobre la pareja que hizo que la sangre de Candy se**

**helara. Eso no era normal. Más que eso, había un destello rojizo en sus ojos que no era humano.**

**Nunca había visto nada así.**

**Con una última mueca desdeñosa, pareció pensarse mejor lo de atacarles antes de continuar**

**su camino.**

**Con curiosidad acerca de él y sus intenciones, Candy le siguió discretamente. Si no fuese por**

**que la luz del día brillaba con tanta luminosidad, pensaría que era un Daimon tratando de**

**encontrar un alma humana que robar para alargar su vida. Pero eso no era posible. A causa de la**

**maldición de Apolo sobre su raza, ninguno de los Daimons podría salir mientras el sol estuviese**

**brillando. Si lo hacían, estallaban en llamas.**

**¿Qué era él entonces?**

**Más concretamente, ¿A qué panteón pertenecía? Si no era humano y no era Daimon, algún**

**Dios lo había creado. La pregunta era ¿Para qué propósito?**

**Candy se extendió con sus poderes, pero todo lo que pudo sentir fue su espíritu humano y su**

**enfado cuando tropezó con él.**

**Quizá simplemente estaba loco...**

**Él se precipitó a un lado de la calle donde no había personas. Algo en ella la obligaba a**

**ignorarlo y continuar su búsqueda de Terrence.**

**Candy no lo hizo. No estaba en ella el dejar que tal cosa se marchara. Si estaba aquí para nada**

**bueno, ella era una de las pocas personas que podría detenerlo. Nunca sería como su madre e**

**ignoraría el dolor de las personas. No cuando podía detenerlo.**

**Así que en vez de seguir su camino, siguió al hombre por la vacía calle.**

**No había ido muy lejos antes de que se volviese hacia ella con un fiero gruñido.**

**Esta vez sus ojos eran de un llameante rojo que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus pupilas**

**negras. Abrió la boca, mostrando una doble fila de colmillos antes de agarrarla por los hombros y**

**lanzarla contra la pared.**

**Aturdida por su ataque y apariencia, se balanceó para golpearlo.**

**Él le agarró la mano, después asió su garganta y la lanzó contra la pared con tanta fuerza,**

**que le resonó hasta la médula de los huesos. Si hubiese sido humana, la habría dejado inconsciente**

**o muerta.**

**Como fuese, dolió una barbaridad y la molestó de veras.**

─**¿Qué eres? ─preguntó ella.**

**No contestó cuando la recogió ─algo que no era pequeña proeza dado el hecho de que ella**

**medía seis pies y algo, y era de constitución sólida─ y la lanzó con tanta fuerza contra un coche**

**aparcado que dobló el capo y soltó los goznes de este. El parabrisas se destrozó debajo de ella**

**mientras la alarma del coche empezaba a gemir. Apenas podía respirar mientras notaba sangre en**

**la boca. El dolor la perforó.**

**Intentó moverse, pero tenía el brazo roto y parecía estar atascada en el destrozado parabrisas.**

**Sus ojos de un ardiente rojo, el hombre caminó hacia ella.**

**Justo cuando la alcanzó, vio que algo caía desde arriba del edificio en frente de ella. No era**

**más que una mancha negra, que impactó tan fuerte contra el suelo, que resquebrajó el cemento.**

**Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que era y la dejó incluso más atónita que la criatura**

**que la había atacado.**

**Era Terrence, vestido todo de cuero negro. Acuclillado, se puso lentamente en pie, preparado para**

**la batalla. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre delante de ella.**

─**Gallu ─dijo él en un tono bajo y siniestro─. Prueba a escoger alguien que pueda**

**defenderse.**

**El hombre la dejó para atacarlo. Se giró hacia Terrence quien levantó un brazo para parar el golpe**

**en su antebrazo de plata antes de darle un asombroso golpe al mentón del hombre. El hombre se**

**tambaleó hacia atrás. Terrence lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder otro paso.**

**Mientras el hombre se tambaleaba por los golpes, Terrence echó hacia atrás su largo abrigo para**

**enseñar una enorme daga. El hombre se abalanzó hacia él con la boca abierta, tratando de**

**morderlo. Terrence se dejó caer al suelo y barrió los pies de hombre desde abajo. El hombre golpeó**

**fuertemente el cemento. Terrence giró y dirigió el cuchillo profundamente entre los ojos de hombre.**

**El hombre gritó, retorciéndose sobre la acera mientras se agitaba y pataleaba.**

─**Oh cierra el jodido pico ─gruñó Terrence antes de sacar el puñal y herir otra vez al hombre.**

**Candy se deslizó lejos del coche, sosteniendo su brazo roto y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Terrence**

**decapitó al muerto y lo quemó allí mismo en la acera.**

**Ella reculó ante aquel horror. Estaban a plena luz del día y ni siquiera parecía importarle.**

**Cualquiera podría verlo.**

**Antes de que pudiera moverse, Terrence estaba frente a ella, agarrándola.**

─**¿Te mordió?**

**Ni siquiera la miró a la cara antes de empezar a cachearla. Ella siseó cuando tocó su brazo**

**roto, pero él no detuvo su inspección.**

**Cuando le agarró la camiseta para mirarle el estómago, le pegó para alejar su contacto.**

─**Quítame las manos de encima.**

─**¿Te ha mordido? ─gruñó él, haciendo hincapié con dureza en cada palabra.**

**Fue entonces cuando la miró a la cara y se congeló.**

**Un latido más tarde, aferró su garganta y empezó a estrangularla.**

**###########**

**Candy levantó las piernas y lo volvió a patear. Terrence golpeó el suelo con un **_**whoff **_**antes de ponerse**

**en pie e ir otra vez tras ella.**

**Ella se alejó del coche y se escurrió de sus manos, entonces jadeó con fuerza cuando se**

**lastimó el brazo ─esto sólo consiguió enfadarla más.**

─**Confía en mí, gilipollas, no quieres ni un pedazo de mí.**

**Su nariz se dilató.**

─**Oh sí, lo quiero. He estado soñando con estrangularte durante siglos.**

**¿Qué diablos quería decir él con eso?**

**De repente, el aire se inundó con el sonido de las sirenas que se acercaban. Candy giró la cabeza**

**para escuchar, pero en el instante en que lo hizo, él la agarró.**

**Esta vez cuando ella fue por él, se movió más rápido de lo que era humanamente posible. En**

**un momento estaban en la calle y al siguiente todo era negro.**

**Terrence sonrió con malicia cuando Artemisa se desplomó en sus brazos. Era verdad que carecía**

**de la mayoría de su fuerza como Dios, pero su hermano se había asegurado después de que**

**Artemisa lo hubiese drenado, de que tuviese todavía la suficiente para protegerse.**

**Incluso contra los dioses.**

**No podía creer que el destino hubiera sido tan amable de lanzar a esa puta directamente en**

**su camino… Ahora era suya e iba a hacerla pagar por lo que le había hecho.**

**Sonriendo ante el sólo pensamiento, se trasladó a sí mismo a su penthouse en Las Vegas. Terrence**

**demasiada gentileza, arrojó a su prisionera sobre el sofá de cuero negro antes de ir a su habitación**

**a tomar unas pocas cosas que necesitaba. Mantener una diosa de rehén era un asunto delicado.**

**Una vez que se despertase estaría cabreada y queriendo sangre.**

**Su sangre.**

**Por lo tanto necesitaba unas pocas cosas para asegurarse que ella no usaba sus poderes para**

**arrancarle la garganta. Abriendo su armario, se dirigió a la parte de atrás y apartó su ropa a un**

**lado. Oculto detrás de ellas estaba la bóveda. La puerta estaba hecha de deslustrado bronce y**

**contenía un escáner de mano y retina. Impresionantemente moderno dado el hecho de que él era**

**un antiguo dios Sumerio. Pero uno tenía que adaptarse cuando estaba encerrado en el infierno que**

**era el mundo mortal.**

**Abrió la puerta y entró donde guardaba los restos de su propio templo en Ur─las pocas cosas**

**que Artemisa no había destruido después de que lo eliminara. No era mucho, una urna o dos de**

**oro, y la bandeja del altar donde sus devotos una vez habían depositado sus ofrendas. También**

**conservaba algunas estatuas, pero la mayoría de los contenidos de la bóveda pertenecía al templo**

**de su hija en Ur. Después de su muerte, había intentado salvar todo aquello que representaba su**

**imagen y estaban cuidadosamente preservados en urnas de cristal a su alrededor.**

**Pero eso no era lo que le había traído aquí. Los restos que buscaba estaban en una esquina**

**lejana en la parte de atrás, en un baúl de cuero que chirrió espeluznantemente al abrirlo. Una**

**sádica sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando encontró el único objeto que había mantenido a salvo todos**

**esos siglos.**

**La Diktyon que Artemisa había usado para retenerle en el lugar mientras drenaba sus**

**poderes. Algo en su composición mantenía a un inmortal impotente. Los mantenía atrapados e**

**indefensos.**

**Todavía podía sentir la humillación de estar a su merced.**

**Y una vez que la perra lo había drenado, lo había arrojado en el desierto envuelto todavía en**

**la red.**

─_**Gracias por ser tan sumiso. Ahora volveré al resto de tu patético panteón unos contra otros hasta que**_

_**todos ellos hayan desaparecido**_**─su risa había resonado en sus oídos.**

**Igual que un bebé de pecho, se había visto forzado a pedir ayuda a su familia. Su padre se**

**había reído y le había vuelto la espalda… como lo hicieron todos los demás. El único que le había**

**mostrado pena había sido su hermano Zakar. Si no fuese por él, Terrence estaría todavía tirado en el**

**desierto.**

**Pudriéndose o peor.**

**Aunque sus risas habían muerto rápidamente. Artemisa había cumplido su promesa. Casi**

**todos los miembros de su familia habían sido despachados por los dioses Griegos. Los griegos**

**habían absorbido incluso sus poderes y los habían vuelto unos contra otros, hasta que no quedó**

**ninguno. Eso había sucedido hacía miles de años.**

**Ya era hora de ajustar el marcador.**

**Agarrando la red, se dirigió hacia el sofá donde había dejado a Artemisa "durmiendo".**

**Ella estaba todavía en el mismo sitio, inconsciente. Bueno. **_**Sabes, podrías asesinarla allí mismo.**_

_**Ahora mismo…**_

**La tentación era fuerte. ¿Pero entonces qué habría realmente de divertido en ello? Ella estaba**

**inconsciente. No lo sentiría. No lo sabría. Además, era una diosa. Matarla mientras todavía tenía**

**su divinidad causaría un desastre en el universo.**

**La única manera de destruir a un dios era dispersar o absorber sus poderes y entonces**

**matarlos.**

**Sin mencionar, que quería verla sufrir. Quería ver su muerte en los ojos cuando absorbiera**

**sus poderes y restableciera su propia divinidad─quería que ella conociese la miserable humillación**

**y dolor de ser completamente vulnerable.**

**Y eso sólo podría hacerlo si estaba despierta y viva.**

**Maldición.**

**Con eso en mente, se tomó su tiempo para envolverla en la tela. Manteniéndola sujeta con su**

**propia arma. Eso era lo más apropiado. Si tenía suerte, lloraría como un bebé y suplicaría por una**

**piedad que él no tenía intención de darle.**

**Oh, si, ya podía oírla…**

─_**Por favor **_**Terrence**_**, por favor deja que me vaya, no haré nada.**_

─_**Ladra como un perro.**_

**Lo haría también. Estaría llorosa e histérica. Y solo se reiría de ella. Él saboreó el mero**

**pensamiento.**

**Terrence hizo una pausa cuando aseguró sus pies y echó un vistazo a su cara. Para su profundo**

**disgusto, realmente tenía que admitir que era hermosa igual que una serpiente venenosa, una**

**perra letal. En sus sueños homicidas, había olvidado exactamente cuan graciosa y atractiva era.**

**Pero aquí y ahora, recordó cosas que había enterrado hacía trescientos años. Había ido a su**

**templo ese día por que ella lo había intrigado. La mayoría de las diosas eran hermosas, pero**

**Artemisa había sido extremadamente atractiva incluso para sus altos estándares. Le había contado**

**lo sola que estaba. Como deseaba a alguien que la entendiera. Él estúpidamente la había**

**considerado su alma gemela.**

**Y al igual que todos los que había conocido, ella se volvió contra él. Alma gemela, nada. Se**

**había reído en su cara y lo había reducido a un patético inmortal.**

**No veía nada hermoso en ella ahora. Pero había encontrado extraño que tuviera el pelo rubio**

**en vez del vibrante rojo por el que era famosa. Quizás eso era por que había estado en el mundo de**

**los humanos y por alguna razón estaba intentando pasarse por uno de ellos.**

**Aún así, su ─era el mismo. Alto, grácil y bien formado, se conservaba igual que la diosa que**

**era. Cualquier hombre, inmortal o cualquier otro, mataría por tener acceso a una mujer así. Y él**

**recordaba un tiempo en el que había estado tan atraído por ella que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa**

**para hacerla feliz.**

**Ahora todo lo que quería era matarla.**

─**¿Hey, Terrence?**

**Él se detuvo cuando vio a su sirviente Kish entrando en la habitación. Debajo de los seis pies**

**de altura, Kish parecía estar a mediados de los veinte, pero en realidad el hombre tenía casi**

**trescientos años. Al igual que Terrence, tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y oscura piel olivácea, sólo**

**que su cabello, contrario al de Terrence, caía pasando sus hombros.**

**Kish se congeló en el lugar cuando vio la mujer sobre el sofá.**

─**Uh, jefe, ¿Qué está haciendo?**

─**¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?**

**Kish hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba el área justo por encima de su oreja derecha.**

─**Eso parece muy perverso. Y aquí es donde debería recordarle que secuestrar a una mujer**

**en estos días, en ésta época, y en este país en particular, es un delito federal.**

**A Terrence no le hizo gracia.**

─**Sí, y en la época en la que tú naciste, esto era una pena capital que acababa con cortarle los**

**testículos al hombre antes de ser decapitado.**

**Kish se sacudió ante la mención de la castración y se cubrió a sí mismo.**

─**Si y ¿Por qué la estás secuestrando?**

─**¿Quién dice que la secuestré?**

─**El hecho de que esté inconsciente y atada… completamente vestida. Me imagino que si esto**

**fuera realmente perverso y ella estuviese cooperando, habría estado despierta y desnuda.**

**Kish había conseguido anotarse un tanto.**

**Él se movió y la miró más de cerca antes de volver la mirada hacia Terrence.**

─**Así que, ¿Quién es?**

─**Artemisa.**

─**¿Artemisa que?**

**Sin lo miró con dureza.**

─**Ya sabes. La puta diosa Griega que robó mis poderes.**

**Kish dejó escapar una nerviosa risa.**

─**¿Esa es la diosa atada, igual que un pavo sobre su sofá? ¿Está loco?**

─**No ─dijo Terrence cuando una justificada furia lo recorría─.Tuve una oportunidad y la tomé.**

**Su cara se volvió ceniza.**

─**Y cuando despierte, ambos seremos tostadas. Tostadas quemadas. Chamuscadas. Lo que**

**demonios quiera que esté más allá de chamuscadas, eso seremos nosotros─ movió su dedo índice**

**de un lado a otro para enfatizar sus muertes venideras ─.Va a patearnos el culo a ambos. Y no se**

**ofenda, no quiero que mi culo sea pateado por una diosa… bueno, Angelina Jolie con un salto de**

**cama negro y zapatos de tacón de aguja, es cosa a parte. Angie─bebé puede pasearse sobre todo yo**

**con esos zapatos de tacón de aguja, pero eso…**

─**él gesticuló hacia Artemisa ─.Eso me dolería**

**terriblemente y quiero evitarlo a toda costa.**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza ante la histeria del hombre.**

─**Cálmate antes de que mojes mi alfombra y tenga un nuevo papel para ti. Ella no va a patear**

**nuestros culos. Esa red inhibe sus poderes. Así fue como drenó los míos y me dejó humillado.**

**Kish inclinó su cabeza como si quisiera creer eso, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera.**

─**¿Está seguro de eso, jefe?**

─**Completamente. La **_**Diktyon **_**fue diseñada como una trampa para dioses e inmortales.**

**Mientras ella esté sujeta por eso, nosotros estaremos bien.**

**Él todavía se encogía.**

─**No creo que "bien" sea la palabra que yo usaría en esta situación. Más bien sería "jodido" o**

"**muerto" incluso. Ella no va a estar feliz con esto.**

**Como si a Terrence le importase una mierda que ella estuviese feliz o no.**

─**Una vez que recupere mis poderes, eso no importará. No estará en posición para herir a**

**ninguno de nosotros.**

─**¿Y cómo lo va a hacer?**

**Terrence no tenía idea. Honestamente no estaba seguro de cómo los había obtenido ella para**

**empezar. Después de que le hubiese dado a beber néctar en su templo, las cosas se volvieron**

**borrosas y no estaba completamente seguro de que le había hecho. Su creencia era que Artemisa le**

**había succionado los poderes al beber su sangre. Personalmente, no quería beber su sangre ─no**

**había que decir que enfermedad pudiese llevar la muy zorra: rabia, moquillo, parvo… Pero si eso**

**se los devolvía, lo haría.**

**Primero tendría que sonsacarle si un intercambio de sangre podría funcionar.**

**Él le echó una mirada a su sirviente.**

─**¿No tienes algo que hacer?**

─**Si no fuese por el hecho de que me rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo y me haría llorar**

**por mi mamá, habría llamado a algunos policías. Como no lo es, creo que mi cuello servirá mejor**

**para intentar meter algo de sentido en usted.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes.**

─**Kish, si valoras tu vida, sal de aquí y mantente alejado.**

**Pero en el instante que Kish dio un paso atrás, un sentimiento de temor consumió a Terrence. Kish**

**estaba demasiado aterrado y cuando las personas estaban asustadas siempre hacían cosas**

**increíblemente estúpidas─ como echar a la policía sobre un inmortal que no podía si quiera**

**empezar a intentar explicar por qué estaba reteniendo una mujer envuelta en una red sobre su**

**sofá.**

**O peor, llamaría a Acheron quien le daría un viaje a Terrence si se enteraba siquiera de esto.**

**Así que Terrence lo congeló en el lugar.**

**Se quedó mirando la estatua de Kish con satisfacción.**

─**Sí, congélate y deja que yo me preocupe de esto.**

**Eso era lo mejor y le evitaría el tener que asesinar a Kish después. Y mientras estuviera en**

**esto, sellaría la puerta de modo que nadie pudiera molestarlo.**

**Candy se despertó con dolor en el brazo. Trató de cambiar su peso, sólo para descubrir que no**

**podía. Una red ligera como una pluma la cubría. Desgraciadamente, era una red que conocía**

**demasiado bien.**

**La **_**Diktyon **_**de Artemisa.**

**El disgusto consumió a Candy sobre una travesura que le habían tendido hacía siglos cuando**

**otra doncella de Artemisa había pensado que atraparla de esta misma manera era divertido. ¿No**

**había aprendido la mujer que Candy no lo encontraba divertido?**

─**De acuerdo, Satara, detén este estúpido juego y déjame salir─pero cuando Candy enfocó los**

**ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en casa y que Satara no estaba allí, riéndose de ella.**

**En vez de eso, había un hombre, mirándola con odio. Otra vez.**

**Ella dejó salir un sonido de profundo fastidio.**

─**¿Cuál es tu problema?**

─**Simple. Quiero mis poderes de regreso.**

**Pues bien, el infierno de Lucifer se congelaría sólidamente antes de que permitiese a un**

**asesino tener si quiera un indicio de poder.**

─**Sí, bien, mala suerte.**

**Él curvó sus labios.**

─**No me jodas, Artemisa. No estoy de humor.**

─**Ni yo tampoco, asno estúpido. En caso de que no lo hayas advertido, yo no soy Artemisa.**

**Terrence se detuvo ante sus palabras y la miró de cerca. Había pequeñas cosas acerca de ella que**

**eran diferentes. Pero la mujer conservaba los mismos ojos verdes. Las mismas facciones. Era**

**Artemisa. Podía sentir el poder emanando de ella.**

─**No mientas, zorra.**

**Ella le lanzó una patada, pero él la esquivó.**

─**No te atrevas a llamarme eso, estúpido. No lo acepto de nadie, menos aún de alguien como**

**tú.**

─**Dame mis poderes y te liberaré─y haría eso mismo. Una vez que tuviera sus poderes de**

**regreso, la mataría y entonces ella sería libre.**

─**Verás, muro de ladrillo, no puedo darte lo que no tengo. Yo. No. Soy. Artemisa─recalcó**

**cada palabra mientras hablaba.**

**Él se inclinó sobre ella para que pudiese ver cuanto desprecio tenía por ella y su fingida**

**convicción.**

─**Sí, claro. ¿Crees que podría olvidar la cara que me ha perseguido por tres mil años? ¿La**

**cara de la mujer cuya garganta quiero cortar?**

**Ella le gruñó literalmente igual que una bestia salvaje.**

─**Métetelo en la cabeza. No soy Artemisa.**

─**¿Entonces quien eres?**

─**Mi nombre es Candy Agrotera.**

**Fue su turno de burlarse.**

─**Agrotera, ¿huh? ─ él agarró la red sobre su pecho y tiró de ella levantándola hasta estar ojo**

**con ojo.**

─**Buen intento, Artemisa. Agrotera quiere decir "**_**cazadora**_**". ¿Crees que olvidaría uno de los**

**nombres que te aplicarían tus seguidoras?**

**Ella luchó contra su agarre.**

─**También es el epitafio que usan las Kori de Artemisa, que sería yo, imbécil.**

**Él se rió en su cara.**

─**¿Tú eres una sirviente de Artemisa? ¿Cuan estúpido me crees? Me tomaste por tonto una**

**vez, pero no dos veces.**

**Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras la frustración la consumía. Realmente tenía el**

**poder para salir de la red. Pero si lo hacía, le daría una pista realmente grande de cuanto poder**

**tenía y quien era realmente. Ese era un conocimiento que una criatura como ésta no necesitaba**

**tener.**

**No, era mejor hacerle creer que no tenía poder y tampoco consecuencia.**

─**Me creas o no, lo soy.**

**Él la soltó para que cayera de vuelta sobre el sofá antes de dedicarle una repugnante mirada.**

─**Uh... huh. Artemisa nunca permitiría que una Kori de tu altura estuviese cerca de ella. Ni**

**tampoco que tuviese su color de ojos. Es demasiado vanidosa para eso. Eres demasiado vanidosa.**

─**Si quieres ser técnico, yo soy más alta que ella. ¿No recuerdas esa parte?**

**Terrence vaciló. Honestamente, no podía recordar la altura exacta de Artemisa─hacía mucho**

**tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto. Todo lo que él recordaba era que ella medía por**

**encima del metro ochenta y dos.**

─**Mantengo lo que digo. Artemisa nunca permitiría una Kori en su templo que fuese tan alta**

**como ella.**

─**Últimas noticias: Ella ha madurado con la edad.**

**Sí, claro.**

─**Seguro que lo has hecho… justo igual que yo.**

**La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un irritado gruñido.**

─**Mira, pareces tener asuntos de los que no quiero si quiera empezar a saber. Déjame ir y**

**ambos olvidaremos que esto sucedió. Si no lo haces, vas a lamentarlo realmente.**

**Él bufó.**

─**Esta vez no, Artemisa. Tú eres la única que se va a arrepentir de esto. Quiero que me**

**devuelvas los poderes que me robaste. Me engañaste y entonces me quitaste todo excepto mi vida,**

**y estuviste malditamente cerca de tomarla.**

**Candy se puso rígida cuando sus palabras tocaron un recuerdo profundamente enterrado en su**

**memoria. Pero era borroso y fugaz, y no podía conseguir enfocarlo claramente así que se centró en**

**lo que ella recordaba del suceso.**

─**Ibas a matar a Artemisa. Ella dice que la odias… que irrumpieras en su templo e intentaste**

**raptarla y... Las palabras se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de la mentira que había dicho**

**Artemisa. ¿Cómo podía un dios de otro panteón entrar en el templo de Artemisa sin una**

**invitación?**

**Eso era algo de lo que Candy no se había dado cuenta entonces. Había sido demasiado joven y**

**había estado demasiado asustada de que él hiriese o matase a Artemisa. Volviendo a ese tiempo,**

**muchos de los dioses habían estado en guerra unos con otros y los que los custodiaban habían**

**estado en el hiato.**

**Había habido muchas amenazas contra Artemisa y varias llamadas cercanas.**

**Pero una cosa habría sido imposible. Un dios de fuera no habría podido entrar en el dominio**

**de otro sin invitación.**

**Oh, dioses, esta era otra verdad a medias…**

**Él frunció el ceño.**

─**¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Has perdido el juicio?**

─**No─dijo Candy con una ola de culpabilidad consumiéndola─.Yo no soy Artemisa. Déjame ir.**

─**No hasta que me regreses mis poderes.**

**Eso estaba consiguiendo enojarla…**

─**Y por última vez, no puedo darte lo que no tengo.**

─**Entonces vas a quedarte en esa red hasta que la eternidad vuelva a pasar.**

**Ella le gruño.**

─**Bueno, eso es realmente inteligente, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me usarás de posavasos o solo**

**me usarás como tema de conversación siempre que vengan tus amigos? Y no hemos pensado en**

**que sucederá cuando necesite usar el baño, ¿verdad? Espero que tengas un pedido permanente de**

**Sofá Express.**

**Terrence no estuvo seguro de si debía estar divertido o horrorizado por su arrebato. Tenía que**

**darle crédito, aunque, ella ciertamente tenía talento con la imaginación.**

─**Bueno, ¿No eres una riqueza en sarcasmo?**

─**Oh, sólo espera. Ni siquiera he empezado.**

**Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando empujó el brazo y el dolor debió dispararse a través del**

**hombro.**

**Sin sintió un remordimiento de conciencia por ello y se odió a sí mismo. Déjala sufrir. ¿Qué**

**era eso para él? Aún así la parte de sí mismo que más despreciaba─la parte que todavía era**

**compasiva─rogaba que la ayudara.**

**Pero ella tenía razón. El que estuviera en esa red no iba a hacerles ningún bien a ninguno de**

**ellos.**

─**Mira, Artemisa, o, asumiendo que esta no sea otra de tus mentiras y engaños, Candy, tengo**

**que tener mis poderes de vuelta. Es imprescindible.**

─**Seguro que lo es. Sólo los quieres de vuelta para poder matar a Artemisa y vengarte de ella.**

─**No voy a mentirte y decirte que eso no es verdad. Lo es. La quiero muerta de una forma**

**inimaginable. Pero ahora mismo tengo problemas más grandes. Y tú te encontraste justamente con**

**uno en las calles de New York.**

**Candy hizo una pausa cuando volvió a pensar en la criatura con la que había estado peleando.**

**Había sido aterrador por supuesto.**

─**Supongo que te refieres a esa… cosa que me atacó.**

─**Sí. Los demonios de gallu están corriendo ahora desenfrenados y los Dimme están a punto**

**de ser liberados y soy la única persona viva que puede devolverles el golpe. Si no tengo mis**

**poderes para luchar con ellos, el mundo terminará. ¿Recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a la Atlántida?**

**Esto hará que aquello parezca un parque de atracciones.**

─**No te ofendas, anciano, la Atlántida fue destruida antes de que yo naciera, así que no**

**recuerdo nada de eso.**

**Pero conocía las historias de cómo se hundió el continente.**

**Se sentó por un momento, todavía pensando. Ella sabía que Artemisa no era de fiar. Pero no**

**sabía si lo mismo era aplicable a Terrence. ¿Estaba echando leña al fuego o había verdad en lo que decía?**

─**¿Qué hay de aquella persona de la pasada noche? ¿Por qué lo decapitaste y lo quemaste**

**después?**

**Ella se dio cuenta de que era la peor cosa que podía preguntarle cuando sus ojos llamearon**

**con mortal rabia.**

─**¿Me espiaste?**

─**Artemisa me lo pidió, así que sí─su rabia era tan potente, que honestamente podía sentirla**

**flotando en el aire entre ellos─.No me mires así. Puedo espiarte si quiero.**

─**¿Y por que me espiabas? ─ Candy se retorció un poco. Decirle que Artemisa había querido**

**realmente "su muerte" lo más probable es que sólo lo fastidiara aún más. Así que optó por una**

**explicación más delicada.**

─**Artemisa quería saber que estabas haciendo. Pensaba que estabas intentando matarla.**

─**Sí, y tanto como deseo muerta a esa ramera, ahora mismo tengo problemas más grandes─él**

**se detuvo antes de hablar otra vez─.La razón por la que le corto la cabeza a los gallu y los quemo**

**es que si no lo hago, volverán igual que si rebobinaras una mala película de terror.**

**Eso al menos explicaba parte de ello, pero no explicaba por que profanaba sus víctimas.**

─**¿Por qué haces eso a los humanos?**

─**¿Por qué crees? Un mordisco de los gallu y su víctima se convierte en un demonio sin**

**inteligencia al que pueden controlar. Profanar está lejos de ser lo que le hacen a los humanos como**

**ella. Siempre que un humano muere por sus manos, tiene que ser eliminado y quemado o también**

**ellos regresarán.**

**Oh… no era de asombrar que estuviese investigándola tan frenéticamente en busca de una**

**herida de mordisco antes de que la hubiese golpeado.**

─**¿Eso es por lo que te quemaste el brazo la pasada noche?**

**Él asintió.**

─**Si puedes cogerlo lo bastante pronto, puedes cauterizar la herida y evitar que el veneno se**

**extienda a través de tu cuerpo.**

**Sí, pero eso tenía que doler y le hacía preguntarse cuantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.**

─**Por curiosidad… ¿Artemisa sabe acerca de los gallu?**

─**No lo sé, Artemisa. ¿Lo sabes?**

**Ella suspiró ante su insistencia de que ella era su jefa.**

─**Pensé que habíamos dejado eso atrás.**

─**Hasta que vea pruebas definitivas, no. Me guío por lo que sé acerca de ti, zorra. Ahora**

**devuélveme mis poderes.**

**La furia chasqueó por sus venas por su estupidez e insulto, ¿Qué le iba a llevar a este hombre**

**darse cuenta que ella no era Artemisa?**

**Rompe la red y después rómpele la cabeza…**

**Esa urgencia era tan fuerte que aquello era todo lo que podía hacer para no rendirse a eso.**

"_**¿Candace?"**_

**Candy dio un salto ante el sonido de la voz de Artemisa en su cabeza.**

"_**¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? ¿Te está molestando Apollymi?"**_

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco.**

─**Deja de espiarme.**

**Terrence curvó sus labios.**

─**Es difícil no mirarte cuando estás tendida en mi sofá. Por no mencionar lo divertido que es**

**viniendo de ti dado lo que hiciste la última noche.**

**Ella hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.**

"_**¿Candace? Dime que está mal o iré a comprobarte. No me gusta que estés así de enfadada."**_

**¿Ahora ella se preocupa por mí? Candy no sabía que la molestaba más, Ser atada por un ex dios**

**Sumerio o tratada como una niña por una Griega.**

**Oh, espera, ser atada definitivamente ganaba. Un punto más a su favor.**

"_**Todo está bien, Matisera**_**" Le dijo silenciosamente a Artemisa. "**_**Lo tengo**_**"**

─**¿Y por qué lo encuentro tan difícil de creer?**

**Artemisa se apareció en la habitación justo enfrente de Candy, las manos sobre las caderas.**

**Vestida con una larga túnica blanca, Artemisa llevaba su vibrante pelo rojo suelto para que fluyera**

**alrededor de su cuerpo. Candy se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer la diosa.**

**Terrence giró. La mandíbula se aflojó cuando aceptó la presencia de Artemisa y se dio cuenta de que Candy**

**no le había estado mintiendo. Obviamente, ella no era la diosa después de todo.**

**Para su sorpresa, Artemisa no estaba asustada. En cambio simplemente le miró como si fuese**

**una suave molestia.**

─**Wow, mira que arrastró la vaca por los pelos─ella traspasó a Candy con la mirada─¿Por qué**

**está aquí?**

**Terrence maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas habían jugado con él. Olvidando a la**

**doncella, fue por Artemisa, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la doncella apareció ante él.**

**¿Cómo diablos se había quitado la red? Él sabía de primera mano que no era tan fácil. Pero**

**eso no estaba ni aquí ni allí.**

**Lo que importaba era ponerle las manos encima a Artemisa.**

─**Cálmate─dijo Candy, acunando su brazo.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Apártate de mi camino, niña. No me apartarán de lo que quiero.**

**Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.**

─**¿Y que quieres? ¿Tus gimoteantes poderes de regreso?**

**Él se lanzó hacia ella, pero Candy lo agarró por la cintura y lo arrojó al suelo con una fuerza que**

**nunca se había imaginado que pudiese tener una mujer─especialmente considerando que tenía un**

**brazo roto.**

**Ella aterrizó encima de él.**

**Empujándola a un lado, él gruñó.**

─**No quiero herirte, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga.**

**Candy se le quedó mirando.**

─**Lo mismo digo.**

**Intentó moverse para evadirla, pero la mujer era igual que el velcro. Candy se pegó a su cuerpo**

**y lo mantuvo alejado de Artemisa.**

**Artemisa bufó ante su lucha.**

─**Quítate del medio, Candace, así podré cargármelo.**

**Terrence se detuvo cuando finalmente se calmó lo bastante para darse cuenta de algo sumamente**

**significativo. Se giró para volver su mirada entre Candace y Artemisa.**

**Y cuando lo hizo, supo exactamente cómo conseguir recuperar su ventaja.**

**Sacó la larga y ornamentada daga de la vaina en su bota antes de agarrar a Candace y llevar la**

**hoja a su garganta. Cortando a Artemisa con la mirada.**

─**Regrésame mis poderes, Artemisa, o tomaré la vida de tu hija.**

**############**

**Candy se avergonzó mientras Terrence decía verdades que solamente la más valiente de las almas se**

**atrevería aun a susurrar. Y nunca cerca del rango auditivo de Artemisa.**

**Candy se inclinó hacia atrás contra él, lejos del cuchillo.**

─**Maldito muchacho, tienes un don impío para enojar a la gente. ─Como era evidente por el**

**chillido ultrajado de Artemisa─. ¿Por qué no le dices que el vestido la hace parecer gorda, ya que**

**estás en eso?**

**Él respondió presionando la hoja más cerca de la garganta de Candy.**

─**No estoy jugando Artemisa.**

**La cara de Artemisa se convirtió en piedra**

─**Y tampoco yo.**

**Antes de que Candy parpadeara, la daga dejó su garganta. Fue arrancada de los brazos de Terrence**

**por una fuerza invisible un instante antes de que el cuchillo fuera arrancado de su mano y se**

**hundiera tres veces en su pecho. La tercera vez, fue enterrado hasta la empuñadura donde**

**lentamente giró en el pecho.**

**Terrence maldijo obscenamente antes de sacarlo.**

**Candy extendió la mano hacia Artemisa tratando de apaciguar la situación**

─**Matisera.**

─**Mantente fuera de esto Candace. Vete a casa.**

**Por el tono de la voz de Artemisa, Candace sabía que debía obedecer, pero no podía permanecer**

**quieta y dejar que Terrence muriera si lo que él había dicho sobre el gallu era verdad. No se les podía**

**abandonar sin alguien que supiera como luchar con ellos.**

**Artemisa se acercó acosándolo.**

─**Es tiempo de terminar lo que comenzamos.**

**Terrence se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Artemisa, pero no pudo acercarse antes de que fuera**

**encerrado en un lejano muro, gruñó, entonces lanzó el brazo hacia afuera.**

**Artemisa voló.**

**Candy dio un paso hacia su madre para protegerla, pero antes de que Candy pudiera dar el**

**segundo, la voz de Artemisa gritó:**

─**¡Deimos!**

**Candy se detuvo al mismo tiempo que un hombre grande y feroz apareció al lado de Artemisa.**

**Vestido totalmente en negro, Deimos tenía el pelo corto negro azabache, destacado con amplias**

**franjas blancas ─un peinado muy diferente al que había tenido la última vez que se habían**

**encontrado. Él era aparentemente terrorífico, sobre todo por el tatuaje que comenzaba como un**

**delineado ligero alrededor de sus ojos azul eléctrico y luego zigzagueaba por sus lagrimales hacia**

**sus mejillas y cuello. Hermoso y mortal, de pie ante ellos con las piernas separadas, la cabeza**

**inclinada como un depredador y sus brazos colgando a los lados, cerca de sus armas ─una espada**

**y una pistola─listo para luchar.**

─**Succiónale sus poderes y mátalo ─gruñó Artemisa.**

**Candy se quedo boquiabierta ante la orden. Una vez emitida no podía retractarse. Deimos era**

**uno de los más poderosos Dolophonni. Un hijo de las pavorosas Furias. Era uno de aquellos que**

**los dioses llamaban cuando necesitaban un Exterminador implacable y no se detendría hasta que**

**Terrence muriera.**

**Deimos corrió hacia Terrence y lo golpeó contra el suelo.**

─**¿Que has hecho Matisera?**

─**Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. ─Artemisa trató de destellar a Candy fuera del**

**cuarto, pero desde que Artemisa había negociado el servicio de Candy con su abuela, ya no tenía ese**

**poder.**

**La madre de Candy gruñó:**

─**Déjanos Candace. Ahora.**

**Pero fue incapaz. Ella era la causa de que Terrence estuviera en este lío. Y a pesar de que le estaba**

**dando a Deimos una buena pelea, al final sabía quién vencería.**

**Y no sería Terrence.**

**Sin luchaba con una mano atada a su espalda y tres repugnantes heridas en el pecho**

**mientras que Deimos podía arrastrar la energía entera del panteón griego para matarlo ─era una**

**de muchas ventajas concedidas a las Furias y a sus niños. Y aunque Terrence podía merecer morir, no**

**merecía una muerte así.**

**No después de lo que ellos le habían hecho y no si lo que decía era verdad. Podrían**

**necesitarlo para luchar contra los demonios de su propio panteón.**

─**Lo siento Matisera. ─Candy apenas registró la confusión en el rostro de Artemisa antes de**

**correr hacia Terrence. Él estaba contra el muro, luchando mientras Deimos sacaba su espada para**

**terminar con él. Candy sujetó a Terrence por el costado y los hizo destellar desde su apartamento a su**

**propio hogar en Kalosis.**

**Aterrizaron sobre una pila de miembros retorcidos en el centro de su oscura sala. Terrence silbó**

**antes de empujarla alejándola. Candy no fue muy lejos. Él sangraba profusamente, pero en lo que a**

**ella concernía la enorme herida de la daga se había ido. Si hubiera sido mortal, esa herida hubiera**

**sido fatal para él, y era probable que le causara más dolor ahora de lo que hubiera deseado.**

**Ella se acercó hacia él.**

─**Necesitas acostarte.**

**Él la miró.**

─**¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué has hecho?**

─**Te salvé de morir.**

**Él le empujo la mano lejos de la herida.**

─**Oh créeme, podía arreglármelas solo.**

**Candy se dejó caer sobre sus piernas.**

─**Sí, estabas haciendo realmente un gran trabajo destrozándolo. Particularmente me gustó la**

**forma en que amoratabas sus puños contra tu rostro. Algunos minutos más y estoy segura de que**

**tu corazón habría tenido un ataque... después de que te lo hubieran arrancado del pecho.**

**Él le hizo una mueca.**

─**¿Tú que sabes?**

─**Más de lo que desearía la mayor parte de los días.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante el tono en su voz mientras ella hablaba. Tenía la apariencia de estar**

**cansada, no dudaba de Artemisa y sus maquinaciones. Habían tenido suficiente como para**

**desgastar al más resistente de los inmortales.**

**Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, probablemente ella tenía razón acerca de cómo**

**consiguieron patearle el culo. Debería haber hecho algo mejor que subir para enfrentarse con**

**Artemisa sin sus poderes al completo. Había sido entupido, y había tenido suerte de que el**

**Dolophonos no le hubiera arrancado el corazón.**

**Pero deseaba su venganza, y nada más, especialmente algo tan trivial como el sentido**

**común, tenía importancia.**

**Candace se adelantó y le rasgó la camisa abriéndola para exponer las heridas dentadas de la**

**daga que Artemisa había plantado repetidamente ahí. Él comenzó a empujar a Candy, pero antes de**

**pudiese, ella hizo aparecer un trapo húmedo en su mano con el que podría limpiar las heridas. Su**

**amabilidad no tenía sentido para él dada su estructura genética. Por no mencionar que nunca**

**nadie lo había ayudado por ninguna razón. Todos a los que alguna vez había conocido le habían**

**vuelto la espalda y lo habían dejado sufrir.**

**La gente no era amable y él lo sabía. No a menos que el acto de amabilidad los pudiera**

**beneficiar de alguna manera.**

─**¿Por qué me ayudas?**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.**

─**¿Quién dijo que te estoy ayudando?**

**Él alzó una ceja ante ella y apuntó con la mirada a la mano que limpiaba su sangre.**

**Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.**

─**No me gusta ver que la gente se hace daño ¿de acuerdo?**

─**¿Y por qué no lo creo? Oh espera, ya sé. Porque eres la hija de la perra más grande que**

**alguna vez haya vivido. Una quien ha hecho de su vida entera un acontecimiento para causar daño**

**a todos los que tengan contacto con ella.**

─**¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? ─dijo Candy con los dientes apretados.**

**Como si eso pudiera detenerlo.**

─**Es una perra.**

─**No eso, la otra parte y de hecho mejor dejas de decir las dos cosas o voy a colocarle una**

**cataplasma de sal a esa herida.**

─**¿Por qué? ¿No estás orgullosa de tu querida Mami?**

**Los ojos verdes de Candy se encontraron con los suyos y estos ardían.**

─**Quiero a mi madre con todo mi ser y moriría o mataría por protegerla. Eso es por lo que**

**deberías dejar de hablar así de ella porque podría matarte.**

**Terrence se detuvo cuando tuvo un aterrador pensamiento. Si Candace era hija de Artemisa…**

**Podía recordar a Artemisa arrastrándolo hacia la cama y que tenía la cabeza nublada por la**

**bebida. Ella le había sacado la camisa y después lo había lanzado sobre el colchón.**

**Se suponía que Artemisa era virgen…**

**Un horrible pensamiento lo recorrió.**

─**Oh mierda, eres mi hija ¿No es así?**

**Candy arrugó el rostro como si eso fuera el más repugnante pensamiento que ella pudiera**

**imaginar.**

─**No te halagues, tus genes nunca me habrían podido crear.**

**Si, claro. Ella era bella y alta ─más alta que Artemisa lo cual fácilmente podría haber venido**

**de él. Su piel era de un matiz más oscuro… El estómago se encogió con turbación.**

─**Entonces ¿quién es tu padre si no soy yo?**

─**Eso difícilmente es asunto tuyo.**

─**Soy yo ¿No es así?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de unir sus heridas con los dedos.**

─**Los hombres y sus egos. Confía en mí. Mi madre no te tendría en su cama aunque te**

**bañaran en chocolate cubierto con caramelo.**

**Oh, ahora eso realmente lo ofendió.**

─**¿Disculpa? Debes saber que soy condenadamente bueno en la cama, mis habilidades son**

**insuperables. No era simplemente un Dios de la Luna, Era el dios sumerio de la Fertilidad, ¿Sabes**

**lo que significa? ¿O no?**

─**¿Tienes mucha envidia del pene de otros dioses de la fertilidad?**

**Él le empujó las manos lejos, entonces comenzó a levantarse sólo para hacer una mueca de**

**dolor y caer.**

─**No te preocupes, no les diré a los otros dioses sobre tu pequeño problema de pene.**

**Ella lo horrorizó.**

─**Eres hija de tu madre.**

─**Y te dije que dejes de decir eso.**

─**¿Por qué?**

─**Porque se supone que nadie debería saber sobre mí.**

**Él se burló de la rabia en su tono**

─**¿Qué son ciegos? Te ves justo como ella.**

─**No, no lo soy, me parezco más a mi padre, sólo tengo los ojos de mi madre. Cómo lo**

**adivinaste, no lo sé.**

**No había sorpresa ahí tampoco.**

─**Tienes la misma voz.**

**Candy lo empujó y frunció el ceño**

─**¿La tengo?**

─**Sí, la entonación es diferente, pero el tono no. Suenas exactamente como ella.**

**Candy se empujó sobre sus pies y se alejó de él, perturbada por sus descubrimientos, Era muy**

**perceptivo, algo que la mayoría de los hombres no era. Sin embargo, la gente en general no era**

**normalmente perceptiva, y eso le hizo preguntarse si alguien había alguna vez captado las**

**similitudes en las voces de Artemisa y ella. Si esto había pasado habían sido lo suficientemente**

**listos para guardárselo.**

─**Gracias por la ayuda ─dijo Terrence señalando su remendado pecho antes de que él reparara su**

**camisa con sus poderes. Entonces trató de dejar la casa destellando afuera sólo para descubrir que**

**no podía─. ¿Qué de…?**

**Candy se encogió ante su mirada enojada.**

─**Tienes que permanecer aquí.**

─**Mierda ─gruñó él.**

─**No, mierda aquí no ─dijo ella indicando su suelo limpio con la mano. Entonces colocó su**

**brazo roto sobre el pecho─. Si dejas este lugar eres hombre muerto. Créeme. En el momento en el**

**que dijiste aquello que no debía ser dicho y mi madre llamó al exterminador para destruirte, tu**

**sentencia de muerte fue firmada.**

**Cada parte de él sangraba de furia.**

─**No me mantendrás como rehén, ¿Lo entiendes?**

**Ella se rió de su justa indignación.**

─**Oh, claro. ¿Viniendo del hombre que me derribó y después me ató como una momia? ¿Qué**

**fue eso?**

─**Eso fue diferente.**

─**Sí, sólo porque yo era la víctima. Oh espera, tienes razón. Estoy haciendo esto para**

**protegerte y tú hiciste lo tuyo para matarme. Tal vez debería dejar que te marcharas, eso te estaría**

**bien empleado.**

─**Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?**

**Ella inhaló para calmarse antes de hablar. La furia no servía para nada y ella lo sabía. Es lo**

**que había metido a su madre en más desastres de los que un equipo completo de Molly Maids**

**podía sacarla.**

─**Porque quiero la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió la noche en la cual viniste al Olimpo.**

**Artemisa dijo que trataste de violarla.**

**Él hizo un sonido como si se ahogara. Artemisa era la peor cosa que podía imaginar.**

─**¿Y qué es lo que crees?**

─**No lo sé, no me has mostrado fibra moral alguna, Quizás ella tiene razón y lo hiciste.**

**Se paró para plantarse delante de ella. Sus ojos prácticamente brillaron dorados en la luz**

**mientras él arrastraba una mirada de repugnancia sobre ella.**

─**Créeme, nena. Nunca he tenido que forzar a ninguna mujer. Pero digamos, por el bien del**

**argumento, que lo hiciera. ¿Me crees tan tonto como para intentarlo en el Olimpo bajo las narices**

**de otros dioses?**

**Él tenía un punto, pero ella no iba dejárselo saber.**

─**Eres lo suficientemente arrogante, podrías.**

─**Sí ─dijo él en tono bajo y feroz─. Arrogante pero no estúpido.**

─**Entonces ¿por qué estabas ahí?**

**Con las facciones en blanco, él se alejó de ella, lo que la hizo preguntarse que ocultaba. Había**

**algo sobre aquella noche en lo que él no quería aún pensar ─podría sentirlo.**

─**Responde mi pregunta.**

─**No es asunto tuyo ─replicó─. Ahora si me disculpas.**

**Él camino hacia la puerta.**

**Candy extendió la mano y alzó su puño. La puerta desapareció inmediatamente.**

─**No estaba bromeando, no puedes irte.**

**La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que era levantada sobre sus pies e inmovilizada contra la**

**pared.**

─**Y tampoco yo, déjame salir de aquí o lo lamentarás.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.**

─**Mátame y nunca saldrás. ─Sentía la presión que la sujetaba a la pared incrementándose**

**antes de que esta volviera a colocarla en el suelo con una gentileza que la sorprendió─. Gracias.**

**Él estrechó los ojos sobre ella.**

─**Tengo que salir de aquí, quedan menos de tres semanas para el Armagedón y tengo**

**muchos preparativos que hacer.**

─**Sí, y justo ahora tengo un brazo roto que necesita ser vendado. Así que te diré, siéntate aquí**

**contemplado la muerte de Artemisa y el Armagedón y volveré enseguida. Pero no rompas o**

**toques mis cosas… o te encontraré donde te escondas.**

**Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, ella destelló de la pequeña habitación al**

**palacio principal de Kalosis.**

**Candy apareció en el vestíbulo principal y le llevó unos momentos encontrar a su abuela con el**

**pensamiento. Eso era típico de su abuela, Apollymi estaba afuera, en el jardín.**

**Por respeto, Candy caminó la corta distancia a través del salón del trono por las puertas doradas**

**que se abrían en la tierra. A su abuela no le gustaba que la gente apareciera frente a ella**

**inesperadamente. Candy era la única que sabía por que. Cuando era niña, lo había hecho y descubrió**

**a su abuela llorando histéricamente, con pena y dolor ─era algo que Apollymi no podía soportar**

**que viera la gente.**

**Como la Gran Destructora, ella sólo quería que la gente viera su fuerza y rudeza. Pero la**

**abuela de Candy era mucho más que eso. Ella tenía corazón y le dolía, exactamente como todos en el**

**universo.**

**Todo lo que Apollymi deseaba era que su hijo, el padre de Candy, regresara a ella. Un hijo al**

**que amaba más que a nada y al que sostuvo solamente dos veces en su vida. Una brevemente**

**cuando había sido arrebatado prematuramente de ella para ser escondido en el vientre de otra**

**mujer y otro, cuando el dios griego Apolo lo asesinara.**

**No había día en que Apollymi no sufriera esa separación y el dolor porque su hijo regresara a**

**casa. Y reaccionaba duramente ante cualquiera que descubriera sus lágrimas. Era una mujer fuerte**

**y orgullosa quien no creía en mostrar ninguna debilidad a nadie.**

**Ni siquiera a su nieta. Pero Candy podía sentir la tristeza de Apollymi y el pesar en toda su**

**áspera amargura. La empatía del padre de Candy era una de las muchas cosas que había heredado de**

**él. Era la razón por la cual nunca avergonzaba a Apollymi o a cualquiera si podía remediarlo.**

**Así que Candy se acercó lentamente, sólo en caso de que Apollymi necesitara tiempo para**

**componerse. Había una ligera brisa murmurando por ahí. El jardín mismo estaba rodeado por**

**altos muros de mármol negro que brillaban tanto que reflejaban imágenes como un espejo.**

**Apollymi estaba sentada en un sillón negro dándole la espalda a Candy. Dos demonios**

**Carontes, un macho y una hembra, flanqueaban el sillón, el demonio macho estaba vestido con**

**taparrabos que dejaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso desnudo. Su piel era de**

**un marrón claro con mezcla de amarillo. Sus ojos eran negros como su cabello y sus alas. La**

**hembra era anaranjada y roja en su tono de piel y vestía una blusa sin espalda de cuero y**

**pantaloncillos. Su cabello era marrón oscuro que sólo enfatizaba la agudeza de sus rasgos y el rojo**

**de sus ojos. Los demonios estaban quietos como estatuas, pero Candy sabía que eran muy conscientes**

**de su presencia y observaban sus movimientos.**

**Vestida con un flotante vestido suelto negro que descubría sus hombros, Apollymi acunaba**

**una pequeña almohada en su regazo. Esta había sido un regalo que Simi, el demonio Caronte**

**personal de Acheron, le había dado hacía algunos años. Y como ésta mantenía el olor de Acheron,**

**Apollymi la mantenía siempre cerca de ella de modo que pudiera sentirse más cercana al hijo que**

**nunca podría tocar.**

**La abuela de Candy era absolutamente hermosa y parecía estar completamente serena. Con**

**largos cabellos rubios y sus cambiantes ojos plateados. No aparentaba más de veintitantos años. Su**

**pálida piel era luminiscente y pequeñas gotas de brillo destellaban en su cabello.**

**Ella volteó la cabeza ligeramente para saludar a Candy, pero la sonrisa de bienvenida de**

**Apollymi se convirtió en un fruncimiento cuando vio el brazo roto de Candy.**

─**Niña ─exhaló moviéndose del sillón. Colocó a un lado la almohada en su asiento antes de**

**cruzar la corta distancia hacia Candy para que así pudiera inspeccionar su brazo─. ¿Qué sucedió?**

─**Caí en fuego cruzado.**

─**Si esa perra de Artemisa…**

─**¡Por favor! ─dijo Candy con los dientes apretados─. Suficiente, con todos los que insultan a mi**

**madre, ¿soy la única de los que existen que la quiere?**

**Apollymi arqueó una ceja.**

─**Por supuesto que lo eres, todos los demás la ven como lo que es.**

**Candy le gruñó.**

─**Puede ser así, pero si no fuera por ella no me tendrías, así que podrías por favor no**

**insultarla y solo sanar mi brazo.**

**Las facciones de Apollymi se suavizaron al instante.**

─**Por supuesto, mi niña. ─Apollymi tocó el hombro de Candy e inmediatamente su brazo se**

**curó.**

**Candy tomo aliento agradeciendo que el dolor finalmente terminara. Había heredado los**

**poderes de curación de su abuela, pero desafortunadamente ellos no funcionaban en sí misma,**

**sólo en otra gente, Lo que realmente aprovechaba cuando no podía ir con su abuela por**

**comodidad.**

─**Gracias.**

**Apollymi sonrió y entonces la besó ligeramente en la frente antes de que desplegara el largo**

**cabello rubio de Candy afectuosamente.**

─**No te había visto desde hace tiempo **_**agria**_**, te extrañé.**

─**Lo sé y lo siento, el tiempo tiende a alejarme de mí.**

**La tristeza oscureció los ojos de Apollymi cuando acarició el hombro de Candy antes de que ella**

**diera un paso.**

─**Desearía decir lo mismo.**

**Sí, había sido duro para la abuela de Candy estar atrapada aquí en lo que alguna vez había sido**

**el reino del infierno atlante. Hacía once mil años la familia entera de Apollymi se había reunido**

**para recluirla, por tanto tiempo como Acheron viviera, Apollymi nunca sería libre.**

**Candy sentía profundamente la soledad de su abuela, sufriendo porque aunque Apollymi**

**comandara un ejército entero de Daimons y Carontes, a pesar de eso, no eran su familia y no la**

**hacían feliz.**

─**¿Cómo están las cosas con Stryker? ─Preguntó Candy. Stryker era hijo de Apolo y era ahora el**

**que controlaba el ejército de Apollymi. Cuando Apolo había maldecido a la raza de los Apólitas**

**para que murieran en su veintisiete cumpleaños. No sabía que había maldecido a su propio hijo y**

**nietos para que murieran también. Desde ese día. Stryker odiaba a su padre y planeaba su**

**destrucción.**

**La única razón por la que Stryker estaba vivo era por que Apollymi había tenido la**

**oportunidad de hacer de Stryker su hijo adoptivo para poder usarlo contra Apolo y Artemisa. Por**

**siglos los dos habían estado unidos en su odio contra los dioses griegos.**

**Entonces tres años antes, después de una áspera confrontación entre los dos, Stryker había**

**comenzado a ponerse contra Apollymi. Aparentaba ser una batalla interminable para aventajarse.**

**La abuela de Candy rió con ira.**

─**Estamos en guerra, **_**agria**_**. Así que él se sienta en el edificio de al lado, planeando mi muerte**

**como si fuera demasiado estúpida para saberlo, lo que olvida es que hombres mucho mejores que**

**él han tratado de matarme y puede que esté en prisión, pero ellos están muertos ─Lo que puede**

**ser su destino una vez que él se vuelva lo suficientemente audaz como para atacarme**

**abiertamente. Pero esa no es la única razón por la que estás aquí ¿o no? ─Tomó las manos de Candy**

**entre las suyas─. ¿Qué problemas tienes preciosa?**

**No había necesidad de endulzar sus preguntas y Candy no era nada indirecta.**

─**¿Has oído hablar de los demonios gallu?**

**Los dos Carontes sisearon vehementemente en el instante en el que la palabra gallu dejó sus**

**labios, Los ojos de Candy se abrieron ante la inesperada respuesta. Nunca los había visto hacer eso**

**antes, o incluso algo parecido a eso.**

─**Relajaos ─dijo Apollymi dulcemente a sus guardaespaldas─. No hay gallus aquí.**

**El demonio macho escupió al suelo.**

─**Muerte a los sumerios y a toda su progenie.**

**Apollymi dejó salir una profunda exhalación antes de que liberara el brazo de Candy y se alejara**

**de los Carontes.**

─**Los gallu fueron creados por **_**Enlil **_**el jefe de los dioses sumerios para luchar y matar a los**

**demonios Carontes. Cuándo éstos vagaban libremente por la tierra ─Eso explicaba la inesperada**

**hostilidad─. Es necesario decir que los Carontes no pueden soportar ni siquiera la mención de esas**

**repugnantes criaturas, ahora ¿por qué preguntas eso?**

─**¿Sabes qué les ocurrió?**

**Apollymi asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Después de que destruí la Atlántida y los gallu no tubieron más Carontes con los que pelear**

**se volvieron contra los humanos y contra sus creadores. Finalmente tres de los dioses sumerios se**

**unieron y los encerraron profundamente tal como hicieron conmigo.**

─**¿Y los Dimme? ¿Qué es lo que son?**

**Apollymi frunció el ceño suspicazmente.**

─**¿Por qué preguntas por los Dimme?**

─**Me dijeron que están apunto de liberarse y destruirlo todo.**

**Una mirada pacíficamente soñadora apareció en el rostro de Apollymi como si saboreara el**

**mero pensamiento del baño de sangre por venir. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.**

─**Esa sería verdaderamente una bella visión.**

─**¡Abuela!**

─**¿Qué? ─preguntó ella como ofendida por el tono de Candy─. Soy la diosa de la destrucción.**

**Dime honestamente que no encuentras nada excitante en la idea de un billón de personas gritando**

**por misericordia y ayuda, donde no queda nadie a quien le importe lo que ocurra. La tierra llena**

**de toda clase de demonios dedicados a la matanza, tortura y sacrifico. Rasgando y destrozando**

**carne humana mientras desgarran en un ebrio frenesí, impulsados por su odio hacia todo.**

**Bebiendo sangre en una orgía de terror… Ahhhh la belleza de la aniquilación, No hay nada como**

**eso.**

**Candy podría haber estado horrorizada si no fuera un pensamiento muy típico de su abuela.**

─**Y yo, bueno, no soy técnicamente una diosa puesto que no pertenezco a un sólo panteón,**

**pero sigo los pasos de mi padre, a quien le gusta proteger a la humanidad, y realmente no deseo**

**ver a un grupo de demonios comiendo gente. Llámame sentimental.**

**Apollymi hizo un ruido de extremo disgusto.**

─**Esa es la única cosa que detesto de tu padre, ustedes dos son, ¿cual es la palabra humana**

**que usas?… débiles.**

─**Difícilmente. Papá y yo podemos con más que nuestro propio sostenimiento.**

**Apollymi dio un poco usual resoplido que Candy decidió ignorar.**

─**Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ─Candy presionó a pesar del ánimo malévolo de su**

**abuela.**

**Ahora la diosa estaba irritada, lo que se manifestaba en la manera de sujetar una de las**

**dulces peras negras que crecían en los árboles de corteza negra de su jardín. La aplastó en la mano.**

─**Son la venganza final de **_**Anu **_**y **_**Enlil **_**contra todos nosotros. Puesto que los gallu pueden ser**

**vistos como una bomba atómica que anulará a mis Carontes. Anu creó a los Dimme como un**

**holocausto nuclear.**

**Candy no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.**

─**¿De qué modo?**

─**Los Dimme son siete demonios como ningún otro que puedas imaginar. Son incontrolables**

**incluso para los dioses. Son tan peligrosos que los Sumerios nunca jamás desearon liberarlos.**

**Desde el momento en que fueron creados, fueron puestos en una celda que tiene un mecanismo de**

**tiempo. Cada unos cuantos milenios lo que sea que los retiene se debilita. Si los dioses sumerios**

**están aún vivos vuelven a sellar a las siete hermanas demonios y la vida continúa normalmente.**

**Pero si algo sucediera al panteón y no hubiera más dioses sumerios para volver a sellar la tumba,**

**los Dimme se liberarían para destruir el mundo y a cualquier panteón a cargo. Era la carcajada**

**final de Anu contra quien quiera que lo matara a él y a sus hijos. ─Así que Terrence no habían estado**

**mintiendo… Eso hizo que el estomago de Candy le doliera al pensar en lo que esos siete demonios**

**serían capaces de hacer. Ella ya sabía lo que los monstruos típicos podían hacer. Y los Carontes. No**

**sabría decir cómo serían los Dimme─. ¿No crees que sea duro?**

**Apollymi le dedico una mirada arqueada.**

─**Solo desearía que lo hubiera pensado yo misma.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza, ella no sabía por qué Apollymi odiaba tanto a su madre dado que las**

**dos eran muy parecidas en personalidad ─y de la misma opinión en la mayoría de los temas.**

**Apollymi lamió el dulce jugo de sus dedos.**

─**Pero eso no explica por qué me estas preguntando todo esto, niña. ¿Qué hay con los**

**sumerios que te han hecho tan curiosa cuando antes nunca habías preguntado por ellos?**

─**Bien justo ahora, tengo al último superviviente encerrado en mi casa.**

**Apollymi se quedo rígida**

─**¿Tú, qué?**

─ **Terrence está en mi casa, calle abajo.**

**Los arremolinantes ojos de Apollymi comenzaron a brillar, algo que sólo hacían cuando**

**estaba muy agitada.**

─**¿Has perdido la cabeza?**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera defender su decisión Apollymi desapareció.**

**Candy maldijo, no había duda en su mente de a donde se había ido su abuela. Exasperada**

**también, Candy destelló de regreso a su casa.**

**Bastante segura de que Apollymi estaba ahí y que Terrence estaba inmovilizado contra el muro.**

─**Abuela.**

─**Retírate. ─gruñó Apollymi.**

**Candy estaba atónita por su respuesta, Ni una vez en toda su vida la abuela de Candy le había**

**levantado la voz. Lo siguiente que supo era que Terrence y Apollymi se habían ido.**

**¿Qué en el nombre de Zeus estaba ocurriendo? Candy cerró los ojos pero no pudo rastrearlos.**

**Tenían que estar en el palacio y eso no decía lo que Apollymi le estaba hacienda a Terrence. Pero lo**

**que fuera era segura de que era sanguinario y doloroso.**

**Y eso era lo que Apollymi le hacia a la gente que le gustaba.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Terrence maldijo mientras aterrizaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un banquete Caronte. Allí**

**debía haber al menos cien Carontes presentes… y todos lo miraban fijamente en silencio, mientras**

**se posaba en el suelo de piedra frente a ellos. El único sonido que se oía era el susurro ocasional de**

**un ala Caronte.**

**La habitación le recordaba a un gran salón medieval con las vigas curvadas y talladas, y sus**

**grandes arcos. Las paredes de piedra le daban al lugar un toque extraño, algo que no parecía notar**

**el Caronte semidesnudo que devoraba un cerdo asado, un par de vacas, y algunas cosas que él no**

**podía ni siquiera identificar.**

─**¿Está aquí para que nos lo comamos? ─preguntó un niño Caronte a otro mayor.**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiera responder, Apollymi apareció al otro lado de la mesa principal, al**

**lado del viejo Caronte al que el niño había preguntado.**

**Sus ojos plateados refulgieron con violencia cuando lo miró fijamente.**

─**Arrancadle la piel a tiras a ese inútil Sumerio.**

─**¿Sumerio? ─gruñó el viejo.**

**Terrence maldijo. Sip, en este grupo un sumerio podía tener tanto éxito, como un dueto Ozzy**

**Osbourne/Marilyn Manson en la sureña Convención Anual Baptista. Él bien podía estar llevando**

**una camisa que dijera "Bocados jugosos", con mucho énfasis en la parte de "bocados".**

**Sin se puso en movimiento con la esperanza de evitar la muerte que le esperaba.**

─**Mira. ¿No podemos llevarnos todos bien?**

─_**Ekeira danyaha **_**─espetó una hembra, la versión obscena de "¡Que te den por culo!" en**

**Caronte.**

**De pronto un macho se le acercó por la espalda. Terrence cogió al demonio y lo tiró al suelo. Antes**

**de que pudiera darle un puñetazo, otro demonio le mordió en el hombro. Siseando de dolor, le dio**

**un cabezazo al Caronte, golpeándole la espalda. El hombro de Terrence se desgarró cuando el demonio**

**se apartó.**

**Una mujer corrió entonces hacia Terrence. Él la cogió y la lanzó hacia los dos hombres que se le**

**estaban acercando.**

─**¿Dónde está el maldito equipo de asalto cuando lo necesitas? ─gruñó él, mientras otro**

**demonio le golpeaba por detrás.**

**Dio en el suelo con todo su peso, algo que no pudo evitar, dada la fuerza del demonio.**

**Cambiando de estrategia, Terrence le dio desde atrás una patada en las rodillas al Caronte. Éste chilló de**

**dolor antes de zafarse de Terrence, el cual se movió con rapidez y le dio al demonio un golpe en la caja**

**torácica.**

─**¡Parad!**

**Terrence se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras los demonios obedecían la orden. Vio a Candy a su**

**derecha, mirando con horror lo que estaba sucediendo.**

─**No interfieras en esto ─gruño Apollymi.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

─**No quiero que él muera. No de esta manera, y no sin una explicación.**

─**¿Explicación? ─Apollymi empujó a un demonio antes de acercarse a su nieta─. Fui a su**

**panteón y les pedí ayuda para esconder a tu padre, ya que mi panteón quería matarlo. ¿Y sabes lo**

**que hicieron ellos?**

─**Se rieron ─dijo Terrence, recordando claramente las historias del evento.**

**Apollymi se giró hacia él con sus fosas nasales llameando. Él estaba asombrado, pues ella no**

**había usado sus poderes para hacerlo pedazos contra la pared. Obviamente una muerte rápida no**

**era lo que ella tenía en mente, ella quería causarle un largo y abrasador dolor.**

─**Mi hijo sufrió cuando nunca debería haberlo hecho, y yo quiero devolvértelo... diez veces.**

**Él podía entender eso. Infiernos, podía respetar sus sentimientos, pero no podía cambiar el**

**hecho de que no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto.**

─**Yo no te rechacé, Apollymi. No estaba allí ese día. Te lo juro, te habría ayudado de haberlo**

**sabido. Pero cuando me enteré ya era demasiado tarde.**

─**¡Mentiroso!**

─**No es mentira ─dijo él con calma, mientras otro demonio intentaba acercarse a él. Se quedó**

**callado mientras recordaba su propia amarga infancia. Había sido uno de los trillizos. Tan sólo una**

**hora después de su nacimiento predijeron que él y sus hermanos serían la causa de la destrucción**

**de su panteón.**

**Lo triste del asunto era, que la profecía había sido correcta. Pero eso no hizo que su padre**

**tuviera miedo, más bien le provocó celos y odios hacia su propia familia, a los cuales al final**

**terminó matando. Sus acciones hicieron que Terrence, que era un eslabón débil, le permitiera a Artemisa**

**junto a otros dioses griegos, volver a los sumerios unos contra otros y derrotarlos.**

**Su panteón había caído sólo después de que él hubiera dejado de ser un dios, y su único**

**hermano superviviente se hubiera escondido.**

**Cuando Terrence volvió a hablar, su voz estaba cargada de dolor.**

─**Mi padre mató a mi hermano por una profecía, y estuvo malditamente cerca de matarme a**

**mí. Nunca habría permitido que otro niño sufriera por algo tan estúpido. No es algo propio de mí.**

**Candy frunció el ceño por sus palabras, mientras veía el dolor en la cara de su abuela también**

**podía oír la emoción sincera en la voz de Terrence. Realmente creía en lo que había dicho.**

─**¿Y cómo se que no me estás mintiendo ahora? ─demandó Apollymi.**

─**Porque también he perdido a mis hijos, y sé que el dolor vive dentro del corazón y no hay**

**consuelo o alcohol que pueda borrarlo. Sé que es tener los poderes de un dios y no poder hacer**

**nada por salvar lo más importante para mí. Y si piensas por un minuto que yo podría alguna vez**

**hacerle eso a otro, incluso a Artemisa, a la cual me gustaría torturar por toda la eternidad, entonces**

**llama a tu ejército. Merecería la muerte que ellos me dieran.**

**Candy tragó saliva con fuerza al ver la agonía total en sus ojos mientras hablaba de sus hijos y**

**sus pérdidas. Éste era un hombre que sentía el dolor en lo más profundo de su alma. Era suficiente**

**como para emocionarla y ablandar su corazón. Nadie debería ser herido de esa forma.**

**Apollymi estaba todavía de pie como una estatua. Su mirada fija mostraba mucha angustia y**

**su piel estaba pálida.**

**Sin se alejó del demonio que se le estaba acercando, lanzándole una mirada airada, antes de**

**hablar otra vez.**

─**Considero a Acheron como uno de mis mejores amigos. Nunca hubiera permitido que**

**dañaran a un hombre tan decente, por ninguna razón.**

**Apollymi continuó en silencio, pero finalmente se movió. Se bajó del estrado con una gracia**

**regia, y se situó sobre un pedestal junto a Terrence. Sin decir nada, ella extendió y le tocó el brazo**

**herido, éste se curó instantáneamente.**

**Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era sólo un susurro, pero tenía el poder suficiente como**

**para que se oyera por todo.**

─**Mi hijo tiene pocos amigos, y menos que lo conozcan por lo que es. Así que siempre que tú**

**le protejas, vivirás. Sumerio o no. Pero si resulta que todo lo que has dicho aquí hoy es mentira, mi**

**furia caerá sobre ti con tal fuerza, que te pasarás la eternidad tratando de arrancarte la materia gris**

**para aliviar su dolor.**

**Él pasó su mirada de ella a Candy.**

─**Ahora ya sé de donde viene tu don para las metáforas.**

**Candy contuvo una sonrisa. Sólo Terrence y su padre eran capaces de mostrar humor en una**

**situación como esa.**

**Apollymi ignoró el comentario de Terrence.**

─**Candace ─dijo sin mirarla─. Él es tú invitado en mi mundo. Llévatelo de aquí y asegúrate de**

**que no vaya a los lugares donde lo matarían.**

─**Pero pensé que podríamos comérnoslo ─lloriqueó el niñito Caronte.**

**Apollymi le miró con ternura.**

─**Otro día, Parriton.**

**Parriton hizo pucheros mientras Candy respondía a la orden de llevarse a Terrence.**

─**¿Puedo darle aunque sea un pequeño mordisco, **_**akra**_**?**

**Candy se rió de su ahínco.**

─**Otro día Parriton, te lo prometo.**

**El niño suspiró exageradamente antes de volver a su bistec.**

**Candy se detuvo delante de Terrence y le tendió la mano. Medio esperaba que él la rechazara, pero en**

**lugar de eso él envolvió su mano con la suya, para que pudiera llevarlo de regreso a su casa. Una**

**extraña emoción la asaltó al sentir su toque. Irradiaba un gran poder, algo innato en él. Una gran**

**paz interior.**

**Al menos hasta que estuvieron otra vez en su salón.**

**Él la soltó y le lanzó una mirada cargada de diversión.**

─**¡Wow! ─Dijo él en un tono plano─, eso fue divertido. ¿Puedes llevarme donde quieras**

**mientras estemos aquí? ¿Tal vez a alguna esquina más oscura de este infierno, que ese salón llenos**

**de Carontes hambrientos de carne, uh?**

**Candy sonrió al oír su comentario sarcástico.**

─**Sí, está el salón Daimon. Estoy segura de que a Stryker le encantaría clavar los colmillos en**

**ti.**

**Él se mofó de su amenaza.**

─**Stryker es un gatito. Estaría mojando sus pantalones tres segundos después de verme.**

**Su bravuconada sólo consiguió divertirla más.**

─**Lo que tú digas. Oí que te pateó el culo la última vez que se encontraron. ─No era verdad,**

**pero sintió la acuciante necesidad de tocarle un poco las narices.**

─**Puro cuento.**

─**No ─dijo ella con burla, acercándose a él con las manos en las caderas─. Es verdad,**

**demonios. Está todo en la bbs de los Dark Hunter, que él limpió el piso contigo como estropajo y**

**luego se río mientras sangrabas.**

─**¿Según quién?**

**Candy se congeló, cuando se percató de que se había acercado demasiado a él sin darse cuenta**

**durante la falsa pelea. Ahora estaba tan pegada a él que podía sentir su aliento en la cara.**

**Él era alto y sexy. No podía negarlo. Y esos ojos…**

**Ella podría mirar esos agudos ojos toda la eternidad, unos ojos azules bordeados por unas**

**pestañas gruesas y oscuras. Lo que es más, de pronto la textura de su piel la atrajo. Había algo**

**electrizante en la línea de su mandíbula. Algo apetitoso. Algo que la cautivaba hasta el punto de**

**hacerla desear tocarle.**

**Él se quedó completamente quieto mientras miraba fijamente sus labios entreabiertos. Candy**

**tenía una boca muy bella que se complementaba con sus pálidos rasgos, un torrente de deseo lo**

**abrasó. En realidad, toda ella era hermosa. Su piel era suave y pálida. Sus ojos brillantes e**

**inteligentes.**

**Cuanto más la conocía, menos parecido con su madre le encontraba.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no le plantaba cara, nunca le habían hecho burla de**

**forma tan directa. Demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido ese calor abrasador en el bajo**

**vientre.**

**Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agachó la cabeza y la besó.**

**Candy tembló al sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Nunca la habían besado antes. Entre su**

**madre y su abuela, siempre había estado protegida y vigilada hasta tal punto que nadie había estado a solas con ella.**

**Al menos no durante mucho tiempo.**

**Siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría al recibir un tierno beso. Y tenía que decir que**

**Terrence no la había decepcionado. Sus labios eran suaves y exigentes, su cuerpo se sentía duro contra el**

**suyo. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Oh, esto era el cielo.**

**Maravilloso y cálido. Hipnotizante. Oh si, podría quedarse así mucho tiempo.**

**Hasta que de repente él fue arrancado de sus brazos y lanzado contra la pared. Terrence maldijo**

**mientras era sostenido en el aire a seis pies del suelo.**

"_**Guarda tus labios y las otras partes de tu cuerpo para ti mismo o te quedarás sin cabeza".**_

**Candy se rió al oír en el cuarto el tronante tono de voz de su abuela, un instante antes de que**

**Terrence fuera lanzado con tanta fuerza contra el suelo, en verdad pudo oír el ruido de sus huesos al**

**chocar.**

**Él dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación.**

─**Juro que cuando recupere mis poderes, si puedo volveré y….**

─**Sh… ─dijo Candy, interrumpiéndole─. Ten cuidado, ella puede oírte.**

**Él dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Candy desde el suelo. No sabía**

**cómo esa postura podía resultar sexy, pero él conseguía hacerlo.**

─**¿Cómo va tu vida social?**

─**No tengo.**

─**Me lo creo ─dijo él mientras se ponía de pie─. Imagino que Ash es más duro que ella en lo que a ti se refiere.**

**La tristeza la invadió ante la mención del nombre de su padre, ya que daría cualquier cosa**

**por conocerlo en esa faceta. Pero la verdad era que había accedido a la petición de su madre de**

**mantenerse oculta, ya que entendía la razón por la que se lo había pedido, a pesar de que eso le**

**hacía mucho daño. Honestamente, su separación era la cosa que más lamentaba en la vida.**

─**No realmente. Mi padre no sabe nada de mí.**

**Terrence se quedó atontado por la noticia. Si él sabía algo de Acheron, era que el hombre estaría**

**furioso cuando se enterara de que tenía una hija crecida y que nadie se lo había dicho.**

─**¿Cómo demonios no se ha enterado? Él lo sabe todo.**

**Candy se encogió de hombros.**

─**Casi todo. No puede ver nada que esté relacionado con los más cercanos a él, y dado que**

**compartimos un vínculo genético, soy un fantasma para su visión. Mi madre fue la primera que**

**me ocultó, y luego mi abuela se le unió al darse cuenta de que la noticia sólo le causaría más**

**dolor…y le daría a mi madre otra herramienta para usar contra él. Créeme es mucho mejor para él**

**no enterarse nunca de que existo.**

**Eso tenía sentido, pero seguía sin estar bien. Personalmente, mataría a cualquier persona que**

**le hiciera algo así.**

─**¿Y nunca has pensado que pueden estar equivocadas?**

─**¿Tú qué piensas?**

─**Ash morirá si alguna vez se entera de que tiene una hija a la que nunca ha visto, y que**

**además ya está crecida.**

─**Por eso nunca debe saberlo, y tienes que dejar de referirte a Artemisa como mi madre.**

**Hasta donde todos saben, sólo soy una de sus siervas, una niña abandonada que Artemisa crió.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza. Maldición, a excepción de perder un hijo, no podía imaginar otra cosa**

**peor que tener uno y no saberlo. Acheron merecía algo mejor que eso.**

─**Vosotras tres realmente le habéis hecho algo horrible. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?**

─**Sólo Simi y nosotras. Y espero que no digas nada.**

─**No te preocupes. No quiero ser el mensajero al que él mate por el enfado cuando se entere.**

**Él le lanzó una sonrisa malvada, como si apreciara la imagen de Ash bombardeando a**

**Artemisa hasta hacerla trizas.**

─**¿Sabes?, todo esto tiene su lado bueno. Tarde o temprano se va a enterar de tú existencia, y**

**cuando lo haga matará a Artemisa por mí. Sólo espero estar allí para verlo.**

**Ella le puso mala cara, algo que de forma inexplicable hizo que su ingle le diera un tirón.**

─**Muy gracioso. Nunca la lastimará.**

─**Sí, lo sé. Maldita sea ─dijo él en voz baja─. El bastardo todavía está enamorado de ella. Hay**

**algo que funciona mal en su cabeza.**

─**No ─dijo ella suavemente─. No está enamorado de ella. Lo sabría si fuera así. No estoy**

**muy segura, pero diría que sólo estaba encaprichado de ella. Pero la entiende y no está en su**

**naturaleza lastimar a nadie y más si puede ayudarle.**

**Terrence bufó en desacuerdo. Había visto a Ash perder a muchas personas durante los siglos**

**pasados. Una de las razones por las que Terrence no empujó al dios Atlante más allá del límite. Y esas**

**personas fueron perdidas menores. Terrence no podía imaginar la furia que cegaría a Ash si se enteraba**

**de su existencia.**

─**No lo conoces tan bien como crees.**

─**¿Y qué te hace a ti un experto?**

─**Déjame decirte que entiendo de traición. Y de haber estado donde él se encuentra, sé lo que**

**se avecina y también sé que nada podrá pararlo.**

**Ella se tensó ante su advertencia.**

─**Artemisa no te traicionó.**

─**¿Quién te ha dicho que hablaba de ella?**

**Candy hizo una pausa como si tratara de leerle, pero Terrence era todo menos un libro abierto. Hasta**

**sus emociones estaban escondidas para ella. A pesar de que normalmente podía decir lo que sentía**

**cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella, y aunque notó punzadas de dolor en él, no podía sentir**

**nada en él, como normalmente hacía. Era desconcertante y extraño, así que estaba desorientada.**

─**Entonces, ¿quién te traicionó?**

**Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

─**Esa es la cosa acerca de la traición. Tú realmente no quieres hablar de eso, especialmente**

**con desconocidos relacionados con tu peor enemigo.**

**Él miró alrededor del cuarto antes de hablar otra vez.**

─**¿Dónde nos deja esto de todas formas? ¿Tienes planes de retenerme aquí hasta después de**

**que el gallu desate el Dimme o qué?**

**Esa parecía ser la pregunta del día. Ella no sabía qué hacer con él.**

─**¿No mientes sobre el Dimme?**

**Él se sacó la camisa para mostrarle un cuerpo cubierto de músculos y cicatrices. Algunas**

**parecían ser marcas de garra, mientras que otras eran claramente mordeduras y quemaduras.**

─**¿Se ve como si estuviera bromeando?**

**No. Él parecía un antiguo guerrero que había participado en demasiadas batallas. Un**

**pequeño temblor de simpatía la traspasó. Era obvio que él llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por**

**preservar la humanidad.**

**Y lo había estado haciendo sólo la mayoría de las veces. Sin nadie que le cuidara la espalda.**

**Tenía heridas que lo demostraban. Nadie debería encarar tal pesadilla solo.**

─**¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?**

**Él se sorprendió por su pregunta, como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído, antes de**

**ponerse la camisa delante. Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una dura y amarga.**

─**Envíame de regreso a mi lugar y mantente fuera de mi camino.**

**Candy negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar el hecho de que era un dios machista**

**prehistórico?**

─**Tal vez deberías acordarte, de que hay un perro de caza griego sediento de sangre que tiene**

**tu nombre y tu tarjeta de visita. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Deimon no está exactamente para hacer**

**amigos o exteriorizar misericordia. Pero lo único que él tiene que hacer es escucharme.**

─**¿Y eso por qué?**

**Ella le sonrió divertida.**

─**Porque una vez pateé su trasero, y todavía lo recuerda.**

**Ella le abordó resuelta.**

─**Necesitas a alguien que te cubra.**

**Él la miró fríamente.**

─**No te ofendas. Pero llevo el tiempo suficiente en el mundo como para dejar que alguien**

**haga eso, me apuñalaron así. Me gusta pensar que aprendo mis lecciones.**

─**No todo el mundo es un traidor.**

─**Mi experiencia dice otra cosa, y dado tu enlace genético con alguien que me hizo mucho**

**daño, me perdonarás si no te pongo en la lista de las personas en las que confío.**

**Tenía razón en eso, pero ella no era como su madre.**

─**Soy la hija de mi padre también.**

─**Lo sé, pero por lo que me has contado has tenido menos trato con él que con tu madre. Así**

**que me entenderás si actúo con cautela.**

**No podía culparle por sus sospechas. ¿Cómo podría ni siquiera ella confiaba en su madre?**

**Él la miro con fijeza.**

─**Necesito salir de aquí, Candy. No puedo hacer mi trabajo si estoy encerrado en el reino**

**inferior.**

─**Y no puedo dejarte salir hasta que no sepa cuáles son tus planes.**

**Él dejó escapar un gruñido indignado.**

─**Pues evitar la aniquilación del género humano y de la tierra. Es un plan realmente simple,**

**pero uno importante. ¿Puedo irme ya?**

**Una parte de ella estaba divertida, pero otra parte quería estrangularlo por su obstinación y**

**su secretismo.**

─**¿Por qué necesitas la Tabla del Destino?**

**Él redujo la distancia que había entre ellos, para mirarla fijamente con esos ojos dorados**

**echando fuego.**

─**Déjame salir de aquí, Candace. Ahora.**

─**No puedo.**

─**Entonces espero que puedas vivir con la muerte de la humanidad en tu conciencia.**

**Él le señaló su sofá con el pulgar.**

─**Me sentaré aquí hasta que todo se acabe. ¿Tienes buenos DVD's que pueda ver? Ayudará a**

**ahogar por completo los gritos de misericordia. Especialmente los de los niños. Esos son los más**

**difíciles de ignorar.**

**Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo de su alma. Lo único que no podía soportar era**

**la idea de un niño sufriendo. Él había dado en el blanco y eso le dolió.**

─**¡Maldito seas!**

**Sus rasgos se endurecieron.**

─**Demasiado tarde. Tú madre ya lo hizo.**

**Candy apartó la mirada mientras luchaba consigo misma. No podía perder el tiempo si lo que le**

**había dicho él era cierto, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría él con un demonio persiguiéndolo?**

**Él no tenía poderes de Dios y el demonio era un cruel hijo de perra.**

─**¿Entiendes que allí arriba lo tendrás todo en contra?**

**Él le dirigió una mirada adusta.**

─**Si algo tan patético como un Dolophonos griego puede ganarme en una pelea, entonces**

**merezco morir.**

─**¿Y qué pasará entonces con la humanidad?**

─**Estarán jodidos, ¿uh?**

**¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante y apático? Sabía que lo tenía todo en su contra. ¿Pensaba**

**realmente que podría ganar sin alguien a su lado para ayudarle?**

**No podía permitir que él muriera en una pelea sin que alguien más supiera cómo combatir a**

**los gallu. El género humano necesitaba más de un defensor.**

─**Enséñame como luchar contra los Dimme.**

**Terrence no estaría más sorprendido si ella se hubiera quitado la ropa y hubiera saltado sobre él.**

─**¿Perdona? Creo que no te he oído bien.**

**Ella no se echó atrás.**

─**He dicho que me enseñes como luchar contra ellos y contra los gallu.**

**Se rió de la idea de ella luchando contra ellos y su crueldad. Sí, ella era alta y no demasiado**

**delgada, pero no conocía la fuerza del gallu, mucho menos la del Dimme. Se la comerían viva.**

**Literalmente.**

─**Tú no tienes sangre sumeria.**

─**Hay formas de sortear eso.**

**Él dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una idea surgió en su mente.**

─**¿No habrá chupasangre en tu familia, verdad?**

─**No, pero si tomamos tu sangre, entonces tendríamos tu fuerza y tu sangre sumeria.**

**Eso no era todo lo que le daría, y él lo sabía.**

─**Y te daría poder sobre mí. Jódete.**

**Dio un paso hacia él, con sus ojos verdes suplicando.**

─ **Terrence …**

─**Candace…. ─se burló él─. No te daré ni a ti ni a nadie más el permiso para controlarme más**

**de lo que habéis hecho ya. Nunca.**

─**Entonces déjame entrenar a tú lado. Enséñame.**

─**¿Mis mejores movimientos para que puedas matarme? ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Que te den.**

**Ella le gruñó.**

─**¿No confías en nadie?**

─**¿No hemos hablado ya de esto? Por supuesto que no. Nunca. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**

─**Porque nadie puede estar solo todo el tiempo.**

**Terrence se rió. Parecía que ella realmente creía esa majadería, pero él no era tan ingenuo como**

**para pensar que era verdad.**

─**Estás equivocada. He estado solo toda mi vida y me gusta estar así.**

**Ella no se aplacó todavía. Le persiguió a través de la habitación mientras él intentaba poner**

**distancia entre ellos.**

─**Créeme Terrence, sólo quiero ayudar.**

─**¿Realmente quieres que confíe en ti?**

**Se detuvo de forma tan repentina que ella chocó contra él. La blandura de su cuerpo hizo que**

**él se sobresaltara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su libido interferir con su lógica. Se dio la**

**vuelta y la miro duramente. Sabía cómo hacer que dejará de decir estupideces.**

─**Bien. Confiaré en ti sólo con una condición. Dime como matarte.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron con confusión.**

─**¿Perdona?**

**Terrence sonrió, sabía que ahora la tenía. Nunca le diría cual era la fuente de sus poderes.**

─**Todos los dioses tienen un secreto que los puede dejar desarmados y provocar su muerte.**

**¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**Ahora él vio la sospecha en sus ojos. Era bueno que no fuera una tonta confiada.**

─**¿Cómo se que no me matarás?**

─**Bien ─dijo él duramente─. No es una cosa fácil, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.**

**Ella todavía no había caído completamente. Tenía que admirarla por eso.**

─**Tú tienes la Tabla del Destino. Eso me puede dejar desarmado.**

─**Pero eso no demuestra que confíes en mí, ¿no es así? Dime cómo matarte sin eso.**

**Candy se paró en seco, como si considerase seriamente las consecuencias de contestarle. Dado**

**el odio hacia su madre, sería totalmente estúpido darle esa clase de poder. Podría matarla, cuando**

**quisiera, dónde quisiera.**

**Ella recordó todas las cosas que se decían en la base de datos de los Dark Hunter sobre él. No**

**tenía compasión ni cordura. Pero un hombre así, no podría tener cicatrices de luchar contra**

**demonios para proteger a la humanidad.**

**Tal hombre no habría ido a rescatarla. No, no era el monstruo que los demás habían pintado.**

**Pero tampoco era un santo.**

**Confiar en él podría constarle la vida. No hacerlo podría destruir el mundo.**

**¿Realmente tenía elección?**

**No, no la tenía…**

**Era realmente aterrador, pero no tenía otra opción. Uno de ellos iba a tener que abrirse, y**

**estaba segura de que no iba a ser él.**

─**Si te digo la respuesta, ¿me entrenarás? ─preguntó ella de nuevo.**

─**Claro, ¿qué más da?**

**Ella aspiró profundamente para reunir el coraje necesario antes de hablar otra vez.**

─**Muy bien. Mis poderes están derivados del sol y la luna. Mientras más tiempo pasó sin uno**

**o sin otro, más débil me vuelvo. Por eso no puedo quedarme aquí con mi abuela, o me enfermaré.**

**Si estuviera aquí recluida sin exponerme al cielo, moriría.**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad. No podía creer que ella le hubiera contado todo**

**eso. ¿Estaba loca?**

─**¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?**

─**Sí, es verdad.**

**¡Sí!... ella estaba chiflada. Sin lugar a dudas. ¿Qué tipo de tonto contaba algo así de**

**importante?**

─**Tú sabes que odio a tu madre.**

─**Y sé lo que piensas de mi padre.**

─**Que aún no sabe que estás viva.**

─**Así es ─le concedió ella─. Pero quiero ayudarte a hacer lo correcto, y si para ello tengo que**

**darte poder sobre mí, entonces lo haré.**

**Realmente estaba loca. No podría superarla después de eso. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido y**

**confiado? ¿Y para qué? Para ayudar a una raza que no sabía que ella existía.**

─**Te puedo destruir ahora mismo.**

─**Sí ─dijo ella con sus ojos brillando intensamente─. Tú puedes. Pero confío en que no lo**

**harás.**

**Terrence meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Nadie había confiado así en él… ni su esposa. Los**

**dioses no renunciaban a ese tipo de control bajo ningún concepto.**

─**Tú no estás bien, ¿verdad?**

─**Podría ser. Otras personas definitivamente han creído que sí. Ahórrate el discurso he**

**recibido peores insultos que esos.**

**Él levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla. Su piel se sintió suave como la seda contra la punta**

**de sus dedos. Era muy delicada, pero sintió que tenía un corazón hecho de acero.**

─**¿Sabes el peligro al que vas a tener que enfrentarte?**

─**Vi como uno de ellos partía mi brazo hace un tiempo. Me hago una idea de lo a que me**

**enfrentaré. Pero nunca me he echado a atrás por ninguna cosa. Necesitas ayuda, y yo te la voy a**

**dar la quieras o no.**

**Alguien a su lado. Para luchar. Que concepto tan nuevo. Nadie le había hecho esa oferta**

**antes y no estaba seguro de si debería aceptar. Pero le había dado su palabra y no era un tipo que**

**rompía su palabra.**

**Todavía dudaba de ella.**

─**¿Cómo sé que no utilizarás lo que te voy a enseñar contra mí?**

**Ella hizo le gruñó con dureza.**

─**¿Hola? Tú eres el que sabe lo que se necesita para matarme. Pienso que aquí, soy yo la que**

**probablemente acabe jodida.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza dándole la razón antes de apartar la mano de su cara.**

─**Está bien, te enseñaré. Pero ahora necesito salir de aquí. Debo regresar a mi casa, donde**

**podremos prepararnos.**

─**Me parece bien.**

**En un parpadeo, estaban otra vez en su penthouse en Las Vegas. Él buscó con la mirada a**

**Artemisa, pero ella y su Dolophonos se habían ido. Kish estaba todavía de pie al lado del sofá**

**como una estatua de tamaño natural.**

**Candy frunció el ceño cuando vio por primera vez la forma congelada de Kish.**

─**¿Amigo o enemigo?**

─**Depende de la hora y del día ─él chasqueó sus dedos y Kish regresó a su estado normal.**

**Negando con la cabeza, Kish frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Me congelaste otra vez?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

─**Me estabas molestando.**

─**Odio cuando haces eso ─respondió Kish reaccionando con retraso, mientras se percataba de**

**que Candy estaba de pie a su lado, la miró con curiosidad. La confusión apareció en su cara antes de**

**volverse hacia Terrence ─. ¿Artemisa y tú hicisteis las paces? ¿Joder, cuánto tiempo estuve congelado?**

**Candy se rió.**

─**No soy Artemisa.**

─**Cometí un error ─dijo Terrence, no queriendo profundizar más en el tema.**

─**¿Y tú lo admites? ─Kish alzó sus manos─. No me tomes el pelo, jefe. Voy a vigilar el casino.**

**No quiero saber nada de esto. Nada en absoluto. Kish quiere vivir, así que él se larga "Adiós".**

**Apenas abrió la puerta salió disparado a través de ella, desapareciendo de su vista.**

**Candy le sonrió a Terrence divertida.**

─**Interesante ayuda. ¿Es tú escudero?**

─ **Terrence negó con la cabeza antes de recoger su abrigo y dejarlo en un taburete detrás de la**

**barra.**

─**No soy un Dark Hunter. No tengo escuderos.**

─**Interesante elección de palabras.**

**La miró con irritación.**

─**Ja, Ja.**

**Se movió para situarse frente a él, para atraparlo entre ella y la barra.**

─**¿Entonces por qué se te considera un Dark Hunter?**

─**Fue idea de Acheron. Pensó que ponerme en nómina era lo mínimo que podía hacer**

**después de lo que me había hecho Artemisa.**

─**Pero tú no cazas Daimons.**

─**No. Acheron sabe desde el principio que los gallu están ahí fuera. Así nosotros dos los**

**hemos estado manteniendo bajo control.**

**Candy frunció el ceño al oír eso.**

─**¿Ash te ayuda?**

─**¿Por qué te sorprendes?**

─**Pensaba que nadie fuera de tú panteón podía matarlos.**

─**Yeah, bueno, tu padre es un poco diferente. Estoy seguro de que sabes eso.**

**Candy no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso. Había algo en su padre que era extraño, por no decir más.**

─**Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que yo no puedo hacerlo?**

─**Porque tú no eres un Chthonian. Si lo fueras, entonces no tendrías una debilidad.**

**Candy frunció el ceño. Los Chthonians eran asesinos de dioses. Algo así como un sistema de**

**contrapeso creado por la naturaleza. Eran los únicos que tenían el poder de destruir cualquier cosa**

**indestructible. El único problema era que nadie sabía como destruirlos a ellos. La única persona**

**que podría matar a un Chthonian era otro Chthonian.**

─**¿Ese es su secreto?**

─**No realmente. La mayoría de los dioses antiguos saben eso. Es por lo que ellos están tan**

**asustados de la justicia Chthonian.**

**Eran los únicos que podían hacer que los dioses antiguos se pusieran firmes y les**

**escucharan. Desafortunadamente para Terrence cuando el panteón de su madre atacó al suyo, los**

**Chthonians estaban luchando entre ellos y no había nadie para proteger su panteón.**

**Candy miró hacia fuera por las altas ventanas a su izquierda, desde donde ella tenía una vista**

**espectacular de las Vegas.**

─**De todas formas, ¿por qué estás viviendo en una zona al lado del desierto?**

─**Gestión logística. Mi padre expulsó al Dimme y al gallu aquí, porque en aquella época la**

**población en América era escasa y pensó que sería un buen lugar para controlarlos.**

**Desafortunadamente, él carecía de visión de futuro, por lo que no pudo prever el desarrollo**

**nuclear en el siglo veinte. Con Nevada como lugar de pruebas, se empezaron a liberar gallu por**

**docenas. Cuando se liberan, los cazo a ellos y a sus víctimas.**

**Candy cogió su mano y la puso entre las de ella, para poder estudiar todas las cicatrices que**

**arruinaban su belleza. Ella recordó cuando era joven y su madre la había convocado a su**

**dormitorio. ─Ayúdame, Candace. Tenemos que quitarle sus poderes o él me matará.**

**Candy se sobresaltó por el recuerdo. Terrence había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo. Demasiado**

**joven e ingenua, ella hizo lo que su madre le pidió.**

**Y había arruinado al hombre frente a ella.**

**La mataría si alguna vez se enteraba de la verdad.**

─**¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre? ─preguntó ella.**

**Terrence acarició sus dedos con su pulgar antes de apartarse de ella.**

─**Tuvo que luchar en casa y fuera. ¿Cómo dice el viejo dicho? ¿Ten cuidado con los regalos**

**que traen los griegos? Apolo y tú madre llegaron como amigos para propagar mentiras.**

**Sistemáticamente nos pusieron a todos unos contra otros, hasta que no hubo nadie en quien**

**confiar. No es que alguna vez los hubiera tenido para empezar. Después cansado y drenada mí**

**fuerza, traté de advertir a los demás, pero pensaron que eso no podría pasarle a ellos. Fui un tonto**

**después de todo y merecí lo que sucedió. Todos ellos eran más listos que yo. O eso pensaba.**

─**Sí, pero tú todavía estás aquí mientras ellos se han ido.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza.**

─**Sobrevivir es la mejor venganza. Yo y la cucaracha.**

─**¿Y los gallu?**

**Él se rió de eso.**

─**Probablemente. Me vendrá bien tener que enfrentarme a esos bastardos por toda la**

**eternidad.**

**Candy sonrió por su humor. Realmente era un ex dios listo y chistoso. Había algo en él que era**

**absolutamente contagioso, y la dejaba atontada cuando estaba cerca de él. No era común que a ella**

**le gustará alguien tan fácilmente. A pesar de todo lo que había oído sobre él, ella quería creer en él.**

**No tenía sentido.**

**Y aun así, todo lo que ella quería hacer era extender la mano y tocarle. Besarle otra vez, y ver**

**que habría ocurrido si Apollymi no los hubiera interrumpido.**

**De forma instintiva ella dio un paso hacia él. Y probablemente habría dado otro si un temblor**

**extraño no hubiera recorrido su columna vertebral. Era un hormigueo que ella conocía muy bien.**

**Daimon de la raza maldita Apolita que se vía forzada a morir dolorosamente a la tierna edad**

**de veintisiete años, los Daimons podían sobrevivir sólo si empezaban a alimentarse de almas**

**humanas. Y por eso, tenían que ser cazados. Tan pronto como tomaban un alma, ésta comenzaba a**

**morir en el cuerpo extraño. La única forma de salvar el alma y enviarla al lugar donde debía estar,**

**era matar al Daimon antes de que ésta muriera.**

**Ahora había un Daimon cerca.**

**Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Eso puso en funcionamiento su cuerpo. Había un Daimon ahí**

**fuera. Ella lo sabía.**

**Trató de detener a Terrence cuando éste fue a contestar el golpe, pero no la escuchó. Cuando abrió**

**la puerta, allí parado, con un traje de chaqueta negro había un Daimon rubio y alto.**

**Haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano, ella corrió hacia él.**

**###########**

**Terrence agarró a Candy contra su cuerpo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Damien Gatopoulos y**

**apuñalarlo en el corazón.**

─**Quieta, Candy.**

**Los ojos de Damien se abrieron mucho al saltar hacia atrás de una manera que recordaba a**

**un sube y baja. Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura al darse cuenta que de Terrence no iba a soltar**

**a Candy y permitir que ella lo matase.**

─**¡Es un Daimon! ─gruñó ella. Damien le lanzó una mirada indignada.**

─**Sí ─dijo Terrence lentamente, apretando el agarre sobre ella─ y es el gerente de mi casino.**

**Candy se quedó floja contra Terrence mientras lo miraba a la cara. El total asombro coloreaba sus**

**pálidas facciones mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta. Aunque ella aflojó el agarre que tenía**

**sobre el cuchillo, Terrence continuó sujetándola por la muñeca para evitar que de nuevo fuese por**

**Damien y les estropeara a ambos la noche.**

─**¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó.**

─**Es el gerente de mi casino.**

**Su enfado volvió y empezó a retorcerse otra vez. Aunque no debería, el roce de su cuerpo**

**frotándose contra el de Terrence lo hizo arder. Era difícil concentrarse en algo distinto a cómo de**

**besables eran sus labios cuando sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la ira.**

─**¿Tienes a un Daimon trabajando para ti?**

**Terrence inclinó la rodilla para evitar que ella chocara más contra su entrepierna, antes de reírse**

**ante su enfado.**

─**Un par de ellos, en realidad.**

─**No te preocupes ─dijo Damien, alisándose la chaqueta con un ligero tirón de las solapas─.**

**Sólo como humanos que se lo merecen.**

**Eso realmente no ayudó mucho.**

**Candy torció la cara disgustada al desviar la mirada de Damien para volver a observar a Terrence.**

─**Y pensar que estabas empezado a gustarme. No puedo creer que soportes que un Daimon**

**trabaje para ti.**

**Él realmente no había esperado que ella lo entendiese, pero no tenía ningún problema con**

**Damien o alguno de los otros que trabajaban para él. Eran hombres y mujeres cuyas vidas se**

**habían visto arruinadas por la ira de un dios griego. Para él, eran almas gemelas. Apolo había**

**maldecido a la raza de los Apolitas porque un antepasado lejano había matado a la amante y el**

**hijo del dios griego. Aunque trágico, no debería haber conducido a que Apolo maldijera a**

**cualquiera que naciese de esa raza a morir dolorosamente a la edad de veintisiete años. Además, el**

**dios los había excluido de la luz del día y los había forzado a vivir sólo de la sangre de los otros.**

**Era algo severo y poco apropiado por parte de un dios que debería haber mostrado más**

**compasión por la raza que había creado, y a la que le dio la espalda.**

**Además, lo que Damien había dicho era cierto. Ni él ni ninguno de los otros que trabajaban**

**allí se alimentaban de humanos decentes. Sólo destruían las almas de gente que se merecía morir.**

**Y los dioses sabían que había muchos humanos en este mundo que necesitaban ser aniquilados, y**

**era apropiado que fuesen víctimas de un noble depredador. Que, por una vez, el destino les**

**hubiera dado una sentencia justa.**

**Terrence le sonrió a Candy.**

─**Sí, pero es increíblemente honesto. Desde que tomó el control, nadie intenta hacer trampas.**

**Si lo hacen, se los come.**

**Ella hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Terrence.**

─**Oh, ambos sois repugnantes.**

**Damien dejó escapar un sonido de profunda irritación.**

─**Sabes, realmente no me gusta el hecho de que me juzgues basándote en un hecho**

**desafortunado. Sinceramente, no soy un mal tío.**

**Ella no se lo tragaba.**

─**Te comes las almas de la gente. ¿Cómo no puedes ser malo?**

─**Créeme, esa no es gente a la que quieras ver reencarnada. El tipo que me comí ayer abusaba**

**y pegaba a las mujeres. Un alma buena y fuerte… en un ser humano podrido.**

**Terrence tuvo que obligarse a no reír cuando fue evidente que a Candy no le parecía divertido. Pero**

**sabía con certeza que Damien tenía razón. Sólo tomaba las vidas de aquellos que merecían morir, y**

**mientras hiciese eso, Terrence no tenía ningún problema con él.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Y si comes demasiadas almas de esas, empezarán a corromperte hasta que te vuelvas uno**

**de ellos. Todo el mundo lo sabe.**

**Damien se mofó.**

─**Sólo si eres un estúpido. Tengo doscientos años, y todavía no me he convertido.**

**Simplemente tienes que aprender a canturrear un montón para no escuchar sandeces resonándote**

**en la cabeza. Se vuelven más ruidosas y desagradables cuanto más se acercan a su muerte. Pero**

**entonces comes un alma nueva y normalmente acaba con la vieja, así que no hay verdadero peligro**

**de volverse malvado.**

**Ella intentó de nuevo soltarse del agarre de Terrence.**

─**Me das asco.**

**Damien se lo tomó con calma.**

─**Como si tú no tuvieses ninguna costumbre repugnante.**

─**No como gente.**

─**Técnicamente, yo tampoco. Sólo trago sus almas. Lo que, debo añadir, deberías probar**

**algún día… están para chuparse los dedos.**

**Ella soltó un chillido antes de abalanzarse sobre él.**

**Terrence le rodeó las caderas con los brazos y la levantó del suelo, lo que fue un movimiento**

**realmente estúpido, porque entonces ella procedió a golpearle las piernas.**

─**¿Por qué no vuelves al piso de abajo, Damien? Te llamaré cuando tenga un minuto.**

─**Claro, jefe.**

**Terrence esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente cerrada antes de soltar a Candy. Ella se dio**

**la vuelta hacia él con las fosas nasales ensanchadas y los ojos verdes echando chispas.**

─**No me vuelvas a impedir teletransportarme.**

─**¿Por qué no? Tú me lo hiciste a mí.**

**Candy se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Ella se lo había hecho.**

**Curiosamente, no le había parecido una invasión personal hasta que le había sucedido a ella. No**

**era de extrañar que estuviera tan enfadado en Kalosis. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que**

**estaba equivocado en lo que a Damien concernía.**

─**¿Cómo puedes justificar lo que ese hombre hace para estar vivo?**

─**¿Yo? Yo no soy el que tiene un tío que se volvió loco contra una raza entera inocente. Si no**

**fuese por Apolo y su condena y maldición, ninguno de los Daimon siquiera existiría.**

─**Mataron a su hijo y su amante ─dijo ella, como si eso justificase la poco razonable ira del**

**dios.**

─**Tres soldados mataron a su hijo y su amante ─le recordó Terrence ─. El resto de ellos eran**

**completamente inocentes. ¿Cuántos niños Apolitas mató Apolo el día que se volvió loco contra**

**ellos? ¿Siquiera le importa? Oh, espera un segundo, me olvidaba. ¿Cuántos de los Apolitas eran**

**hijos y nietos de su propia sangre, a los que condenó a muerte? ¿Le importó que fuesen**

**condenados por algo en lo que no habían participado? Mató a más familiares estando encolerizado**

**que los tres soldados que mataron a su amante y su hijo. A muchos más.**

**Candy se encogió. De nuevo, Terrence tenía razón. Stryker que servía a Apollymi era el hijo de Apolo.**

**En un principio, Stryker había tenido diez hijos que habían sido maldecidos junto con él. De esos**

**diez, todos se habían vuelto Daimon y los habían matado.**

**A todos.**

─**Dime algo, Candy ─dijo Terrence, con la voz profunda y tensa─. Si fueses a morir a los veintisiete y**

**alguien te mostrase cómo vivir un día más, ¿realmente elegirías la vida de un completo extraño**

**por encima de la tuya?**

─**Por supuesto que lo haría.**

─**Entonces eres mejor persona que yo. O tal vez simplemente no has tenido que luchar por**

**sobrevivir, por lo que realmente no puedes entender lo que es mirar a la muerte a la cara, y tenerla**

**devolviéndote la mirada fijamente. ─La pasión en su voz le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.**

**Aún así, ella no se inclinó hacia su lado.**

─**Eres inmortal. ¿Qué sabes de morir?**

**Una fría expresión apareció en sus rasgos al tiempo que el dolor brillaba en las**

**profundidades doradas.**

─**Los inmortales pueden morir. Algunos lo hacemos más de una vez.**

**Ahí había algo… algo sobre lo que ella necesitaba conocer la respuesta.**

─**¿Y alguna vez has tomado la vida de un inocente para vivir otro día?**

**Los ojos de Terrence eran duros y fríos.**

─**A lo largo de mi vida he hecho muchas cosas que no quería. No estoy orgulloso de ellas,**

**pero todavía estoy aquí y tengo la intención de quedarme mucho tiempo. Así que no te atrevas a**

**juzgar a la gente cuando no has estado en su situación.**

**Candy estiró la mano para tocarlo, aún sabiendo que no debería. En el instante que lo hizo,**

**sintió la crudeza de su pena. Pero más que eso, lo vio con su hija, gritando su nombre mientras era**

**asesinada por demonios. Su cabello negro estaba aplastado por el sudor contra su oscura piel. La**

**sangre fluía por su cara contorsionada de furia y su cuerpo, en hilos carmesíes.**

**Pudo verlo acunando a Ishtar contra su cuerpo, y sentir un dolor abrasador que la hizo**

**jadear.**

**Entonces Candy sintió el dolor agudo y vívido de algo atravesando su corazón.**

**Bajó la vista, atragantándose en lo que parecía ser su propia sangre, esperando ver una**

**herida. Pero no fue su cuerpo el que vio. Fue el de Terrence. Había una espada clavada atravesándolo,**

**que quemaba como los mismos fuegos del infierno. Cada latido de su corazón enviaba más agonía**

**golpeando por todo su cuerpo, hasta que quiso gritar por ello.**

**Y no era el único recuerdo doloroso que Terrence mantenía enterrado. Candy estaba en un pasillo**

**largo y abierto, claro y bien ventilado, con finas cortinas blancas balanceándose con la brisa. La luz**

**del sol se derramaba por ellas mientras Terrence caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de su templo en Ur.**

**Había un sentimiento de felicidad en su corazón, hasta que los sonidos rechinantes de sexo lo**

**interrumpieron. La alegría se transformó en ira cuando entró en su habitación. Se acercó a la cama**

**de la esquina y apartó las pesadas cortinas rojas.**

**Lo que vio allí la sacudió, haciendo que soltara el brazo de Terrence. Candy jadeó al apartarse conmocionada.**

**No podía respirar. No podía ver o escuchar nada más que la increíble agonía que la invadía.**

**Dolía… dolía… Una y otra vez las imágenes continuaron destellando por su mente. Los recuerdos**

**de Terrence. Vio a su mujer en los brazos de otro hombre. Vio a su hijo, Utu, y a su hija, Ishtar, mientras**

**morían luchando contra los demonios que el propio padre de Terrence había creado.**

**La agonía era insoportable…**

**¿Cómo podía soportar Terrence todo lo que le había sucedido? ¿Cómo? Se habían reído de él y lo**

**habían avergonzado.**

**Después habían muerto y lo habían dejado completamente solo…**

**Candy quería paz, pero no podía encontrar ningún consuelo. Todo lo que podía ver era las**

**amargas imágenes que la consumían. Amargas imágenes de culpa y traición.**

─**Ayúdame ─susurró, mientras su corazón se rompía.**

**Sin se puso en pie al lado de Candy, viendo cómo se estremecía. Su parte sádica disfrutaba al**

**verla así. Era lo que se merecía por entrometerse en sus emociones y recuerdos.**

**Pero no era el bastardo que quería ser, y la alegría sólo duró un milisegundo antes de que la**

**rodease con los brazos. Ella sollozó contra él.**

─**Sh ─susurró mientras la mecía─. Déjalos ir. No son tuyos para que sufras ─cerrando los**

**ojos, la acunó contra su pecho y se extendió con sus poderes para aliviar el dolor que había tomado**

**de él.**

**Candy continuó temblando incontrolablemente mientras las imágenes se desvanecían. Sintió el**

**consuelo de los brazos de Terrence, que luchaban contra las emociones residuales que continuaban**

**hiriéndola.**

**Había tanto dolor dentro de él. Tanta traición. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?**

**Pero entonces lo supo. Era lo que impulsaba su lucha contra los gallu. Canalizaba la rabia y el**

**dolor y los usaba para fortalecerse.**

**También era lo que lo mantenía apartado de todos los que lo rodeaban. Incluso Kish y**

**Damien. Y finalmente entendió lo que le había dicho antes.**

─**Hay más de un tipo de muerte ─susurró.**

─**Sí ─dijo Terrence en voz baja, y esa simple palabra contenía más emoción que un poeta enfermo**

**de amor─. Los cobardes no son los únicos que mueren mil muertes. Algunas veces los héroes**

**también lo hacen.**

**Era cierto. Ella lo había visto de primera mano, y ahora entendía mucho sobre él.**

**Candy se inclinó hacia atrás para poder tocarle la cara. Era hermoso bajo la tenue luz. Sus**

**oscuras facciones eran perfectas. Aún así, todavía podía ver en su mente la sangre en su piel, la**

**angustia en sus rasgos…**

**Y por encima de todo, quería aliviarlo.**

**Terrence contuvo el aliento cuando vio la compasión en los ojos de Candy. La comprensión. Había**

**pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había mirado así. El odio, la ira y el disgusto, los podía**

**manejar. Pero esta mirada era suficiente para debilitarlo.**

**Tocaba una parte de él que ni siquiera conocía. Y lo ablandaba. Nunca había estado tan**

**desnudo contra alguien. Ella había visto su pasado y no se mofaba de él por ello. Era refrescante y**

**aterrorizante.**

**Ella le trazó los labios con los dedos, lo que encendió una chispa profundamente en su**

**interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que una mujer había…**

**No, nunca se había sentido así con una mujer. Ni siquiera su esposa lo había atraído de la**

**forma que Candy hacía. Había algo en ella que era contagioso e invitador. Su humor, su valentía.**

**Todo ello.**

**Y tenía muchísimas ganas de probarla, que sólo podía pensar en desnudarla y hacerle el**

**amor hasta que se acabara el tiempo.**

**O al menos hasta que un Dimme se los comiera…**

**Candy vio las emociones que barrían el rostro de Terrence. Su deseo era directo y caliente en esos ojos**

**dorados, y sin ni siquiera usar sus poderes, supo lo que él sentía.**

**Contuvo el aliento a la espera de su beso.**

**Él apretó su agarre un instante antes de tomar posesión de su boca. Ella le puso las manos en**

**la mejilla para poder sentir los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando mientras su lengua danzaba**

**con la suya. Sabía a vino y a hombre. A consuelo y calidez. No sabía por qué, pero encontró una**

**extraña sensación de paz con él. El deseo la abrumó.**

**Terrence gruñó ante la sensación de su lengua frotándose con la suya. Parte de él esperaba que**

**Apollymi los volviera a separar con una explosión, pero con cada segundo que pasaba y sintiendo**

**únicamente la cálida caricia de Candy, se relajó. Allí no había nadie que los fuera a separar. Nadie que**

**se interpusiera entre ellos.**

**Eso lo hizo mucho más feliz de lo que debería.**

**Dioses, era tan dulce. Tan suave. El cálido aroma de su piel lo embriagaba. Casi había**

**olvidado lo bien que se sentía al agarrar a una mujer que supiera quién y qué era. Por otro lado,**

**ella había visto una parte de él que nadie había visto nunca. Era una parte de sí mismo que ni**

**siquiera quería saber que existía.**

**Le acunó la cara con las manos mientras sus sentidos se arremolinaban. Todo lo que quería**

**era sentirla desnuda contra él. Tener sus largos y elegantes dedos acariciándolo. Tener sus largas**

**piernas rodeándole las caderas mientras se perdía profundamente en su cuerpo.**

**Pero en vez de eso, ella se separó para mirarlo. Sus húmedas pestañas brillaban cuando lo**

**miró a través de ellas.**

─**Lamento lo que has sufrido.**

─**No lo hagas. Tú no provocaste eso.**

**Candy tragó ante su tono vacío. No, ella no había provocado todo eso, pero, ¡maldición!, toda su**

**familia estaba metida en ello.**

**Había sido a su abuelo Archon al que había visto en la cama con la mujer de Terrence. Candy se**

**preguntó si Apollymi había sabido que su marido le era infiel. Si lo sabía, explicaba otra razón por**

**la que odiaba tanto a los Sumerios.**

**Las políticas de los dioses eran siempre complicadas. Y normalmente dolorosas, pero nunca**

**tanto como en este caso.**

**Inclinando la cabeza, le tomó la mano con la suya y miró fijamente las quemaduras y**

**cicatrices de batallas. Su piel era tan oscura en comparación con la suya. Había tanta fuerza allí.**

**Pero era la soledad que había sufrido lo que más la hería.**

─**Fuerza en la adversidad ─Era lo que una vez le había dicho el Chthonian Savitar cuando le**

**había preguntado por qué alguna gente tenía que sufrir semejante contienda─. El acero más fuerte**

**es forjado por los fuegos del infierno. Es machacado y golpeado antes de ser puesto de nuevo en el**

**ardiente fuego. El fuego le da poder y flexibilidad, y los golpes le dan fuerza. Esas dos cosas hacen**

**que el metal sea flexible y capaz de resistir cada batalla a la que es llamado.**

**Le había parecido tan cruel cuando era una niña. Aún a veces le seguía pareciendo cruel.**

**Pero Terrence lo había resistido con gracia.**

**Levantándole la mano, besó la peor de las cicatrices de quemaduras de la parte posterior de**

**su muñeca izquierda.**

**Terrence tembló ante la ternura de las acciones de Candy. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo manejar eso.**

**Los insultos y los ataques los podía manejar.**

**La dulzura…**

**Lo aterrorizaba.**

─**Creí que me odiabas.**

**Ella dejó escapar una risa breve que envió una ráfaga de aire sobre su piel.**

─**Lo hago. ─Levantó la vista para mirarlo con una franqueza que lo asustó─. Sabes que no**

**deberías consentir tener a Daimons trabajando para ti.**

─**Mi puñado de Daimons no han destrozado ni de lejos tantas vidas como tu madre y tu tío,**

**pero me doy cuenta de que todavía los quieres.**

**Tenía razón.**

─**Sólo la mayoría de los días. ─Candy se aclaró la garganta y se separó de él─. Ibas a entrenarme**

**para luchar contra los gallu.**

**Incluso mientras decía las palabras, vio la imagen de la hija de Terrence en su mente. Ishtar había**

**sido rasgada por los demonios. Literalmente desgarrada. Y por la mirada en su rostro, Candy podía**

**decir que él estaba pensando lo mismo.**

─**No te preocupes ─le aseguró ella─. Puedo ocuparme de ellos. Nací de dos dioses.**

**Él se mofó de su bravuconería.**

─**También Ishtar.**

**Sí, pero Ishtar no era ella y no tenía la misma estructura genética.**

─**Mi padre es el Presagio de la muerte y destrucción. Mi abuela es la Gran Destructora. Mi**

**madre es la diosa de la caza. Creo que estaré bien.**

─**Sí ─susurró él, retrocediendo un paso alejándose de ella─. Tienes una historia de absoluto**

**terror y crueldad en tus venas.**

**Ella le guiñó un ojo.**

─**Recuerda eso si alguna vez te interpones entre mi tableta de chocolate y yo.**

─**Lo intentaré. ─Su tono era todo menos convincente. No tenía buena opinión de ella como**

**luchadora, pero ya aprendería. Le mostraría exactamente de lo que estaba hecha.**

─**Así que, ¿cuántos Daimons tienes en tu casino? ─le preguntó.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**No estoy seguro. No los observo lo suficientemente cerca como para preocuparme. Damien**

**los mantiene a raya. Si comen al turista equivocado, los mata.**

─**¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?**

─**Confío en Damien más que en cualquier otra persona.**

**Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Candy. Pero por otra parte, su abuela controlaba un ejército**

**entero de Daimons y no decía nada de las vidas y almas que tomaban para poder seguir vivos. Por**

**supuesto su líder, Stryker, ahora estaba planeando su muerte, pero ese era otro asunto.**

**A Candy le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de por qué le molestaba tanto la tolerancia de Terrence. Era**

**porque estaban en el mismo plano que los humanos. Stryker y su ejército tenían que venir a este**

**plano a alimentarse, y ella nunca los había visto haciéndolo. De algún modo, parecía más malo**

**abrigar a Daimons justo en el corazón de la humanidad.**

─**Pensé que no confiabas en nadie ─dijo ella.**

─**Nunca dije que confiara en que Damien me guardara las espaldas o mi vida. Sólo mí**

**dinero.**

─**¿Y aún así confías en mí para protegerte las espaldas?**

─**No completamente. Te vas a quedar a mi lado de modo que pueda vigilarte. No pienses ni**

**por un minuto que he olvidado que tienes la cara y la voz de la mujer que quiero matar por encima**

**de cualquier otra.**

**Era demasiado esperar que superase eso. Pero por otra parte, si alguien le hubiese quitado su**

**divinidad, ella estaría bastante enfadada.**

─**Entendido. Así que, ¿cuál es el plan de juego además de evitar a Deimon y a mi madre?**

─**Tenemos que encontrar el Hayar Bedr.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante el término desconocido.**

─**¿Y qué viene a ser eso?**

─_**La Luna Abandonada**_**.**

─**¿Y es animal, vegetal o mineral?**

─**Animal. Definitivamente animal.**

**¿Por qué eso la sorprendía? Ah, espera, porque era completamente normal referirse a un**

**animal como la luna abandonada. Sí…**

─**¿De verdad? ¿Qué tipo de animal se llamaría la **_**Luna Abandonada**_**?**

─**Mi hermano gemelo.**

**Candy se quedó aturdida por la revelación. Eso era algo que no había visto en el interior de él.**

─**¿Hay dos de vosotros?**

**Las facciones de Terrence se oscurecieron.**

─**Se puede decir así. En un principio, fuimos tres los que nacimos de una madre humana. Ella**

**era una campesina con la que mi padre se encaprichó y a la que dejó embarazada. No éramos más**

**que unos niños cuando se anunció una profecía que decía que destruiríamos el panteón. Iracundo,**

**mi padre mató al mayor de los trillizos; después vino por mí y por Zakar. Aunque sólo tenía diez**

**años, era el más fuerte, por lo que oculté a Zakar en el dominio de los sueños y luché con mi padre**

**por el derecho a vivir. Le conté que ya me había ocupado de mi hermano y absorbido sus poderes.**

─**Pero no lo hiciste.**

─**No, pero la idea de que poseía el poder para matar a mi propio hermano asustó a mi padre**

**lo suficiente para hacer que se detuviera. Aunque todavía me quería ver muerto, decidió que,**

**como la profecía había presagiado que los tres causaríamos la destrucción, dejar a uno vivo estaría**

**bien. Así que tomé mi lugar en su panteón y la mayoría del tiempo Zakar permaneció oculto. Los**

**humanos lo conocían, pero cada vez que lo mencionaban, le decía a mi padre que era yo el que**

**estaba en sus sueños usando el nombre de mi hermano.**

─**¿Y te creía?**

**Él le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.**

─**Uno no se mete con un dios de la fertilidad si quiere estar vigoroso.**

**Cierto. Los dioses de la fertilidad podían causar reveses que arruinarían las noches de la**

**mayoría de los hombres.**

**Y sus egos para siempre.**

─**Así que, ¿dónde está ahora tu hermano? ─preguntó Candy.**

**Terrence dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras la soltaba para acercarse al mueble bar y servirse**

**un whisky.**

─**No tengo ni idea. La última vez que lo vi fue después de que Artemisa me quitara mis**

**poderes y me dejara para morir. Zakar me ayudó a liberarme de la red, pero no se quedó alrededor**

**demasiado tiempo después de eso. Me dijo que había algo de lo que tenía que ocuparse, y se**

**desvaneció.**

─**¿Y no tienes idea de adonde fue?**

**Se acabó la bebida de un trago y vertió otro vaso.**

─**Ninguna. He intentado convocarlo. Llamarlo, lo que se te ocurra. Ni una postal ni un**

**susurro durante miles de años. Una parte de mí se pregunta si no estará muerto.**

─**Si lo está, ¿dónde nos deja eso?**

─**Básicamente, totalmente jodidos. ─Se tomó otra bebida─. Fue su sangre la que usamos para**

**atar a los gallu la última vez. Lo que significa que necesitamos su sangre para atarlos de nuevo.**

─**Si sois gemelos, ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente usar tu sangre para volver a atarlos?**

**Él le ofreció una bebida, pero ella declinó negando con la cabeza.**

**Terrence dejó el vaso a un lado antes de responder a su pregunta.**

─**No soy un **_**Caminante de Sueños**_**. Zakar lo es. En sueños, una vez combatió con el demonio**

**Asag, el padre genético de lo que se usó para crear a los gallu. Durante su lucha, Zakar absorbió**

**alguno de los poderes del demonio. Es por eso por lo que puede aguantar contra ellos solo, y que**

**yo no puedo. Los entiende y conoce sus debilidades. Fue a través de Zakar que conseguí controlar**

**y luchar contra los demonios.**

─**Entonces, ¿cómo es que Ishtar murió a manos de ellos?**

**Esta vez no se molestó con el vaso. Bebió directamente de la botella antes de responder.**

─**En cuanto fui negado y Zakar desapareció, estaba sola luchando contra ellos. La escuché**

**gritar pidiendo ayuda, y me apresuré hacia ella aunque sabía que no tenía poder para combatirlos.**

**Tragó mientras el dolor le inundaba los ojos.**

─**Fue demasiado tarde. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al coger a tu propia hija en**

**brazos y verla morir. Saber que si todavía tuvieras tus poderes, podrías haberla salvado ─su**

**mirada la atravesó─. Podría haberle perdonado a Artemisa lo que me hizo. Es la muerte de mi hija**

**la que nunca superaré. Si alguna vez tengo oportunidad de matar a esa perra, créeme, la**

**aprovecharé. Y al demonio todas las consecuencias.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió a Candy ante sus sinceras palabras. No podía culparle por ello. Había**

**visto el dolor de la muerte de Ishtar a través de sus ojos, y había sentido su horror y cólera.**

**Ningún padre merecía ese recuerdo.**

**Tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, dio un paso hacia delante.**

─ **Terrence …**

─**No me toques. No necesito consuelo, especialmente no de la hija de la mujer que me lo**

**quitó todo.**

**Candy asintió. Entendía eso, y le dolía por él.**

─**¿Qué pasó con los poderes de Ishtar cuando murió?**

**Terrence se acabó la botella de un último trago.**

─**Antes de morir, me pasó los suficientes para evitar que el universo se desenmarañase. Es**

**por ello que ahora puedo luchar contra los gallu y derrotarlos. Tras su muerte, el resto fueron**

**liberados, lo que dio lugar a una tremenda erupción volcánica. Entonces Afrodita entró en nuestro**

**panteón como la diosa del amor y la belleza para reemplazar a Ishtar, y poco tiempo después, mí**

**panteón pasó a ser historia. Literalmente.**

**Candy tragó al recordar a los dioses griegos hablando de ello. Afrodita había usado los celos**

**como un arma para enfrentar a los Sumerios los unos contra los otros, hasta que no confiaron en**

**nadie cercano a ellos. La tía de Candy había sido insidiosa como manipuladora. Todavía le sorprendía**

**a Candy que la gente que se había conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo hubiera estado tan dispuesta a**

**escuchar las mentiras de una recién llegada.**

**Lo dispuestos que habían estado a dejarse llevar por una emoción tan negativa hasta el punto**

**de hacer lo que fuera para ir contra otro, sólo para ver caer a su inocente enemigo.**

**Al final, todos habían pagado un precio excesivo.**

**Pero eso era el pasado y no podía solucionar su actual dilema. Lo que necesitaban era a**

**alguien que pudiera…**

**Ella se detuvo al recordar algo que Sin había dicho.**

─**Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que hacía Zakar? Si sois gemelos, ¿no**

**puedes luchar contra Asag en un sueño y entonces obtener el mismo tipo de poderes demoníacos?**

**Terrence se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

─**Si tuviese todos mis poderes y no la mitad de los de Ishtar, habría un montón de cosas que**

**podría hacer… como matar a tu madre, por ejemplo.**

**Candy había caído directa en ese comentario. Eligiendo ignorar su rencor, probó con otra idea.**

─**¿Qué me dices de los Oneroi? ─Eran los dioses del sueño del panteón griego─. ¿Podemos**

**coger a uno para que encuentre a Asag y luche contra él?**

─**Podemos intentarlo. Por supuesto, no tenemos ni idea de cómo les podrá afectar el veneno**

**de Asag, ya que pertenecen a otro panteón. Podría ser muy interesante. O funcionaría o se**

**convertirían en un nuevo tipo de demonio que tendríamos que aprender a matar. ¿A quién**

**deberíamos escoger para que hiciese de conejillo de indias?**

**Candy torció la cara ante su sarcasmo. Tenía razón, por supuesto. No podían saber cómo esa**

**cosa podría afectar negativamente a uno de sus primos.**

─**Parece que Zakar es nuestra mejor apuesta.**

─**A menos que puedas persuadir a la perra de tu madre para que libere mis poderes, sí.**

**Ella estrechó la mirada.**

─**Bueno, eso es un poco difícil, ya que ni siquiera puedo persuadirla para que te perdone la**

**vida, ¿eh? No te has hecho querer exactamente.**

─**Oh, perdona mi total falta de modales. ¿Deberíamos llamar a Mamá querida e invitarla a**

**tomar el té? Prometo comportarme con mis mejores modales cuando la estrangule hasta dejarla sin**

**vida.**

─**Vaya ─dijo Kish con una risa al entrar a la habitación a su derecha─, ¿qué es esto? ¿La**

**batalla entre el Sarcástico y la Cabreada? ¿Debería hacer palomitas? Olvídate de American Idol, tío.**

**Esto es mucho más entretenido.**

**Terrence fulminó a su sirviente con una mirada asesina.**

─**¿Hay alguna razón para tu último comentario irritante, Kish?**

─**Tuve un repentino deseo de morir. Sentí la necesidad de subir hasta aquí para que me**

**congelaras de nuevo. Me gusta ser una estatua… al menos mientras no me coloques en un parque**

**de algún sitio y dejes que las palomas me caguen encima.**

**Candy tuvo que reprimir una risa. Oh, si las miradas pudiesen mutilar, Kish sería un kirsch**

**kebab.**

─**Vale ─dijo Kish, alargando la palabra─, la razón de mi visita es que hay un hombre abajo**

**esperando para hablar contigo. Dice que es urgente.**

─**Estoy un poco ocupado.**

─**Ya le dije eso.**

─**Entonces, ¿por qué me estás molestando?**

**Kish estiró su puño cerrado.**

─**Quería que te diera esto.**

**Terrence tuvo que luchar para no poner los ojos en blanco hacia su sirviente.**

─**No acepto sobornos. ─Pero cuando Kish dejó caer un pequeño medallón en la mano de Terrence,**

**su agitación se evaporó. Era una antigua moneda babilonia─. ¿Por casualidad mencionó su**

**nombre?**

─**Kessar.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante el nombre que nunca antes había escuchado.**

─**¿Kessar? ─repitió.**

**Terrence no habló mientras un frío temor y cólera hundían su estómago.**

─**Es para los gallu lo que Stryker es para los Daimon ─explicó.**

**Terrence otra palabra, agarró un bastón de la pared y se dirigió al ascensor para bajar al casino.**

**#############**

**Candy intercambió un ceño fruncido con Kish antes de seguir a Terrence por el corredor donde estaba**

**el ascensor. Terrence les dirigió una perturbadora mirada cuando lo hicieron a un lado para entrar en el**

**ornamentado y revestido ascensor con él.**

─**¿Qué? ─preguntó Candy irritada, mirándolo.**

**La respuesta de él fue un gruñido por lo bajo.**

─**¿Debo suponer que conoces a ese tío, jefe?─preguntó Kish.**

**Terrence siguió sin hablar.**

**Candy no necesitaba sus poderes para sentir la salvaje furia en el interior de Terrence, para sentir al**

**asesino en que se había convertido ante la mera mención del nombre de Kessar. Candy no sabía qué**

**pasado tenían en común, pero era obvio que no era uno feliz. Aparentemente, Kessar, junto con la**

**madre de ella, no era demasiado apreciado por Sin.**

**Terrence estaba rígido como una vara detrás de ella, y agarraba con fuerza el bastón en un puño de**

**nudillos blanquecinos. En ese momento sus rasgos parecían incluso más duros. Sus ojos estaban**

**vidriosos. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba para parecer atractivo, pero había algo en él, y en su**

**furia, que hacía jadear a sus hormonas.**

**De pronto, la canción "Get Stoned" de Hinder le pasó por la mente. Totalmente inapropiada,**

**especialmente en un momento como ese. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la ira realmente**

**mejoraría el sexo.**

**Por otra parte, no tenía una idea cabal de cómo era el sexo ni siquiera tranquilo.**

**De verdad que deberían dejarme salir más.**

**Sin la miró como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Oh, estupendo. Justo lo que necesitaba…**

**tenerlo dentro de la cabeza, oyendo el hecho de que se sentía atraída por sus miradas furiosas.**

**Genial. Simplemente genial.**

**Ya que estaba en eso bien podría haberse puesto a chillar como una adolescente de trece años**

**y decirle lo guapo que estaba cuando la regañaba. Por suerte para ella, él siempre lo estaba.**

**Desviando la mirada hacia las puertas, no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento que pudiese**

**traicionar la senda por donde iban sus pensamientos. ¡Sería tan embarazoso! Especialmente dado**

**el hecho de que el hombre odiaba a toda su ascendencia materna.**

**Había degradaciones que una persona simplemente no necesitaba. Ésta era, definitivamente,**

**una de ellas. Así que intentó ignorarlo. Algo que habría sido mucho más fácil si su imagen no se**

**reflejase en el acero de las puertas. Maldita sea, el hombre era guapísimo, especialmente cuando**

**tenía aquella dura mirada de determinación. Era todo un predador y hombre.**

**Era una combinación peligrosa para su cordura.**

**Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Sin salió y caminó delante de ellos…**

**algo increíble dado el hecho de que no le gustaba tener gente a sus espaldas. Supongo que confía**

**en que Kish le advierta si me muevo para atacarlo.**

**Qué pensamiento tan encantador…**

**El casino estaba oscuro, con luces brillando provenientes de las tragaperras y las mesas. El**

**ruido de campanillas y tonos electrónicos luchaban por la supremacía, mientras los ganadores**

**reían y otros gritaban por encima de la tenue música. El casino parecía una total anarquía, y al**

**mismo tiempo invitador y divertido. Candy no sabía qué pasaba con los sitios como aquel, pero eran**

**hipnóticos.**

**Inconsciente de todo eso, Sin cruzaba el área con resolución, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas de**

**juego, como si supiese por instinto dónde encontrar a su enemigo.**

**Candy miraba a izquierda y derecha, intentando localizar a alguien que pudiese estar contra**

**ellos o cualquiera que pudiese ser una de aquellas cosas que la habían atacado en Nueva York. Vio**

**numerosos humanos inconscientes del hecho de que estaban en mitad de una zona de guerra.**

**Algunas camareras altas y rubias con cortos vestidos negros hicieron una pausa para mirarla con**

**malicia. Eran Apolitas, pero la que circulaba con el cambio, era una Daimon mujer. De hecho,**

**curvó su labio hacia Candy, mostrando la punta de un colmillo.**

**Ignoró a la Daimon mientras continuaba su búsqueda de demonios gallu.**

**De pronto, algo la recorrió. Era como hielo deslizándose por su espalda. Un sexto sentido que**

**le advertía del peligro. Hizo una pausa cuando un movimiento a su izquierda captó su atención.**

**Había cinco hombres allí, todos con trajes negros y devastadoramente atractivos. Sus pieles**

**eran oscuras y bronceadas, lo que dado su ascendencia persa tenía sentido. Tres de ellos tenían el**

**cabello negro y rizado, cortado en un estilo desgreñado. Otro tenía el lacio cabello negro recogido**

**en una cola de caballo. Los ojos de todos eran tan negros como sus cabellos. Como brillante**

**obsidiana.**

**Pero el líder del grupo…**

**Destacaba incluso más que el resto. Su cabello era de un oscuro color rubio caramelo con**

**mechones de un rubio más claro. Sus facciones eran definidas y hermosas. Aristocráticas. Y**

**aunque estaba oscuro dentro del casino, llevaba un par de gafas de sol color marrón oscuro que**

**ocultaban sus ojos. No fue hasta que se acercó que Candy se dio cuenta de por qué.**

**Sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre.**

**Una siniestra media sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando Terrence se detuvo frente a él.**

**Había algo insidiosamente malvado en Kessar, incluso aunque fuese hermoso. No había**

**duda de que había sido la clase de niño que le había arrancado las alas... bueno, probablemente a**

**los Carontes y luego reído mientras lloraban.**

─**Vaya, vaya. Nana ─dijo con una voz casi jovial─. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

**Sin ignoró su pregunta y formuló la suya propia.**

─**¿Quién demonios te ha dejado salir?**

**Kessar rió en voz baja y de manera maligna, y como Terrence, eligió no contestar la pregunta.**

─**Las Dimme se están despertando. Sé que lo sabes ─cerró los ojos como si saboreara algo**

**delicioso─. Puedo oír sus alas desplegándose mientras hablamos. Siento la sangre empezando a**

**bombear a través de sus venas. Mis hermanas estarán hambrientas cuando despierten. Debemos**

**asegurarnos de que tengan un buen banquete.**

**Sin echó un vistazo a los demonios detrás de Kessar antes de dirigir al demonio una**

**penetrante mirada.**

─**Y yo sé exactamente con qué alimentarlas.**

**Kessar lo miró.**

─**No somos una especie caníbal, así que en eso no tendrás suerte. Simplemente considera que**

**esto es una cita amistosa sólo para dejarte saber que no encontrarás lo que estás buscando… Así**

**que no malgastes el tiempo. Encontramos la Luna primero, y ahora está donde no puedes tocarlo.**

**Y cuando mis hermanas despierten, te unirás a él en la pura miseria.**

**La cara de Terrence empalideció mientras se le endurecían las facciones. Candy pudo sentir el ansioso**

**pánico crecer dentro de él.**

─**¿Qué has hecho con Zakar?**

**Kessar lo ignoró mientras centraba aquella fría y letal mirada en Candy. Un ligero ceño le**

**oscureció la frente antes de que se moviese para colocarse frente a ella.**

─**¿Qué tenemos aquí? ─preguntó en tono cantarín─. Una Atlante. Creí que estaban todos**

**muertos.**

─**Sorpresa ─se mofó Candy.**

**Él pareció saborear el rencor de ella. Levantó la mano para trazar el ángulo de su mandíbula**

**con el dorso de un nudillo.**

**Despectivamente, Candy apartó bruscamente la cabeza de su frío contacto. Quería escupirle,**

**pero era demasiado digna para hacer algo así.**

**Terrence los separó con el bastón, usándolo para forzar a Kessar a alejarse de ella.**

**Kessar bajó la vista hacia el bastón y su cara palideció por completo.**

─**No puedes usar eso delante de los humanos. ¿Qué dirían?**

**Sin se encogió de hombros.**

─**Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas. Después de todo, es la Ciudad del**

**Pecado.**

─**Ummm ─Kessar levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos sobre su hombro. El demonio con la**

**cola de caballo se adelantó. Kessar abrió la mano y el demonio le puso una pequeña caja en la**

**palma. Kessar se la tendió a Sin.**

─**En ese caso, aquí tienes un pequeño detalle para que me recuerdes.**

**Terrence lo abrió. Candy se giró cuando vio un dedo rígido con un anillo. Era tan desagradable.**

**Terrence siseó y se movió hacia Kessar, pero Damien tiró de él hacia atrás.**

─**Aquí no, Terrence. Ahora no.**

─**Bastardo ─gruñó Terrence entre dientes─. Será mejor que vigiles tu espalda. Iré por ti.**

─**Qué gracioso, es lo mismo que dijo Zakar. Pero no ha hablado en bastante tiempo. Todo lo**

**que hace ahora es gemir y llorar ─sonrió fríamente─. Lo mismo que harás tú.**

**Damien mantuvo su agarre sobre Terrence. Pero Candy había tenido suficiente. Podría ser demasiado**

**digna para escupir, pero en el fondo, era la hija de su padre. Sin previo aviso, caminó hasta Kessar**

**y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle.**

**Kessar se dobló instantáneamente, gimiendo. Era agradable saber que los demonios eran tan**

**susceptibles a aquella táctica como los humanos. Cuando el de la cola de caballo se acercó le dio un**

**puñetazo tan fuerte que lo hizo girar. El resto no hizo más que parpadear.**

**Candy levantó a Kessar del cabello para poder susurrarle en el oído.**

─**Nunca subestimes a un Atlante. No pertenecemos a tu mediocre panteón.**

**La cara de él cambió al oírla. Largas venas le sobresalieron en la frente antes de que sus ojos**

**resplandecieran. La boca se alargó y apareció la doble fila de colmillos. Iba a morderla, pero Terrence lo**

**agarró por la garganta.**

**Es un juego de palabras. "****Sin****" en inglés es Pecado.**

**Terrence lo tiró en los brazos de Damien.**

─**Saca la basura, Damien. No quiero que apeste mi casino.**

**La cara de Kessar volvió a la normalidad tan rápido que dejó a Candy pasmada. Kessar empujó**

**a Damien lejos de él.**

─**No me toques, Daimon. No eres digno.**

**Damien curvó los labios.**

─**Como quieras, gilipollas. De cualquier forma no desearía que el hedor del fango Sumerio**

**me impregne. Llévate a tus chicas y sal de nuestro casino.**

**Kessar se alisó las mangas de la camisa.**

─**Oh, volveremos. Por la fuerza.**

**Los rasgos de Terrence eran fríos y duros.**

─**Lo esperaremos con ansias.**

─**Al igual que yo.**

**Y diciendo esto, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, en formación de V literalmente.**

─**Wow ─dijo Candy en voz baja─. Con esa formación, me recuerdan a un grupo de gansos.**

─**Sí, y al igual que los gansos, normalmente te cagan toda la propiedad.**

**Damien sacó un pequeño spray bucal del bolsillo y empezó a rociar el lugar.**

─**Una pena que no tengamos un espanta demonios.**

─**Quizás sí ─Candy los miró a los dos─, ¿Qué es lo que más odian los gallu?**

─**Lo estas viendo ─dijo Sin secamente.**

─**Sí, pero lo más cercano sería un Caronte. ¿Verdad?**

**Terrence la miró divertido.**

─**Por si no lo has notado, ya no hay una provisión de ellos en este reino. Creo que tu abuela**

**tiene el monopolio sobre ellos.**

**Candy rió.**

─**No del todo. Conozco a una en particular a quien le gustaría venir aquí y tener la**

**oportunidad de tomarse un frenético festín, especialmente aquí en las Vegas, donde hay tantos**

**bonitos brillos que ver.**

**Damien y Terrence intercambiaron un ceño fruncido.**

─**¿Quién es esa demonio? ─preguntó Damián─. Y más importante, ¿es atractiva?**

─**Oh, es muy atractiva. Pero debo avisaros contra intentar nada con ella. El último hombre**

**que lo hizo, tristemente, terminó muerto.**

**Candy sacó el móvil del cinturón de Damien y marcó el único número que haría sonar el**

**exquisito y rosado móvil Razr cubierto con diamantes blancos y rosados.**

─**¿Hola?**

**Candy sonrió ante la ligera y cantarina voz que conocía y quería tanto.**

─**¿Simi? ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre?**

**Simi hizo un sonido de disgusto en el otro lado.**

─**Por supuesto que lo tengo. Ya sabes Akri está en el Olimpo con la Diosa Vaca que quiero**

**comerme, pero no deja a que la Simi la tenga para cenar. Así que ¿por qué me llamas, pequeña**

**Akra—Candy?**

─**Estoy en las Vegas y desesperadamente necesito la ayuda de un demonio de calidad. Tráete**

**tu salsa de barbacoa, cariño ─Candy le sonrió a Terrence triunfante─. Mucha.**

─**Oh… ¿Un buffet?**

─**Sí, señora. Tanto como quieras.**

**Simi soltó un chillido emocionado.**

─ **La Simi va de camino. Déjame empaquetar un par de cosas y estaré ahí enseguida.**

**Candy colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Damien.**

─**Una Caronte realmente hambrienta está de camino.**

**Terrence asintió, pero su cara seguía siendo sombría cuando observó la caja que tenía en la mano.**

**Candy le puso la mano encima para consolarlo.**

─**Encontraremos a tu hermano, Terrence.**

**La expresión de él hizo que le doliera el corazón.**

─**Sí, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que vamos a encontrar?**

**Se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo y pudo sentir cómo crecía la furia dentro de él. Si no**

**fuese por su madre, Terrence habría podido proteger a su hermano y mantenerlo a salvo. Debía estar**

**planeando nuevas formas de torturar a Artemisa incluso mientras estaba allí de pie, y Candy no podía**

**culparlo ni siquiera un poco.**

**Damien se aclaró la garganta.**

─**Ya ha amanecido, jefe. Pero esta noche podemos ayudarte a buscarlo.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

─**Tú te quedarás fuera de esto. Te cortarían como a mantequilla.**

**La mirada en la cara de Damien decía que no estaba ni un poco asustado.**

─**¿Qué hay de Savitar? ─preguntó Candy, pensando en alguien que estuviera dispuesto a**

**ayudarlos en su causa─. ¿O alguno de los Chthonians, para el caso? ¿No nos ayudarían?**

─**Aún no lo han hecho. Desde su guerra civil, todo lo que quieren es defender sus territorios**

**e ignorar al resto.**

**Sin apoyó el bastón en el suelo.**

**Candy ladeó la cabeza, recordando la forma en que Kessar había reaccionado ante ello. Por si**

**solo había hecho vacilar al demonio.**

─**¿Qué es eso que llevas? ¿Criptonita para demonios?**

─**Algo así.**

**Levantó el mango para mostrarle una fina cuchilla, que era exactamente lo que ella esperaba**

**que ocultase el bastón.**

─**Fue creado por Anu de forma similar a las dagas Atlantes que pueden matar a los Carontes.**

**Es la forma en que mantenemos a los gallu a raya.**

**Oh, le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello.**

─**¿Tienes más?**

─**No ─dijo él con un suspiro─. Después de todos estos siglos, se han vuelto frágiles. Ésta es la**

**última que tengo, y ya que Anu no está para hacer más…**

**Estaban jodidos. No hacía falta que dijese las palabras, la mente de ella las dijo por él.**

─**¿Funcionaría con ellos una daga Atlante?**

─**No lo sé. ¿Tienes una?**

─**En realidad no. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Se suponía que no ibas a ponerme en evidencia.**

─**Perdóname por estropear tu plan ─ Terrence se giró hacia Kish, quién había estado**

**increíblemente quieto durante todo aquello─. Descubre los espejos del casino. Asegúrate que**

**tenemos superficies reflectantes en todas las entradas.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Para mantener fuera a los Dark—Hunters?**

─**Para mantener fuera a los gallu. Los espejos les enseñan lo que son. No se acercarán a uno.**

**Damien soltó un bufido.**

─**Me gusta más la idea de mantener fuera a los Dark—Hunters.**

**Candy le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.**

─**Seguro que sí. Me sorprende que ninguno haya estado aquí haciendo limpieza, por decirlo**

**así.**

─**No me muestro realmente amistoso con ellos ─dijo Terrence ─. Los de aquí saben que este lugar**

**es mío y me dejan espacio. Después de todo, al contrario de los verdaderos Dark—Hunters, no**

**tengo prohibido golpearles o matarles, y lo saben.**

**Le dedicó una sarcástica mirada con ojos de cervatillo, una mirada de adoración. Hasta dobló**

**las manos debajo de su barbilla y habló con un falso acento meridional.**

─**Eres un pastelito tan dulce. No puedo imaginar por qué los otros Dark—Hunters no te**

**dejan jugar con ellos. Deberían sentirse avergonzados.**

**La ignoró salvo por un pequeño revoleo de ojos.**

─**Damien, mantente alerta por si aparecen más gallu hasta que Kish pueda poner los espejos**

**en su lugar.**

─**Dalo por hecho.**

**Kish se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana.**

**Levantando el bastón, Terrence se volvió y se encaminó de regreso a los ascensores tan rápido que**

**Candy prácticamente tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.**

**No hablo mientras sostenía la puerta para que ella pasara. Estaba bastante aturdida ante su**

**inusual caballerosidad.**

─**Gracias.**

**Inclinó la cabeza antes de hacerse atrás y dejar salir un largo suspiro. Podía percibir que**

**quería decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decirlo. Ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Había**

**algo tan increíblemente infantil acerca de su comportamiento. No era usual en él que estuviera**

**inseguro acerca de algo, y lo encontraba extrañamente atrayente.**

**Cuando tomaba el mando Terrence era sexo envasado, este otro era encantador. Adorable y dulce.**

**Una extraña dicotomía que estaba descubriendo en el hombre.**

**Después de unos segundos, le dio una mirada tímida.**

─**¿Tienes el poder de localizar a mi hermano?**

**Así que eso era lo que lo molestaba. Terrence le había pedido ayuda a ella. Era algo que estaba**

**convencida que no hacía a menudo. Demonios, por lo que había podido observar, ésta bien podría**

**ser la primera vez en su vida que hubiera hecho algo así.**

─ **Ojalá pudiera. Lo siento.**

**Soltó una maldición.**

─**Pero… ─dijo, con la esperanza de alegrarlo─. Mi abuela tiene un **_**sfora**_**. Con eso tal vez**

**seríamos capaces de localizarlo.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

─**¿**_**Sfora**_**?**

─**Es como una bola de cristal. Le pides que te muestre cosas y lo hace. Habitualmente.**

**No había error en el alivio que evidenciaron esos ojos dorados.**

─**¿Lo intentarías por mi… por favor?**

**La forma en que agregó esa palabra, ese "por favor" bien podría ser otra primera vez para él.**

**Tenía que admitir que le gustaba este aspecto de él. De hecho podría ser amiga de este hombre.**

─**Sí.**

**Terrence le dedicó una sonrisa que no sintió. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Zakar que estaba**

**allí afuera solo. Acerca de él sufriendo, sólo los Dioses sabían qué tormentos, a manos de sus**

**enemigos.**

**Quien podía saber cuanto tiempo lo habían retenido. El mero pensamiento hacía que a Terrence se**

**le revolviera el estómago.**

**¿Cómo había sido capturado su hermano?**

**¿Estaría Zakar siquiera con vida? Pero en cuanto ese pensamiento atravesó a Terrence, supo la**

**respuesta. Por supuesto que Zakar estaba vivo. Los gallu vivían para torturar y para el**

**derramamiento de sangre. Tener a un antiguo Dios en sus manos sería el premio gordo de todos**

**los tiempos.**

**Malditos fueran. Terrence apenas podía respirar debido a la furia que lo inflamaba.**

**Cuando Artemisa lo había abandonado en el desierto, Zakar había sido el que lo encontró y**

**le restauró la salud. Cuando nadie más quería acercársele, Zakar lo había cuidado hasta que estuvo**

**sano y lo había puesto a salvo.**

**¿Y cómo le había pagado a su hermano?**

**Había dejado que los gallu lo capturaran.**

**Sin merecía morir por su traición. Si solo pudiera compensárselo a Zakar, pero, sabía que no.**

**Nada podía compensar la tortura y el dolor.**

**Disgustado consigo mismo, dejó el ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas y regresó a su**

**apartamento. Recostó el bastón contra el bar y dejó la caja antes de pasarse las manos por el**

**cabello. Deseaba gritar de la frustración.**

─**No te preocupes, Terrence. Los atraparemos ─Candy le puso una reconfortante mano sobre el**

**hombro.**

**No sabía como ese único toque podía calmarlo, pero de alguna forma lo hizo. Más que eso,**

**envío una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo que lo calentó instantáneamente.**

**Y aunque su cuerpo reaccionó hambriento ante la presencia de ella, su inteligencia no fue**

**engañada. A pesar de su bondad, sólo había una razón por la que estaba con él en ese momento.**

─**Tu madre te mandó a matarme la otra noche, ¿no es así?**

**Candy se sintió conmocionada ante la inesperada pregunta. **_**¿Cómo lo había descubierto?**_

─**¿Discúlpame?**

**Se volvió para arrasarla con una mirada amenazadora.**

─**No me mientas, Candy. Artemisa quiere que me mates. Admítelo.**

**No había necesidad de ser deshonesta. A Terrence ya le habían mentido mucho y ella no iba a**

**continuar en esa dirección.**

– **Sí. Lo hizo.**

**Soltó una amarga risa antes de sacar una daga de la funda oculta en su cintura.**

**Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que se lanzara contra ella, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se**

**la entregó.**

─**Si esa es tu intención. Entonces inténtalo. No voy a andar por ahí, esperando que me**

**ataques cuando te vuelva la espalda. Sé un hombre acerca de esto y terminemos con el asunto de la**

**pelea.**

**No sabía por qué, pero se sintió extrañamente divertida por su exigencia de que actuara**

**como un hombre y lo enfrentara. No obstante no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora no tenía ninguna**

**intención de matarlo.**

**Candy dejó la daga sobre el bar.**

─**No soy mi madre, Terrence. El la no me controla.**

**Eso pareció apaciguarlo. Al menos por unos pocos segundos.**

─**¿Y cuándo vaya a matarla? ¿De que lado te pondrás? ¿Detrás de mí o en mi camino?**

**Le dedicó una leve sonrisa.**

─**No creo que vayas a ir por ella.**

**Su mirada fue cruel y mortal.**

─**¿Apostarías su vida a ello?**

─**Sí. Porque sabes que su muerte provocaría una ruptura en la trama de la tierra, y, al**

**contrario que ella, no eres tan egoísta ─cada vez que un Dios mayor era muerto, sus poderes eran**

**liberados de regreso al universo. Si nadie absorbía esos poderes, fácilmente podrían detonar como**

**una bomba nuclear. Especialmente cuando el Dios que moría era uno nacido del Sol o de la Luna.**

**Esos Dioses debían ser protegidos más que cualquier otro.**

**Y dado que Artemisa había absorbido los poderes de Terrence además de los suyos propios, hacía**

**que su destrucción fuera el doble de peligrosa que la de cualquier otro Dios.**

**La mirada de Sin se estrechó.**

─**Tal vez absorba sus poderes y la reemplace como hizo conmigo.**

**Candy todavía no se tragaba lo que él quería venderle.**

─**Si supieras como hacer eso, entonces lo habrías hecho antes.**

**Apartando la mirada, sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Confías demasiado fácilmente.**

─**Y tú no confías en nada.**

**Su rostro se volvió implacable, se apartó de ella.**

─**Tienes toda la maldita razón.**

**Okay, había aprendido algo que era un detonante para el ex Dios. Ni siquiera bromearas con**

**la confianza. Tenía problemas con eso.**

**Queriendo recuperar la camaradería que casi habían alcanzado antes de que el camino se**

**desviara y rodara hacia abajo por la colina para explotar en llamas, intentó cambiar de tema.**

─**Entonces, ¿me vas a enseñar como luchar contra esas cosas para que la próxima vez que**

**Kessar oscurezca tu puerta pueda hacerlo cojear y sangrar? ─sus palabras casi consiguen hacerlo**

**sonreír.**

**Casi.**

─**¿Qué me dices de la sfora y acerca de encontrar a mi hermano?**

─**Espera un segundo.─ Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos fueran a la deriva. Vio**

**a su abuela en el jardín y pensó que no estaba llorando, Candy podía sentir la tristeza de Apollymi. Su**

**abuela no estaba de humor para visitas en ese momento y eso significaba que ni siquiera la de ella.**

**Todavía estaba enfadada por la última visita de Terrence y dolida por lo que le había pasado a Acheron.**

**Abriendo los ojos, Candy le dio a Terrence una mirada mordaz.**

─**¿Podemos hacerlo después? No creo que mi abuela quiera vernos ni a ti ni a mí en este**

**momento. Dale un poco más de tiempo… una hora o dos más, y con suerte esta vez cuando**

**vayamos no tratará de alimentar a sus demonios contigo. ¿Te parece bien?**

─**En realidad no. Pero ya que sé bien que no se debe apresurar a una Diosa enfadada, me**

**esforzaré por tener un poco de paciencia.**

**Eso era cierto.**

─**Además ─añadió─, Simi está por llegar en cualquier momento y creo que será mejor que**

**estemos aquí cuando llegue.**

─**Sí ─dijo con una risa baja─. Definitivamente no quiero un hambriento Caronte rondando a**

**mis trabajadores y a mi clientela.**

**Ciertamente. Simi podía ser un poquito feroz cuando se la dejaba sola.**

─**Entonces, ¿empezamos el entrenamiento?**

**Él miró sus ropas.**

─**Necesitamos conseguirte otra ropa. No creo que esa te vaya a servir para entrenar.**

**Bueno, le servía para luchar, pero no iba a indicarle eso y arriesgarse a enajenarlo cuando**

**realmente necesitaba saber cómo matar a esas cosas que hacían que se le erizara la piel.**

**Candy chasqueó los dedos y sus jeans y su camisa se convirtieron en unos pantalones de**

**entrenamiento negros y una camiseta sin mangas negra, completándolo con unos tenis.**

─**¿Esto servirá?**

─**Eso servirá ─copió su gesto de chasquear los dedos y su propia ropa fue reemplazada por**

**unos pantalones de entrenamiento negros y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que sólo enfatizaba**

**los oscuros, y esculpidos músculos de su cuerpo.**

**Ah, sí, cariño… Debía dejar de retener el aliento como si el deseo la consumiera. Santo Cielo,**

**estaba de rechupete cuando estaba apenas vestido. Y la hacía preguntarse que tanto más delicioso**

**estaría cuando estuviera desnudo.**

**Por no hablar de que sus acciones probaban que era mucho más poderoso que un Dark**

**Hunter promedio. Podría no tener todos sus poderes de dios, pero tenía los suficientes para**

**hacerlo extremadamente formidable.**

**Preguntándose que iba a mostrarle lo siguió por el corredor hacia una gran sala de**

**entrenamiento.**

_**Ash gruñó dormido **_**cuando sus sueños giraron a través de una brumosa niebla.**

**Verdaderamente odiaba soñar. Siempre lo había hecho. Los sueños nunca tenían sentido y éste no**

**era mucho más útil o lúcido que cualquier otro.**

**Había dos mujeres que no conocía, atormentándolo. Una era alta y rubia. Extrañamente, le**

**recordaba a Artemisa. Pero no era ella. Esta mujer tenía compasión y bondad en sus ojos. Estaba de**

**pie junto a él con una mirada triste en los ojos.**

"_**Algún día nos conoceremos …"**_

**Luego se adelantó la otra, pero su rostro estaba completamente oculto por la niebla. Aún así,**

**sabía que estaba enfadada con él. Incluso furiosa mientras sus ojos lo miraban intensamente ha**

**través de las sombras.**

"_**¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Te odio! Vete. No quiero volver a verte nunca. Espero que te atropelle un**_

_**coche en el aparcamiento. Si tengo suerte, hasta dará marcha atrás para volver a arrollarte. ¡Ahora vete!"**_

**El veneno de su voz lo desgarró. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Todas las mujeres**

**lo amaban. Codiciaban su presencia.**

**Pero no ésta.**

**Ella quería cortarle la cabeza.**

**Ash se despertó bañado en sudor frío. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que estaba en la cama**

**de Artemisa, a salvo de la ardiente lengua de su atormentadora. Limpiándose la frente, se sentó**

**lentamente, dejando que las blancas sábanas de seda se arremolinaran a la altura de su cintura.**

**Dioses, cuanto odiaba dormir. Nunca había tenido un sueño agradable en toda su existencia.**

**Pero al menos estos no estaban enfocados en su pasado. Eran de otro lugar…**

─**¡Inútil!**

**Frunció el ceño ante el chillido de Artemisa que provenía de la habitación contigua. Fue**

**seguido por el sonido de algo que se rompía.**

─**Hice lo que pude.**

─**¡Eres un inútil!**

**Ash no escuchó nada más, pero se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera estrellado contra el piso.**

**Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo y debía averiguar por qué. Saliendo de la cama, apareció ropa sobre**

**su cuerpo antes de caminar a zancadas atravesando la habitación para abrir las grandes puertas**

**doradas con sus pensamientos.**

**Deimos tenía a Artemisia clavada contra el piso agarrándola por la garganta.**

─**Si vuelves…**

**No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la amenaza antes de que Ash lo levantara y lo sacudiera**

**ampliamente. Deimos chocó contra la pared, y luego contra el piso. Saltó para ponerse de pie, listo**

**para atacar hasta que se dio cuenta a quien se estaba enfrentando.**

**Sus labios y nariz sangraban, Deimos se enjugó la cara.**

**Ash le dio una fría y desapasionada mirada.**

─**Ahora deberías irte. Realmente.**

**Deimos escupió sangre en el blanco suelo de mármol. Su mirada se desvío hacia Artemisa,**

**que ahora se había sentado donde Deimos la había dejado. Por una vez no se veía arrogante.**

─**Si quieres que el bastardo muera, Artemisa, deberías mandar a tu mascota tras él.**

**Normalmente Ash hubiera dejado pasar semejante comentario sin problemas. Pero hoy lo**

**tomó de mala manera. Extendió las manos y atrajo a Deimos directo a sus manos.**

─**Estoy de humor para patearle el culo a alguien sin ninguna razón aparente. Me alegra que**

**te pasaras por aquí ─le dio un rodillazo a Deimos en el estómago, y justo cuando iba a darle un**

**puñetazo, Deimos desapareció.**

─**Oh, vamos ─dijo Ash en voz alta─, ¿fue algo que dije?**

**Como era de esperarse, Deimos permaneció callado. Una palabra le habría permitido a Ash**

**seguirlo a su refugio y terminarlo.**

**Bastardo.**

**Sin haberse sosegado aún, fue hacia Artemisa, que no se había movido del lugar en el que**

**estaba sobre el suelo. Qué extraño de ella. Apretó los dientes cuando vio que su garganta estaba**

**enrojecida debido al ataque de Deimos y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de la furia.**

─**¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó.**

─**Como si te importara ─escupió las palabras cabreada─. En realidad también me lastimarías**

**igual de fácil.**

**Cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos, reprimió un comentario sarcástico de asentimiento. Aunque**

**tuvieran una relación mucho menos que idílica, no estaba en él patearla cuando estaba caída y**

**dolida. Había sido bastante herido en su vida como para no desear nunca que nadie pasara por**

**eso.**

**Se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.**

─**Entonces, ¿qué pasó?**

**Su triste mohín hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso a un niño.**

─**Nada.**

**Suspiró enfadado cuando vio adonde iba todo esto. Quería hablar, pero haría que le**

**arrancara cada palabra a la fuerza. Genial. Justo como él deseaba pasar su tiempo cuando estaba en**

**ese lugar. Por otra parte, dada la forma en que normalmente pasaba el tiempo junto a él,**

**seguramente esto era una mejoría.**

─**Vamos. Artie. Lo sé bien. Mandaste a Deimos detrás de Sin, ¿no es verdad?**

**Su mohín se hizo más hondo antes de sollozar.**

─**¿Qué otra opción tenía? Tú no querías hacer nada.**

**¿Es que nunca crecería? Sólo por una vez, le gustaría tratar con un adulto…**

─**No puedo mientras estoy aquí. Sabes eso. Te rehúsas a darme un respiro para que vaya y**

**hable con él.**

─**Tampoco harías nada si no estuvieras aquí.**

**Probablemente cierto.**

**Sollozó otra vez y lo miró de costado.**

─**A nadie le importa lo que me pasa.**

─**No lo hagas, Artemisa ─dijo entre dientes apretados─. No juego a ese jueguito de dar**

**lástima y lo sabes. Si quieres un Papi que te mime, debes buscarlo en el gran hall en lo alto de la**

**colina.**

**La furia retornó a sus ojos.**

─**¿Por qué te quedas conmigo si sientes de esa forma?**

**Gracioso, se hacía la misma pregunta todos los días.**

─**Sabes por qué.**

**Ella eludió su comentario.**

─**Me odias, ¿no es así?**

**A veces. No, la mayoría de las veces. Pero sentía su subyacente vulnerabilidad y por alguna**

**razón que nunca pudo comprender, tenía la necesidad de calmarla. Sí, era un enfermo hijo—de—**

**puta.**

─**No, Artie, no te odio.**

─**Estás mintiendo ─lo acusó─. ¿No crees que me daría cuenta de la diferencia? ─una única**

**lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras lo miraba fijamente─. Solías abrazarme como si**

**realmente te importara.**

**Tenía razón, y lo triste era, que en ese entonces ella le importaba más que su propia vida.**

**Pero eso había sido once mil años atrás y muchas, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.**

─**Asimismo, tú solías no golpearme, ¿Recuerdas?**

**Artemisa sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Habías cambiado incluso antes de eso. Estabas enfadado conmigo antes de morir.**

**Ash realmente no quería lidiar con esto. Su pasado había sido lo suficientemente doloroso la**

**primera vez. Lo último que quería hacer era revivirlo bajo ninguna condición ni de ninguna forma**

**o suerte.**

**Levantándose, se dirigió de vuelta al dormitorio, pero Artemisa lo siguió.**

─**¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ─le preguntó.**

**Se echó a reír ante la estupidez de esa pregunta antes de volverse a enfrentarla nuevamente.**

**Verdaderamente parecía que no tenia ni idea.**

─**¿Cómo puedes haberlo olvidado? Fue el día en que me dijiste que no era más que un**

**consuelo sexual para ti. Oh espera… ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que usaste? "Si alguna**

**vez le cuentas algo a alguien acerca de nosotros, haré que te despellejen vivo en mi templo hasta**

**que estés sangrando por todo el lugar". Eso fue una especie de neutralizador de emociones, ¿huh?**

**Y luego cuando cumpliste esa promesa incluso aunque no había dicho una palabra acerca de lo**

**nuestro a nadie, destrozó cualquier parte de mí que aún te apreciara, Artemisa.**

─**Me disculpé por la paliza.**

**Ash dio un respingo ante sus palabras. Palabras. Meras palabras que pensaba que podían**

**borrar el dolor y la humillación que había sufrido por culpa de ella. Todavía podía sentir el**

**tormento del látigo contra su piel desnuda.**

**Aún ahora podía sentir el penetrante grito de su hermana esa tarde cuando su padre humano**

**lo había confrontado por su ausencia.**

─**¡Padre detente! Es inocente. Estaba con Artemisa. ¡Díselo, Acheron! Por amor a los Dioses,**

**dile la verdad para que detenga esta paliza.**

**Su padre humano lo había derribado contra el suelo. Luego lo había pateado hasta hacerlo**

**trizas y había presionado un pie contra la garganta de Ash hasta que le subió la bilis a la garganta**

**ahogándolo.**

─**¿Qué mentiras le has contado, larva?**

**Ash había tratado de apartarle el pie, pero su padre sólo había presionado más fuerte contra**

**su tráquea. Hablar le había resultado imposible.**

─**Nada, p—p—por favor…**

─**Blasfemo ─entonces su padre se había apartado y dejado a Ash para que se asfixiara**

**mientras trataba desesperadamente de respirar a través del magullado esófago─. Desnúdarlo y**

**arrastradlo hasta el tempo de Artemisa. Que la Diosa sea testigo de su castigo y si realmente estaba**

**con ella, entonces estoy seguro de que vendrá en su defensa. ─le había dado una satisfecha mirada**

**a Ryssa─. Golpeadlo en el altar hasta que Artemisa se muestre.**

**La humillación de ese día todavía atormentaba la misma esencia de su alma. La gente que**

**vitoreaba para que el verdugo lo azotara más fuerte. Los sacerdotes que lo habían abofeteado**

**mientras el verdugo lo azotaba.**

**El agua que le habían tirado a la cara para revivirlo cada vez que se desmayaba por el**

**dolor…**

**Cada pedazo de ello todavía estaba fresco en su memoria.**

**Y si era cierto, Artemisa había aparecido. Pero nadie más que Ash la podía ver allí. Observó**

**su paliza con gusto. "**_**Te dije lo que pasaría si me traicionabas**_**." Luego había ido hacia el robusto**

**verdugo que estaba azotando a Ash y le había susurrado que lo azotara más fuerte, que hiciera los**

**latigazos más severos.**

**Ash sólo tenía veinte años en ese entonces.**

**Cuando finalmente terminó, y sólo porque el brazo del verdugo se había salido de lugar, Ash**

**había sido dejado allí colgado tres días en el templo de ella. Sin comida, sin agua. Sin consuelo.**

**Desnudo y sangrante. Dolido. Solo. Y mientras estaba allí colgado, la gente había venido a**

**escupirlo y a maldecirlo. Le tiraban del cabello y lo golpeaban.**

**Decirle que no valía nada y que se merecía lo que había recibido.**

**Cuando los sacerdotes finalmente lo bajaron, le habían afeitado la cabeza y habían marcado**

**en la parte posterior de su cráneo el símbolo de Artemisa.**

**Entonces había sido hecho encadenado a un caballo para regresar al palacio. El suelo había**

**vuelto a abrir sus heridas y había agregado aún más. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, no había podido**

**hablar por el dolor. Había yacido en el frío piso de piedra durante días, llorando por el hecho de**

**que la mujer que había querido tanto lo hubiese abandonado cuando él no había hecho nada malo.**

**Había protegido nombre hasta el final.**

**Y ella pensaba que una mera disculpa aliviaría todo eso... La zorra estaba loca.**

**Hasta ese día, Artemisa no diría nada a nadie acerca de su relación. No es que cualquiera con**

**un poco de cerebro no hubiese llegado a ese punto. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? Once mil años**

**metiéndolo a escondidas en su templo. Once mil años abusando de él.**

**Ellos lo sabían, pero ninguno lo dejaba ver. Era un estúpido juego al que jugaban todos, ¿Y**

**por qué? Por la vanidad de Artemisa.**

—**Abrázame, Acheron.—dijo ella con un temblor en la voz.—Abrázame como solías hacerlo.**

**Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no alejarla a empujones. Pero eso sería cruel, y a pesar**

**de que quizás lo deseaba, él no era tan cruel como ella.**

**En vez de eso, la atrajo contra él incluso aunque se encogió interiormente.**

**Ella suspiró soñadora antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos y se acurrucó contra él.**

**Ash odiaba su ternura más que nada. Esta le recordaba demasiado al sueño que había tenido**

**una vez. Un sueño de ella tomando su mano en público. De ella sonriéndole abiertamente.**

**Como humano, había sido lo bastante estúpido para pensar que ella lo cobijaría. Que al**

**menos reconocería su presencia.**

**Pero en vez de eso, siempre fue y siempre había sido su sucio secreto. Antes de que muriera a**

**manos del propio hermano de ella, Ash nunca había tenido permitido decir el nombre de ella en**

**público. Jamás tocarla o mirarla o pasear por su templo. Era solo en privado que ella lo reconocía.**

**Había estado tan desesperado incluso por esa módica cantidad de bondad que lo había**

**aceptado.**

—**Te quiero, Acheron.**

**El apretó los dientes con fuerza ante las palabras que ella jamás entendió.**

**Amor…Sip. Si eso era amor, definitivamente podía pasar sin él.**

**Ella besó sus labios antes de apartarse con una sonrisa.**

—**Siempre supiste igual que el sol.**

**Y ella siempre supo a fría oscuridad.**

**Él dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.**

—**¿Te sientes mejor?**

**Frotándole el pecho, ella asintió.**

—**Pareces cansado, mi Acheron. Vuelve a la cama. Me uniré a ti en breve.**

_**Yee—haw, **_**pensó sarcásticamente. No podía esperar por eso. Lo valoraba tanto como un**

**enema ácido.**

—**¿A dónde vas a ir?**

**Ella se levantó.**

—**Tengo algo de lo que encargarme. Pero volveré pronto. Confía en mí.**

**¿Tenía a caso elección?**

—**Tómate tu tiempo.—Si tenía suerte, quizás tuviera una hora entera para investigar**

**furtivamente.**

**Realmente le entristecía cuando eso era lo mejor que un todo poderoso dios inmortal podía**

**esperar.**

**Artemisa le sonrió, antes de desvanecerse.**

**Ella se trasladó al Inframundo donde los Dolophoni en la parte más oscura de los dominios**

**de Hades.**

**No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Deimos.**

**Él estaba ante un enorme armario de armas, examinando la hoja de una pequeña hacha de**

**mano.**

—**¿Qué estás hacienda?—dijo ella, preguntándose que pensamiento rondaría su mente.**

**El levantó la mirada ante la pregunta.**

—**Probando la hoja.**

—**¿No deberías estar buscando a Terrence?**

**El bajó la hoja pero no la miró cuando pasó su mano sobre otra arma.**

—**Depende. ¿Va a meterse tu hija en mi camino?**

**Su estómago se hundió ante sus palabras.**

—**¿Disculpa?**

**El se volvió hacia ella con una fría y siniestra mirada.**

—**Tú hija. Ya sabes, la alta rubia con un cuerpo hecho para el pecado que tiene tus ojos y los**

**poderes de su padre. Realmente no creerías que sea tan estúpido para no haberme dado cuenta**

**nunca, ¿Verdad?**

**Artemisa no podía hablar. Sólo se sentía agradecida de que Acheron no estuviera allí para**

**escuchar esto. La hubiera matado.**

**Deimos estrechó la mirada.**

─**Es por eso que me llamaste para matar a Terrence, ¿verdad? Se enteró de la verdad y ahora debe**

**morir.**

**Se negó a decirle nada que luego pudiera usar en su contra.**

─**No sé de qué me estás hablando.**

─**Por supuesto que no lo sabes ─su tono era burlón─. Acortó la distancia entre ellos.**

**Artemisa retrocedió hasta que se vio apretada contra la pared.**

**Deimos le dedicó una torcida sonrisa.**

─**¿Así que eso significa que tengo tu permiso para matar a Candace si se interpone en el camino?**

**#############**

**Terrence esquivó la daga de Candy la que falló por poco su garganta. Sonrió ante la destreza de ella,**

**sumamente impresionado. No era frecuente que encontrara a alguien que pudiera acercarse**

**golpeándole, y especialmente no alguien quien golpeaba como un tabique. Como Kish había dicho**

**sobre Angelina, a él no le importaría que su culo fuera golpeado por Candy, siempre que ella lo**

**hiciera con encaje negro o un body de cuero. Sí, el pensar en ella desnuda con tacones de aguja**

**rojos le puso duro incluso mientras ella acuchillaba su cara.**

**Agarró su muñeca cuando ella se balanceó hacia atrás, pero no esperaba su rodilla. Un**

**instante más tarde, esta aterrizó directamente en sus costillas.**

**Gruñó antes de escapar de la daga en su mano. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que le había**

**dado un cabezazo.**

**El dolor astilló su cráneo como si su cabeza se quebrara hacia atrás y la sangre goteó de su**

**nariz. Maldición, la mujer podía golpear con fuerza.**

─**¡Oh Dios mío!─dijo ella al instante─. Lo siento tanto. No pretendía hacerlo. Me extralimité.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza para despejarse aunque su frente y nariz todavía palpitaban y sus oídos**

**zumbaban.**

─**¿Siempre pides perdón a tus enemigos cuándo les asestas un golpe contundente?**

─**Nunca, pero así lo hago siempre que golpeo accidentalmente a mi compañero de**

**entrenamiento.**

**Frotándose la cabeza, él sonrió cuando notó la mancha roja en la frente sudorosa de ella. El**

**rubor en sus mejillas hizo que sus ojos prácticamente centellaran. Hija de Artemisa o no, Candy era**

**absolutamente hermosa.**

─**¿Qué?─dijo ella retrocediendo.**

─**Nada. Sólo miraba la parte roja en tu frente con la que "me hiciste polvo". Yo me**

**preguntaba si la mía se veía del mismo modo.**

**Ella soltó una risa ligera antes alzar su mano y tocar su cabeza donde esta palpitaba.**

─**Sólo un poco, Uni.**

─**¿Uni?**

**Su sonrisa hizo que su verga tirara bruscamente.**

─**Unicornio. Te ves como alguien a quien le han cortado el cuerno directamente de su**

**frente─Ella se alzó para besar el punto que estaba mirando.**

**Aquel beso no hizo nada por aliviar la severa erección que ahora le dolía despiadadamente.**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer lo había encendido de esta manera sin estar**

**desnuda en su cama. O abajo, de rodillas ante él.**

**Sin embargo, realmente no conversaba con sus amantes. Básicamente las divisaba en el club,**

**cruzaría unas palabras estratégicamente aduladoras, e inmediatamente estarían en su cuarto**

**completamente desnudos y sudando. Una vez que hubiera terminado con ellas, las despediría sin**

**contemplaciones.**

**Sí, él era de los que daban una mala reputación a los hombres y lo sabía. Pero siempre se**

**aseguraba que las mujeres supieran antes de que abandonaran el club, que no iba a estar**

**interesado en algo más que en sexo ocasional. No anotaba sus números y no prometía llamar, sólo**

**las dejaba colgadas. Ellas sabían exactamente cuales eran sus intenciones desde el comienzo.**

**Por regla general, los Dark Hunters tenían prohibido tener relaciones con la gente. Y aunque**

**él no fuera técnicamente uno de ellos, había aceptado aquella parte de su vida. Su esposa le había**

**humillado lo suficiente con su infidelidad. La última cosa que quería era dar a otra mujer cualquier**

**clase de control sobre sus emociones. Ellas sencillamente, no eran lo suficientemente merecedoras**

**de confianza como para esto.**

**Pero algo en Candy era diferente y no sabía lo que era. Una parte de él disfrutaba con su humor.**

**Demonios, hasta disfrutó de sus observaciones mordaces. Algo que nunca había pasado antes.**

**Ella mordía su labio mientras le hacía un mohín compasivo.**

─**Realmente siento haberte dado un cabezazo.**

─**Está bien. Recuerda mantener esta puntería. A diferencia de un Daimon, el único modo de**

**parar temporalmente a un gallu es golpearlo directamente entre los ojos.**

─**O cortando la espina─dijo ella, para su sorpresa─. Por extraño que pueda parecer, estaba**

**escuchando.**

─**Bien. Este conocimiento salvará tu vida.─pero él realmente no se concentraba en la**

**conversación. Sus pensamientos estaban en el sudor que bajaba rodando entre sus pechos, que se**

**hincharon debajo de su camiseta. Realmente se le hizo la boca agua por probarla.**

**Ella era sólo un par de pulgadas más baja que él, y con tacones de cuatro pulgadas**

**probablemente lo obligaría a mirarla ligeramente hacía arriba. No sabía por qué, pero encontró**

**aquel pensamiento increíblemente atractivo.**

**Síp, podía verse fácilmente en su cama con ella encima de él, su cuerpo desnudo excepto por**

**aquellos tacones mientras ella se clavaba contra él. Esto era suficiente para volverlo loco.**

**No sabía cuando había desarrollado fetichismo por los zapatos, pero no podía sacar aquella**

**imagen de su cabeza.**

_**Gracias, Kish. **_**Tendría que dar una paliza al hombre más tarde por esta tortura.**

**Candy tragó ante la mirada caliente en los dorados ojos de Terrence. Había tenido con anterioridad**

**hombres que la miraron lujuriosamente, pero no estaba acostumbrada a verse afectada por ello.**

**Por la razón que fuera ella no lo entendía, no era inmune a Terrence. Él la excitaba de forma que nunca**

**hubiera pensado posible.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, podía sentir sus labios en los suyos. El olor de su piel llenó su cabeza y la**

**hizo querer sepultar su cara contra su cuello de modo que pudiera bañarse en aquel olor. Quería**

**sentir aquellos músculos que ondeaban bajo sus palmas. Tenerlo tendido contra ella...**

**Él era tan hipnótico. Apenas oyó el sonido de él, dejando caer la daga al suelo antes de que**

**colocara su mano en su espalda y acercarla as él.**

**A pesar de eso, no la besó. La miró fijamente como esperando a que ella le empujara**

**apartándole o girara su cabeza. Sus labios colgaban sobre los suyos mientras sus ojos ardían**

**vorazmente.**

**Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, ella levantó la mano para hundir sus dedos en los suaves rizos**

**negros y bajar su cabeza hacia ella. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, gimió complacida. No podía**

**imaginar a nadie que supiera mejor. No podía imaginar un lugar más dulce que sus brazos.**

**Sin sabía que debería separarse de ella. Era la hija de su madre...**

**Y con todo, su toque le prendió fuego. El gusto de sus labios, la sensación de su cuerpo**

**contra su... era suficiente para hacerlo olvidar todo lo demás. No había ningún odio dentro de él**

**cuando ella lo sujetó. Ningún pasado atormentó sus pensamientos. Todo lo que él podía ver,**

**probar, oler, u oír era a ella.**

**Y él disfrutó con ello.**

**La mano de ella en su cabello envió un escalofrío hacia abajo por su columna. Incapaz de**

**soportarlo, la levantó en brazos. Ella abrazó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando la**

**clavó a la pared.**

─**Te deseo, Candace ─gruñó a una pulgada de sus labios mientras la miraba con avidez─. Ahora**

**mismo.**

**Candy no podía pensar correctamente por la sensación de su cuerpo entre las piernas. Palpitaba**

**con la necesidad y cada pizca tan hambrienta de él como él lo estaba de ella.**

─**Mi madre te matará.**

**Él soltó una risa perversa.**

─**Tú lo vales…**

**Ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió su abultamiento contra ella. Ningún hombre la había**

**tocado alguna vez─ no como éste. Sinceramente, nunca había estado así de cerca de uno a menos**

**que estuvieran luchando. Era realmente un poco atemorizante. Había vivido toda su vida sin la**

**complicación de un hombre.**

**Y eran una complicación. Todo sobre ellos. A causa de un hombre, su abuela fue encarcelada**

**para la eternidad. Su madre estaba atada a su padre para siempre aunque ella quisiera dejarle ir.**

**Ni siquiera Cassandra era libre. Wulf significaba todo para ella y había llegado a ser su vida. Su**

**amiga Geary había abandonado la búsqueda de su vida a fin de poder quedarse con Arik...**

**No seas tonta, Candy. Es sólo sexo... esto no tiene que ser un compromiso para toda la vida.**

**Si sólo ella estuviera segura sobre esto. ¿Podría el estar con él, cambiarla?**

**¿Sin embargo, cómo podría? Simi no había cambiado. Era todavía exactamente el mismo**

**demonio que siempre fue.**

**Candy lo sintió levantando el dobladillo de su camiseta. Tenía que decidirse antes de que él**

**fuera más lejos.**

**Sí o no.**

**Al final, fue su curiosidad la que ganó. Quería saber lo que era querer estar con un hombre, y**

**ningún otro la había atraído alguna vez como éste. ¿Si una mujer tuviera que perder su virginidad,**

**a quién mejor que a un dios de la fertilidad para entregársela? Si había una cosa que ellos sabían,**

**era como complacer a una mujer.**

**Y Candy era todo menos una cobarde.**

**Respirando hondo, se quitó la ropa con sus pensamientos.**

**Terrence aspiró bruscamente entre dientes cuando sintió su carne desnuda en él. No había nada**

**entre ellos ahora. Nada. Estaban piel contra piel. Le llevó un segundo completo registrarlo en su**

**mente.**

**Miró abajo impresionado por su belleza expuesta. Sus pechos eran perfectos y pálidos. Sus**

**pezones eran rosados y tensos, pidiéndole que los probase. Hundió su cabeza hacía abajo para tirar**

**de la punta de uno en su boca.**

**Candy gimió ante el extraño cosquilleo lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera salvajemente**

**en respuesta a sus tiernos lametazos. La vista de él acariciando con la nariz su pecho la calentó**

**hasta la médula. Gimiendo, ella dirigió su mano bajando por la columna de él y sobre las cicatrices**

**que estropeaban su piel más oscura. Puso la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras**

**su corazón martilleaba. Ella y su familia habían tomado tanto de él que le pareció correcto darle lo**

**que nunca le había dado a otro.**

**Pero más que eso, quería conocerlo de esta manera. Sentir la fuerza de él rodeándola,**

**llenándola. Quería compartir su cuerpo con él.**

**Él se retiró de su pecho para recorrerla con su aliento antes de besarla otra vez. Mmmm, él**

**era una divinidad y ella no podía esperar a experimentar más.**

**Entonces lentamente él los bajó al suelo.**

**Candy suspiró por el placer de su cuerpo sobre ella. Realmente era delicioso. Él deslizó su boca**

**ardiente bajando despacio por su cuerpo, lamiendo y provocando cada parte de ella. Temblaba**

**cada vez que su lengua tocaba su piel y esto hizo que sus terminaciones nerviosas danzaran.**

**Sin sonrió ante el pequeño tic y los murmullos que ella hacía con cada caricia que él le daba.**

**Era exquisita y quiso conocer cada pulgada de su cuerpo.**

**Los dedos y las palmas de ella bailaron sobre su piel, pero cuando lo tomó en su mano hizo**

**todo que lo que pudo para no correrse inmediatamente. No había estado con una mujer que**

**conociera lo que él era en siglos. A pesar de todo, desde la muerte de su esposa, no había estado**

**con ninguna mujer que conociera hasta la cosa más básica sobre él. Todas sus amantes habían sido**

**aventuras de una sola noche. Las caras fugaces que fueron y vinieron, cuando no podía aguantar el**

**celibato por más tiempo.**

**A diferencia de las demás, Candy todavía estaría aquí cuando hubieran terminado. Ella no iba a**

**marcharse y nunca regresar. Esto la hacía especial y lo hizo querer asegurarse que tuviera el mejor**

**rato posible en su cama.**

**Cuando se fuera de su lado, nunca sería capaz de decir que él había sido insatisfactorio en**

**modo alguno. Besándola, deslizó su mano sobre su muslo hasta los rizos cortos entre sus piernas.**

**Candy jadeó cuando Terrence deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas para tocar la parte más privada de**

**ella. Disparó fuego por ella mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus pliegues sensibles y encontraban la**

**parte de ella que cobró vida a su toque. Y cuando hundió un largo dedo en su interior, ella gimió**

**en voz alta.**

**Terrence se congeló cuando notó lo imposible. No podía ser... Su mandíbula cayó, él se retiró para**

**mirar desde arriba a Candy.**

─**¿Eres virgen?**

─**Sí**

**Esto lo aturdió incluso más.**

─**¿Cómo?**

**Ella levantó la barbilla, y cuando habló su tono era duro con sarcasmo.**

─**Nunca antes he estado con un hombre.**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco.**

─**Sé que eres virgen, mi pregunta es ¿cómo has logrado permanecer siéndolo?**

─**Te lo dije, me mantienen vigilada.**

**Sí, ¿pero durante once mil años? Maldición. Era extremo.**

─**Ahora no te vigilan.**

**Ella trazó la línea de su ceja mientras una sonrisa tiraba de los bordes de sus labios.**

─**No. Sólo tú me miras.**

**Terrence todavía no lo entendía.**

─**¿Por qué esperarías todos estos siglos y luego lo arrojarías por un capricho? Apenas me**

**conoces aún.**

**Su expresión tuvo que ser la más tierna que cualquier mujer le había dado alguna vez, y lo**

**hizo derretirse.**

─**Te conozco, Terrence. He estado dentro de ti... y te quiero dentro de mí. ¿Es tan difícil de**

**comprender?**

**Una parte de Terrence quiso maldecir a ella y a las tiernas sensaciones que agitaba dentro de él.**

**Quería decirle que ella no era nada y que no necesitaba nada de ella.**

**La otra parte sólo quiso poseerla. Para arrastrarse dentro de sus brazos y hacer que ella lo**

**apaciguara incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.**

**Al final, fue a su cólera a la que escuchó. No podía permitirse abrirse ante ella o a cualquier**

**otra. Le habían herido suficientemente en su vida. La última cosa que quería era traer más dolor a**

**su vida. Él estaba siendo completamente usado y manipulado.**

─**Esto no te dará ningún dominio sobre mí.**

─**No contaba con eso.**

─**¿Entonces qué esperas durmiendo conmigo?**

─**Nada, Terrence.─ su mirada era tan sincera e ingenua que realmente envió una onda de**

**culpabilidad a través de él por haber sido tan desconfiado con ella─. Nada más que unos**

**momentos de placer. No quiero nada más de ti. Te lo prometo─ ella hizo una pequeña x sobre su**

**corazón.**

**Él sacudió su cabeza. No podía ser tan simple. No podía.**

─**Encuentro difícil creerte. Nada se da gratis en este mundo. Jamás.**

─**Entonces levántate y vístete.─ ella miró a la derecha.**

─**Ahí está la puerta. Estoy segura de que sabes usarla. Es un proceso realmente simple. Pones**

**un pie delante del otro, giras el pomo, y continúas.**

**Él debería hacerlo. Era lo que quería, pero cuando ella colocó su mano contra su mejilla, él**

**estuvo perdido por la ternura. Sólo quería ser sostenido...**

**Condenado fuera por ello. Estaba tan cansado de estar solo. De llegar a casa, a un cuarto**

**vacío, donde atendía sus heridas y no vivir para otra razón más que la de luchar. Él no sabía**

**incluso por qué seguía luchando.**

**¿Por qué debería preocuparse por un mundo al cual él le importaba un comino? Pero cuando**

**la miró, vio cosas que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Compasión. Humor. Belleza. Y ésta era una**

**cosa a veces mucho más letal, que la que no lo era.**

**Sus emociones se arremolinaban cuando ella lo hizo rodar en su espalda y puso su cuerpo**

**contra él. Sus sentidos se tambalearon cuando ella provocó su mandíbula con la lengua y los**

**dientes. Su pelo se deslizó contra su piel, cosquilleándolo. Pero fue el calor de su cuerpo lo que lo**

**abrasó. Él estuvo perdido en ella por un momento. Perdido en su toque y su bienestar.**

**Con ella sosteniéndolo de esta manera, él no podía haber dejado el cuarto, aunque éste se**

**estuviera incendiando.**

**Candy había visto miles de hermosos cuerpos masculinos desnudos en su vida. Impecables y**

**perfectos, habían ido y venido.**

**Ninguno de ellos podía compararse con la cicatrizada belleza de Terrence.**

**Su cuerpo contaba la historia de un hombre sin nadie allí para mantenerlo seguro. En aquel**

**aspecto, él le recordaba a su padre. Pero Terrence no era para nada como Acheron.**

**Había una frialdad espiritual en Terrence. Él era un hombre que había sido herido tantas veces que**

**ya no creía en la bondad. No podía aceptar incluso la amabilidad de ella. Qué lugar tan frío para**

**habitar.**

**Y todo lo que ella quería hacer era calentarle. Dejarle saber que no todo el mundo trataba de**

**hacerle daño. Que algunas personas podrían ser de confianza. Que no todos tenían intenciones de**

**dañar a otras personas. Que existían todavía bondad y decencia por descubrir.**

**Pero ella no estaba segura de que él creyera alguna vez esto. Definitivamente no podría si**

**alguna vez se enteraba de la verdad sobre la noche en que Artemisa se había quedado con su**

**divinidad.**

**No, la noche en que ella se la había quitado y para darle sus poderes a su madre. Había sido**

**tan incorrecto, pero ella lo había hecho tratando de proteger a su madre. Ella podría matarse por**

**su propia estupidez. Entonces, había creído todo lo que su madre le había dicho.**

**Ella fue tan tonta.**

**Si sólo pudiera volver y cambiarlo. Lamentablemente, no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era**

**intentar consolarlo ahora. Estar aquí cuando él necesitaba ayuda en su lucha.**

**Y esto es lo que haría.**

**Terrence la miró con ojos nublados mientras ella se deslizaba bajando por su cuerpo, explorando**

**cada parte de éste. Ahora él reconocía la inocencia en su toque indeciso. La curiosidad.**

**Y cuando llegó al centro de su cuerpo, se detuvo. Conteniendo el aliento, miró como ella**

**peinaba el suave y enmarañado vello con sus uñas, mientras lo estudiaba atentamente. Era**

**doloroso tener su mirada y no su toque en él, sobre todo considerando lo duro que estaba.**

**La mirada de ella encontró la suya. Una esquina de su boca se elevó en una dulce sonrisa**

**antes de que lo tocara. Gimiendo de satisfacción, él arqueó su espalda. Los dedos exploraron la**

**longitud de su verga desde su saco hasta la punta, y al mismo tiempo lo miraba retorcerse de**

**placer.**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de que ella bajara su cabeza para sustituir sus dedos por su**

**boca.**

**Terrence se vio obligado a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo para impedir correrse mientras ella**

**sorbía y lamía suavemente. Maldición. Maldición, ella era, bromas a parte, talentosa con su lengua.**

─**¿Estás segura de que no has hecho esto antes?**

**Ella se rió, haciéndole cosquillas. Se retiró para sacudir la cabeza.**

─**Nunca antes.**

**Maldición… esto era todo lo que él podía opinar.**

─**No tenías que pararte.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja hacia él.**

─**¿No?**

─**Demonios, no.**

**Ella atormentó su punta con la lengua antes de soplar un aliento fresco a lo largo de él.**

**Sí, de acuerdo, este era el momento de detenerse. Si ella no lo hacía, ambos iban a estar**

**decepcionados. Terrence se sentó y tiró de ella acercándola. Candy realmente ronroneó cuando él le acarició**

**con la nariz el cuello. Sus patillas provocaron su piel, haciendo a sus pechos hincharse y**

**hormiguear. Ahuecó su cabeza hacia ella mientras sus sentidos se arremolinaban. Él afirmó sus**

**manos a cada lado de las caderas de ella, antes de guiarla hacia abajo por encima de él, de modo**

**que pudiera empalarla.**

**Ella se tensó cuando el dolor interrumpió su placer.**

─**Sh─ suspiró él en su oído. Su aliento estaba abrasando mientras la lengua se arremolinaba**

**alrededor de su lóbulo.**

**Su cuerpo se encendió cuando éste se adaptó para recibir su grosor.**

**Terrence sintió su aflojamiento otra vez. Dirigió sus manos sobre su terso trasero y ahuecó su culo.**

**La levantó y le mostró como moverse contra él. Ella era una alumna aventajada. Al instante, había**

**establecido un ritmo dulce y lento que resonó a través de todo su cuerpo.**

**Él se recostó hacia atrás en el suelo de modo que pudiera mirarla mientras ella lo montaba.**

**Era desvergonzada en sus golpes. Ah, la visión de ella allí, así... era suficiente para matarlo. Buena**

**cosa que fuera inmortal.**

**Sonriendo, sumergió su mano de modo que él pudiera acariciar su clítoris mientras ella lo**

**montaba. En el instante en que la tocó, ella soltó un pequeño chillido de placer.**

─**Así, ¿verdad?**

─**Mmmm—hmmm.─suspiró ella.**

**Contenerse era una tortura para él, pero no le haría esto a ella. No era un ex dios de la**

**fertilidad injustificadamente. De ninguna manera tenía intención de acabar antes de que ella lo**

**hiciese. Aunque esto le matara.**

**Candy sintió que se derretía mientras clavaba los ojos en Terrence. Ella nunca había soñado con lo**

**bien que se sentiría tener a un hombre dentro de ella. Había algo tan completo y especial en esto.**

**Compartía con él lo que nunca había compartido con nadie más. Era íntimo y especial. Ella**

**contempló aquellos ojos azules con círculos dorados antes de lograr tomar su mano en la suya. Alzándola a sus labios,**

**colocó un beso en su palma, después uno en el dorso de sus dedos.**

**¿Cómo podría alguien haberle hecho daño alguna vez a él? Esto la puso furiosa y protectora.**

**Sobre todo, la entristeció. La gente podía ser tan cruel y los dioses eran aún peores.**

**Los pensamientos de Candy se dispersaron mientras un placer extraño comenzó dentro de ella.**

**Era caliente y pecaminoso y se extendió por cada parte de ella. Como una onda, pareció**

**erigirse y formar una cresta hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más.**

**Un segundo más tarde, su cuerpo explotó en sensaciones intensas que hicieron que se**

**sacudiera por entero.**

**Terrence se rió triunfante cuando sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse alrededor de él. Tomando sus**

**caderas en sus manos, él empujó más duramente contra ella, intensificando su orgasmo. Ella de**

**hecho gritó mientras se recostaba contra él.**

**El pelo de ella le hizo cosquillas, y en un latido de corazón él se unió a su clímax.**

**Él gruñó cuando el placer absoluto se derramó por él. Ella era exquisita y lo dejó sin aliento y**

**débil. Tan débil que dudaba que pudiera moverse alguna vez de nuevo en esta vida.**

**Ella cayó contra él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Una inusitada risita se le escapó mientras se**

**acurrucaba en los brazos de él.**

─**¿Estás bien?─preguntó él, preocupado por ella.**

─**Bien─dijo en tono soñador─. Me siento tan satisfecha como un gatito bien alimentado.**

**Él le sonrió.**

─**Sí, conozco la sensación─la envolvió con sus brazos antes de rodar con ella y sujetarla**

**contra el suelo─. Estoy de acuerdo. Merezco que tu madre me mate.**

**Él descendió la cabeza y la besó.**

**Candy suspiró por la manera en que sus músculos se flexionaron bajo sus manos. Él sabía tan**

**increíblemente bien... No quería dejar nunca este lugar. Nunca.**

─**¡Ah, Dios mío, gente desnuda! ¡Me estoy poniendo enferma!**

**Terrence se tensó ante la profunda voz femenina que llegó desde la entrada. Girando su cabeza, se**

**quedó con la boca abierta ante la visión de no uno si no dos demonios Caronte... Al menos es lo**

**que pensó que eran. Pero su piel no estaba moteada con un arremolinar de colores─algo que**

**siempre marcaba sus especies. Mejor dicho, ellos parecían dos mujeres al principio de la veintena.**

**Una estaba vestida de negro, como una estudiante de algún colegio Gótico, con un vestido**

**corto de terciopelo negro y botas tipo corsé atadas con cordones. Su pelo era negro con vetas rojas.**

**La otra era rubia, llevaba puesto un par de vaqueros y un top suelto rojo.**

─**Bien, entonces no mires.─dijo la demonio de cabello oscuro a la rubia, quién se veía**

**extrañamente como Apollymi─. ¿Por qué miras si no quiere ver? Mira, ahí mismo─ella señaló a la**

**pintura de Dalí en la pared─. Tienen bonitos cuadros para las paredes. Deberías mirarlas para**

**cambiar, entonces no estarías enferma. ¿Ves cómo funciona?**

**Candy estaba tragándose una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba debajo de él y manifestó sus ropas**

**en su cuerpo.**

─**Hola, Simi.**

**Terrence se vistió rápidamente y esperó a que las demonios se dieran cuenta de lo que él era y**

**atacaran.**

**No lo hicieron.**

**La demonio de cabellos oscuros sonrió, exhibiendo un juego de pequeños colmillos.**

─**Hola, akra—Candy. Siento que llevara tanto tiempo llegar aquí, pero alguien…─ Miró**

**furiosamente a la demonio rubia─… no me permitía venir sin ella, porque dijo que en las Vegas**

**hay un montón de brillos que quería ver. La Simi le dijo que ella se equivocaba, pero tú ves quién**

**ganó la disputa, ¿verdad?─hizo un estridente ruido enojado─. Tú tienes tanta suerte de ser hija**

**única. La Simi echa de menos su tiempo antes de que alguien… ─fulminó con la mirada a la**

**demonio rubia de nuevo, pero la diatriba no pareció desconcertar a su compañera—, que podría**

**ser Xirena, llegara y se trasladara a mi casa. La Simi es verdaderamente afortunada de que akri no**

**hiciera su división en su cuarto.**

**Xirena hizo un sonido de repugnancia en el fondo de su garganta.**

─**Ah, para con eso, Xiamara. Todo lo que haces es lloriquear, lloriquear, lloriquear. Eres un**

**demonio. Actúa como tal.**

─**¿Demonio?─Simi resopló─. Lo soy, sabes, soy más demonio que un ejército de ellos. Soy**

**Simi y Simi actúa de cualquier modo que ella quiere, porque akri dice que soy la mejor demonio**

**alguna vez nacida. Tú estás celosa sólo porque tu akri no te ama como el mío me quiere a mí.**

**Terrence se quedó sorprendido por su intercambio. Él nunca había visto demonios este...**

**parlanchines. Simi era más una mimada chica adolescente que un demonio carnívoro.**

─**Esto es... ¿Qué es...?─él se detuvo porque estaba deambulando mientras trataba de darle**

**sentido a ellas─. Tengo que decir que nunca he sido testigo de esto antes. ¿Hacen esto mucho?**

**Candy sonrió.**

─**Simi no se ha adaptado aún a su hermana. Ellas tienen problemas de adaptación al medio**

**social.**

**Xirena torció su labio.**

─**No tengo un problema con nada aparte del hecho de que el dios maldito ha hecho de mí**

**hermana una extraña.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

─**¿El dios maldito sería Acheron?**

─**Simi le pertenece ─explicó Candy.**

**Oh... eso no podía ser bueno.**

**Simi sonrió con placer.**

─ **Simi es la hija de akri.**

**Xirena hizo un ruido estrangulado.**

─**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres la hija del dios maldito? ¡Eres la hija de dos**

**demonios! Deja de llamar a tu akri papá. Provoca que mis alas se encorven.**

**Simi le sacó la lengua a Xirena.**

─**Mi akri es mi papá. Él lo dijo así y es así, así que tus alas pueden encorvarse todo lo que**

**quieran, porque esto no cambiará nada.**

**Sin todavía estaba perplejo por ellas. ¿Cómo se suponía que estas dos les ayudarían a**

**combatir al gallu?. Kessar las haría pedazos. Frotándose la nuca incómodamente, miró a Candy.**

─**¿Estás segura de que no deberíamos pensar en conseguir otro par de demonios? No veo**

**como van a ayudar dado el modo en que discuten.**

─**Oh, confía en mí─dijo Candy con una pequeña sonrisa─, los enfrentamientos pararán tan**

**pronto como la comida entre en escena.**

─**¿Comida?─Simi paró su diatriba al instante─. ¿Dónde hay algo de comida?**

─**¿Es una buena comida? ─intervino Xirena.**

**Simi hizo rodar sus ojos hacia su hermana.**

─**¿Existe tal cosa como la comida mala?**

─**Bien, sí, ahí están los Daimon. Ellos son el tipo de sabor fuerte a animal de caza y se pegan a**

**mis colmillos.**

─**Oh, eso es verdad─estuvo de acuerdo Simi─. Pero yo tengo una salsa barbacoa de categoría**

**de Nueva Orleans que puede matar este gusto a animal de caza. Les hace realmente buena comida.**

**Clasifica la carne de Daimon directamente por encima de la humana y de la zarigüeya**

**Xirena pareció conmovida.**

─**¿Es esa salsa que vi en tu cuarto con la mujer con látigo de cuero en ella?**

─**Oh no. Esa es Dolor y Sufrimiento, pero esa es buena, también. Ésta consigue que un**

**hombre respire fuego como un gordo dragón, sólo que él no está gordo, él es…**

─**¿Perdónenme, demonios? ─preguntó Terrence, interrumpiéndolas.**

**Ellas le miraron como si él estuviera a punto de ser añadido a su menú.**

**Y sufrir su plena atención fue un gran error. Tan pronto como la mirada penetrante de Xirena**

**encontró la suya, el reconocimiento encendió sus ojos morados.**

─**Eres un sumerio.**

**Sus ojos destellaron amarillos mientras su piel se moteaba de rojo y negro y alas negras**

**crecían en su espalda.**

**Él se preparó para la lucha, pero antes de que ella pudiera atacar, Candy intervino.**

─**Cálmate, Xirena. Terrence está de nuestro lado.**

**Xirena escupió en el suelo ante él, lo cual le molestó muchísimo, y estaba claro que el**

**cuidador de la casa no lo apreciaría, tampoco.**

─**Muerte a todos los sumerios.**

─**No todos son malos─dijo Simi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho─. Akri conocía a un**

**sumerio que fue pescador durante mucho tiempo. Era realmente agradable con Simi. Él solía**

**alimentarme con esas pelotas sabrosas de pescado todas embebidas en aceite de oliva y envueltas**

**en hojas de uva. Entonces él dejaba a Simi comer pastel de pescado y los globos oculares. Los ojos**

**de los peces son muy sabrosos, sobre todo en aceite de oliva.**

**Xirena le gruñó.**

─**Los sumerios son todos enemigos de los Caronte.**

**Simi se puso una mano sobre la cadera y levantó la cabeza.**

─**Bien, esto es sencillamente estúpido. No puedes odiar a una raza entera porque uno o dos**

**de ellos sean malos. ¿Qué tienes contra los sumerios de todos modos?**

─**Ellos crearon a los demonios gallu para matarnos.**

─**Oooo─la cara de Simi se aclaró─. Me gustan los demonios gallu, tan crujientes cuando los**

**churruscas. Akri solía dejarme comerlos por docenas. Y él nunca se preocupó tampoco, no como**

**cuando yo había comido a personas. Pero entonces todos los gallu se marcharon y Simi no pudo**

**comerlos más. Realmente los añoro. Ellos estaban de rechupete.**

─**Y ahora están de vuelta─dijo Candy, ganando su atención otra vez. La expresión de Xirena se**

**vio como si acabara de andar por una fábrica de abono.**

**Simi sólo parecía excitada.**

─**¿Puedo comérmelos?─ Terrence asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Bon appétit.**

**Candy le echó una mirada de regaño sobre su hombro.**

─**Sí, Simi. Pero os necesitamos a ti y a Xirena para ayudarnos a luchar contra ellos.**

**Xirena sacudió su barbilla hacia Terrence.**

─**Pienso que deberíamos cebar al sumerio para ellos. Él lo merecería.**

**Candy la reprendió.**

─**Xirena...**

─**Te lo dije, Candace ─dijo Simi en un tono de cantinela─. Ella es toda clase de perversión.**

**Deberías hacer que se coma tus pendientes cuando no miras. Y que sean de los buenos, también.**

**Cubiertos de diamantes... que brillan mucho.**

**Xirena fulminó con la mirada a Simi.**

─**Bien, tú serías perversa, también, si vieras como nos matan los gallu, y comértelos no será**

**fácil sin tu akri allí para proteger tus poderes. Ellos son demonios malvados que pueden**

**matarnos─ella miró a Candace─ ¿Ayudará el dios maldito?**

**Candy vaciló. Ella lo deseaba, pero no era una opción ahora mismo.**

─**Vamos a intentarlo y hacer esto sin su ayuda.**

**Los ojos de Xirena se ensancharon.**

─**¿Por qué haríamos eso?**

─**Porque akri no sabe sobre Candace ─explicó Simi─. Si él supiera de ella, estaría realmente triste**

**y Simi no quiere poner triste a su akri, así que no puedes decirle una palabra sobre Candace. Él ya**

**está bastante triste porque tiene que tratar con aquella diosa perra del pelo rojo.**

─**Simi─dijo Candy en un tono de advertencia.**

─**Bien, ella es una diosa perra. Yo sé que tú la quieres, akra—Candy, pero los hechos son los**

**hechos y ella una vaca perversa.**

**Xirena chasqueó sus labios.**

─**No he tenido una vaca en un tiempo. ¿Hay por aquí alguna novilla?**

**Simi echó una mirada de soslayo a su hermana.**

─**Yo sé donde está una roja grande en el Olimpo.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

─**¡Simi!**

─**¿Qué?─parpadeó ella con sus ojos totalmente abiertos con una inocente expresión.**

─**Si Xirena se la come, entonces ¿cómo puedo meterme en problemas por esto?**

**Terrence resopló.**

─**Esto es como enfrentarse a niños. Dioses, ¿cómo hacíais los Atlantes para soportarlo?**

**Candy presionó su mano contra la punzada en su sien mientras se preguntaba la misma cosa.**

─**Normalmente son un poco más silenciosos que esto.**

**Él pareció menos que convencido.**

─**¿De veras?**

─**Apollymi les sujeta con una apretada rienda.**

**Ante la mención del nombre de Apollymi, Xirena siseó.**

─**¡Muerte a la diosa perra! Ella puede morir en un hoyo ardiente de saliva de Caronte.**

**Terrence sonrió por la condena de Xirena.**

─**Maldición, Candy, no puedes ganar una causa pérdida. ¿Hay aquí alguien, además de ti, a**

**quien realmente le guste tu familia?**

**Ella suspiró resignada.**

─**Algunos días parece que no.**

─**Tú lo dices─dijo Xirena con irritación─.Nadie le gusta tampoco a tu familia.**

─**¡Síp!─Simi hizo una pausa. Se puso la mano en la cara y susurró a su hermana─. ¿Eso es**

**verdad?**

─**Sí.**

─**¡Síp!─Simi agitó su puño en el aire para demostrar su razón.**

**Sin sacudió su cabeza hacia ella.**

─**Creo que estoy consiguiendo una migraña por esto.**

─**Tú no puedes tener migrañas─le recordó Candy.**

─**Entonces es un tumor... uno del tamaño de dos demonios.**

**Ella se rió de su tono mordaz.**

─**Tú querías ayuda. Yo te doy la caballería.**

**Bueno, ella lo había hecho. Pero Terrence no estaba convencido de que si el remedio no podría ser**

**mil veces peor que la enfermedad.**

─**Extraño, tengo la sensación de que nuestra caballería puede arrollarnos... después**

**comernos.**

**Candy le lanzó una alterada mirada penetrante.**

─**Entonces ¿dónde se quedan?**

**Terrence vaciló ante la pregunta. Dejarlas solas no le parecía a una buena idea.**

─**¿Pueden quedarse solas?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

─**No veo en qué son más peligrosos que los Daimons que tienes en la planta baja rondando**

**turistas para cenar.**

─**Ellos no tienen alas y cuernos.**

**Xirena volvió a su apariencia humana.**

─**Nosotras tampoco. A menos que lo deseemos.**

**Simi levantó su mano como una estudiante.**

─**Si los Daimons son come—turistas, ¿podemos?**

─**No─dijeron Sin y Candy simultáneamente.**

─**Bien, poo─Simi puso mala cara─. ¿Por qué los Daimons consiguen el tratamiento especial?**

**Xirena torció su cara en un arranque de mal humor.**

─**Tal vez deberíamos regresar a Katoteros. Al menos allí obtendremos esas cosas—dragón**

**para comer siempre que tengamos hambre.**

**La cara de Simi palideció.**

─**¿Comiste a las mascotas de akri? Mal Xirena. No le gusta que se marchen. Ooooh, mejor te**

**escondes cuando él vuelva a casa y descubra que han desaparecido. Estará muy molesto.**

**Candy se aclaró la garganta y esperó cambiarles de tema y volver al que necesitaba ser**

**discutido. Miró a Terrence.**

─**Puedes colocarlas en un cuarto con QVC y estarán felices y calladitas.**

─**¿QVC?─dijeron las demonios al unísono.**

**Simi miró su reloj.**

─**Es el momento de Diamonique8, también. ¿Dónde está la tele?**

**Sin frotó su ceja antes de marcharse para llamar a Kish y colocar a las dos demonios en un**

**cuarto de debajo del vestíbulo de su suite.**

**Estaban todavía charlando sobre el sabroso sabor de Diamonique cuando llegó Kish para**

**mostrarles su cuarto.**

**Sin se quedó de pie en la entrada viéndolos marcharse.**

─**¿Esos son algunos de los demonios que has conseguido allí?.**

─**Sí─dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos─, lo son. Sólo tenemos**

**que asegurarnos que no le pase nada a Simi. Acheron nos mataría a ambos.**

**Los ojos de Sin se ablandaron cuando descendió su mirada hacia ella.**

─**De alguna manera dudo que él te matara. Pero a mí, por otra parte, sería más probable que**

**le gustara cortarme un par de cabezas.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Un par?**

**Él apuntó hacia sus hombros, luego bajó la mano a su ingle.**

─**Ah─ Candy se rió─. Eres tremendo.**

─**Sí, pero mientras sepa que puedo guardarme la mía propia contra la mayor parte de**

**criaturas, Ash es uno de los que yo sé, por una circunstancia, que puede entregar mi culo en una**

**caja. Por lo tanto, intento quedarme en su lado bueno tanto como es posible.**

**Ella no estaba segura de aceptar aquella declaración.**

─**Realmente no tienes miedo de él, ¿verdad?**

─**Definitivamente no miedo. Sólo un elevadísimo respeto. Agradezco a los Destinos por lo**

**que ellos le hicieron obligándolo a vivir como ser humano por un tiempo. Terrence ellos, ¿puedes**

**imaginar como sería el universo? Piensa en el poder de él y el dominio de Apollymi. Ahora**

**aplícale el ego del típico dios a esto.**

**Sí, eso era la material de pesadilla.**

_**Diamonique**_**Jewelry ****, ****marca de joyería especializada en diamantes, de venta en QVC..**

**Pero esto también permitía la pregunta de si fue o no fue eso lo que había hecho a Acheron**

**de la manera en que era. Esta era una cuestión que Candy había considerado mucho.**

─**Todavía tienes una conciencia. No puedo imaginarte atropellando a la gente para conseguir**

**lo que quieres.**

─**No soy la misma criatura ahora que era cuando tenía mi divinidad. Cuando yo era joven,**

**estaba furioso y amargado por lo que mi padre nos había hecho y, como un dios, yo tenía mucho**

**por probar. Por no mencionar que vivir como un humano tiene una manera muy soberbia de**

**cambiar tu perspectiva en muchas cosas.**

**El estómago de Candy se encogió ante el tono de su voz. Su mirada descendió hasta la cicatriz**

**en su cuello. Ella alargó la mano hasta tocarla y pensó en cuanto dolor le debió haber causado la**

**herida. Tuvo que morderse el labio para impedir pedirle perdón por tomar sus poderes.**

**Ella había sido tan joven y estúpida. Como la mayor parte de los niños, había estado ciega a**

**las faltas de su madre. Sólo había querido complacer a Artemisa y hacerla feliz. ¿Quién era ella**

**para saber que un error heriría a otra persona tan cruelmente y cambiaría la historia del mundo?**

**Si sólo pudiera tomar los poderes de él de su madre y devolvérselos, pero Artemisa nunca**

**permitiría que hiciera eso. Si lo intentara, perdería a su madre para siempre, e incluso a pesar de**

**las faltas de Artemisa, Candy la amaba. Ella nunca haría nada para herir a su madre.**

**Sin tomó la mano de Candy de su cuello y colocó un beso ligero en su palma. Aún así, había una**

**mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Estaba permitiéndole acercarse a él, pero podría excitarla de un**

**momento a otro. Era espeluznante y estimulante.**

─**Todavía tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano─le recordó él.**

**Candy asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Bien. Creo que es mejor si voy sola. Iré a ver si mi abuela puede ayudar con la sfora─y si**

**ella está de un humor receptivo. Por algo como esto, ellos querían que Apollymi estuviera feliz y**

**positiva. Por otra parte, sería una perdida de tiempo visitarla y el resultado más probable sería su**

**rechazo a ayudarles en esto**

**Candy se alejó caminando de Terrence, pero antes de que pudiera destellar del cuarto, él puso una**

**mano en su brazo.**

─**Gracias, Candace. Aprecio la ayuda.**

**Ella no sabía por qué, pero aquellas pocas palabras hicieron volar alto a su corazón.**

─**De nada.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza antes de darle un tierno apretón.**

─**Y no me he olvidado de tu regalo. Gracias otra vez.**

**Ella se adelantó y puso un beso suave en su mejilla.**

─**Volveré pronto.**

_**Artemisa vaciló cuando se acercó a su dormitorio**_**. Mordía la uña de su pulgar por la**

**incertidumbre. Tal vez debería sencillamente ir al templo de Zeus un rato y pensar en algo**

**propio...**

─**¿Qué haces?**

**Se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de Acheron desde atrás de ella.**

─**Pensé que estabas en la cama ─espetó ella─. Tuve que ir al cuarto de baño.**

─**Ah.**

**Sus turbulentos ojos plateados perforaban mientras la miraba fijamente.**

─**¿Qué has hecho, Artie? Y no digas, "Nada" Lo sé por la forma en que actúas, esto en serio**

**me revienta.**

**Odiaba cuando él podía leerla tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo lo hacía?**

**Pero se negó a ser la que estuviera a la defensiva. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacía.**

**Procedió con la ofensa.**

─**Bueno, esta es tu propia culpa.**

**Él parpadeó mirándola.**

─**Por supuesto que lo es. Todo es siempre culpa mía. ¿Y qué hice ahora?**

**Ella estrechó su mirada sobre él con cólera, pero aún había una parte de ella que estaba**

**aterrada de él. Sobre todo estaba aterrada de lo que él iba a hacer cuando le dijera lo que**

**necesitaba... y sobre todo por qué lo necesitaba.**

─**Tienes que prometerme dos cosas antes de que te lo diga.**

**Un tic comenzó en su mandíbula.**

─**¿Qué?**

**Ella dio un paso atrás para poner más distancia entre ellos.**

─**Primero que no me matarás. Nunca. Y segundo que te quedarás aquí otra semana.**

**Ash vaciló. Tenía que ser peor aún de lo que sospechaba para que ella quisiera hacer tal trato**

**con él. Su tripa se anudó con ira. Podía sentir como sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus mejillas que se**

**ponían calientes. Pero ella no se preocuparía por esto.**

**Y la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que si no le daba lo que quería, no le diría**

**nunca que era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa.**

─**De acuerdo. Muy bien.**

─**Di las palabras, Acheron. Quiero saber que estás ligado por ellas.**

**Él maldijo antes de hablar entre dientes apretados.**

─**Bien. Prometo que no te mataré, y…**

─**Jamás.**

**Ash respiró hondo antes de que decir:**

─**Jamás─Dioses, como le gustaría ahogarla.**

─**Y te quedarás aquí durante otra semana... a menos que te necesite para hacer algo para mí.**

**Esto hizo que su sangre se helara.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**Dilo, Acheron, y entonces te lo contaré.**

**Oh sí, esto iba a enfurecerlo. Sólo esperaba que pudiera mantener su palabra. Si no, él**

**perecería de esto directamente junto a ella.**

─**De acuerdo. No me marcharé de aquí en otra semana, a menos que me necesites para hacer**

**algo.**

**Ella soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.**

─**Bueno. Ahora quédate ahí mismo.**

**Bien... Lo hizo y se preguntó qué demonios estaba equivocado en ella... además del hecho de**

**que era egoísta y fría.**

**Ella, por otra parte, se desplazó al otro lado del cuarto, lejos de él.**

─**¿Qué haces, Artemisa?**

─**Tenía algo que decirte.**

─**Tienes─la corrigió─. Y sí, hemos averiguado ya esto. ¿Qué es?**

─**Te vas a enfadar.**

**El que ella siguiera jugando a este juego le llenó de asco.**

─**No me hiciste prometer que no lo haría.**

─**Sólo porque sabía que lo harías y entonces habrías muerto.**

─**¡Artemisa!**

─**Muy bien─dijo con enfado─. No me grites. No puedo soportarlo cuando lo haces.**

─**Estoy a punto de hacer algo más que gritar.**

─**Bien, estoy en ello. ¿Recuerdas cuando al principio fuiste traído de regreso de la muerte?**

**¿Recordarlo? Eso le perseguía cada día. Había sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos en**

**una vida marcada por la agonía.**

─**¿Qué hay con eso?**

─**Bien... ─mordiendo su labio, ella enroscó su mano en el vestido.**

─**Fueron meses en los cuales no venías a mi templo aunque tratara de convocarte.**

─**Sí. Estaba un poco molesto por lo que tú y tu hermano me habíais hecho.**

─**Pero yo quiero que recuerdes que hice realmente todo lo posible por convocarte.**

**Ella estaba ligeramente demasiado ansiosa sobre aquello para su gusto, pero procuró aliviar**

**su tensión a pesar de que lo que realmente quería hacer era estrangularla.**

─**Lo recuerdo, Artemisa. Por poco me condujiste a la locura con tus insistentes chillidos para**

**que volviera contigo.**

─**Y cuándo finalmente viniste, ¿recuerdas lo qué pasó?**

**Ash soltó otro frustrado suspiro. Podía ver ese momento claramente. Artemisa lo había**

**encontrado fuera de su templo, aquí en su bosque. Él había estado de pie en el centro de un claro,**

**fulminándola con la mirada. Había estado hambriento y furioso, y había querido su sangre por el**

**peor de los métodos.**

**Ella se había acercado ese día a él con cautela como si la aterrorizara.**

─**Por favor no estés enfadado conmigo, Acheron.**

**Él se había reído amargamente.**

─**¡Ah! "enfadado" ni siquiera comienza a describir lo que estoy contigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a**

**traerme de vuelta?**

**Ella había tragado saliva.**

─**No tenía ninguna opción.**

─**Todos tenemos opciones.**

─**No, Acheron. No las tenemos.**

**Como si él lo hubiera creído. Siempre sería egoísta y vanidosa y sin duda esa era la única**

**razón por la cual había sido devuelto cuando debería haberlo dejado muerto.**

─**¿Es por eso por lo que has estado convocándome? ¿Quieres pedirme perdón?**

**Ella había sacudido su cabeza.**

─**No siento lo que he hecho. Volvería a hacerlo otra vez en un golpe de corazón.**

─**Latido─había gruñido él.**

**Ella había ondeado la palabra restándole importancia con la mano.**

─**Quiero que haya paz entre nosotros.**

**¿Paz? ¿Estaba loca? Tenía suerte de que no la matara ahora mismo. Si no fuera por el temor**

**de lo que podría pasarle al inocente, lo haría.**

─**Nunca habrá paz entre nosotros. Jamás. Destruiste cualquier esperanza de ello cuando viste**

**a tu hermano matarme y te negaste a hablar en mi favor.**

─**Tuve miedo.**

─**Y fui despedazado y destripado en el suelo como un animal sacrificado. Perdóname si no**

**siento tu dolor. Estoy demasiado ocupado con el mío propio─él se había dado vuelta para**

**abandonarla entonces, pero ella lo había detenido.**

**Fue entonces cuando oyó el sordo gemido de un bebé. Frunciendo el ceño, había visto con**

**horror como Artemisa sacaba a un niño de los pliegues de su peplo.**

─**Tengo un bebé para ti, Acheron.**

**Él había tirado de su brazo apartándose de ella mientras la furia quemaba cada parte de él.**

─**¡Perra! ¿Piensas francamente que podrías sustituir alguna vez a mi sobrino al que dejaste**

**morir? Te odio. Siempre te odiaré. Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo correcto y devuelve eso a su**

**madre. La última cosa que un bebé necesita es ser dejado con una víbora despiadada como tú.**

**Ella le había abofeteado entonces con la suficiente fuerza como para partirle el labio superior.**

─**Vete y púdrete, despreciable bastardo.**

**Riéndose, él había enjugado la sangre con el dorso de su mano mientras la clavaba una**

**mirada envenenada.**

─**Puedo ser un despreciable bastardo, pero eso es mejor que ser una puta frígida que sacrificó**

**al único hombre que la amó alguna vez, porque estaba demasiado absorta en si misma como para**

**salvarlo.**

**La mirada en la cara de ella lo había abrasado.**

─**No soy yo la puta aquí, Acheron. Lo eres tú. Comprado y vendido a cualquiera que pudiera**

**pagar tus honorarios. Como te atreviste a pensar por un instante que alguna vez fuiste digno de**

**una diosa.**

**El dolor de aquellas palabras había marchitado permanente un lugar en su corazón y alma.**

─**Tiene razón, mi señora. No soy digno de usted o de cualquier otra. Soy sólo un pedazo de**

**mierda para ser descargado desnudo en la calle. Perdóneme por ensuciarle.**

**Y luego él había desaparecido, y durante dos mil años había evitado por cualquier medio el**

**contacto con ella. La única cosa que había aceptado de ella eran frascos de su sangre de modo que**

**él pudiera alimentarse y vivir.**

**Si se hubiera salido con la suya, nunca la habría visto de nuevo. Pero entonces ella había**

**usado los poderes que había robado de él para crear a los Dark—Hunters bajo el pretexto de**

**utilizarlos a ellos para proteger a la gente de los Daimons que Apolo había creado. La realidad era,**

**que había usado a los Dark—Hunters para atar a Acheron a ella para siempre y obligarlo a acudir**

**y canjear con ella por su libertad.**

**Ellos eran la única razón que él tenía para hacer cualquier cosa por ella.**

**Ellos y la culpa que sentía por su creación.**

**Condenados todos por esto.**

**Pero era el antiguo pasado y era mejor dejado en paz.**

─**¿Por qué sacas a relucir tales amargos recuerdos ahora, Artemisa?**

**Y tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios, él tuvo la claridad repentina. "Tengo un**

**bebé para ti, Acheron".**

**Ash retrocedió cuando la incredulidad y el dolor le golpearon con fuerza en el estómago.**

─**El bebé...**

**Artemisa asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Ella era tu hija.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Acheron se tambaleó alejándose de Artemisa cuando su rabia se abrió paso a través de él, con**

**garras muy afiladas. Puso el brazo contra la pared y observó como su piel se volvía azul. Su**

**respiración era rasgada mientras sus dientes crecían en grandes colmillos y su visión se volvía**

**borrosa. Quería desesperadamente la sangre de Artemisa, podía saborearla. Más que eso, quería**

**arrancarle la garganta.**

─**¡Maldita seas!─gruñó él.**

─**Intenté decírtelo. Te la di y tú la rechazaste.**

**Él se giró a ella taladrándola con la mirada.**

─**Dijiste, "Tengo un bebé para ti." No "Tuve a tú bebé," Artemisa. Hay una gran jodida**

**diferencia.**

─**Pensé que el bebé no era nada más que una ofrenda para ti de uno de tus adoradores, que**

**estabas intentando endosármelo para sustituir a mi sobrino muerto, y tú lo sabías. ─Todas sus**

**doncellas habían llegado a su servicio de esa manera. En aquel entonces, no era nada para las**

**personas dejar niños como ofrendas a los dioses.**

**Se pasaron las manos a través del pelo, cuando más odiados recuerdos surgían y lo atravesaban**

**rasgándolo.**

**El podía verse otra vez como un joven en el frío trozo de piedra, encadenado y sujetado al**

**lugar por sirvientes mientras el cirujano avanzaba con un escalpelo. Acheron siseó y se encogió**

**ante el doloroso recuerdo.**

**Su respiración jadeante, se aproximó a Artemisa con las manos apretadas en puños de modo**

**que no empezase a golpearla.**

─**Ellos me esterilizaron. No hay manera de que pudiera ser padre de un niño. Eso no es**

**posible.**

**La cara de ella se endureció.**

─**Como humano eras estéril. Pero en tu veintiún cumpleaños…**

**Su divinidad se había desencadenado.**

**Se pasaron las manos sobre la cara cuando lo recordó. Todas las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo se**

**habían ido. Físicamente, había sido restaurado.**

**Obviamente no había sido todo superficial. Esa noche debió haber desecho también su**

**cirugía. Maldición, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?**

─**¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?**

**Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.**

─**Lo intenté. Tú no me escuchabas ni me hablabas, "te odio Artemisa. Muérete." Eso era todo**

**lo que escuché de ti durante dos mil años.**

**Ash se rió cuando lo asaltó el amargo dolor. Por una vez, ella tenía razón. Él había sido el que**

**la ignoró. Queridos dioses, ¿Quién habría pensado que eso era lo que ella había estado tratando de**

**decirle?**

**Peor, ella había mantenido a su hija lejos de él y él la maldecía por ello. Ahora se maldecía a**

**si mismo por ser tan condenadamente ciego y estúpido. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo**

**pudo haber permitido que su rabia hacia ella lo cegase en algo tan importante?**

**Podría matarse a sí mismo por su propia estupidez. Había negado a su propio hijo. Solo los**

**dioses sabían lo que ella debía pensar de él y de su rechazo.**

─**Eso fue hace once mil años, Artemisa. Sabes, podrías habérmelo mencionado antes de**

**ahora.**

**Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.**

─**Quise herirte cuando te la tendí y tú me insultaste y negaste que yo te amara más que nada**

**en este universo. No tienes la menor idea de lo que pasé para evitar que cualquiera supiera que**

**estaba embarazada. Sufrí su nacimiento sola, sin ayuda. Nadie me ayudaría de todas maneras. No**

**debía que tenerla. Lo sabes.**

**Artemisa todavía estaba intentando herirlo con ese último comentario, pero no iba a dejar**

**que se saliera con la suya.**

─**¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?**

─**Ella era una parte de ti y es mía. La única cosa en mi vida que ha sido puramente mía. No**

**había manera de que no la tuviese. Pero para el tiempo en que volviste a hablarme, ella había**

**crecido. No vi el motivo de perderte por algo de lo que no podía hacer nada cuando ya había**

**hecho todo lo que sabía para hacer que me amaras.**

**Ash se rió con amargura.**

─**Estoy feliz por ti, Artie. Tú tuviste a mi hija para amarla y yo no soy nada más que un**

**extraño para ella. Gracias Artie.**

─**No seas tan arisco. No la tuve tanto tiempo antes de que se fuese a encontrar a mis espaldas**

**con tu madre. Ella es como su padre ─siempre castigándome cuando todo que quería hacer era**

**conservarla.**

**Él se quedó helado ante sus palabras.**

**Tienes que estar bromeando…**

─**Por supuesto que la puta lo sabe. Tuve que darle la protección de mi hija a tu madre para**

**salvarte esa noche en Nueva Orleáns cuando Stryker casi te mata.**

**Ash ardió de cólera ante ese pensamiento incluso aunque no sabía porqué. El había sido**

**hecho polvo por su madre y Artemisa más veces de las que podía contar. Nunca había habido una**

**mujer en su vida que no le hubiese mentido y traicionado.**

**Ni una.**

**Simi había sido la única cosa pura que él había conocido. E incluso ella había ido a sus**

**espaldas para seducir a su mejor amigo. Ella había perdido su inocencia y él había ganado un**

**enemigo el cual ahora no tenía intención de detenerse hasta que Ash estuviese muerto.**

**O hasta que Ash lo matase a él.**

**Sí, las mujeres eran las que hacían imposible la entera existencia de Ash. Desearía haber**

**nacido gay así se habría ahorrado siglos de dolor en sus manos.**

**Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado. Dejando ir un largo,**

**enfadado suspiro, fulminó a Artemisa con la mirada.**

—**¿Y dónde está ahora mi hija?**

─**Eso es por lo que estoy aquí. La envié para matar a Terrence.**

─**¡Tú qué!**

**Artemisa chilló y puso más distancia entre ellos.**

─**No te preocupes. Ella es demasiado parecida a ti y no lo haría. Así que tuve que llamar a**

**Deimos para hacerlo**

**Oh, esto iba a ponerse bueno.**

─**Déjame adivinar. ¿Deimos anda suelto ahora tras ambos?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**Le dije que no lastimara a Candace, pero él no escucha. Y de algún modo sabe que ella es mí**

**hija.**

**Ahora todo eso tenía sentido.**

─**Me quieres para detener a Debimos.**

─**Quiero que lo mates.**

**Él se rió en incredulidad.**

─**No sacudas la cabeza ante mí. refunfuñó ella. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Eres un asesino de**

**dioses. Sus poderes no son nada comparados con los tuyos.**

**Él la cortó con una letal mirada.**

─**Oh, no tienes ni idea Artie. No realmente. De hecho, tienes suerte de que no te abra en canal**

**ahora mismo justo donde estás.**

─**No puedes. Juraste que no lo harías.**

─**Sí, pero ahora mismo estoy pensando que quizás tu muerte valga la mía.**

─**No te atreverás.**

**Él gruñó sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Si él muriera, esto liberaría a su madre sobre el**

**mundo y la humanidad se sumiría en una ardiente llama. Maldito él por preocuparse por eso.**

**Él dejó escapar un lento suspiro antes de preguntarle a la Reina de "La Densidad" lo obvio.**

─**¿Cómo puedo proteger a mi hija si tú no me dejas salir de aquí en dos semanas?**

─**Si Candace te necesita, puedes ir con ella. Pero ella tiene que estar en peligro primero.**

**Ash se detuvo al oír el nombre de su hija por primera vez.**

─**¿Candace?(Katra en griego)**

**En griego significaba "**_**Pureza**_**"**

**Artemisa asintió.**

─**Ella se parece a ti.**

**Levantando su mano, convocó una imagen de la cara de Candace para que él pudiera verla. De**

**algún modo su mente debía haber sabido que ella estaba allí y había estado luchando por**

**decírselo.**

─**¿La he visto antes?─Preguntó, su voz apenas más que un susurro.**

─**Solo una vez que yo sepa. Ella salía precipitadamente con otras koris cuando te apareciste**

**de repente. La miraste antes de que yo hiciera que me miraras a mí.**

**Lo recordaba. Le había chocado el hecho de que una de las koris fuese obviamente tan alta**

**como Artemisa cuando él sabía que Artemisa no permitía tener a ninguna mujer más alta que ella**

**a su alrededor.**

─**La rubia alta…**

─**Sí.**

**Ash tragó el dolor que se hinchaba en su interior. Pensar que había estado tan cerca de ella…**

**lo cortaba profundamente.**

─**¿Ella sabe de mí?**

─**Nunca le oculte la identidad de su padre. Ese fue el por qué fue a visitar a tu madre.**

**Una enferma sensación se asentó profundamente en su estómago.**

─**¿Qué le dijiste, Artie? ¿Qué yo la rechacé?**

**Sus ojos se encendieron ante él.**

─**Sabes, Acheron, también estoy cansada de que me lastimes. Realmente cansada. Si hubieses**

**sido decente conmigo, lo habrías sabido todo acerca de ella. Así que no te atrevas a usar ese tono**

**hostil conmigo. Yo hice lo correcto. Fuiste tú quien la abandonó. Yo estuve allí para ella, criándola,**

**mientras estabas haciendo pucheros".**

**Haciendo pucheros. Sí. Justamente eso. Había estado aprendiendo a usar sus poderes e**

**intentando controlar a una muy joven Simi que nunca había estado antes en el mundo de los**

**humanos. Esos primeros años después de que Artemisa lo hubiese traído de regreso habían sido**

**duros y aterradores.**

**Y no había tenido a nadie a quien acudir. Su madre había estado amargada e irracional cada**

**vez que trataba de hablar con ella. Artemisa lo había machacado sin cesar. Si Savitar no hubiese**

**aparecido para mostrarle como canalizar y usar sus poderes, habría estado completamente**

**perdido.**

**Pero eso era el pasado y no podía cambiarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que**

**nadie hiriese a su hija de esa forma.**

─**¡Simi!**

**Apenas había terminado de llamarla antes de que Simi apareciera ante él.**

─**¡Akri!─ella sonreía encantada. ─¿Puedes venir ahora a casa?**

**Él le lanzó una malévola mirada a Artemisa.**

─**Ahora mismo no. Pero tengo una tarea para ti.**

**Ella parecía un poco confundida.**

─**¿La tienes?**

─**Si. Al parecer tengo a alguien que necesito que vigiles. Quiero que te asegures que nada le**

**sucede a ella. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**Simi palideció.**

─**Tú no quieres que la Simi vigile a la diosa perra, ¿Verdad? Por que no te ofendas, akri, eso**

**solo estaría mal, y te quiero, pero ese es más amor del que Simi tiene por nada. Incluso por los**

**Diamonique.**

**Él sonrió ante su honestidad.**

─**Artemisa no, semi. Necesito que vigiles a una mujer llamada Candace.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante su pedido.**

─**¿Akra—Candy?**

**Un mal presentimiento lo traspasó.**

─**¿La conoces?**

**Ella se puso nerviosa, lo cual nunca era una buena cosa.**

**Artemisa hizo un sonido de disgusto.**

─**Él ya sabe lo de su hija, imbécil.**

**Simi se volvió a ella con una malévola mirada.**

─**¿Imbécil? ¿Moi? ¿La Simi? Por qué, yo creo que a la diosa—perra se le ha ido la cabeza y se**

**ha confundido. Ella piensa que es como yo, no es que me ofenda. Todas las mujeres quieren ser yo**

**por mi incomparable hermosura y el hecho de que yo tenga tanto estilo vistiendo y brillos. Pero**

**créeme, no soy la diosa—vaca.**

─**Oh, por favor, tú estúpido demonio. Como si quisiera parecerme a ti.**

**Los ojos de Simi cambiaron a oscuro tan rápido que Ash apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla**

**para evitar que se volviera a comer a la diosa—perra.**

─**Insúltala otra vez y ella será la menor de tus preocupaciones.**

**Artemisa bufó.**

─**Tú no puedes hacerme daño.**

─**Tienes razón. Yo no puedo. Pero tú nunca dijiste que no pudiese darte aquí a mi niña."**

**Simi rió feliz.**

─**Oooo, ¿Finalmente puedo comerme a la diosa perra? ¡Oh, tío!**

**Artemisa se desvaneció instantáneamente.**

**Ash había encontrado satisfacción en eso si no estuviese tan molesto. Liberó a Simi y volvió**

**su cara hacia él.**

─**¿Tú sabías de mi hija?**

─**¿Está akri enfadado con su Simi?**

**Tiró de ella hacia él y la mantuvo contra su pecho.**

─**¿Cómo podría estar enfadado contigo?─Ella era la única cosa en su vida que lo había**

**amado sin condiciones o vergüenza. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese herido por que ella había**

**guardado ese secreto. ─Solo deseaba que me lo hubieses dicho.**

─**Pero la Reina Diosa dijo que saber eso te haría llorar. Ella dijo que te haría mucho daño—**

**igual que le duele por que no puede tenerte con ella. Yo no quería se te sentaras y lloraras igual**

**que lo hace akra.**

**Él apretó su abrazo sobre ella.**

─**Lo sé, Simi. Está bien.**

**Ella se apartó para mirarle.**

─**¿Estás triste, akri?**

─**Un poco.**

**Ella tomó su mano en las suyas.**

─**Simi no quería lastimarte, akri.**

─**Oh, bebé, tú no me has lastimado. Estaré bien.**

─**De acuerdo.─dijo suavemente.─Por que si no estás bien del todo, me comeré a la diosa vaca**

**por ti y todo mejorará.**

**Él le sonrió.**

─**No puedes hacer eso.**

**Ella hizo pucheros.**

─**¿Sólo un pequeño mordisco? Quizás su talón o un dedo. Nunca lo extrañará… a menos que**

**quiera coger algo y entonces, bueno, a quien le importa. Bueno, quizás a ti, pero no debería.**

─**No, Simmi. Tus pequeños mordiscos son del tamaño de un tiburón. Necesito que encuentres a**

**Candace para mí y la protejas.**

─**Oh, la Simi ya sabe donde está ella. Acabo de dejarla.**

**Se le aflojó la mandíbula. Aunque para ser honestos, llegados a este punto no sabía porqué le**

**sorprendía nada.**

─**¿Tú qué?**

─**Ella está con ese ex dios que odia a la diosa vaca igual que yo. Ellos nos pidieron a Xirena y**

**a mí que los ayudásemos a pelear con esos demonios gallu que tú solías dejarme comer.**

**Aparentemente, ahora hay un grupo de ellos. ─ella buscó en su bolso y extrajo una botella de salsa**

**barbacoa.─Estoy totalmente preparada.**

**Ash sacudió la cabeza, intentando entender.**

─**¿Los gallu están ahora sueltos?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**Sin dijo que ellos estaban viniendo por docenas—justo lo bastante para que nosotras**

**hagamos un buen aperitivo.**

**Sí, y lo suficiente para causar serios daños a la raza humana.**

─**Ve, Simi. Vigila a Candace por mí.**

─**De acuerdo, akri. Pero no estés triste. ─le lanzó un beso antes de desvanecerse.**

**Él dejó escapar un cansado suspiro mientras inspeccionaba la habitación vacía. Todo en la**

**tierra se estaba yendo al traste y él estaba atrapado allí a causa del insaciable libido de Artemisa.**

**¿Dónde estaba la justicia en eso? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Tenía que saberlo.**

**Cerrando los ojos, intentó localizar a Terrence y los gallu, pero todo lo que vio fue una neblina sin**

**forma real o sustancia. Aunque eso no lo sorprendía. Generalmente tenía un difícil momento para**

**ver algo claro mientras estaba en el templo de Artemisa. Ella no quería que lo supiese, eso haría**

**que estuviese incluso más inquieto de lo que ya estaba por marcharse.**

**Pero había una persona que podía decirle lo que necesitaba saber…**

**El volvió al balcón en el exterior de la habitación principal de Artemisa y se inclinó contra la**

**baranda. Cerrando los ojos otra vez, dejó salir el ensyneiditos de su cuerpo, viajando a través del**

**cosmos hasta que estuvo en el jardín de su madre. Era la única interrupción que tenía permitido**

**mientras estaba aquí. Por que el ensyneiditos era simplemente la parte consciente de si mismo y de**

**su cuerpo, podía utilizarlo para visitar a otros mientras estaba atrapado en el Olimpo.**

**Esta era la única manera en que podía siquiera visitar a su madre. Si apareciese en carne y**

**hueso, eso la liberaría de su prisión permitiéndole destruir el mundo—la cual era su meta en la**

**vida.**

**La de él era evitarlo.**

**Flotando dentro de Kalosis, la encontró sentada cerca del estanque en la parte de atrás. Las**

**piedras de la obsidiana eran tan iridiscentes como su pálida piel por utilizar el agua negra para**

**hacer un sfora. Su madre había levantado una porción del agua para formar una oscura bola**

**arremolinada en el aire.**

**Pero lo que lo dejó atónito era la mujer que estaba a su lado. Era la cara que había visto antes,**

**pero sólo en sus sueños. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las suyas, solo que había lo suficiente**

**de su madre en ella para reconocerla por lo que era.**

**Su hija.**

─**¿Candace?**

**La bola se astilló y cayó en gotitas de vuelta al agua cuando las dos se volvieron para mirarlo.**

**Y cuando esos ojos verdes se prendieron en los suyos, quiso llorar. El dolor no era nada nuevo**

**para él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultarlo que ni siquiera requería un verdadero esfuerzo de su**

**parte.**

─**Apostolos, ─dijo su madre en un suspiro antes de ponerse en pie. Ella paseó su mirada**

**entre ambos. ─¿Estás enfadado?**

**Candy no podía moverse mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Por la manera en que él había**

**dicho su nombre, sabía que alguien le había hablado de ella. Y no podía creer que su padre**

**estuviera allí… con ellas. Pero sabía que no lo estaba realmente. Solo era una aparición. Él no podía**

**tener ningún contacto real con su madre sin liberarla.**

**Él todavía miraba a Candy con una extraña expresión.**

**Había soñado con este momento donde él la conocía un millón de veces en su vida. Sólo que**

**en sus sueños estaba llena de felicidad, no de inquietud. Se había imaginado cada posible**

**escenario para su encuentro, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a esto.**

**Ahora quería correr hacia él y abrazarle. Si sólo pudiera. Su fría conducta era tal, que temía**

**incluso moverse.**

─**¿Papá?─preguntó vacilante.**

**Él apartó la mirada cuando una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se desvaneció. Eso hizo**

**que los propios ojos de Candy se inundaran cuando las emociones se le amontonaron en la garganta**

**ahogándola amargamente.**

**Su abuela posó una tierna mano sobre su hombro.**

─**Ve a él, Candace. Te necesita.**

**Ella asintió antes de desvanecerse de Kalosis al Olimpo. Estaba sobre el balcón donde había**

**se había divertido y jugado de niña.**

**Y su padre estaba a solo unos pies de ella.**

**Candy no estaba segura de que decir o hacer. Quería correr hacia él. O, mejor todavía, decir**

**algo. Pero nada le vino a la mente mientras sentía su dolor y pena.**

**Él permanecía todavía como una estatua, con la mirada vagando sobre el jardín.**

**De repente jadeó como si su consciencia hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo. Su corazón se detuvo en**

**el instante en que él giró hacia ella y encontró su mirada.**

**Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas cuando las emociones la desbordaron. Se las enjuagó**

**enfadada.**

─**Normalmente no hago esto. Realmente no soy así de emotiva.**

**Todavía no habló. Simplemente caminó hacia ella como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba**

**viendo. Él se detuvo justo ante ella y se la observó como si fuese un fantasma.**

**De cerca, parecía mucho más alto. Mucho más poderoso. Se suponía que para una hija era**

**normal sentirse de alguna manera intimidada por su padre. Pero honestamente ella estaba**

**aterrada.**

─**¿Has tenido una buena vida?─le preguntó en un amable tono.**

**Esa simple pregunta hizo que llorase más fuerte mientras asentía.**

─**Solo deseaba una cosa.**

─**¿Y que era?**

─**Tú.**

**Ash no pudo respirar cuando sus propias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Esto lo enfurecía. Él**

**no lloraba. Nunca.**

**Mas el pensamiento de haberse perdido tanto de la vida de ella, el conocimiento de que era**

**un completo extraño para su hija, lo destrozaba.**

**¿Cuántos niños habían mimado y protegido a lo largo de los siglos? ¿Cuántos había sostenido,**

**deseando tener los propios, pero convencido de que era incapaz de tenerlos? Ahora descubría que**

**durante todo este tiempo había tenido una hija…**

**Era tan injusto.**

**Tragó doliéndose por estirarse para tocarla pero tenía miedo de que ella lo apartara al igual**

**que todos en el pasado. Seguramente debería odiarlo por su rechazo. No la culparía si lo hacía.**

**Dios sabía, que él se había sentido de esa manera cuando descubrió quienes eran sus verdaderos**

**padres. Él los había despreciado por no haberle dicho quienes eran, por no estar nunca allí cuando**

**necesitó consuelo y amor.**

**Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que debió haber sido su primer encuentro**

**para su madre.**

─**Ni siquiera sé que decirte, ─murmuró él.**

─**Ni yo. Supongo que nos quedaremos justo donde estamos y lloraremos, ¿huh?**

**Él se rió ante su inesperado humor.**

**Candy se limpió los ojos otra vez.**

─**¿Puedo abrazarte?**

**Ash le tendió los brazos, y antes de que pudiera moverse ella corrió hacia él. El sentirla allí**

**cuando envolvió los brazos a su alrededor lo golpeó en lo profundo del alma. Esta era su hija. Su**

**verdadera carne y sangre. Una ola de posesivo orgullo lo atravesó, pero el amor que sentía por ella**

**era suficiente para casi ahogarlo.**

**Ahora entendía completamente a su madre y su rabia sobre la noche en que ella había**

**descubierto su pasado. Él quería herir a cualquiera que hubiese hecho daño a Candace.**

**La culpa por no haber estado allí…**

**Ni una sola vez en la vida de Candy la había cogido. Nunca había llorado y sentido sus**

**consoladoras caricias. Ella había vivido sin saber nada de él que no fuese el hecho de que había**

**donado su ADN para hacerla. Su único consuelo era que él nunca había sabido de su existencia.**

**¿Cuan peor debió haber sido para su madre saber que estaba ahí afuera, pero no ser capaz de**

**ir hacia él?**

─**Lo siento tanto, jadeó contra el pelo de Candy mientras acunaba su cabeza en su palma. ─No**

**lo sabía.**

─**Lo sé.**

**Aún así quería que ella entendiese cuando lo sentía.**

─**¿Por qué no viniste a mí?**

─**Cuando era pequeña tenía miedo de que estuvieses enfadado conmigo. Cada vez que te**

**veía venir aquí, estabas siempre tan enfadado. Odiabas a Artemisa y tenía miedo de que me**

**odiases a mí por atarte a ella.**

**Él la apartó y ahuecó su cara en las manos.**

─**Nunca podría odiarte.**

**Candy había esperado toda su vida por oír esas palabras, cuando sus ojos se llenaron con más**

**lágrimas. Sentir el contacto de su padre. Era casi tan dulce como se lo había imaginado.**

─**Te quiero papá.**

**Ash dejó escapar un sollozo cuando el dolor lo destrozaba. Esas palabras irrumpieron a**

**través de cada fibra de su ser.**

─**Lo siento tanto, Candace.**

─**Yo también. Debía habértelo dicho. Lo sé. Pero realmente no sabía que le harías a Mamá.**

**Temía que la mataras.**

**Él le dedicó una amarga sonrisa.**

─**Probablemente lo hiciera.─él sacudió la cabeza mientras bajaba y subía su mirada por**

**ella.─Eres tan hermosa. Desearía haberte visto de niña.**

**Ella le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa.**

─**No te perdiste mucho. Tenía dientes de conejo y pelo de estropajo.**

**Él se rió.**

─**Lo dudo mucho.**

─**Es verdad, y era realmente horrorosa como preadolescente. Alta y desgarbada. Me**

**golpeaba la cabeza con todo. Todavía lo hago algunas veces.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza ante ella.**

─**Eres mi hija.**

─**Seguro, ─bufó ella. ─No puedo imaginarte a ti sin coordinación.**

─**Oh, te aseguro que me llevado por delante bastantes señales con la frente. Es asombroso**

**que la palabra "Salida" no esté impresa justo entre mis ojos.**

**Su melódica risa inundó sus oídos e hizo que le doliera el corazón.**

**Ash no podía creer cuando parecidas eran sus gestos a los de él. Era casi como mirarse en un**

**espejo y ver la cara de alguien en su lugar.**

**Pero su alegría fue cortada por otro temor cuando se dio cuenta de cuan parecidos eran los**

**dos y lo que quizás hubiese significado para Candace al crecer.**

─**¿Tu madre ha sido buena para ti?**

**Una lenta sonrisa cruzó su cara.**

─**Para ella, sí. Quiero decir, a parte del hecho de que no podía llamarle Matisera a menos que**

**estuviésemos solas, fue realmente buena.**

**Cuan horrible nunca ser capaz de reconocer a Artemisa como su madre en público. El**

**conocía bien ese dolor y lo enfadaba todavía más que Artemisa, habiéndoselo hecho a él, también**

**se lo hiciera a su hija. ¿Cuan egoísta puede ser una persona?**

─**¿Fue cariñosa contigo?**

**Candy tragó ante su pregunta y sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Él tenía miedo de que su**

**madre hubiese sido fría con ella. Pero a pesar de los defectos de Artemisa, ese nunca había sido el**

**caso.**

**Queriendo tranquilizar su mente, Candy tomó su mano en las de ella y cerró los ojos para así**

**poder mostrárselo.**

**Ash se sobresaltó cuando vio los recuerdos de Candy en su mente. No tendría más de siete años**

**y estaba sola con su madre en el dormitorio de Artemisa. Ellas estaban enroscadas juntas en la**

**cama de Artemisa.**

**Candace frunció el ceño cuando tendió una diminuta mano a la mojada mejilla de Artemisa.**

─**¿Por qué lloras, Matisera?**

─**Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, mi pequeñita.**

─**Entonces dime por que lloras y no lo entenderé. Entonces te sentirás mejor y serás feliz otra**

**vez.**

**Artemisa sonrió a través de las lágrimas mientras subía la manta alrededor de los hombros**

**de Candy.**

─**Cometí un terrible error.**

**Su joven frente estaba arrugada con perplejidad.**

─**Pero tú eres una diosa. No puedes cometer errores.**

**Artemisa tomó la pequeña mano de Candy en las suyas y depositó un tierno beso en ella.**

─**Créeme, pequeñita. Todo el mundo comete errores. Incluso los dioses, y los nuestros son**

**mucho peores que los de esos humanos. Al contrario que los humanos, nosotros no sufrimos solos.**

**Sino que compartimos el dolor con miles. Por eso debes aprender a ser como tu padre. Contener**

**tus lágrimas y enfado. Intentar no castigar a los que amas.**

─**Pero tú no me castigas, Matisera.**

**Artemisa la besó en la frente.**

─**No, Candace, no lo hago. Yo quiero a mi pequeño tesoro.**

**Todavía Candace parecía confundida por las lágrimas de su madre.**

─**¿Yo soy tu error, Matisera?**

─**¡Oh, gran Olimpo, no! ¿Por qué piensas si quiera eso, hija?**

─**Por que nadie puede saber acerca de mí. ¿No se supone que ocultas tus errores?**

─**Oh, bebé, no. Eso no es por lo que te tengo oculta. Es solo que no quiero compartirte con**

**nadie.**

**Candy se rascó la diminuta cabeza.**

─**¿Crees que mi padre me querrá?**

**Artemisa frotó su nariz contra la de Candy antes de responder.**

─**Tu padre te querrá incluso más de lo que lo hago yo. Él te despertaría con cosquillas y besos**

**y te mandaría a la cama con un cálido abrazo.**

─**¿Entonces por qué no lo buscamos?**

**La tristeza volvió a la cara de Artemisa.**

─**Por que él me odia y no quiere nada conmigo.**

─**¿Por qué te odiaría nadie, Matisera? Tú eres maravillosa y amable. Cariñosa. No puedo**

**imaginar por que alguien no podría ver eso de ti.**

**Artemisa alisó sus rizos rubios.**

─**Me equivoqué con él, Candace. Mucho. ─Ella suspiró con pesar─Una vez tuve el mundo**

**entero en mi mano y no lo supe. Dejé que mi estupidez me cegara y lo perdí.**

─**Entonces dile que lo sientes.**

─**Como tu padre suele decir, hay algunas cosas que un "lo siento" no pueden reparar.**

**Algunos dolores corren demasiado profundo para ser sanados por algo tan simple como las**

**palabras, sin importar lo mucho que signifiquen.**

**Candy se incorporó en la cama.**

─**Pero yo puedo sanarlo todo. Pondré mi mano sobre su corazón y haré que todo sea mejor.**

**Entonces él te querrá otra vez.**

**Artemisa la acercó a ella y la mantuvo abrazada.**

─**Mi pequeño tesoro. Cuando desearía que pudieses hacerlo. Pero está bien. El me dio a ti, y**

**yo puedo amarte sin arrepentirme.**

**Candy liberó a Ash y apartó sus pensamientos de ese recuerdo.**

─**Ella no siempre fue una madre perfecta, pero yo no podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor. Y**

**incluso aunque es menos que perfecta, siempre he sabido que ella me quiere.**

**Ash no pudo hablar mientras la imagen de ellas lo rondaba. Ese era un lado de Artemisa que**

**él había olvidado que existía. Desde el día en que Artemisa lo había traído de regreso de la muerte,**

**ella lo había castigado por el hecho de que ella lo amaba.**

**Ella lo tiraba en su cama para utilizar su cuerpo y después lo alejaba de una patada una vez**

**hubiesen terminado. Incluso cuando él la había amado, su amor por él había sido egoísta.**

**Ella lo había culpado por todo. Pero al principio, había sido amable con él. Hubo un tiempo**

**en el que lo abrazó y se rió con él de nada y de todo. Ahora no podía recordar la última vez que se**

**hubiesen reído de nada. La última vez que ella le había acariciado sin otra razón que la de tenerlo**

**cerca.**

**La pérdida de esa amistad todavía le dolía.**

**Él tomó la mano de Candy en las suyas.**

─**Me alegro que su enfado conmigo nunca te salpicase.**

**Ella le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.**

─**También yo. ─ella se estiró y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.─No puedo creer que**

**esto sea real. Que estés aquí, mirándome.**

**Ni el tampoco. Era surrealista.**

**Si no fuese por una peculiaridad del destino, ellos no estarían ahora allí.**

**Lo cual le trajo otra pregunta.**

─**¿Por qué estabas con mi madre en el jardín?**

─**Estoy intentando ayudar a Terrence a luchar con los gallu y los Dimme. Él tiene un hermano..."**

─**Zakar.**

**No sabía por qué, pero le sorprendía que él supiese de Zakar.**

─**¿Lo conoces?**

**Ash asintió.**

─**Me encontré con él algunas veces. Es un tío bastante decente.**

**Era bueno saberlo. La última cosa que necesitaba era liberar otro enemigo en el mundo.**

─**Bueno, él está desaparecido. Uno de los gallu dijo que ellos lo tenían prisionero. Terrence necesita**

**saber si eso es verdad.**

─**¿Mi madre te ayudó a encontrarlo?**

─**Vimos algo, pero no sé si era él o no. Estaba borroso.**

─**Sí, el sfora tiene esos momentos. ─se llevó la mano bajo el pelo y se quitó su collar. Era una**

**pequeña bola de cristal roja, y no fue hasta que la puso alrededor del su cuello que ella se dio**

**cuenta que era una diminuta sfora. ─Es un poco más fuerte que la charca. Esta tiene una parte de**

**mí.**

**Con el corazón martilleando, cerró su mano alrededor de esta, incapaz de creer que él le**

**hubiese dado algo tan valioso. Con su ADN en ello, ella podía no solo ver lo que necesitaba, sino**

**también destruirle.**

**Dada en cuan poca gente confiaba, ella entendió el total significado de su regalo.**

**Él dio un paso atrás.**

─**Dile lo que necesitas y te guiará a ello.**

─**Gracias.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza ante ella.**

**Sonriéndole, Candy se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.**

**Ash no podía respirar cuando sintió su suave beso. El beso de su hija. Era tierno y dulce e**

**hizo que una ola de amor que solo había conocido cuando Simi estaba cerca de él se extendiera por**

**su interior.**

**Él quería abrazar a Candy contra él, pero era demasiado mayor para ser tratada igual que una**

**niña. Su hija había crecido y tenía que respetarla como una mujer.**

─**Ten cuidado, ─le susurró al oído.**

─**Tú también.**

**Ash dio un paso atrás e hizo la cosa más dura que había hecho nunca. Dejó ir la mano de su**

**hija.**

─**Si me necesitas, llámame y acudiré a ti sin importar lo que cueste.**

─**Lo sé… Gracias, Papi.**

**Con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como se desvanecía y le dejaba otra vez solo en la habitación de**

**Artemisa. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.**

**Tengo una hija…**

**Parecía tan increíble.**

─**¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Apostolos?**

**Él apretó los dientes ante el sonido de la voz de su madre en su cabeza.**

─**No, Metera. Solo me duele que me hayas mantenido alejada de mí.**

─**Preferiría que estuvieses enfadado conmigo. Tu dolor me lastima.**

─**Lo siento.**

─**¿Por qué te disculpas cuando yo soy la única culpable?**

─**Por que yo nunca te lastimaría por nada.**

**Su madre apareció ante él entonces como una pálida sombra.**

─**Ven a casa, Apostolos. Libérame y te aseguro que nunca te harán daño otra vez.**

─**No puedo, Metera. Tú lo sabes.**

**Ella dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.**

─**Un día, mi niño, aferrarás el destino para el que has nacido.**

**Ash esperaba que no. Si lo hacía, el mundo se acabaría.**

**Candy volvió a aparecer en el penthouse de Sin. Él estaba justo donde lo había dejado al lado de**

**la barra, viéndose magnífico.**

**Él se levantó del asiento del bar y cruzó la corta distancia entre ellos. Ella podía ver la**

**preocupación en sus ojos.**

─**¿Lo encontraste?─preguntó ansioso.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la ironía. Había ido para encontrar a su hermano y en vez de eso**

**había encontrado a su padre.**

─**No exactamente. Pero mi padre me dio esto.─Ella alzó la diminuta bola de cristal roja sobre**

**su pecho para que Terrence pudiera verla.─Dice que nos guiará a Zakar.**

**Un profundo ceño le arrugó la frente.**

─**¿Conociste a tu padre?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**¿Estás bien?─su preocupación la entibió más de lo que debería. Eso la tocaba.**

─**Sí. En una extraña manera. Creo que lo estoy.**

**Él se acercó a ella lentamente y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.─¿Estás segura?**

─**Sí, de veras.**

**Había una ternura en su cara que no debería si quiera empezar a afectarla. Pero eso solo fue**

**hasta su siguiente pregunta.**

─**¿Mató a Artemisa?**

**Bueno, eso era ciertamente un "ah" humor asesino que no ayudaba por la ansiedad en su**

**tono.**

─**¡ Terrence!**

─**¿Qué?─preguntó él, su cara una máscara de inocencia. ─Era una pregunta legítima. Espero**

**que le corte la cabeza y la estaque sobre un palo.**

**¡Hombres! O más concretamente ¡ Terrence! Él era terrible.**

─**Siento desilusionarte, pero ella todavía está respirando.**

─**Demonios, ─dijo en voz baja. ─¿olo por una vez no podía darle a esa─**

**Ella arqueó una ceja a modo de advertencia antes de que usase el sustantivo que ella**

**detestaba.**

─**Mujer, ─dijo él con una expresión que le dejaba claro lo resentido que estaba por usar esa**

**palabra, ─lo que se merece?**

─**¿Castigarías a la madre de tu hija?**

**No bien habían salido esas palabras de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que le había**

**golpeado un duro punto en su corazón. Podía sentir su dolor y esto la aguijoneaba**

**profundamente.**

**Honestamente, se veía como si lo hubiese hundido.**

─ **Terrence …─ella dio un paso hacia él, pero él se apartó rápidamente.**

─**Tenemos que encontrar a Zakar, ─dijo desde entre los apretados dientes.**

─**Sin, no cambies de tema. Quiero saber que está mal. ¿Por qué te ha herido mi comentario?**

─**Digamos que me abriste los ojos con un comentario y déjalo así.**

**Pero ella no quería dejarlo así. Quería entenderle.**

─**Se que tú esposa te engañó. Lo vi.**

─**Y ahora ya sabes por que nunca la maté. Ella era la madre de mis hijos. ¿Alguna otra llaga a**

**la que desees echar sal? Fui humillado una vez cuando traté de usar mis poderes por primera vez**

**cuando era niño. En vez de elevarme sobre la montaña, me caí y me raspé la barbilla. ¿De todas**

**formas por qué no me llamamos incompetente? Te aseguro que es mucho menos vergonzoso que**

**ser un dios de la fertilidad que no puede satisfacer a su propia esposa.**

**Así que esa era la fuente de ello. . .**

**Su vergüenza hacía que se doliera por él. Ella ahuecó su cara en las manos y lo miró**

**fijamente para que pudiera ver su sinceridad.**

─**Y habiendo estado en tu cama, yo puedo decir honestamente que tuvo que haber algo**

**definitivamente mal con una mujer que no fuese satisfecha por ti. Quizá era un defecto de**

**nacimiento.**

**Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Incluso así, ella podía sentir el confort que sus palabras le**

**habían dado. Él la alcanzó y cubrió sus manos con las de él.**

─ **No puedo creer que estés relacionada con esa… ¿Cuál fue el término que usó Simi?**

**¿Diosa—perra?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

─**Lo sé. Soy la versión diluida y tienes suerte por ello.**

**El tomó su mano derecha y depositó un tierno beso en sus nudillos.**

─**Gracias, Candy.**

─**Hey, yo nunca digo nada que no quiera decir. Es una maldición que heredé de mi padre.**

**Terrence sonrió.**

─**No creo que sea una maldición tanto como es refrescante.**

**Su corazón se aceleró ante la luz en sus oscuros ojos dorados. Ella tenía un mal**

**presentimiento en lo que a él concernía. Había algo acerca suyo que encontraba tan confortante y**

**no sabía siquiera por qué. Algo acerca de él simplemente la atraía. Quería borrar el dolor de su**

**mirada, y al mismo tiempo él le daba tanto, sin hacer nada más que mirarla como lo estaba**

**haciendo ahora mismo.**

**Eso la ponía incómoda. Le pasó el pulgar sobre dedos antes de retroceder un paso. Bajando la**

**mirada, cogió la pequeña sfora.**

─**No sé si esto funcionará pero, ¿Estás listo para intentarlo?**

─**Más que listo.**

**Candy cerró los ojos y convocó a Simi y Xirena a su lado. Terrence puso rígido cuando ellas**

**aparecieron en la habitación con aspecto un poco mosqueado.**

**Candy sonrió ante él y sus reservas.**

─**Tenemos que entrar en quien sabe qué. Aunque sé que puedes patear con fuerza el culo de**

**cualquier demonio y yo puedo patear más culos de demonios, me gusta la idea de tener un par de**

**calvarios en nuestras espaldas. Especialmente desde que probablemente están hambrientas.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada.**

─**¿A dónde vamos, akra—Candy?─preguntó Simi.**

─**¿Comida?─preguntó Xirena esperanzada. Ver todos esos Diamonique me ha dado**

**hambre.**

**Candy arrugó la nariz ante Xirena.**

─**Conociendo mi suerte, habrá muchos gallu para que cenéis placenteramente esta noche.**

**Xirena y Simi chocaron sus manos encantadas.**

**Candy rió antes de cubrir la sfora con la mano.**

─**De acuerdo, tíos.**

─**Abrochaos los cinturones de seguridad. Esto podría ser muy bien un movido paseo". Ella se**

**concentró y esperó sin respirar.**

**No sucedió nada.**

─**No lo estás haciendo bien, ─dijo Simi petulante. ─Akra—Candy tienes que sacártelo, ponerlo**

**en la palma, y pensar en quien estás intentando encontrar.**

─**Oh. ─ella se volvió a mirar a Terrence. ─¿Tu hermano se parece a ti?**

─**Ya que somos gemelos…sí.**

─**De acuerdo. Marchando un dios sumerio sexy. ─Candy se sacó el collar y cerró su palma**

**alrededor del orbe. Tan pronto como empezó a imaginarse a Terrence en su mente con el nombre de**

**Zakar, el orbe empezó a brillar. Los rayos estallaron de entre sus dedos y bailaron en las paredes**

**igual que una luz estroboscopica9.**

**Entonces la luz roja la acompasó. Dos segundos después, estaban en una húmeda cueva. Por**

**el fuerte olor del barro, parecía estar profundamente bajo tierra. La luz del sfora se desvaneció y**

**los dejó encerraron en la oscuridad. De hecho, era tan oscuro que la única manera en la que podía**

**ver a Simi y Xirena era por sus resplandecientes ojos. El silencio sólo era roto por el sonido de**

**molestas y fuertes respiraciones. Candy intentó mirar a través de la oscuridad a la fuente del sonido,**

**pero sus ojos no podían enfocarlo del todo.**

**Se estiró y sintió el bíceps de Terrence bajo su mano.**

**Terrence levantó su mano y una pequeña llama apareció desde su palma de modo que pudieron**

**ver en la oscuridad.**

**Al principio todo lo que pudieron ver fue las paredes de barro de la cueva. Entonces la**

**respiración se detuvo.**

**Y también la de ella.**

**Allí sobre el otro lado de la cueva estaba el cuerpo de un hombre tendido sobre una losa de**

**piedra. Pero eso no era lo que la horrorizó. Era como había sido tendido.**

**Su hombro izquierdo estaba sujeto a la losa por una espada que había sido enterrada a través**

**de su cuerpo hasta la empuñadura en la piedra. Su brazo derecho había sido levantado y una**

**espada más pequeña atravesaba su muñeca para fijarlo. Sus piernas habían puestas de en una**

**forma parecida, sólo que las espadas habían sido clavadas a través de las partes carnosas de sus**

**pantorrillas.**

**La bilis le subió a la garganta cuando se movieron hacia él.**

**Terrence estaba callado, pero ella podía sentir la rabia circulando a través de él. Y una vez que**

**estuvieron bastante cerca, vio la sangre que manaba de las heridas y las cicatrices que estropeaban**

**cada pulgada del cuerpo desnudo del hombre. Su pelo estaba enredado y largo, como si hubiese**

**pasado años desde que alguien lo hubiese lavado o peinado.**

**Estaba afeitado, pero era fácil de ver el porqué se había observado ese poco de higiene.**

**Había marcas de mordiscos en todo su cuello. Algunos de ellos eran largos y mellados, como**

**si los gallu le hubiesen arrancado la piel en un esfuerzo por causarle el mayor dolor posible**

**después de sus alimentaciones.**

**Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Alguien o algo los había quemado cerrándolos.**

**Xirena tocó accidentalmente sus piernas cuando se acercó a él.**

**El hombre alzó la cabeza hacia ella.**

─**Jódete, gallu, ─gruñó en Sumerio antes de escupir en dirección a Xirena. Él intentó luchar.**

**Candy dio un respingo cuando las espadas le rasgaron la carne.**

─**Para, Zakar. ─dijo Terrence, acercándose a su hermano para poder mantenerlo en el lugar.**

**Zakar intentó morderlo.**

**Terrence ahuecó la cabeza de su hermano en sus manos.**

─**Para. Soy yo. Terrence. Estoy aquí para liberarte.**

─**Jódete, ─escupió Zakar otra vez.**

**Terrence se limpió el escupitajo de la cara con el dorso de la mano.**

─**Deja de luchar. Solo te estás hiriendo más. Candy se encogió cuando Zakar tiró de su muñeca y**

**la espada hizo un ligero ruido raspando contra la piedra. El dolor de esa acción lo tenía que estar**

**matando.**

**Terrence tuvo el brazo de hermano en el lugar antes de dar un tirón para liberar la espada. En vez**

**de estar agradecido, Zakar trató de golpearle. Cuándo eso falló, Zakar agarró a Terrence por el pelo y le**

**golpeó la cabeza a su lado en la piedra. Terrence maldijo antes de alejarse del alcance de Zakar.**

─**Maldita sea, chico, mejor será que agradezcas que te quiera.**

**Zakar continuo luchando, Terrence lo ignoró.**

**Candy se adelantó para ayudar a Terrence.**

─**Le sujetaré las piernas.**

─**Déjanos,─dijo Simi haciéndola a un lado. ─Los Carontes somos más fuertes. Podemos**

**sacárselo en un limpio movimiento y le dolerá menos.**

**Candy estuvo agradecida por su ayuda─cualquier cosa que ahorrase al hombre más dolor.**

**Haciéndose a un lado, observó como Simi, Xirena, y Terrence tiraban de las espadas restantes**

**liberándolas de la piedra y del cuerpo de Zakar.**

**Zakar dejó escapar un estruendoso grito que envió escalofríos al alma de Candy como si se**

**revolcase en la completa miseria.**

**Y tan pronto como estuvo libre, rodó al suelo y se agachó para atacar. Zakar arremetió contra**

**Terrence y le agarró los brazos antes de tirarlo al suelo.**

**Candy quería ayudar pero no estaba segura de cual sería el mejor curso de acción. Más que eso,**

**no quería herir más a Zakar.**

**Por la cara de Terrence mientras intentaba evitar que su hermano se golpease, ella podía decir que**

**él sentía lo mismo.**

─**¿Podemos comérnoslo?─preguntó Xirena.**

─**No, ─dijo Simi rápidamente.─Comer personas está mal…─hizo una mueca.─Simi suena**

**igual ahora que akri. Pero akri tiene razón. Además, eso molestaría a akra Candy—.**

**De repente una luz brillante iluminó la caverna. Terrence y Candy se congelaron cuando se dieron**

**cuenta de que ya no estaba solos con Zakar.**

─**Bueno, bueno, parece que ha llegado más comida.**

**################**

**Candy se giró ante el rugiente tono tan parecido a la voz de Kessar. El demonio se parecía**

**mucho a él, pero su largo cabello era oscuro y sus ojos del color del carbón. Si eso no era suficiente**

**para entibiar su día, había seis demonios más detrás de él. Cinco hombres y una mujer.**

─**Qué bonito. ─Dijo la mujer cuando rodeó a los hombres para quedarse al frente─. El**

**esclavo de sangre tiene amigos.**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera siquiera parpadear, los demonios se desvanecieron sólo para**

**reaparecer directamente en frente de cada uno de ellos.**

**Excepto de Terrence. El líder y dos de los demonios lo rodearon.**

**Ella intentó ver a Simi y Xirena cuando desplegaron las alas y atacaron a los demonios en**

**frente de ellas, pero su visión estaba bloqueaba por la mujer frente a ella. Gah, en forma de**

**demonio, los gallu eran realmente una raza repugnante. Los ojos de la mujer eran agudos y**

**pequeños, y la parte inferior de su mandíbula estaba deformada por la doble fila de colmillos. Bien**

**visto uno de los gallu se parecía bastante a la madre de Stephen Sommers después de solo dos**

**asesinatos.**

**Ew…**

**La mujer inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.**

─**Qué maravilla. Una Atlante para la cena.**

**Candy replicó.**

─**Qué maravilla. Una perra a la qué quitarle las uñas.**

**La hembra corrió hacia Candy, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado, agarrándole el brazo y**

**lanzándola contra la pared de la caverna. Eso realmente tenía que doler. Bien. Era casi suficiente**

**para hacer sonreír a Candy.**

**Shrieking, la hembra gallu se volvió para enfrentarla. Candy le golpeó en la espalda y la lanzó**

**con fuerza. Entonces estacó al gallu directamente en el corazón y esperó a que explotara.**

**No lo hizo.**

─**Entre los ojos, ─gruñó Terrence ─. No puedes matarlos igual que a un Daimon.**

**Ohhh, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo tan pronto? Así como su entrenamiento.**

**El demonio se lanzó al mismo tiempo que Candy recobraba su daga y la dirigió entre los ojos del**

**demonio. El demonio dejó escapar un sonido antes de explotar sobre Candy.**

**Ugh, asqueroso… Mejor era un Daimon en cualquier momento antes que uno de esos. Al**

**menos los Daimons no olían cuando explotaban.**

**Disgustada, Candy se sacudió y se volvió a ver a Simi y Xirena "comiéndose" sus demonios**

**gallu. Oh, sí, nunca volvería a pedir pizza después de ver eso.**

**Nota para mi misma. En el futuro decirle a Simi que traiga un gran cargamento de salsa**

**barbacoa.**

**Intentando no mirar como ellas se comían partes del cuerpo que no podía si quiera**

**identificar, Candy ayudó a Zakar, quien estaba apuñalando a ciegas al demonio que lo estaba**

**atormentando igual que a un gato callejero. Terrence tenía a dos de sus atacantes muertos a sus pies y**

**estaba trabajando sobre el tercero cuando ella cruzó corriendo la habitación.**

**Zakar falló por poco en cortarla**

**El demonio sonrió.**

─**Eso es, esclavo. Mata a tu salvadora. ─El demonio fue hacia ella, pero ella giró en sus**

**brazos y lo levantó. En vez de empujarla a Zakar como intentaba el demonio, fue el demonio el**

**que fue a él. Zakar desgarró la garganta del demonio. Él gritó.**

**Candy agarró la muñeca de Zakar y le sacó el cuchillo de la mano antes de usarlo ella misma**

**para acabar con el demonio. Lo acababa de matar cuando Zakar la agarró desde atrás y le hundió**

**los dientes en el hombro. Aullando, apenas se contuvo a sí misma antes de golpearle.**

**De repente Terrence estaba allí, apartándolo, Zakar luchaba igual que un hombre poseído por una**

**irrazonable furia. Él agarró un puñado del pelo de Terrence y tiró con fuerza.**

─**¡Para! ─Le gritó Terrence al oído─. Soy tu hermano.**

─**¡Jódete gallu, jódete!**

**Dándose cuenta que allí no había nada que hacer, Candy alzó las manos y golpeó a Zakar con**

**una clase de poder, no menos aturdidor que un rayo divino. Él instantáneamente se desmayó en**

**brazos de Terrence.**

**Su mirada y la de Terrence se encontraron y vio la gratitud en sus ojos mientras deslizaba a su**

**hermano en sus brazos.**

─**Salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan más.**

**Ella asintió en acuerdo.**

─**¿Simi? Fríe a los otros demonios y salgamos de aquí.**

**Simi hizo pucheros.**

─**Pero yo todavía tengo hambre.**

─**Pediremos Diamonique tan pronto volvamos.**

**La ensangrentada cara de Simi se iluminó inmediatamente.**

─**Oh, eso es mucho mejor que los gallu.**

**Xirena y ella inmediatamente prendieron fuego a los demonios antes de que Candy y las**

**trasladaran a su penthouse.**

**Candy usó sus poderes para conjurar una enorme bolsa de Diamonique, la cual dejó caer sobre**

**Simi y Xirena una vez se unieron a ellos. Chirriando las demonios corrieron a su habitación del**

**hotel para engullir las piedras y dejaron a Candy sola con Terrence y su hermano.**

**Gracias a los dioses por los Diamonique. Eso debería mantener a las demonios ocupados por**

**algún tiempo.**

**Con la cara triste y amarga, Terrence llevó a su hermano hacia el sofá, el cual se desplegó para**

**hacer una cama de tamaño Queen Size. Las mantas se hicieron a un lado un instante antes de dejar**

**a Zakar sobre las sábanas blancas.**

─**¿Va a ponerse bien?**

**Terrence no podía hablar cuando miró a las viciosas cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hermano. ¿Qué le**

**había hecho? Parecía como si hubieran estado alimentándose de él durante siglos.**

**Terrence quería sangre por esto. La de Kessar… la de los gallu.**

**Pero más que nada, Terrence quería la de Artemisa. Si no fuera por ella, habría sido capaz de tener**

**esto. Habría tenido poder para proteger a Zakar de su brutalidad.**

**No, lo tomó de regreso. Eso no era culpa de Artemisa. Era suya y lo sabía. Si sólo no hubiese**

**aceptado. Querido compañía. Nada de esto habría sucedido. Fue su propia debilidad la que había**

**herido a su hermano. No había nadie a quien culpar excepto a él.**

**Su estómago se hundió por el peso del dolor y la culpa que le roía.**

**Sintió a Candy tirando suavemente de él. Él empezó a protestar, pero la intensa mirada en su**

**cara lo mantuvo en silencio. Frotándose las manos, ella se acercó a Zakar. Colocó sus manos contra**

**sus ojos mientras murmuraba en atlante.**

**Una traslúcida luz amarilla pasó de sus manos para cubrir su cuerpo.**

**Cuando el brillo se movió sobre Zakar, cicatrizó sus heridas y sanó las profundas cicatrices**

**que marcaban su piel… incluso su desaparecido dedo fue reparado.**

**El alivio y la gratitud se vertió a través del cuerpo de Terrence cuando la vio sanar a Zakar.**

**Que lo hubiera hecho sin que Terrence se lo pidiera… lo significaba todo para él.**

**Cuando ella se retiró, vio que los ojos de Zakar ya no estaban sellados. Sus párpados y**

**pestañas caían contra sus mejillas en perfecto reposo. Con excepción del largo, enredado pelo, era**

**el hermano que Terrence recordaba.**

─**Gracias, ─suspiró, agradecido por lo que había hecho.**

**Ella asintió antes de apartarse de la cama.**

─**Le perforaron los tímpanos. Creo que es por eso que no respondió cuando le dijiste quién**

**eras. Estaba sordo.**

**Terrence maldijo mientras lo embargaba la rabia.**

─**Los quiero muertos. A todos ellos.**

**La cara de ella mostraba su total acuerdo.**

─**Odio decir esto, pero le doy crédito a Stryker. Al menos tiene un código de ética,**

**descabellado aunque a veces las sigue. No puedo imaginármelo haciendo algo como esto.**

─**Eso es por lo que no podemos dejar a los gallu sueltos sobre la humanidad. No tienes**

**absolutamente ninguna compasión, piedad o decencia.**

─**Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no estoy segura de que Zakar será capaz de ayudarnos. Parece**

**bastante golpeado, y no hay manera de decir lo que le hayan hecho mentalmente y que no he**

**podido sanar con el simple hechizo de curación.**

**Terrence odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás tuviese razón. El hombre sobre la cama no era ni la sombra**

**de un luchador. Parecía demacrado y débil. Tendrían suerte si Zakar podía mantenerse en pie sin**

**ayuda.**

─**Me pregunto cuando tiempo lo habrán tenido.**

─**No lo sé. Pero por el aspecto de esto, ha sido bastante. ─Candy revolvió el pelo de Terrence antes de**

**frotarle el cuello.**

─**¿Estás bien?**

**Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, con el corazón acelerado.**

─**Si él fuese tu hermano, ¿Cómo responderías?**

**Ella no vaciló con su respuesta.**

─**Pediría sangre.**

─**Entonces me entiendes.**

**Asintió antes de darle un reconfortante apretón en el brazo.**

─**Y estaré justo aquí, para ayudarte a recolectarla.**

**Las emociones y ternura por ella lo sacudieron ante sus palabras. El hecho de que ella**

**hubiese estado a su lado todo este tiempo. Que hubiese sanado a Zakar…**

**En una extraña manera, parecía un sueño.**

**Incapaz de enfrentarse con esto, Terrence la atrajo contra él y la besó con todo lo que tenía.**

**Candy suspiró ante el sabor de Terrence. Podía sentir su confusión incluso mientras la sostenía como**

**si fuese la cosa más importante en el mundo para él, y deseaba que pudiese ser así de fácil. Él había**

**tenido un día malísimo. Pero aún así, sabía a cielo y hombre. Cuanto deseaba que las cosas se**

**volviesen mejores para Zakar y él. Todavía tenían que encargarse de los gallu y Deimos. Ninguno**

**descansaría hasta que Terrence estuviese muerto.**

**Era como si todo el mundo estuviese contra ellos. Pero ahora mismo, en sus brazos, ella se**

**sentía más fuerte que nunca.**

**Terrence gruñó cuando apartó sus labios para enterrar su cara contra el cuello de ella. Adoraba el**

**aroma de su piel y respiración, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por una vez no tenía que**

**doblarse prácticamente para besar a una mujer. Ella era perfecta para él en altura y su fuerza lo**

**asombraba.**

─**Creo que me estoy haciendo adicto a ti.**

**Ella se rió.**

─**Apenas me conoces.**

─**Sí. ─Dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa─. Pero conozco partes de ti mejor que nadie.**

**Ella se sonrojó ante eso.**

─**Eres incorregible.**

─**No es verdad, estoy altamente animado. Me lleva muy poco aguijonear la mayoría de las**

**veces.**

**Ella le besó la mejilla antes de apartarse.**

─**No puedo creer que estés así de juguetón considerando lo que está pasando.**

**Él dejó escapar un cansado suspiro antes de rastrillar sus manos a través de su oscuro pelo.**

─**Estoy intentando distraerme de la enorme miseria de culpa y duda que me está plagando.**

**Aquí, por un segundo, estaba realmente funcionando.**

**Candy fue inmediatamente a su lado para poner una mano sobre su duro estómago y la otra**

**sobre su espalda. Ella le miró con una afligida expresión.**

─**Oh, cariño, lo siento. ¿Deberíamos desnudarnos ahora?**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo.**

─**Olvídalo. Me has asesinado10.**

**Ella dio un paso atrás, riendo. ─Asesinado, ¿huh? Que interesante expresión has**

**desarrollado. ─Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa─. ¿Quizás un poco de respiración boca a boca**

**podría traerte de vuelta?**

**Él tomó su anterior comentario de regreso; era digna hija de su madre. Podía atormentar un**

**hombre como el mejor de ellos.**

─**Eres diabólica tentándome así.**

─**Lo sé. Me disculparía, pero la agónica mirada sobre tu cara hace que todo esto valga la**

**pena.**

**Él levantó la mano para tocarle el pelo. Era como seda sobre su piel. Lo frotó entre el índice y**

**pulgar, recordó la sensación de tenerla encima de él.**

─**Todavía no lo entiendo. Por qué estás aquí conmigo. Ayudándome. No tiene sentido.**

─**Quizás es tu fascinante personalidad que me atrae igual que una mosca a la llama.**

**Terrence bufó.**

─**Repelente, querrás decir.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja como si la sorprendieran sus palabras.**

─**¿Eso es auto depreciación de un dios?**

─**Ex dios.**

─**Aún así, no es algo que uno encuentre generalmente en tu casta.**

**Él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, saboreando la suave textura de su piel.**

─**Ni tampoco un corazón o alma. Aún así tú pareces tener ambos.**

**Candy se estremeció ante la prestada mirada en su cara. El calor la atravesó ante la sensación de**

**su mano sobre su piel. Él era delicioso.**

─**Sigo diciéndote que no soy un dios.**

─**Ya… pero lo habrías sido si tu madre no tuviese miedo de que otros dioses descubrieran**

**que estaba durmiendo con tu padre.**

**Quizás, pero Candy no estaba dentro de esos títulos o asuntos de poder. Las políticas del**

**Panteón la habían traído de cabeza desde hacía eones. Realmente no quería formar parte, solo**

**quería…**

**Honestamente no lo sabía. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sirviendo a los caprichos**

**de su madre. Candy no habían nacido en un mundo donde los sueños o ambiciones resultaran**

**buenos. Generalmente esas dos cosas acababan en la última humillación o un gran**

**desentrañamiento.**

**La ambición de su vida había sido salvarse del dolor de ambas. Realmente, ni siquiera había**

**soñado con conocer a un hombre. Parecía inconcebible ahora para ella. Pero había vivido su vida**

**ciegamente, sin pensamientos de un futuro. El mundo, su mundo, era así. Terrence había cambiado eso.**

**Por primera vez quería algo, y eso realmente la asustaba, porque sabía que él jamás se**

**compartiría asimismo con ella de esa manera. No estaba en él establecerse y tener una familia. Era**

**un guerrero que no quería nada con el panteón de su madre, y aunque Candy no era una diosa,**

**todavía formaba parte de él.**

**Intentando forzar el asunto que sólo la conduciría a la humillación. Estaba segura de ello.**

─**¿Cómo eras siendo un dios? ─preguntó ella, intentando imaginárselo todos esos siglos**

**atrás. A él no parecían gustarle esas políticas mucho más que a ella.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**Igual que los otros, supongo.**

**Ella no podía creerlo.**

─**No. No creo que fueses como ellos. Sé por lo que vislumbré de tu vida que nunca has le has**

**sido infiel a tu esposa incluso cuando ella te lo fue. ¿Por qué?**

**Sobre su cara cayó un velo, ocultando sus pensamientos y emociones de ella. Ella no sentía**

**nada excepto vacío.**

─**Fui a Artemisa, intentando ser infiel.**

**Candy apartó la mirada cuando recordó lo que había sentido mientras estaba en su pasado.**

**Estaba mintiendo.**

─**No, no lo hiciste.**

─**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**No queriendo que supiera lo que había estado haciendo, ella encontró su mirada.**

─**No creo que hayas sido fiel todo este tiempo para tirarlo después todo por un capricho. Hay**

**otra razón por la que fuiste a Artemisa.**

**La rabia oscureció su ceño, antes de que se apartara.**

─**¿ Terrence?**

**No había error en la ira en su cara cuando la miraba.**

─**¿Qué?**

**Una persona inteligente que quisiera vivir habría dejado el asunto, pero Candy era más suicida**

**que la mayoría.**

─**¿Por qué fuiste al Olimpo?**

**Sus ojos se velaron.**

─**¿Realmente quieres la verdad?**

─**No preguntaría si no la quisiera.**

**La dejó y se fue al bar a servirse un whisky doble─esta parecía ser siempre su respuesta**

**cuando algo realmente lo molestaba.**

**Se bebió la bebida e hizo una mueca antes de fulminarla con la mirada y responder.**

─**Estaba solo. ─El dolor en su rostro realmente le robó el corazón─. No dormía con nadie por**

**una simple razón. Estaba manchado. Medio humano, medio dios, no encajaba en ningún lado y**

**créeme, los dioses Sumerios son rápidos en señalar eso. Ningal, mi esposa, abandonó nuestra cama**

**siglos antes. Ella sólo se casó conmigo por que yo era exótico y diferente. Pero una vez los otros**

**empezaron a meterse con ella por estar con un mestizo me echó de su cama. Después de todo,**

**¿Qué clase de niños tendría ella con alguien que no era un dios de sangre pura?**

**Apretó los dientes como si el dolor fuese más de lo que podía soportar antes de hablar otra**

**vez.**

─**Pensé que algo tenía que estar mal conmigo. ¿Quién ha oído que un dios de la fertilidad no**

**duerma con nadie? ¿Un dios de la fertilidad cuya esposa nunca está en su cama? Pero yo no iba a**

**convertirme en mi padre y cazar a las mujeres humanas quienes no serían capaces de resistírseme.**

**Usar a las personas de esa manera estaba mal, y sabía cuando dolor le había causado la lujuria de**

**mi padre a mi madre. Entonces un día mientras estaba montando en Ur apareció Artemisa. Ella**

**estaba rodeada de venados, parecía pacífica y, no te rías, dulce. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan**

**hermosa, así que me detuve a hablar con ella, y lo siguiente que supe, era que nos estábamos**

**riendo. Y en poco tiempo, éramos amigos.**

**Para Candy tenía sentido. Ambos eran dioses de la Luna. Probablemente tenían mucho en**

**común.**

─**¿Qué te hizo ir a ella esa noche en el Olimpo? ¿Realmente?**

**El apartó la mirada.**

─**La rabia. Ningal me había humillado y estaba cansado de que se rieran de mí por ello. Yo**

**era un dios poderoso, pero no el más poderoso de todo el panteón. Sabía que no había manera de**

**que pudiera enfrentarlos y ganar. Se habrían unido contra mí. Así que fui a Artemisa, queriendo**

**que ella me ayudara a debilitar a mi propio panteón. Pensaba que si ella realmente me amaba**

**como decía, podríamos unir nuestras fuerzas contra ellos. ─Él se rió con amargura─. Ten cuidado**

**con lo que deseas, quizás lo obtengas. Los quería a todos destruidos por lo que me habían hecho, y**

**lo fueron. Sólo que no vi mi propia caída como parte de ese plan.**

**La culpa la atravesó ante la agonía que oía en su voz, el auto aborrecimiento que veía en su**

**cara. Ella nunca había querido herirle a él o a nadie.**

─**Artemisa es incapaz de dar lo que buscas.**

**Él bufó.**

─**Gracias, pero te contaré un secreto. Aprendí eso hace tres mil años cuando ella me asaltó y**

**me succionó hasta dejarme seco.**

**Esperando apaciguarlo, Candy cruzó la habitación para tomar su mano antes de que se sirviera**

**otro trago.**

─**Te das cuentas de lo que has hecho, ¿no?**

─**¿Insultar tu inteligencia?**

─**No. ─Tomó sus manos en las de ella─. Te has abierto a mí. Confías en mí.**

**Terrence guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Le había dicho cosas que nunca**

**se las había dicho a nadie. Pero era tan fácil hablar con ella. Al contrario que otros, no parecía**

**juzgarle por su pasado o sus errores.**

**Hacía que se olvidara estar en guardia.**

─**Supongo que tú y tu madre os reísteis a gusto de mí cuando le hablaste antes.**

**Su expresión cambió instantáneamente a una de indignación.**

─**Nunca le diré a nadie lo que me has dicho. Jamás. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?**

**Él no respondió.**

─**Quizás deberíamos volver a insultarnos el uno al otro. Creo que era más fácil.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

─**No más fácil. Sólo seguro.**

**Demonios, era inteligente. Algunas veces más de lo que era bueno para su paz mental.**

─**Me gusta la seguridad.**

**Candy se rió en alto.**

─**¿Eso de un ser que pelea con los demonios con una mano sola? ¿Realmente me tienes**

**miedo?**

─**Al contrario que tú, los demonios son fácil. ─Ellos no hacían que quisiera abrazarlos.**

─**¿Cómo así?**

─**Ellos solo te quitan la vida.**

**Ella arqueó simplemente una ceja.**

**Tú podrías fácilmente quitarme el corazón. La verdad de eso lo clavó en el sitio en el que**

**estaba. No se había sentido así en miles de años.**

**Miles.**

**Entonces otra vez, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se había sentido así con una mujer. Apenas**

**podía recordar cortejar a su esposa. Si había tenido algún sentimiento por ella, habrían sido**

**asesinados por su insensibilidad.**

**Pero Candy…**

**Ella era honesta y cariñosa. Dos cosas que su esposa nunca había sido. Cuando Candy lo tocaba,**

**su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente. Una simple sonrisa suya podía hacer que todo él ardiera.**

**Una caricia de su mano y se deshacía. Era aterrador pensar en cuanto de ese poder tenía una**

**persona sobre él. Como un simple gesto de ella podía afectarle tan profundamente.**

**Aún así, ella mantenía esa traviesa mirada en su preciosa cara.**

─**No me respondiste, Terrence.**

**Él se alejó un paso de ella.**

─**¿Responderte a qué?**

─**¿Por qué me tienes miedo?**

**¿Podría ser más implacable? Incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos le dio una respuesta ligera.**

─ **Diriges a esos dos demonios con salsa barbacoa. ¿Quién es su sano juicio no te temería?**

**Ella chasqueó la lengua.**

─**¿Por qué te escondes?**

─**¿Quién dice que me escondo?**

─**Esa mirada que mantienes centrada en la puerta como si esperaras que entrara alguien a**

**través de ella y te rescatara. ─Ella hizo unos ruidos de animales parecidos a cloc—cloc cuando**

**extendió los brazos y empezó a moverlos como alas.**

**Terrence estaba espantado por sus acciones.**

─**¿Realmente no me estarás llamando gallina?**

─**Si le queda el pico…**

**Él debería estar enfadado, pero una extraña parte de él estaba divertido por su audacia.**

─**Vives para tentarme, ¿No es así?**

─**Tenemos que vivir para algo, y tengo que decir que es bastante divertido ver la confusión**

**en esos maravillosos ojos tuyos. Brillan siempre que te pican.**

**Se quedó atónito por su inesperado cumplido.**

─**¿Mis ojos son maravillosos?**

─**Sí. Muy impactantes.**

**Eso no debería afectarlo de ninguna manera y todavía sus palabras lo hacían arder.**

**Él no sabía porque el pensamiento de que ella le encontrase atractivo debería siquiera**

**importarle.**

**Millones de mujeres, literalmente, lo habían encontrado atractivo a lo largo de toda la**

**historia. Lo veneraban a miles.**

**Pero sus palabras le aceleraban el corazón. Hacían que le sudaran las palmas. Lo ponían tan**

**duro que apenas podía permanecer a su alrededor.**

**Ella tomó sus manos en las de ella.**

─**Vamos. ─Tiró de él hacia el dormitorio.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

─**Necesitas descansar. Ha sido un largo día e intento meterte en la cama.**

**Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca mientras se ponía incluso más duro.**

─**¿De verdad? ¿Puedo meterme yo dentro de ti?**

─**Si juegas bien tus cartas y dejas esas líneas quizás sea posible.**

**Kessar parpadeó dos veces ante Nabium, que había interrumpido su comida. Se levantó**

**sobre la corista muerta en el suelo y se limpió la sangre de los labios con una servilleta de lino.**

─**¿Qué quieres decir con que el Hayar Bedr está desaparecido?**

**El demonio alto y de pelo oscuro tragó de forma audible cuando notó la furia en el tono de**

**Kessar.**

─**El dios Nana fue a la caverna y…**

─**Ex dios, ─corrigió a Nabium.**

**Nabium se aclaró la garganta.**

─**Ex dios, y lo cogieron.**

**Kessar maldijo al momento. Le fastidiaba que Terrence hubiese encontrado alguna manera de**

**entrar en su agujero y encontrara uno de su juguetes favoritos.**

**No importaba.**

**Todavía podían liberar todavía a los Dimme, pero poseer la Luna había hecho más fácil su**

**sucesión para dominar a la fuerza la vida en el pequeño planeta.**

─**¿Dónde está mi hermano?**

**Nabium continúo quieto.**

**Kessar dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto ante su joven hermano y su libido. Nunca había**

**aprendido el sentido del tiempo.**

─**Díle que deje cualquier mujer que haya encontrado y que venga aquí. Ahora.**

─**No… no puedo, mi señor.**

─**¿Por qué no?**

**Nabium retrocedió un paso antes de tragar otra vez y hablar.**

─**Ellos lo mataron.**

**Kessar no podía respirar cuando registró esas noticias. No podía ser.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**Murió peleando con ellos, mi señor. Lo siento mucho.**

**Kessar sintió crecer sus colmillos cuando la rabia lo llenó. Quería sangre por esto.**

**Cuando caminó hacia el armario, Nabium prácticamente se encogió de terror. No es que**

**Kessar fuera a herir a su segundo al mando. No, Kessar necesitaba a alguien débil a quien torturar.**

**Abriendo el armario, sacó a la colegiala que había capturado después de haber dejado el**

**casino de Terrence. Ella era baja, con largo pelo castaño y ojos azules que estaban rodeados por unas**

**pequeñas gafas ovaladas. Su boca estaba tapada de modo que no pudiera gritar, y sus manos y**

**pies estaban atados. Ella vestía un par de desgastados jeans, botas negras y una camiseta negra de**

**Boondock Saint1 que enseñaba sus fornidos antebrazos.**

**Pero lo encontró fascinante, y era la principal razón por la que la había capturado, era que**

**ella tenía un pequeño arco y flecha tatuados sobre su pecho. Antes de que la cogiera, ella le había**

**dicho que el tatuaje era para protegerla de las pesadillas. Realmente extraño, desde que esta**

**también era la marca de Artemisa y como tal hacía a la estudiante un objetivo de primera para**

**ellos.**

**Usando sus poderes, insonorizó la habitación de modo que nadie en el hotel pudiera oírla**

**gritar. Entonces le quitó la mordaza de la boca.**

**Ella lloró. Él la empujó a los brazos de Nabium.**

─**Sostenla.**

─**P… po… por favor, ─rogó cuando su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo de la otra mujer─. Estoy**

**embarazada.**

─**¿Crees que nos importa?**

**Kessar sintió como su cara cambiaba a su verdadera forma de demonio.**

**Ella gritó incluso más alto, excitándolo aún más.**

**Kessar la levantó y se cernió sobre su cuello, rasgando la carne de modo que su sangre le**

**llenase la boca. Tan pronto como ella dejó de luchar, Nabium se unió a él rasgando el otro lado.**

**Cuando estuvo muerta y drenada, la tiraron al suelo. Kessar frunció el ceño cuando vio un**

**pequeño brazalete de cuero en su brazo derecho. Tirando de él, leyó su nombre.**

**Mofándose, lo tiró sobre su cuerpo y se limpió la boca.**

**Su buen humor regresó, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la tiró sobre el cuerpo de ella antes**

**de hacer aparecer otra.**

**Nabium duplicó el gesto antes de volver a su anterior tópico.**

─**Al menos las buenas noticias es que hemos anulado a Zakar. Será inútil para ellos ahora.**

**Posiblemente, pero Kessar no era el tipo de demonio que contaba con que las cosas salieran**

**como estaban planeadas.**

─**Nunca subestimes a Nana. Él viajaba con un Atlante.**

─**¿Estás seguro?**

─**Por supuesto. ¿Cómo si no sería él capaz de destruir a mi hermano?**

**El dolor de Kessar ya se había ido. El asesinato lo había aplacado. Si su hermano era lo**

**bastante estúpido para morir en sus manos, se lo merecía.**

─**¿Qué hacemos ahora? ─preguntó Nabium.**

─**Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de anular los poderes de Terrence.**

─**Él ya está despojado de ellos.**

─**No lo bastante. Él es la única cosa que se interpone en el camino del Kerir. Debemos traer a**

**Zakar de vuelta y coger a esa puta atlante y convertirla.**

─**¿Cómo?**

**Kessar sonrió.**

─**De la misma manera que capturamos a Zakar. La infectamos. Entonces cuando tengamos a**

**Zakar y a Nana, no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino.**

**Nabium se rió hasta que se dio cuenta que los humanos estaban empezando a**

**conmocionarse.**

─**Hablando de infección…**

**Kessar miró a la mujer.**

─**Son demasiado sucios para mantenerlos, especialmente la pequeña puta. Córtales la cabeza**

**y tíralos en la zanja de algún sitio.**

**Él observó como Nabium cubría a la mujer con una chaqueta para disimular la sangre en sus**

**ropas antes de sacarlos de la habitación donde acabaría con ellos.**

**Humanos. Lo disgustaban.**

**Pronto, sin embargo, todos ellos estarían bajo el pulgar de sus maestros. Pero primero, tenía**

**que coger a Terrence y Zakar...**

**#############**

**Candy suspiró con satisfacción cuando el cuerpo de Terrence se relajó detrás del suyo, permitiéndole**

**saber que finalmente se había dormido. Estaba realmente sorprendida por haber ganado la**

**discusión sobre que se durmiera y no se pusiera juguetón con ella.**

**Pero aunque quería estar con él, Candy todavía necesitaba algo de espacio. Su relación iba**

**demasiado rápida para ella. Lo acababa de conocer, literalmente, y aunque ya habían compartido**

**mucho, todavía necesitaba tiempo para respirar. Para pensar. Para ajustarse.**

**Así que le había hecho un puchero juguetón, después la había rodeado con sus brazos y se**

**había puesto cómodo para dormir. De alguna manera, esto era más íntimo que tener sexo con él.**

**Por lo menos, conllevaba más confianza, ya que requería que cerrase los ojos y se relajara**

**alrededor de ella. Candy podía hacerle cualquier cosa en ese momento, y él estaría indefenso para**

**detenerla.**

**Podría raparle la cabeza, pintarle las uñas de rosa… ponerle maquillaje en la cara.**

**Mordiéndose el labio, tuvo que reprimir una risa al pensar en él de forma tan cursi.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo? ─su profunda voz era un sonido soñoliento.**

─**Pensé que estabas dormido.**

─**Lo estaba hasta que tu cadera me tocó la entrepierna ─sus penetrantes ojos azul dorados se**

**abrieron para mirarla fijamente─. Es bastante difícil quedarse dormido con tu aroma tan cerca y**

**con tu cuerpo frotándose contra el mío ─se dio la vuelta, quedándose de espaldas─. En realidad es**

**cruel.**

─**Lo siento, ─ella se movió para acurrucarse contra su costado. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho**

**y simplemente aspiró la masculina fragancia de su cuerpo. Miró su mano, que era increíblemente**

**pálida encima de su oscura piel. Besándolo justo por encima del pezón, cerró los ojos.**

**El cuerpo de Terrence se sacudió ante la dulzura de sus acciones. Todavía no podía creer que**

**estuviese compartiendo su cama con ella y que no estuvieran haciendo nada más que dormir.**

**Somos adultos, vivirás. Sus simples palabras resonaron ahora por su mente. Y no estaba tan**

**seguro de que sobreviviría a esto.**

**Y aún así, al mismo tiempo, era maravilloso sentirla acostada contra él. Pasó la mano por su**

**pálido cabello. No sabía la razón, pero siempre se había sentido fascinado por el cabello rubio. El**

**de ella era como oro tejido que susurraba contra su piel. Lo extendió como un abanico sobre sus**

**hombros y sonrió al ver su pijama rosa de franela.**

**Pijamas… en su cama. ¿No se acabarían nunca las humillaciones? Lo mínimo que podía**

**haber hecho era llevar un salto de cama.**

**Esos no son cómodos. Se te meten en las partes privadas mientras duermes.**

**¿Pero a quién le importaba? A ti sí y no habrías sido capaz de evitar ponerle las manos**

**encima en ese caso.**

**Sí, ella lo había calado en eso.**

**Terrence suspiró mientras le tiraba de la manga de franela. En persona, quería retroceder en el**

**tiempo, encontrar al que creó los pijamas para dormir, y darle una tremenda paliza. Seguramente**

**no era el único hombre que se había sentido así.**

**Por supuesto, no habría sido tan malo si Candy no pudiera conjurar sus propias ropas. Entonces**

**habría insistido en que durmiese desnuda o al menos con una de sus camisetas.**

**La franela era un asco.**

_**Duerme **_**Terrence …**

**Eso era más fácil de decir que hacer. Sinceramente, esto parecía totalmente un tipo nuevo de**

**tortura. Su cuerpo estaba candente y dolorido, y sin alivio a la vista. No era de extrañar que**

**algunos hombres rogaran por la castración.**

**Podía ver a Anu, con aspecto orgulloso cuando nacieron los primeros gallu, no del cuerpo de**

**una mujer, sino de huevos, para que pudiesen sobrevivir y nacer incluso si la madre era asesinada.**

**Después del sexo, una hembra podía poner dos docenas de huevos fertilizados. Huevos que**

**sobrevivirían al calor o al frío. Eran prácticamente indestructibles.**

**Anu estaba de pie sobre un precipicio, muy por encima del nido, cuando las primeras crías**

**empezaron a resquebrajar sus cáscaras.**

─**Míralos, Terrence. Ésta es el arma definitiva. Que cualquier panteón intente derrotarnos ahora.**

─**Son preciosos ─había dicho Anatum, con una hermosa sonrisa radiante en su cara patricia.**

**No sólo era la mujer de Anu, sino la diosa de la creación. Alta y elegante, había sido una visión de**

**pie al lado de su marido.**

**También había sido la primera víctima de los gallu. En cuanto se vieron libres de sus huevos,**

**se habían lanzado con rapidez a las paredes de la caverna hacia ellos.**

**Terrence había matado a dos mientras seis atacaban a Anatum. La habían liberado, pero no antes**

**de que fuera mordida. Al principio, no habían pensado en eso. En ese momento, nadie sabía que**

**las mordeduras de gallu podían crear otros de su especie.**

**Debido a que los demonios eran jóvenes y su veneno débil, Anatum no se había convertido**

**inmediatamente. Simplemente había estado enferma. No fue hasta que llegó la noche cuando**

**descubrieron el verdadero horror de lo que había sido creado.**

**Anatum había ido tras Anu mientras dormía. Apenas había sido capaz de evitar que lo**

**mordiera y lo convirtiera. Tras una breve lucha, la había confinado a una jaula.**

**Aunque eran dioses, no había manera de salvarla. Y debido a sus poderes de diosa, era**

**incluso más peligrosa que los otros.**

**Sin otra opción, Terrence había llevado a su hija Ishtar, y habían destruido a Anatum y permitido**

**que Ishtar absorbiese sus poderes y la reemplazara en el panteón. Anu había estado enfermo por**

**ello. Enfermo con la culpa de lo que había liberado.**

**Al menos hasta que Enlil había aparecido.**

**Debido a sus poderes sobre los demonios, Enlil había sido capaz de debilitar lo suficiente a**

**los demonios para que pudieran ganar control sobre ellos.**

**Terrence les había suplicado a todos que los destruyeran.**

─**¿Por qué mataríamos a algo tan valioso? ─Enlil fue rotundo sobre que los gallu fuesen**

**salvados─. Es lo único que tenemos para luchar contra los Atlantes. Imagina si en algún momento**

**viniesen por nosotros.**

─**No son un panteón beligerante ─había sostenido Terrence.**

─**Dile eso a los griegos que están metidos en una guerra contra ellos, incluso mientras**

**hablamos.**

**Aún así, Terrence intentó hacer entrar en razón a su padre.**

─**Los Dioses griegos fueron los agresores.**

─**Hazme caso, un día los Atlantes vendrán por nosotros, y necesitaremos dar el primer golpe.**

**Deja que nuestros gallu destruyan a sus demonios Carontes, antes de que sus dioses suelten a los**

**Carontes sobre nosotros.**

**Pero Terrence había sabido el futuro. Lo había sentido, y nadie creía en él.**

─**Sólo se puede contener a un chacal por las orejas durante un tiempo antes de que se vuelva**

**contra ti, Padre. No podemos dejar que estas criaturas vivan. Antes o después, nos destruirán.**

**Enlil se había mofado de él.**

─**Eres un tonto, Nana. Los necesitamos. Ya has visto a los Atlantes. Esto los mantendrá fuera**

**de nuestras camas… si sabes a lo que me refiero ─había mirado más allá de Terrence, a donde su mujer**

**se sentaba con Ishtar─. Y sé que lo haces.**

**Avergonzado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, Terrence tuvo que contenerse para no atacar a su**

**padre. Mientras Enlil poseyese la Tabla del Destino, no había forma de derrotarlo.**

─**Mi virilidad no necesita el refuerzo de un ejército de demonios para asegurarla. Estás**

**sembrando la semilla de nuestra propia destrucción.**

─**Estoy asegurando nuestra futura supervivencia.**

**Disgustado con la irracionalidad de su padre, Terrence se había marchado. No se podía convencer**

**a aquellos que se negaban a ver lo que les era mostrado.**

**Al salir, pasó al lado de su mujer. La mirada de Nigal había encontrado la suya distante,**

**hasta que Sin miró a su pecho, donde llevaba un símbolo Atlante del sol. El sello de su panteón.**

**Una de las comisuras de su boca se había elevado en una sonrisa burlona.**

**Que así fuera.**

─**Ignóralos.**

**Sin había continuado su camino con Zakar, invisible para los otros, a su lado. Era un truco**

**que Zakar había aprendido de niño. Aunque era peligroso, Terrence estaba agradecido por el apoyo de**

**su hermano.**

─**Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.**

─**Nigal es una perra infiel. No te preocupes por ella. Haré que sueñe con serpientes y**

**gorgonas cada noche cuando intente dormir.**

**Terrence había sonreído ante la idea. Pero no lo distrajo de lo que más lo preocupaba.**

─**Tengo razón sobre esto, Zakar. Lo sé.**

─**Estoy seguro de que lo estás. Pero ninguno de ellos te va a escuchar. Tienen tanto miedo del**

**enemigo de fuera que están ciegos ante aquel que han creando en su propia casa. Nunca es el**

**invasor externo el que destruye el reino. Siempre es uno de adentro. Es la persona en la que se**

**confió y que no se lo merecía. El mentiroso que sonríe a tu cara y luego escupe sobre tu caridad,**

**porque piensa que merece más sin ninguna otra razón, de porque es lo que quiere.**

**Zakar tenía razón. Pero no cambiaba nada.**

**Sin se había parado en el jardín para mirarlo.**

─**¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esto?**

─**Se el último que quede en pie, Hermano. Deja que sigan con sus juegos y que escupan su**

**veneno. Al final, será éste el que los destruirá. Nada negativo sobrevive por mucho tiempo. Se**

**volverán unos contra otros porque no conocen otra manera.**

─**¿Y el mundo exterior? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Los humanos que miran hacia nosotros por**

**protección? ¿Qué pasará con ellos una vez que los gallu estén libres?**

─**Tendrán a sus campeones. Estaremos allí, tú y yo. No dejaremos que los demonios les**

**hagan daño.**

**Excepto que Zakar ya no estaba en pie ni tampoco los guerreros que una vez habían**

**entrenado para luchar contra los gallu. Los humanos estaban todos muertos y los demonios habían**

**derribado a Zakar y lo habían torturado hasta dejar nada, salvo la cáscara de un hombre que una**

**vez había caminado con los poderes de un dios.**

**Era terrorífico y daba qué pensar.**

**De repente, Terrence sintió una cálida mano en su hombro. Se giró con el labio torcido, esperando**

**ver a su mujer.**

**En lugar de ella, estaba Candy. Parecía un ángel allí parada, e hizo que su cuerpo ardiera. Nunca**

**se había sentido más feliz de ver a alguien.**

─**¿Qué haces aquí? ─le preguntó.**

─**Yo te la traje.**

**Sin se giró para mirar a su hermano, que ahora los estaba rodeando.**

─**No lo entiendo.**

─**Esto no es un sueño, Terrence. Es una guerra ─Zakar le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego.**

**Aunque era un sueño, le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo quemó en el pecho. Jadeando, Terrence dio**

**vueltas hasta apagar el fuego. Levantó la mirada hacia Zakar.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Zakar estiró la mano y un látigo con púas se enroscó alrededor del antebrazo de Terrence. Este**

**siseó de dolor cuando Zarak tiró del látigo y le desencajó el brazo.**

**Candy se giró hacia Zakar.**

─**¡No! No le hagas daño.**

**Zarak se giró para lanzar una onda explosiva a Candy. Ella la esquivó y le lanzó otra explosión**

**de vuelta que lo hizo tambalearse.**

─**¿Tienes más trucos? ¿Qué te parece este? ─lo golpeó con hielo.**

**Terrence se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella.**

─**Candy, para. Le estás haciendo daño.**

─**A él no le importa hacerme daño, o a ti. Yo digo que le demos.**

**Para sorpresa de Terrence, Zakar se echó a reír. Levantándose del suelo, flotó hacia Candy, que se**

**tensó, preparada para luchar.**

─**Escúchala, Terrence. Tiene razón. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que éste soy yo? ─cambió a la forma de**

**Kessar─. Tal vez estoy aquí para destruirte.─la aparición corrió hacia él.**

**Terrence lo cogió por la garganta y lo arrojó al suelo.**

─**¿Qué eres?**

─**Algo fracturado, hermano. He venido aquí porque este es el único mundo en el que soy lo**

**que quiero. Ya no estoy en control de mí mismo cuando estoy en mi cuerpo. No puedo confiar en**

**mi mismo cuando estoy despierto, y tampoco lo puedes hacer tú.**

**Terrence se sentó en cuclillas.**

─**¿Estás infectado?**

─**No exactamente ─Zakar se levantó para poder sentarse enfrente de Terrence ─. Debido a mí**

**inmunidad, los gallu no tienen control total sobre mí, pero tampoco lo tengo yo. Es algo más…**

**algo oscuro y mortífero, y que vive dentro de mí. Ya no sé quién soy y no puedo controlarlo. El**

**único sitio en el que puedes confiar en mí es aquí. ─Zakar agachó la cabeza─. Lamento haber**

**terminado siendo el cobarde que Padre siempre sospechó que sería.**

**Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.**

─**¿Cobarde? ¿Lo dices en serio? Dios mío, ya vimos lo crueles y despiadadas que son esas**

**cosas. Luchaste solo contra ellas, incluso cuando estabas encadenado. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera**

**considerarte un cobarde?**

─**Fallé ─volvió su mirada hacia Terrence ─. Los gallu son peores de lo que incluso pensabas.**

**Pueden debilitarte en este mundo y aprender cómo atacarte aquí. Es aquí donde encontrarán tus**

**debilidades.**

**Terrence encontró eso difícil de creer.**

─**¿Por qué nunca has venido en mis sueños para contarme lo que estaba pasando contigo?**

─**No pude. Debido a ellos, estoy débil incluso aquí. Ahora justo estabas soñando conmigo, y**

**me convocaste. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. No habría venido por mi cuenta. Ya no**

**tengo esos poderes.**

**Candy dio un paso adelante para pararse delante de ellos, mientras sus palabras la**

**atormentaban.**

─**Tienes que explicarme cómo funciona esto. Sé que los dioses griegos el sueño, los Oneroi,**

**pueden entrar en los sueños de cualquiera en cualquier momento. Tienen pociones que usan para**

**engatusar a una persona despierta y hacerla dormir. ¿Son iguales los gallu?**

**Zakar negó con la cabeza.**

─**A diferencia de tus dioses, no pueden infiltrarse en los sueños de alguien a quién no han**

**conocido. Primero deben tener contacto físico.**

**Sin se encogió al recordar a Kessar un momento antes. Así que eso era lo que había llevado al**

**bastardo al edificio.**

─**Hoy en el casino. Supe que había algo más en la visita de ese bastardo.**

**Zakar asintió.**

─**Te tocan y entonces pueden encontrarte mientras duermes.**

**Candy maldijo.**

─**Y dejé que me tocara. Un buen movimiento.**

**Sin le dio golpecitos en el brazo.**

─**No te sientas mal. No eres la única que ha fastidiado esto ─apretó los dientes mientras la**

**cólera lo recorría─. Podría matar a Enlil por eso.**

─**Los advertiste ─dijo Zakar─. Pero él pensó que era demasiado listo para ser una víctima.**

**Por lo menos no viste lo que le hicieron los gallu cuando lo mataron.**

**Terrence se pudo imaginar el horror, y se sintió agradecido por habérselo perdido.**

─**¿Qué pasó con sus poderes?**

─**La mayoría se quedaron guardados en la Tabla.**

**Gracias a los dioses que Terrence había sido capaz de recuperar eso del museo. Con esos poderes**

**dentro de la Tabla, no había forma de saber lo que los gallu podrían hacer con ella.**

─**¿Y el resto?**

─**Los tomó Kessar. Mandó a sus agentes para que cogiesen a Enlil y luego lo llevasen a las**

**cavernas. Enlil tuvo tiempo de sobra para esconder la Tabla antes de ser capturado, y una vez que**

**estuvo en presencia de Kessar, este lo desangró hasta dejarlo seco… de varias maneras. Kessar es**

**todavía más peligroso de lo que piensas. Y ahora que ha sido liberado…**

─**¿Qué lo liberó? ─preguntó Terrence.**

─**Los cerrojos de su prisión se debilitaron al igual que los del Dimme.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

─**Pero, ¿por qué Kessar no ha aparecido antes de esto?**

─**Estaba retenido en una parte diferente de la caverna, que tenía un sistema de cierre distinto.**

**Ahora ese sistema se ha debilitado hasta el punto de que él y sus peores discípulos han sido**

**capaces de liberarse. Quiere caos total y baño de sangre. Y por encima de todo, quiere que Terrence**

**sufra por haber ayudado a encerrarlo allí.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza de forma exageradamente feliz.**

─**Oh, esto sólo te trasmite sentimientos cálidos y relajados, ¿verdad? ─se puso seria─. Voto**

**porque liberemos a mi abuela y dejemos que se los coma a todos.**

─**¿Tu abuela? ─preguntó Zakar.**

**Terrence rió en voz baja.**

─**Apollymi.**

**Zarak se puso pálido.**

─**¿Cómo de bien está encerrada?**

**Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.**

─**Pero puedo invocar sus poderes si los necesito.**

**Los hombres la miraron con la boca abierta.**

─**¿Puedes hacer qué? ─preguntó Sin. Esta era la primera vez que había oído esta parte de sus**

**poderes.**

─**Invocar sus poderes ─repitió ella─. Regalo de cumpleaños a los dieciséis. Cualquiera que se**

**meta conmigo recibe una muestra de destrucción Atlante. Por eso dije que Deimos no era**

**problema para mí. Puedo patearle el culo, con los ojos cerrados, y vencerlo.**

**Terrence se alegró de tener ese conocimiento. Sin embargo, tenía un inconveniente.**

─**Pero tenemos que mantenerte cargada.**

**Ella asintió.**

─**Eso ayuda.**

─**Bien ─dijo Zakar─. Por lo menos tenemos una sorpresa sobre la que no saben nada. Pero**

**vosotros dos tenéis que recordar que en los sueños nada es lo que parece. Puede que os ataquen**

**como demonios, pero puede que no. Pueden acercarse como tu mejor amigo ─miró a Candy─. Tu**

**madre. Tu hermano. Cualquier persona o cosa con la que tengáis una relación estrecha. Son**

**expertos en esto, y han tenido un montón de práctica. En realidad no pueden haceros daño, pero**

**pueden perturbar vuestros sueños lo suficiente para perjudicaros cuando estéis despiertos.**

**Terrence se frotó la cara con una mano mientras consideraba eso. Maldición.**

─**¿Kytara? ─gritó Candy de repente. Su voz resonó a su alrededor.**

**Terrence la miró frunciendo el ceño.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

─**Quiero dormir tranquila por la noche. Y que me condenen si voy a dejar que un demonio**

**de pacotilla como Kessar evite que descanse. ¿Cree que es un tipo malo? Bien, yo misma conozco a**

**unos pocos. ─Hizo una pausa antes de gritar de nuevo─. ¡Kytara!**

─**Para de gritarme ─una mujer casi tan alta como Candy apareció detrás de ella. Tenía cabello**

**oscuro y ondulado, piel de porcelana y grandes ojos, tan azules que no parecían reales. Llevaba**

**puesto un traje de pantalón de cuero negro con un cinturón plateado de aros y botas de tacón de**

**diez centímetros.**

**Candy sonrió al girarse para mirarla a la cara.**

─**Aquí estás, mi malvada amiga.**

**Terrence estaba cauteloso ante el saludo de Candy.**

─**¿Malvada?**

─**Hasta la médula de su podrida alma.**

─**Es cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo Kytara─. No hay nada como una perra con tacones, y yo soy**

**la más grande. ─Se volvió de nuevo hacia Candy─. Sé que tiene que haber alguna razón para esto, ya**

**que estás en un sueño con gemelos increíbles y nadie está desnudo. Podría jurar que te enseñé**

**mejor, Candace.**

**Sin cruzó las manos sobre el pecho mientras estrechaba la mirada hacia Candy.**

**Candy levantó las manos en simulada rendición.**

─**No quería decir de esa forma. Nunca hice algo así.**

─**Umm—hmm ─dijo él, sin creerla ni por un minuto. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido tan**

**habilidosa.**

─**Es cierto. Kytara, díselo.**

─**¿Que le diga el qué? ─preguntó inocentemente─. Candy es una furiosa ninfómana.**

─**¡Tara!**

─**Oh, muy bien ─reconoció Kytara finalmente─. Es tan sosa que hace que una simple tostada**

**parezca picante.**

**La mirada de agitación de Candy sólo aumentó.**

─**Muchas gracias.**

**Kytara se rió.**

─**Bueno, lo eres. Eres demasiado mojigata. Llevo un montón de años insistiéndote para que**

**te sueltes. Ahora, ¿por qué estoy aquí sino para ayudarte a dejar desnudos a estos dos y tener algo**

**de diversión adulta?**

**Zakar dio un paso adelante.**

─**Creo que me gusta su sugerencia.**

**Terrence lo miró fijamente hasta obligarlo a bajar la vista.**

**Al menos un poco.**

─**Mira, llevo siglos atrapado en esa cueva con esos bastardos royéndome. Realmente sería un**

**cambio agradable tener una diosa mordisqueándome.**

**Sintiendo pena por él, Terrence ignoró su arrebato.**

─**Tenemos demonios que van a intentar atacarnos en nuestros sueños.**

─**¿Skoti? ─preguntó Kytara.**

─**No ─dijo Candy─. Demonios gallu.**

─**Ooo ─Kytara tenía aspecto de que el mero pensamiento le daba un orgasmo─. Son un**

**grupo sangriento. Me gusta.**

**Sin estaba confundido por su avidez.**

─**Pensaba que los griegos Oneroi estaban desprovistos de emociones.**

─**Lo están ─explicó Candy─. Kytara es una Skotos. Absorbe las emociones de los soñadores y las**

**usa para sí misma.**

**Kytara sonrió.**

─**Es la única manera de vivir. En serio. Los Oneroi simplemente son demasiado pesados para**

**explicar con palabras.**

**Terrence no tuvo un comentario para eso.**

**Pero Candy señaló con un ademán a los tres.**

─**No queremos que los gallu nos ataquen por la noche. ¿Puedes cubrirnos las espaldas**

**mientras dormimos?**

**Kytara se mordió el labio y contoneó las caderas como si disfrutase demasiado de la idea.**

─**Voyeurismo… pervertido. Me gusta todavía más.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Eres la peor.**

─**Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿No es por eso por lo que me llamaste?**

**De repente, la idea de tenerla aquí no le pareció tan brillante a Terrence. Tener a una Oneroi griega**

**en sus sueños parecía justo estar pidiendo problemas.**

─**Por curiosidad… ¿podrías acercarte a los gallu y espiarlos mientras duermen?**

**Ella le pasó un dedo por la curva de su mentón y le lanzó una sonrisa sexy.**

─**En un sueño, nene, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.**

**Candy la apartó, lejos de Terrence.**

─**Y mantén las manos apartadas de él, Kytara, o piérdelas ante un enorme monstruo de**

**sueños, malhumorado y devorador de manos.**

**Ella le lanzó a Candy una mirada de complicidad.**

─**Sí, señora.**

**Terrence encontró los celos de Candy divertidos y halagadores. Pero ahora mismo tenían cosas más**

**importantes en las que centrarse. Carraspeó para dirigir su atención de nuevo al problema que**

**tenían entre manos.**

─**¿Los observarás entonces?**

─**Depende ─kytara se detuvo para surtir efecto antes de preguntar─. ¿Es un demonio guapo?**

**Candy asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Mucho.**

─**Ooo, tengo que comprobarlo. Hasta luego. ─Kytara se desvaneció de inmediato.**

**Terrence cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, agradecido de tener algo de distancia con la Skotos.**

─**Tienes amigos interesantes, Candy.**

─**Cierto, y a veces son muy útiles.**

**Zakar aspiró bruscamente como si algo lo acabase de golpear en el pecho.**

**Preocupado por él, Terrence puso una mano en la espalda de su hermano.**

─**¿Zakar?**

─**Están intentando encontrarme ─apartó a Terrence lejos de él y se tambaleó hacia la izquierda─.**

**Huye.**

─**No te dejaré aquí para que te enfrentes a ellos.**

**Zakar le lanzó una mirada furiosa.**

─**Es sólo un sueño. Vete.**

─**Entonces, ¿qué problema hay en que me quede si sólo es un sueño?**

**Zakar sacudió la cabeza.**

─**No sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

─**Sí, lo sé ─dijo Terrence categóricamente─. Estoy protegiendo a mi hermano.**

─**¿Una pregunta rápida? ─preguntó Candy, distrayéndolos a ambos─. ¿Se puede matar a los**

**gallu en este reino?**

─**No ─dijo Zakar─. ¿Por qué?**

**Candy señaló detrás de los hombres.**

─**Porque están aquí.**

**############**

**Terrence se preparó para la próxima batalla, pero extrañamente, Kessar no hizo ningún**

**movimiento para acercársele.**

**En vez de eso, miró fijamente a Zakar con una media sonrisa retorcida.**

─**Veo que encontraste a mi mascota, Nana─. Regresó su mirada hacia Terrence y su cara se volvió**

**de piedra─. Y a mi hermano.**

**Sin se encogió de hombros fingiendo simpatía.**

─**Nos atacó─, dijo él sarcásticamente─. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Invitarle a**

**cenar?**

─**Se suponía que morirías─. Kessar entrecerró los ojos─. Habría sido un buen comienzo.**

**Sin sacudió la cabeza.**

─**No lo sé. Yo me muero, tú te aburres. El mundo termina. ¿Realmente no cuadra, o sí?**

**Además, no puedo hacerte las cosas demasiado fáciles. ¿Qué es la vida sin dolor?**

**La mirada de Kessar retornó a Zakar.**

─**La pregunta es mucho mejor que la respuesta, ¿no es así mascota?**

**La furia oscureció la mirada Sin cuando vio la vergüenza en la cara de Zakar, pero antes de**

**que pudiera moverse para tomar represalias, Zakar atacó al demonio.**

**Kessar lo lanzó lejos con un gesto de la mano.**

─**¿No aprendes nunca, perro?**

**Zakar lo miró con odio.**

─**Te combatiré hasta que muera.**

**Kessar se rió.**

─**Ah, estás en lo correcto en que vas a morir. Todo tú. Y por lo que has hecho a mi hermano**

**sufrirás inconcebiblemente.**

─**Bla, bla, bla─. Candy pronunció lentamente cada sílaba antes de mirar a Sin como si estuviera**

**aburrida con la conversación─. ¿Soy la única que se enferma con este monólogo de tipo—malo?**

**Ella tenía los brazos sueltos como una zombi y ridiculizó el acento de Kessar.**

─**Ooo, soy el gran mal. Los mataré. Apenas puedo esperar mientras les aburro hasta las**

**lágrimas con las idioteces de mi maniático ego. Apenas soy un demonio charlatán que le gusta**

**oírse hablar y trato de intimidarlos.**

**Ella miró a Kessar y bajó los brazos.**

─**Realmente, si ese es el caso, necesitas parar de vestirte con la graciosa ropa de tu madre. Es**

**difícil tomar en serio a un asesino cuando se parece a un corredor de bolsa. La única parte de mí**

**que está nerviosa es mi billetera.**

**Cuando la miró, Kessar recorrió sus colmillos con la lengua como si ella fuera un delicioso**

**bocadillo.**

─**Tu amiga tiene una bocaza, Nana. Disfrutaré cuando empuje sus palabras por la garganta.**

**Sin lo miró enfurecido.**

─**No casi tanto como gozaré al matarte.**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco.**

─**¿Qué es esto? ¿Una despedida de solteras? Para ser un par de tipos, hablan más que un**

**episodio de Oprah. Sí lucharemos, permítenos pelear.**

**Zakar frunció el entrecejo.**

─**¿Estas tan ansiosa por morir?**

**Candy se encogió de hombros.**

─**No mucho, pero más bien prefiero aporrear a Kessar que estar aburrida.**

**Repentinamente, había cuatro docenas de Kessar rodeándolos por todas partes.**

**Candy maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado demasiado pronto. Esto podía**

**ponerse feo en cualquier momento, y dado el número de Kessar presentes, eso era ponerlo fácil.**

─**Uhh, cariño ─dijo ella a Sin─, en este momento tengo un mal recuerdo de Matrix II y estoy**

**escuchando conversar en mi cabeza al Señor Anderson con ese tipo que hizo de elfo en el Señor de**

**los Anillos.**

**Sin arqueó una ceja.**

─**¿Orlando Bloom?**

─**No, el otro.**

**Sin advertencia, Kessar la atacó. Candy se movió para responderle, pero antes que él la**

**alcanzara, fue desviada de su trayectoria.**

**De repente, alguien la sacudía. Duramente.**

─**¡Ay! ─Candy parpadeó abriendo los ojos para encontrar a Kytara sobre ella mientras la**

**colocaba en la cama al lado de Sin─. ¿Qué suce...?**

─**Despierta a tu novio. Conseguí colocarlos a ambos en este cuarto antes que Kessar los**

**despedazara. ─Kytara desapareció.**

**Bostezando, Candy se dio la vuelta e hizo caso a Kytara . Sin se estaba despertando, y ya estaba**

**listo para luchar.**

─**So, ─dijo Candy, eludiendo su puño─. Soy yo. Candy.**

**Le tomó un segundo enfocar su cara y darse cuenta que estaba despierto.**

─**¿Dónde está Kessar?**

─**No aquí. Sólo se encuentra en nuestros sueños. ─Ella se escabulló hacia el borde de la**

**cama─. Kytara apenas logró despertarme, luego fue a ver a tu hermano. Vayamos con ella para**

**que pueda explicarnos todo esto.**

**Abandonaron la habitación para encontrar a Kytara en el salón principal, que estaba tan**

**oscuro, que apenas podían ver. Sin encendió una pequeña lámpara que emitió un lánguido**

**resplandor amarrillo a su alrededor.**

**La Dream Hunter estaba arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Zakar, mirándolo fijamente**

**mientras continuaba dormido.**

**Sin fue a despertarlo, pero Kytara lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo. Sus ojos eran brillantes y**

**azules en la penumbra.**

─**Él no es lo que crees.**

─**Es mi hermano.**

─**Sí─, susurró ella cuando encontró su mirada─, pero la cuestión es porque le permiten vivir.**

─**Para torturarlo.**

**Kytara sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Para arruinarlo, Sin. Ya no es un dios de los sueños. Se ha transformado en uno de ellos.**

**Sin negó con la cabeza.**

─**Luchó contra ellos. Lo vi yo mismo.**

**Candy avanzó un paso, concordando completamente con Sin. No había manera de que Zakar**

**pudiera estar en el lado del gallu, a fin de cuentas él lo había atacado. No después de todo lo que**

**Kessar y sus secuaces le habían hecho. No era posible.**

**Pero su amiga sabía algo... Había visto algo que la tenía asustada. Kytara estaba escondiendo**

**a Sin una verdad que creía no podría manejar.**

**Candy se arrodilló junto a Kytara.**

─**Nos dijo que había sido fracturado. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?**

**Kytara se puso de pie, sobresaliendo ante Candy.**

─**Lo han infectado y no lo puede controlar. Es muy probable que intente matarlos como**

**cualquiera de ellos.**

**Candy se paró inmediatamente como si esas palabras la obsesionaran. Seguramente no...**

**Por la cara de Sin, estaba segura que él se negaba a creerlo.**

─**Candy curó sus heridas.**

─**Por fuera. Es lo que está dentro de él lo que es mortal. Ahora tiene la misma hambre de**

**sangre que ellos.**

─**No. Combatió a Asag y sobrevivió. Le dio inmunidad al gallu.**

─**Le dio resistencia, no inmunidad. Se han estado alimentando de él por siglos sin ningún**

**descanso. El gallu está dentro de él y trata de corromperlo aún mientras hablamos. Es un peligro**

**para todos nosotros. ¿Por qué creen que lo tuvieron cautivo? Tiene la fuerza de ellos, los poderes**

**de un Dios, y el demonio dentro de él, matará a cualquiera sin remordimiento.**

**Candy estaba preocupada con las noticias. No era justo para Zakar haber sufrido tanto sólo para**

**morir ahora que era libre.**

─**¿Hay algo qué podamos hacer?**

─**Matarlo─, dijo Kytara simplemente.**

─**No puedo. ─La voz de Sin rompió con el peso de sus emociones─. Es mi hermano... ─Sus**

**ojos traicionaron la angustia que le embargaba─. Mi gemelo.**

**Kytara no tuvo piedad cuando se le acercó.**

─**Entonces te matará cuando despierte. ─ encontró la mirada de Candy─. No tienen la menor**

**idea a lo que se enfrentan. He estado en toda clase de sueños malignos. Pero éstos... ─Ella tiritó**

**visiblemente─. Ellos hacen que Stryker parezca un gatito. Y ahora están en sus sueños. Necesitarán**

**a un ejército para proteger sus sueños.**

─**¿Qué ejército? ─preguntó Candy.**

─**Uno muy fuerte.**

─**Bien, eso fue útil, aunque no del todo. ─Candy dio un paso alrededor de la cama para ubicarse**

**al lado de Kytara─. No entiendo.**

**Kytara respiró hondo antes de hablar otra vez.**

─**Fui sólo para contactar con Kessar por un tiempo breve. No bromeabas acerca de sus**

**poderes... son increíbles. Necesitamos alguna poderosa fuerza del reino de los sueños para los dos**

**cada vez que duerman. Ahora saben cómo encontrarlos y buscarán debilitarlos allí, luego se**

**abalanzaran aquí para matar.**

**Su rostro palideció, Kytara colocó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos.**

─**Deseo poder alejar de mi memoria las imágenes que he visto esta noche. Son suficientes**

**para hacerme querer ser una Oneroi otra vez.**

─**Ella bajó la mano para que pudieran ver las lágrimas en sus ojos─. Por Zeus, desearía no**

**sentir nada. Es lo más horrible que jamás he visto y ahora estoy marcada por ello. Tienes que**

**matarlo, Sin. Confía en mí.**

─**No─, dijo él con énfasis.**

─**Entonces lo haré por ti─.**

**Kytara sacó un cuchillo y se dirigió hacia Zakar.**

**Sin la agarró y empujó, lejos de la cama.**

─**Infiernos, no. Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que venir por mí. Jamás permitiré que**

**alguien intente dañarlo otra vez.**

**La fría mirada en su rostro, cuando lo miró con mofa podría hacer glaciares.**

─**Esta bien, me cercioraré y haré tu tumba. ─Se movió para ubicarse cerca de Candy─. Hazte**

**un favor, sal de aquí antes que él ─indicó a Zakar─ se despierte. Créeme. Después me lo**

**agradecerás.**

**Candy ignoró sus palabras. No dejaría solo en esto a Sin.**

─**¿Puedes hablar con los Oneroi y ver qué se puede hacer con el gallu en nuestros sueños?**

─**Puedo intentarlo. Estoy segura, que M'Adoc, M'Ordant, y D'Alerian adorarían una**

**oportunidad de poder mantener a otra persona a raya.**

**Candy pensó en los tres líderes de los Oneroi que Kytara había mencionado. Ella hablaba**

**francamente de su transformación y no tenía la menor idea de cuán correcta era su predicción. Candy**

**era uno de las pocas personas que sabía que las emociones de un Oneroi retornaban a ellos. A**

**causa de eso, significaba que a veces tenían arrebatos emocionales tan fuertes que eran difíciles de**

**ocultar. Una misión como ésta podría muy bien ayudar a los líderes de los Oneroi a mantener el**

**control de sí mismos. Sería definitivamente algo que disfrutarían.**

─**Dile a D'Alerian que esta en deuda conmigo y necesito cobrar mi favor.**

**Kytara ladeó la cabeza con eso.**

─**¿Te debe un favor?**

**Candy cabeceó.**

─**Desde hace años, y sé que él no lo ha olvidado.**

**Un travieso destello se asentó en los pálidos ojos de Kytara.**

─**¿Qué hiciste?**

─**Eso es entre nosotros. Ahora ve.**

**Torciendo los labios en respuesta, Kytara desapareció.**

**Sintiendo la preocupación y tristeza de Sin, Candy fue su lado cuando Sin acomodó la manta**

**alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano.**

**Tan pronto como la mano de Sin estuvo cerca del cuello de Zakar, éste ya había despierto con**

**una maldición. Alcanzó la garganta de Sin, pero éste cogió la muñeca de Zakar.**

**El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus idénticas miradas se encontraron. Ningún se movió,**

**o algo parecido, Candy se sentía traspasada por la tensión del momento. La única diferencia entre**

**ellos era el cabello. El de Sin estaba acicalado y apenas llegaba al cuello, mientras que el de Zakar**

**era más largo y enredado.**

**Fuera de eso, era como observar a alguien mirarse fijamente en un espejo.**

**Cuan extremadamente desconcertante era eso.**

─**¿Zakar? ─cuchicheó Sin, finalmente rompiendo el tenso silencio─. Soy yo. Sin.**

**Zakar lo soltó y se recostó. Echó una mirada alrededor como si no reconociera su entorno.**

─**¿Dónde estoy?**

─**Mi hogar. Te rescatamos de la caverna.**

**Aunque había estado con ellos en sueños, Zakar parecía incapaz de creer lo que oía, lo que**

**veía.**

**Una extraña punzada atravesó a Candy cuando lo miró. Presentía algo dentro de él... algo frío y**

**maligno. Algo muy poderoso. Quiso advertir a Sin, pero por la mirada de afecto en su rostro**

**cuando miró a su hermano, supo que no la escucharía más que a Kytara. ¿Y por qué debería**

**hacerlo? Ésta era su familia.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer Candy era estar atenta y lista para cuando Zakar atacara.**

**La dorada mirada de Zakar se encontró con la suya.**

─**Eres una atlante.**

─**Media atlante─, corrigió ella, preguntándose porque eso era tan importante para él.**

**Su mirada regresó a Sin.**

─**¿Cómo me curaste?**

─**Yo no lo hice ─Él la señaló con una inclinación de cabeza─. Candy lo hizo.**

**Zakar volteó hacia ella.**

─**Gracias.**

**Ella le inclinó la cabeza.**

─**De nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Él rió brevemente, pero la sonrisa en su cara no alcanzó sus ojos.**

─**Libre.**

**Eso podría ser algo bueno o algo realmente malo. Si Kytara estaba segura, era realmente,**

**realmente malo.**

─**¿Tienes hambre? ─preguntó Sin─. No, pero mataría por algo de beber.**

**Eso no era exactamente algo que Candy quería oír saliendo de su boca, dada la naturaleza del**

**gallu y las advertencias de Kytara.**

─**¿Vino? ─preguntó Sin algo inseguro por las palabras de su hermano.**

**Zakar asintió.**

**Candy avanzó un paso cuando Sin fue al bar para conseguirle a su hermano una copa. Sin**

**moverse de la cama, Zakar giró hacia ella con una mueca burlona.**

─**¿Tienes un problema conmigo?**

─**No. Déjame pensarlo.**

─**¿En qué?**

**Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su cuello, que, gracias a la cortesía de ella, ya no tenía una sola**

**huella de las marcas de mordedura que habían estropeado una vez la carne curtida.**

─**Exámenes de sangre.**

─**¿Y qué sabes sobre ellos? ─Su tono no podía ser más condescendiente del que un diligente**

**maestro de jardín de infantes cuando pedía a uno de sus estudiantes explicara el Estado de la**

**Naturaleza Hobbesiana12.**

─**Mucho te lo aseguro─, dijo ella, duplicando su estirado tono─. Una observación,**

**normalmente conectan a los participantes.**

─**¿De qué hablas, Candy? ─preguntó Sin cuando regresó junto a ellos.**

**No sabía por qué, pero ella se consolaba con su presencia.─Nunca dejes a un enemigo sin destruir. En su interior él es uno.**

**Esperaba que Sin discutiera, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente entregó la copa a Zakar y**

**permaneció inusitadamente en calma. Había algo en su comportamiento que la hacía pensar en**

**que quizás estaba analizando sus palabras por un momento o dos.**

**Zakar se incorporó y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago. Se enjugó la boca con el dorso**

**de la mano, antes de devolver la copa a Sin.**

**Zakar entonces le lanzó a ella una suspicaz mirada.**

─**No confías en mí.**

─**No te conozco.**

**Se rió con una sonrisa que le era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña. Mirándolo, era**

**idéntico a Sin, a excepción de las cicatrices que estropeaban el cuerpo de Sin. Pero aun así no**

**reaccionaba de la misma forma a la presencia de Zakar. El corazón no se le desbocaba, nada de**

**manos húmedas. Ningún deseo de saltar sobre él... nada. Era como si observase a algún hombre**

**guapo desnudo y la dejara fría. Recordó porque las otras doncellas a menudo la habían llamado**

**frígida.**

**Zakar inclinó la cabeza para mirarla y ver donde estaba parado Sin.**

─**No creo que tu mujer piense mucho en mí, Hermano.**

**Sin le hizo un guiñó maliciosamente dejándola caliente.**

─**No te sientas mal, en la mayoría de los días ella no piensa mucho en nadie, incluyéndome.**

─**Cierto─, concordó ella─. Las personas son básicamente molestas. Incluyéndome.**

**El teléfono celular de Sin empezó a sonar. Él se disculpó y fue a contestarlo.**

**Zakar se recostó contra el espaldar del sofá y levantó un brazo.**

**Su mirada permaneció fija en Candy, quien no se estremeció bajo su intenso escrutinio. Por lo**

**contrario, ella lo imitó, permitiéndole saber que no estaba para nada intimidada por él.**

**Finalmente él rompió el silencio.**

─**¿Quieres decirme algo, no es así?**

─**No realmente. Sólo unas tonterías. ─Ella echó un vistazo a Sin quien se dirigía hacía el**

**balcón mientras hablaba.**

─**¿Qué está pasando?**

**Sin duda, ella pronto averiguaría lo necesario. Así que regresó su atención a Zakar. ─Debes**

**ser libre para estar lejos del gallu.**

─**No tienes la menor idea.**

─**Viendo cómo eras clavado, no iría con eso muy lejos. Me imagino que fue muy**

**desagradable para ti.**

**Eso consiguió hacer que aparta la mirada de ella.**

─**Necesito ropas.**

**Ella frunció el entrecejo por la extraña nota en su voz.**

─**¿Vas a algún lado?**

**No contestó. Solamente se levantó, dejando ver completamente su culo, y se dirigió al**

**dormitorio como si no hubiera nada de malo en caminar desnudo por el ático de su hermano**

**delante de ella. Candy se habría quedado boquiabierta, pero sabía que los hombres de la antigüedad**

**no habían sido modestos...**

**Por otro parte, no había muchos hombres modernos preocupados por la modestia, ninguno**

**en realidad. Sin regresó del balcón y recorrió la habitación con su mirada oscura.**

─**¿Dónde está Zakar?**

─**Dijo que necesitaba ropas.**

**Sin frunció el entrecejo.**

─**¿En mi dormitorio?**

─**Allí es adonde fue, pero ¿para qué? sería mi mejor conjetura.**

**Sin se dirigió hacia el cuarto con ella siguiéndole. Cuándo llegaron, el cuarto estaba**

**completamente vacío. Estupefactos, esperaba que Zakar reaparecería antes ellos.**

**No lo hizo.**

**Sin fue al armario y lo abrió, pero no había ningún signo de Zakar. Incluso registraron el**

**cuarto de baño. El hombre había salido del salón y se había ido... Quien sabía a donde.**

─**¿Dónde piensas que fue?**

**Sin se encogió de hombros.**

─**No tengo la menor idea. Pero algo en él no estaba bien.**

─**Creí que sólo era yo.**

─**No, también lo sentí─. Él cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño─. Maldita sea. ¿Qué**

**hemos liberado?**

**Ella suspiró.**

─**¿El destino, la destrucción... por lo menos no es nuclear, cierto?**

**Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Sin.**

─**En este momento, ¿quién sabe?**

**Candy sonrió abiertamente.**

─**Ah mira, señor Positivo listo para jugar otra vez. Bienvenido otra vez, señor Positivo. Todos**

**los chicos y las chicas te han extrañado tanto.**

**Sin sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Su humor debía irritarlo, pero en su lugar encontraba un**

**alivio que atenuaba la gravedad de la situación. Honestamente, no podía recordar una época en su**

**vida que hubiera disfrutado más que en ese instante con ella. Y si consideraba todo, esto era**

**también la peor parte de su existencia, desde que estaban sólo a unos cuantos días del Armagedon.**

**Lo única cosa que hacía soportable eso era su agudeza y valor.**

─**¿Realmente no estas bien, lo sabías?**

**Ella se burló.**

─**Con mi formación y constitución genética, compañero, tienes suerte que sea tan normal**

**como soy.**

─**Buen punto─. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado cuando intentó localizar a Zakar, pero nada**

**venía a él. Era como si su hermano hubiera desaparecido en un agujero negro─. ¿Puedes**

**localizarlo?**

─**Ni un zumbido. ¿Qué tal tú?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

─**Odio decir esto, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar su regreso.**

**Por su cara podía decir que la idea le atraía tanto como a él. ¿Pero qué otra elección tenían?**

**Al carecer de una señal, no tenían la menor idea por dónde iniciar la búsqueda de Zakar. Sin**

**podría matar a su hermano por esto.**

**Candy se ubicó detrás de él y masajeó su espalda.**

─**¿Quién te llamó por teléfono?**

─**Damien. Dijo que un gallu trataba de entrar, pero los espejos lo repelieron.**

**Le sonrió cariñosamente antes de colocar el mentón en su hombro y envolver el brazo**

**alrededor de su cintura. Síp, un hombre podía acostumbrarse a esto. Había algo que no sólo lo**

**confortaba sino que lo inquietaba mucho la manera como con un inocente toque lo encendía.**

─**Quizás deberíamos conseguir espejos blindados─, dijo ella─. ¿Sabes, como los que tenían**

**en la película de los Hermanos Grimm?**

─**Eso era sólo metal lo que tenían.**

─**Pero podríamos hacerlos espejos. Entonces serían repelidos por más tiempo cuando se nos**

**acercaran... sabes, podríamos empezar con toda una línea de moda consistente en ropa reflectante.**

**Una que podría salvar a la humanidad. Piensa sólo en ello.**

**Se rió de su forma de pensar. Bastante curioso, apreciaba esto, pero era extremadamente poco**

**práctico.**

─**Y cuando rompamos uno de los espejos al tratar de luchar contra ellos, tendríamos siete**

**años de mala suerte.**

**Ella no se retractó ni una pizca, antes bien ella replicó,**

─**Ah, somos inmortales. ¿Qué son siete años para nosotros?**

─**Una eternidad cuando es malo.**

**Ella le chasqueó la lengua en un gesto juguetón que conseguía ser adorable en ella.**

**¿Qué estaba mal con él?**

─**Eres un aguafiestas, ¿por qué no lo haces?**

**Él suponía que lo era. Quería ser juguetón como ella, pero no lo era. Al finalizar el día, estaba**

**tan cerca del desánimo y la tristeza, no le ayudaba preguntarse qué tramaba su hermano. Dónde**

**había ido Zakar...**

**Sin se restregó las manos por el pelo cuando la culpa lo consumió.**

─**¿Qué he hecho?**

**Candy apretó su puño.**

─**Salvaste a tu hermano.**

**Apoyó la cabeza contra la suya e inhaló el dulce olor de su cabello y piel.**

─**¿Qué si no? ¿Qué si Kytara tiene razón y debimos matarlo mientras tuvimos la**

**oportunidad?**

─**¿Piensas realmente eso?**

─**En este momento, no lo sé.**

**Candy le dio un beso suave en el omóplato que le hizo calentarse.**

─**Lo sé, Sin. Creo en ti y en tu buen juicio. Sé que has hecho lo correcto.**

**Sin estaba aturdido por su confianza, esto significaba tanto para él que no podía aun**

**explicarlo en palabras.**

─**Gracias. Deseo compartir tu fe.**

** .net**

**139**

─**No te preocupes, he conseguido bastante para los dos.**

**Sin sonrió a pesar de estar preocupado por lo que estaría haciendo Zakar. Sentía que debía**

**estar buscando a Zakar. Pero no sabía donde empezar. Como Candy, no recibía nada de su hermano.**

**Ni una pequeña huella.**

**Y Zakar no contestaba a la llamada de Sin. No podía decir lo que su hermano estaba**

**haciendo. Un mal presentimiento lo embargó. ¿La lealtad y el amor lo cegaban? Dioses, ¿qué**

**sucedería si había soltado algo maligno entre la humanidad?**

─**Deja de preocuparte─. Candy suavizó su ceño con los dedos.**

─**Síp, pero no sabemos lo que esta haciendo o con quien lo hace.**

─**Lo sé. ─Ella tiró de la pequeña sfora que rodeaba su cuello y la sostuvo en la mano─.**

**Haremos el intento de encontrarlo de esta forma, ¿irá por nosotros?**

**Sin retrocedió cuando ella utilizó la piedra para convocar a Zakar. Pero después de unos**

**pocos minutos, ella levantó la mirada con una mueca.**

─**No funciona.**

─**¿Qué crees que significa?**

─**Parece como si no estuviera en la tierra. En ningún lugar. ¿Crees que regresó a la caverna?**

─**Improbable, dado lo que ellos le han hecho. Pero consideremos ese argumento, incluso si él**

**lo hubiera hecho, el sfora lo encontró allí la última vez. ¿No podría encontrarlo otra vez?**

─**Se supone. ─Candy miró hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada─. ¿Nunca has sentido como si**

**el mundo ya no tuviera sentido?**

─**Cada día de mi vida.**

─**Sí, bien, no estoy acostumbrada a estos sentimientos y lo encuentro sumamente**

**perturbador.**

**Él masajeó sus brazos y la besó suavemente en la frente.**

─**Lo encontraremos.**

**Candy quería creer en eso, pero no estaba segura. ¿Qué habían recuperado? ¿Era Zakar el**

**demonio que Kytara les había advertido o tendría la suficiente fuerza para combatirlo?**

─**Si lucha en el lado de los gallu...**

**La cara de Sin se endureció.**

─**No lo hará. Tengo que creer eso.**

─**¿Pero si lo han convertido?**

─**Lo mataré─, dijo él con una convicción muy sincera, esto era algo irrevocable.**

**Pero Candy sabía cuánto adoraba a su hermano.**

─**¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerlo?**

**Él vaciló como si considerara su respuesta. Cuándo encontró su mirada, no podía negar su**

**intención. ─No hay otra solución. No puedo dejar que el Dimme escape y no puedo permitir que**

**Kessar gané en esto. De cualquier forma. Sin importar a quien tenga que sacrificar. Haré lo que**

**tenga qué hacer para mantenerlos lejos de los inocentes.**

**Ella no podía imaginar la fuerza interior que le permitiría llevar a cabo tal cosa. Colocó la**

**cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó, tratando de entender la fuente de su valor. Matar a un familiar era**

**duro... matar a un hermano gemelo al que habías pasado la vida protegiendo y salvando al**

**mundo...**

**Era increíble.**

─**Eres un buen hombre, Sin.**

**Él recostó la mejilla en la cabeza de ella.**

─**No, no lo soy. Apenas hago el intento de hacer algo correcto, nunca debo dejarme vencer**

**por el mal.**

**Candy se apoyó en él para besarlo. No podía creer cómo lo había juzgado tan mal, cuando su**

**madre le ordenó matarlo. En toda su vida, nunca había encontrado a nadie que se acercara en**

**compasión y altruismo a su padre.**

**Hasta ahora.**

**Sin era todo lo que una mujer podía esperar.**

**Esto le daba esperanza en el mundo y ahora deseaba tocarlo. Darle algo de sí misma para**

**guardar. Despojándolo de su camiseta, la tiró al piso.**

**Él frunció el entrecejo.**

─**¿Qué haces?**

─**Seducirte.**

─**¿No deberíamos estar buscando a mi hermano?**

─**¿Realmente importan veinte minutos?**

**Una risa gutural salió de su garganta.**

─**¿Veinte? Subestimas gravemente mi resistencia.**

**Hablaba como un verdadero Dios de la fertilidad.**

─**Entonces permitámonos sólo tomar un aperitivo.**

**Su sonrisa calentó cada parte de ella, cuando él desabrochó lentamente el top de su pijama.**

**Candy gimió cuando él recorrió sus senos con las manos después de despojarla de la delicada tela.**

**Cuando bajó la cabeza para tomar su pezón en la boca, ella juró que veía estrellas por ello. Sin no**

**podía respirar cuando sintió las manos de ella en su cabello. Deslizó los pantalones por las largas**

**piernas de ella hasta que se amontonaron a sus pies. Nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa.**

**Nunca.**

**Incapaz de detenerse, se deslizó sobre las rodillas para poderla probar mejor.**

**Candy se recostó contra el bar mientras Sin suavemente la saboreaba. Olas de placer la**

**perforaron hasta que apenas podía estar en pie. ¿Cómo este hombre podía ser tan talentoso con la**

**lengua? Se sostuvo con las manos de la madera detrás suyo, cuando se paró de puntillas.**

**Incapaz de pararlo, entró un abrazador momento de éxtasis. Echando atrás la cabeza, gritó.**

**Sin gruñó satisfecho por el clímax de ella. Levantándose, se bajó los pantalones y le separó las**

**piernas.**

**Ella se mordió los labios cuando la penetró, entonces rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Sin**

**respiró bruscamente por el placer que le embargó. Utilizando el mostrador del bar como soporte,**

**ella tomó el control.**

**Él nunca había visto o sentido nada más sensual. Era deliciosamente descarada, tomaba lo**

**que necesitaba de él.**

**La luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo, destacando sus senos cuando él la sostuvo de las**

**caderas.**

**Candy se lamió los labios cuando Sin empujó dentro de ella. Cada golpe se sentía más profundo**

**que el último... Más satisfactorio. No era de extrañar que las personas estuvieran dispuestas a**

**arriesgarse hasta la muerte por esto.**

**Cuándo ella se corrió otra vez, Sin se le unió.**

**Sin la abrazó cuando su cuerpo se retiró del de ella.**

─**Creo que acabas de matarme.**

**Ella sonrió. ─No, creo que estás hecho de material más fuerte que eso.**

─**No estoy tan seguro. ─Él la besó tiernamente antes de retroceder─. Bañémonos, luego**

**iremos tras Zakar.**

─**Si podemos encontrarlo, quieres decir.**

─**Sí.**

**La tomó de la mano y atravesó su dormitorio con ella hasta el cuarto de baño para activar el**

**control del agua y permitir que se calentara. Candy dejó caer su top al piso y observó como Sin se**

**inclinaba en la ducha para probar la temperatura.**

**Los finos músculos de su espalda eran una sinfonía de movimiento. Maldición, él era**

**magnífico. Desde sus hombros anchos, fornidas piernas, hasta su culo, era absolutamente perfecto.**

**Era tan hermoso, que apenas podía estar de pie. ─Lo juro, tienes el mejor culo del planeta.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza cuando salió de la ducha a encararla. ─Uno de los dos, de cualquier**

**modo.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**¿Tengo a un gemelo, recuerdas?─. Su culo se parece mucho al mío.**

**Realmente, ella no recordaba eso. El culo de Zakar no la había calentado cuando abandonó el**

**cuarto. No, sólo Sin lo hacía. Honestamente, quería darle una mordida tan desesperadamente que**

**no podía pensar en nada más.**

─**Cómo lo sabría. No estoy interesada en verificar sus atributos.**

**Sin puso los ojos en blanco ante su mala réplica. No le creyó ni por un minuto. En su**

**experiencia, las mujeres eran muy rápidas a la hora de observar las partes de cualquier tipo.**

─**Seguro que no lo has hecho.**

**Ella tiró de su brazo hasta que él giró para encararla. La mirada en su rostro hizo parar los**

**latidos de su corazón.**

─**No soy Ningal, Sin. No tengo interés en nadie que no seas tú.**

**Esas palabras le afectaron mucho más de lo que debían.**

**Le sostuvo la cara con las manos antes de besarla con todo la emoción que sentía. Quería**

**creer en ella desesperadamente. ¿Pero podía? Había tanto que reflexionar, como qué otros**

**hombres podrían hacerla cambiar en mente y corazón. Era el único que ella había conocido. ¿Por**

**qué demonios creería que se sentiría contenta con él?**

**Estaba agradecido que al menos ella hiciera el esfuerzo. Pero en el fondo de su mente estaba**

**la imagen de ella con otra persona, y esto lo hirió tan profundamente que juró que podía sentir la**

**forma en como manaba su sangre.**

**Ella retrocedió y lo miró fijamente.**

─**¿Qué está mal?**

─**Nada.**

─**No me digas "nada". Puedo sentirlo. Hay algo en tu interior que carcome dolorosamente tú**

**corazón.**

─**No hay nada allí. Créame. No tengo un corazón.**

**Candy no sabía por qué mentía, pero era obvio que no quería discutirlo. Suspirando, entró en la**

**ducha, y Sin la siguió.**

**Ella se mojó primero mientras él la miraba con una expresión precavida.**

─**No te morderé, Sin.**

─**Creo que he oído eso antes. ─Él bajó la mirada hacia el brazo donde había una inmensa**

**cicatriz en forma de una mordedura con colmillos.**

**Ella agarró el brazo y colocó su mano sobre la cicatriz.**

─**Mis mordeduras no hieren y no dejan cicatrices.**

─**¿Veremos eso? ─Ella le besó la mano antes de liberarlo y enjabonó su cabello. ¿Había forma**

**de hacerlo comprender?**

**Por otra parte, ¿realmente podía culparlo por su escepticismo? ¿Cuánto podía sufrir una**

**persona en su vida y continuar creyendo que no todo el mundo sólo quería follarlo? Sin tenía**

**razón en desconfiar. Los dioses sabían que se había ganado ese derecho.**

**Sin se forzó a alejarse de Candy. Trataba de no seguir centrado en como el agua caía en cascada**

**sobre su cuerpo, abrió la segunda llave, entonces gruñó cuando le cayó encima el agua helada.**

**Candy sonrió antes de apartarse.**

─**Te compensaré, dulzura.**

**Se detuvo ante sus palabras cariñosas y la forma que en que afectó directamente a su**

**corazón.**

─**¿Dulzura?**

─**¿Sí?**

**No sabía porque algo tan estúpido le afectaba, pero lo hacía.**

─**Eres la primera persona en toda la historia en aplicarme ese término a mí.**

─**Sí, me alegro, los demás no deben haberlo sabido muy bien─. Ella lo agarró y le colocó una**

**mota de jabón en la punta de su nariz.**

**Riéndose, la atrajo hacía él y la puso contra la pared antes de pellizcarle el mentón. Y en ése**

**momento, él se dio cuenta de que estaba en el paraíso. Sentía su piel suave y resbaladiza por el**

**agua que caía por su espalda y el sonido de su risa en los oídos.**

**No podía haber un mejor momento que ese. Y él deseaba disfrutarlo. Si aun tuviera sus**

**poderes, detendría el tiempo y haría que durara para toda la eternidad.**

**Pero en vez de la eternidad, escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta del cuarto de baño.**

─**¡Ey, jefe!.**

**Al soltarse Candy, Sin retrocedió ante la intrusión de la voz de Kish en su felicidad.**

─**Espero que valores en algo tu vida, Kish. Porque si no, te mataré.**

─**Los necesitamos abajo, en este momento. ¡Hay un demonio que se esta comiendo a un**

**turista!****_**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Terrence se proyectó fuera de la ducha y se vistió antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con**

**Kish en el vestíbulo.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**Abajo, jefe, ahora. Gallu comiendo gente.**

**No estaba en Terrence el seguir las órdenes de nadie, pero por una vez no lo cuestionó. Hizo**

**justamente lo que Kish le dijo yendo escaleras abajo.**

**Tan pronto como estuvo en el casino, fue fácil encontrar al gallu. Si bien el gallu parecía**

**humano, su verdadera forma demoníaca se reflejaba en los espejos que los rodeaban. El caos**

**reinaba por todas partes. La gente estaba gritando y corría hacia las puertas. Los taburetes estaban**

**volcados y los empleados humanos se unían a los clientes mientras los Daimons y los Apollitas**

**trataban de proteger a los que huían.**

**Y por eso los empleaba en su casino. A diferencia de la ayuda humana, ellos podían**

**permanecer calmados en una crisis y ayudar en el caso de que algo "antinatural" pasara. Tenía que**

**dar crédito a los Apollitas y a los Daimons. Rara vez se aterrorizaban.**

**Terrence se apartó de las puertas hacia la esquina más lejana.**

**Apareció Damien y sus guardias tenían al gallu atrapado contra una de las ruleta… aunque**

"**atrapado" podría ser más optimista que verdadero. Terrence alcanzó al demonio justo cuando agarró a**

**uno de los guardias y lo mordió. Por suerte era un Daimon y no un humano… al menos ese fue lo**

**que pensó hasta que el Daimon se convirtió inmediatamente en un gallu.**

**Mierda. Su metabolismo aceleró el cambio. Mientras que a un humano le tomaba un día**

**completo la conversión. Los Daimons se convertían prácticamente al instante.**

**Oh, las cosas que aprendías cuando llevabas un casino…**

**Ahora tenían dos gallu para pelear.**

**Damien se sacó la chaqueta. ─Protéjanse la cabeza para que no les puedan morder, y denles**

**una buena paliza.**

─**¡Jódete! ─gritó uno de los Daimon antes de correr hacia la puerta.**

**Eso de no aterrorizarse…**

**Damien curvó los labios por la huida del cobarde.**

─**Bravo, corre a casa con Mamá, niñita, y no vuelvas─. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a**

**Terrence.**

**Terrence no habló. Siguió caminando hacia sus blancos. Mantuvo los brazos a un lado mientras**

**mostraba las armas en los bíceps y caderas.**

**El gallu Daimon fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre él. Terrence se lazó encima, a su espalda, y lo**

**retuvo en el lugar con la rodilla. Sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y lo hundió entre los ojos del**

**Daimon y luego le enterró un segundo cuchillo en el corazón, sólo para asegurarse.**

**El Daimon no estalló en pedazos, lo cual le hizo saber a Terrence que cuando un Daimon se**

**transformaba en un gallu, era una gran metedura de pata.**

**Pero Terrence se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Los cuchillos lo mantendrían muerto hasta que lo**

**incineraran. Ahora mismo, Terrence tenía a un gallu para eliminar.**

─**Ven con Papá, ─dijo Terrence, levantándose lentamente.**

**El demonio lo hizo, pero era más inteligente que el Daimon gallu. No se abalanzó hacia Terrence,**

**se aproximó lentamente. Y cuando el demonio estuvo al alcance, le dio un puñetazo. Terrence dio el**

**golpe y asestó un puñetazo directo en el plexo solar del demonio. Ni se inmutó. El demonio se**

**movió hacia Terrence para morderle, pero dio un paso a la derecha, fuera de su alcance.**

─**¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? ¿Tu hermana? ─ Terrence golpeó la espalda del demonio.**

**Girando, el demonio lo sorprendió con un sólido puñetazo tan fuerte que lo levantó del**

**suelo. Impactando de espaldas al piso.**

**Terrence se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus pies, preparado para la batalla. Pero antes de que**

**pudiera moverse, una púa de acero apareció entre los ojos del demonio.**

**Se liberó con un movimiento brusco mientras el demonio se deslizaba al suelo mostrándoselo**

**a Deimos.**

─**Pequeños bastardos asquerosos que tu familia creó. Ahora es tiempo de acabar la pelea que**

**empezamos antes.**

─**Lo estaba esperando.**

**Deimos osciló hacia él. Terrence lo bloqueó y el siguiente ataque vino tan rápido que casi no tuvo**

**tiempo de rebatirlo. Sacudió hacia atrás la cabeza antes que Deimos pudiera golpearle. El puño**

**pasó muy cerca, Terrence pudo sentir el aire caliente rozándole la mejilla. Le dirigió un golpe a la**

**barbilla de Deimos, pero el Dolophonos apartó la cabeza a un lado. Terrence falló por escasos**

**milímetros.**

**A pesar de eso, Terrence sonrió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se enfrentara a alguien a**

**quien considerara un igual.**

**Candy se presentó de improvisto justo cuando Terrence descargó un asombroso golpe en el pecho de**

**Deimos. El Dolophonos se tambaleó hacia atrás.**

**Deteniéndose al lado de Damien.**

─**¿Qué me he perdido?**

─**No mucho, ─dijo fríamente─. El Daimon asesino fue comido por un gallu. Terrence mató al**

**Daimon gallu allí en el suelo. Entonces los chiflados—impasibles se presentaron de improvisto,**

**matando al gallu, y atacaron a Terrence. ─La miró con recelo─. ¿Quieres apostar por el ganador?**

**Quedó consternada por la sugerencia.**

─ **¡Damien!**

─**¿Qué? ─preguntó, su cara una máscara de confusa inocencia─. Dirijo un casino. El juego es**

**mi vida. Si fuera inteligente, empezaría a correr las apuestas ahora. Confía en mí, Terrence no sólo lo**

**apreciaría, lo aprobaría.**

**Lo triste era, que Damien seguramente tenía razón sobre eso.**

─**Eres un inmoral.**

─**No. Soy un Daimon. Los principios no forman parte de nosotros.**

**Candy hizo un sonido fingido de disgusto antes de volver su atención hacia el hombre con el**

**que estaban peleando. Tenía que darle crédito a Terrence, ileso, estaba más que aguantando contra**

**Deimos. Sinceramente no podía decir quien ganaría.**

**Al menos no hasta que Terrence pateó por atrás a Deimos tan fuerte, que Deimos fue volando**

**hacia uno de los espejos, haciéndolo añicos. Se encogió con empático dolor cuando Deimos golpeó**

**el suelo.**

**Deimos hizo una pausa cuando vio a Candy. Una siniestra sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras**

**iba hacia ella.**

**Candy se preparó para el ataque.**

**Pero él nunca la alcanzó.**

**Su cara cubierta con la furia del infierno, Terrence fue por Deimos y desenrolló una cuerda de púas**

**de la muñeca. Justo cuando Candy se movía para golpearle, Terrence envolvió la cuerda alrededor de la**

**garganta de Deimos y tiró hacia ella.**

─**Ese fue tu error mortal, ─ Terrence gruñó en la oreja de Deimos mientras tensaba su agarre.**

**Los ojos de Deimos sobresalieron mientras trataba desesperadamente de arrancar la cuerda**

**de su garganta. Pero Terrence no le dio cuartel.**

─**No lo mates, ─dijo ella.**

**Terrence la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

─**¿Estás loca? No se detendrá de otra manera.**

**Quizás, pero Deimos era de la familia, psicópata, pero lo era, y ella no quería verlo muerto.**

─**Deimos, jura que nos dejarás en paz.**

─**Nunca.**

**Los bíceps de Terrence se hincharon cuando tensó la cuerda un poco más. Deimos estaba muerto.**

**Lo sabía y eso le rompió el corazón.**

**De repente la voz de una mujer resonó por la puerta abierta.**

─**¡Damien! Un gallu se lleva arrastrando a una joven en la calle. Su madre pide ayuda a**

**gritos.**

**La cara de Terrence se volvió blanca cuando oyó esas palabras. Candy vio la indecisión en sus ojos.**

**Descendió la mirada hacia Deimos, maldiciendo, luego dejó la cuerda y corrió hacia la puerta.**

**Deimos cayó hacia delante, sobre las manos y las rodillas, tosiendo y con arcadas mientras**

**desenrollaba la cuerda de su cuello.**

**Candy se encogió cuando vio la sangre dónde la cuerda había herido la piel. Sin duda Deimos**

**llevaría esta cicatriz por el resto de la eternidad. Negando con la cabeza piadosamente, corrió tras**

**Terrence, el cual estaba ahora en la calle, persiguiendo al gallu.**

**El demonio corrió hacia una calle lateral, arrastrando a la joven tras él.**

**De repente, el demonio se detuvo como si hubiera chocado contra algo invisible. Terrence arrancó**

**a la mujer de los brazos del demonio y le pateó por detrás. Le pasó la mujer a Candy, luego se volvió a**

**pelear con el demonio mientras la mujer se colapsaba contra ella.**

**Justo cuando el demonio alcanzó a Terrence, estalló en llamas.**

**Candy jadeó.**

**Deimos salió de las sombras.**

─**Hay bastardos asquerosos, ¿no?**

**Terrence se tensó, esperando el ataque de Deimos. Honestamente, se estaba poniendo enfermo con**

**eso. Pero para su completa consternación, los Dolophonos pasaron la mirada sobre él hacia la**

**mujer la cual estaba sollozando histérica contra Candy.**

─**¿Está bien? ─preguntó Deimos.**

─**Conmocionada, pero no parece tener ningún daño. Creo que Terrence llegó a tiempo.**

**Deimos dio un paso alrededor de Terrence y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la mujer. Cayó hacia**

**atrás, inconsciente. La agarró contra él, luego suavemente la tendió en la acera mientras su madre**

**venía corriendo hacia ellos.**

─**¿Crystal?**

─**Está bien, ─dijo Deimos quedamente. Miró hacia Terrence ─. Él la salvó.**

**Lagrimas de gratitud fluyeron en la cara de la madre cuando miró hacia Terrence.**

─**Gracias. Gracias a ambos. No se lo que le habría hecho si ustedes no nos hubieran ayudado.**

**Deimos asintió, luego le colocó las manos sobre la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos de ellos.**

**Como si su hija, se hubiera desmayado, y Deimos la hubiera colocado cuidadosamente sobre el**

**suelo.**

**Mirándolos por encima del hombro.**

─**Tenemos exactamente un minuto antes de que vuelvan en sí. Van a creer que fue un**

**asaltante quien las dejó allí y huyó.**

**Terrence lo miró suspicazmente.**

─**¿No vamos a terminar nuestra pelea?**

**Deimos negó con la cabeza.**

─**Contrariamente a la opinión pública, ni los Erinyes ni los Dolophoni son los perros falderos**

**del panteón Griego. No sigo órdenes a menos que vea una razón en ello. Estaba dispuesto a**

**matarte únicamente porque profanaste restos humanos y eso no parecía racional. Ahora estoy**

**dispuesto a perdonarte porque escogiste la protección de un humano inocente sobre la propia…**

─**Miró hacia Candy antes de hablar otra vez─. Y sobre la de alguien que te importa. En mi opinión,**

**eso te hace merecer el perdón.**

**Terrence estaba todavía aturdido por el giro inesperado. No parecía lógico.**

─**¿Así es que te retiras?**

**Deimos se burló.**

─ "**Retirarse" implicaría una caballerosidad de la que carezco. Sólo digo, que**

**afortunadamente para ti, no encontré lo que necesitaba. Los Dolophoni sólo matan por una razón,**

**y esa razón tiene que ser justificada ante Themis o somos ajusticiados. ─Se secó la sangre del cuello**

**que le había dejado la cuerda que Terrence había usado para estrangularle─. Matarte no vale mi vida.**

**Pero todavía tienes un enemigo que quiere tu muerte. Mira a tu espalda.**

**Candy le sonrió.**

─**Gracias, Demonio.**

─**No me lo agradezcas, Candace. No hice ningún favor aquí. Sólo mi trabajo. ─Se desvaneció en**

**la oscuridad.**

**Terrence le echó una mirada condescendiente mientras la madre y la hija empezaban a**

**despertarse.**

**Candy se llevó la mano a los labios para silenciarlo antes de proyectarse de regreso al casino**

**dónde habían dejado los cuerpos de los gallu.**

**Damien estaba allí con una mirada interrogativa.**

─**Todavía estáis vivos. Bien. ¿Por casualidad queréis ayudarme a limpiar este desorden?**

**Terrence le echó una mirada irónica.**

─**Para eso te pago los grandes, Damien.**

─**Así lo pensaba, jefe. Sólo me aseguraba. ─La sonrisa de Damien se desvaneció cuando les**

**dio la espalda y empezó a farfullar en voz baja.**

**Candy tenía el presentimiento que no eran elogios para Terrence.**

─**No puedo creer que Deimos no te persiga. Tengo que decir que hallé un nuevo respeto por**

**él. En realidad, sinceramente pensé que estabas acabado cuando apareció.**

─**Tal y como lo recuerdo, él fue el único a punto de morir. Quizás le ahuyenté.**

**Ella se rió.**

─**Será eso. Seriamente, sin embargo, no se asusta tan fácilmente y no me sorprendería que te**

**hubiera permitido inmovilizarlo para comprobar qué harías. No es su estilo dar por finalizada una**

**cacería.**

─**¿Entonces crees que mintió?**

─**No, ─contestó honestamente─. Es el hijo de Alecto. Ella es la Erinys a cargo de la ira**

**incesante, y la furia de su madre, perdón por el juego de palabras, corre espesa por sus venas. Pero**

**además de eso, las Furias también son llamadas las Eumenides… las más amables. Son vengativas**

**pero justas. Como dijo Deimos, creo que se lo demostraste.**

─**Bien, ─suspiró─. Una soga menos en mi cuello. ¿Cuántas quedan?**

**Pensó durante un minuto.**

─**Contando a tu hermano... un par de docenas. Al menos.**

**La miró poco divertido.**

─**Gracias por el recordatorio. ─Pero aunque su respuesta fue sarcástica, todavía tenía el**

**presentimiento que no estaba tan irritado como pretendía.**

─**Lo siento.**

**Se frotó lo ojos como si estuviera exhausto. Al menos durante un par de segundos. Luego de**

**repente hizo una pausa.**

─ **¿Dónde están los demonios?**

─**Creo que los mataste a todos.**

─**No los míos. Los tuyos. Los Carontes. ¿A dónde han desaparecido?**

**Oh, esa era una buena pregunta. En medio del caos, se había olvidado de ellas.**

─**Espero que no estén comiéndose a alguien.**

**Aterrados, ambos se proyectaron hacia la habitación donde Simi y Xirena estaban. Les tomó**

**un segundo a los ojos de Candy ajustarse a la oscuridad.**

**Cuando lo hicieron, Candy tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando vio a las dos tumbadas**

**durmiendo, parecían las víctimas espontáneas de un accidente. Las piernas de Simi se apoyaban en**

**la pared y el cuerpo retorcido mientras la cabeza y un brazo caían sobre un lado de la cama, hacia**

**el suelo. Xirena estaba boca abajo con la parte superior de la cabeza en el suelo mientras su cuerpo**

**estaba extendido diagonalmente a través de la cama. Sus alas la cubrían como una manta.**

**Con el ceño fruncido, Terrence inclinó la cabeza como si tratara de encuadrar sus retorcidas**

**posiciones.**

─ **¿Cómo pueden dormir así cabeza abajo? ¿No va toda la sangre a la cabeza y puede**

**dañarlas?**

─**No tengo ni idea, ─susurró, empujándolo hacía la puerta─. Pero déjalas dormir.**

**Pasó a través de la puerta, literalmente, sin abrirla y la empujó tras él. Un escalofrío la**

**atravesó por sus acciones.**

─**Eso fue espeluznante.**

─**Sip, pero tienes que admitir que es en cierto modo divertido. Solía hacerlo en Halloween**

**para asustar a los niños.**

**Candy rió por la malvada mirada en su hermosa cara. ─Eres horrible.**

─**Nunca pretendí ser otra cosa. ─Abrió la puerta del ático y le cedió el paso.**

**Podía sentir su cansancio y la preocupación por su hermano mientras Sin se reunía con ella y**

**cerraba la puerta tras ellos.**

─**Aparecerá.**

─**¿Sip, pero cómo?**

─**Tengo realmente un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Candace. ¿Cometí un error dejándolo en**

**libertad?**

**Alcanzó a acariciar la cara de él en la suya para poder apaciguar una parte de la culpabilidad**

**que sentía.**

─**Oh, Terrence, tienes mejor criterio. No podías de ninguna manera dejarlo allí, como así.**

**Esos hermosos ojos dorados estaban atormentados.**

─**Lo sé. Pero...**

─**No pienses en eso, ─susurró, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla barbuda.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza cuando se retiró. Todavía se sentía mal. Un sentimiento que no ayudó**

**cuando vio que Candy se ponía la mano en la cabeza como si tuviera un punzante dolor tras su ojo**

**izquierdo.**

─**¿Te encuentras bien?**

─**Mmm, de golpe me duele realmente la cabeza.**

─**¿Quieres una aspirina?**

**Con sólo el ojo derecho abierto, le echó una atractiva sonrisa.**

─**Ojalá funcionara. No. Creo que sólo necesito tumbarme un segundo.**

**Preguntándose que podría estar mal, la llevó a su habitación y la ayudó a acostarse.**

─**¿Estás mejor?**

─**No. Realmente me siento mal.**

**Agarró el cubo de plástico del suelo y lo sostuvo en alto para ella.**

**Candy gimió cuando lo vio.**

─**No hay nada tan romántico como un hombre sujetando un cubo, esperándote que arrojes**

**en él.**

─**No te ofendas, si empiezas a vomitar van a necesitarme inmediatamente abajo en el**

**casino… Te lo garantizo.**

**Lo miró enfurecida con el único ojo abierto.**

─**Eso no es muy romántico.**

**Se burló de su tono molesto.**

─**¿Perdón? ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Qué hay de romántico en el vómito?**

─**Un hombre de pie a tu lado mientras estás enferma. Apartándote el pelo de la cara… eso es**

**romántico.**

─**¿En qué universo alternativo vives? Aquí en este lugar al que me gusta llamar realidad, eso**

**es asqueroso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraría eso romántico?**

**Se las arregló para abrir ambos ojos para clavarle con algo menos que un gruñido halagador.**

─**¿Entonces qué… me dejarás aquí sola estando enferma?**

─**No he dicho eso, ─dijo, tratando de defenderse─. Tengo a Damien para que te cuide.**

**Frunció el labio y lo empujó lejos.**

─**Vete. Fuera de aquí.**

**Terrence no se movió de la cama.**

─**Puedo quedarme. No vomitas por el momento.**

**Tuvo arcadas secas y él avanzó con indecisión hacia la puerta.**

─**¿Sólo te estás burlando de mí, no? No es real.**

**Se reclinó en la cama y cerró los ojos otra vez.**

─**No puedo creer lo infantil que eres.**

─**¿Yo? ¿Te gustaría estar sobre mí si estuviera vomitando? Dame un respiro.**

─**Podría.**

**No lo creyó ni por un instante.**

─**Sip, ajá. Déjame ir a emborracharme y poner a prueba esta teoría.**

**Le lanzó una almohada al estómago.**

─**Eres horrible.**

─**Soy honesto. Confía en mí, nadie viene a visitar a nadie cuando están enfermos.**

─**De todas formas eso no importa. Eres un Dark—Hunter. No puedes estar enfermo ni**

**borracho.**

**Eso no era completamente cierto, y había tenido resacas para probarlo.**

─**Soy un ex dios al que tu padre dio trabajo. Puedo y las he tenido muchas veces.**

**Candy abrió los ojos otra vez frunciéndole el ceño.**

─**¿Has estado enfermo?**

─**Sí. Aparentemente, perdí cualquier inmunidad contra el resfriado común y la gripe cuando**

**tu madre succionó mis poderes.**

─**¿Y Damien o Kish no te socorrerán?**

─**Me traerán comida. Eso es todo.**

**Su corazón se condolió por él.**

─**Lo siento, Sin. Nadie debería estar enfermo y solo.**

─**Sip, bien, nos las arreglaremos, ¿no?**

**Candy se lo suponía. Pero le parecía terriblemente duro y una ola de culpabilidad la atravesó.**

**Nadie debería sufrir sin tener a alguien que lo cuidara. Le rompió el corazón el pensar en Sin en**

**esa cama sin nadie que le trajera comida y comprobara su temperatura.**

**Trató de alcanzarlo pero de repente la habitación entera daba vueltas y empezó a caerse de la**

**cama.**

**Terrence la agarró contra él y maldijo mientras sentía salírsele el corazón del cuerpo. Estaba**

**ardiendo.**

─**¿Candy?**

**No le contestó. En su lugar, hizo un extraño ruido de balbuceo.**

─**¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!**

─**No puede.**

**Buscó hasta ver a Zakar en la puerta.**

─**¿Dónde demonios has estado?**

─**Fuera, ─dijo con una nota hostil en su voz.**

─**¿Fuera dónde?**

**Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

─**Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte que mi anterior paradero.**

─**¿Tales cómo?**

**Zakar señaló con la barbilla hacia Candy.**

─**Tu novia ha debido ser mordida por uno de los gallu. Lo que está haciendo que ahora se**

**convierta en uno de ellos.**

**############**

**Terrence no podía respirar cuando las duras palabras de su hermano abrasaron sus oídos. Bajó la**

**mirada hacia Candy encima de su cama, y aunque quizás estaba ardiendo con fiebre, no había signo**

**de que se estuviera convirtiendo en un demonio.**

─**¿Qué quieres decir con que se está convirtiendo? No fue mordida.**

**Zakar la señaló con la mano.**

─**Créeme, conozco los síntomas. Se está convirtiendo en una de ellos.**

**Terrence la sostuvo contra su pecho. Incluso aunque estaba inconsciente, sus ojos estaban**

**entreabiertos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente flojo. Sus facciones eran más hermosas que nunca.**

**Calmada. Serena.**

**No se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio. Se negó a creerlo. No había signos de que sus**

**dientes cambiaran. De que se le deformaran las manos. Ella se veía como siempre. Su hermano**

**estaba equivocado.**

─**Ella sólo está enferma.**

**Zakar se rió de él.**

─**¿Una diosa inmortal, enferma? ¿Has perdido el juicio?**

─**Yo me enfermo ─dijo defensivamente─. Es posible que ella también se enferme.**

─**¿Realmente lo crees?**

**No, pero quería hacerlo, desesperadamente. Honestamente no podía enfrentarse al**

**pensamiento de que si ella se convirtiese en un demonio tendría que matarla. Sin apretó su abrazo**

**sobre ella, temiendo que Zakar quizás tuviera razón.**

─**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

─**Mátala.**

─**¡Y una mierda!**

**No había piedad en los ojos de Zakar cuando miró a Terrence.**

─**Sabes lo mismo que yo. No hay cura para esto. No hay camino de regreso. Una vez que la**

**conversión empieza, es el final para la víctima. Todo lo que puedes hacer es liberarla de su miseria.**

**Aún así, se negó. El pensamiento de matar a Candy...**

**No podría soportarlo. En sólo poco tiempo había llegado a significar demasiado para él.**

─**Tú eres inmune al veneno del demonio.**

─**¿Lo soy?**

**Un helado escalofrío descendió por la columna de Terrence.**

─**Zakar...**

**Zakar se rió.**

─**Fuiste un tonto por venir a por mí, Nana ─saltó a través de la cama hasta él. Evitando que**

**Candy cayese del colchó, Terrence lo agarró y se estrellaron contra la pared. Zakar parecía normal, a**

**excepción del set de colmillos en la boca. Un temblor de rabia atravesó a Terrence.**

─**¿Quién diablos eres tú?**

─**Soy tu hermano.**

─**No, no lo eres ─le pegó un puñetazo a Zakar en la mandíbula, enviándolo al suelo.**

─**¡Kytara! ─gritó Terrence ─Si puedes oírme, trae tu culo aquí ahora.**

**Cuando Zakar se levantó lentamente y se enjuagó la sangre de los labios chasqueó ante Terrence.**

─**Cuan patéticamente débil te has vuelto que ahora tienes que llamar a una mujer como**

**refuerzo.**

**Terrence censuró a su hermano con una mueca.**

─**No es mi refuerzo. Es tu niñera ─alcanzó a Zakar con un rayo divino.**

**Y no le dejó levantarse.**

**Zakar intentó correr, pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, la explosión lo**

**lanzaba de nuevo al suelo. Con Zakar retorciéndose en un rincón, Terrence lo mantuvo sujetó hasta que**

**Kytara apareció en el cuarto.**

**Pareció realmente entusiasmada cuando lo vio friendo a su hermano.**

─**Buen chico. Mata al bastardo.**

**Pero Terrence no lo mató. No podía hacerle eso a su propio hermano, solo podía sacarle la mierda**

**a golpes, y eso sólo cuando Zakar se lo merecía.**

**Tan pronto como Zakar estuvo inconsciente, Terrence dejó de golpearlo con los rayos. Se arrodilló**

**junto a él, desplomado en el suelo, y comprobó dos veces su pulso.**

**Era fuerte y rápido contra las yemas de los dedos de Terrence.**

**Satisfecho de que su hermano viviría, lo bajó colocándolo más cómodo en el suelo y lo cubrió**

**con una manta. Terrence levantó la mirada hacia Kytara, que estaba de pie junto a su cama.**

─**¿Qué sabes sobre las conversiones de los gallu?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

─**No mucho realmente. Soy miembro de otro panteón, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué?**

─**Porque creo que Candy fue mordida por ellos.**

**La volvió sobre la cama. Estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que le castañeaban los dientes.**

**Todavía no se había despertado ni le había respondido.**

─**Necesito que te quedes aquí mientras le consigo ayuda.**

**La cara de Kytara palideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Candy.**

─**No hay ayuda para eso. Lo sabes.**

**El sacudió la cabeza. No había manera en el infierno en que fuera a permitir que Candy muriera.**

**No así.**

**O peor, matarla por ello. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer.**

**Cualquier cosa, y estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para salvarla.**

─**Me niego a creer eso ─recogió a Candy de la cama y encaró a Kytara.**

─**Vigila a Zakar por mí. No lo pierdas de vista, y hagas lo que hagas, no lo mates.**

**Refunfuñó indignada.**

─**¿Estás de broma? No soy una niñera.**

**Él le dedicó la mirada más hostil que pudo reunir.**

─**No, no estoy bromeando. No quiero que mi hermano muera. Dijiste que él estaba**

**fracturado. Si ese es el caso, entonces podremos arreglarlo. Pero primero tengo que salvar a Candy.**

─**Es imposible, Terrence, y lo sabes. Estás loco y vas a perder el tiempo.**

─**Ya veremos ─se detuvo antes de marcharse─. Y Kytara, si mi hermano no respira cuando**

**vuelva, los Oneroi serán la menor de tus preocupaciones.**

**Ella le dedicó un indignado bufido.**

**Ignorándola, Terrence cerró los ojos y se destelló a él y a Candy al último lugar que necesitaba**

**visitar...**

**Kalosis.**

**Y naturalmente se apareció justo en frente de un Caronte que le clavó la mirada como si fuera**

**el filete del plato principal. Pero Terrence no estaba de humor para tratar con ello e ignoró a la bestia.**

─**¡Apollymi! ─gritó mientras bajaba el estrecho pasillo sin idea alguna de donde**

**encontrarla─. Te necesito.**

**Apareció delante de él con las manos en las caderas y su cara llameando de enfado.**

**Hasta que vio a Candy en sus brazos.**

**El semblante de Apollymi cambió instantáneamente a uno preocupación cuando se adelantó**

**rápidamente para colocar su mano en la frente de Candy.**

─**¿Qué le sucedió?**

**Por alguna razón, esa sola pregunta viniendo de la abuela de Candy golpeó en un crudo nervio**

**en él y todas las emociones reprimidas que había estado conteniendo se desbordaron. Se le encogió**

**la garganta cuando el temor por Candy lo inundó.**

**Pero había más que eso. El pensamiento de su muerte…**

**Terrence no había sido herido de esta manera en tanto tiempo que lo único que pudo hacer fue**

**soltar el aliento. No podía perderla. No podía.**

**Tragando contra el nudo en la garganta, habló en un silencioso tono.**

─**Creo que fue mordida por un demonio de gallu y se está convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Yo**

**necesito que la cures... por favor.**

**Las lágrimas llenaron ojos de Apollymi cuando se encontró con su mirada, y vio tal**

**desesperanza allí que lo rasgó como el fuego.**

─**No puedo curar algo como esto.**

**La ira lo chamuscó.**

─**Te vi curarla cuando estaba herida. Puedes curar esto. Lo sé.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Puedo curar heridas, pero esto... esto está en su sangre. Propagándose por ella. No puedo**

**reparar eso. Está más allá de mí.**

**Él se sentía como si alguien le acabase de asestar un puñetazo. Movió a Candy en sus brazos de**

**modo que pudiera presionar sus labios contra su ardiente sien. Cada risa que ella le había dado...**

**cada caricia lo quemaba ahora.**

**El pensar en no oír nunca otra contestación cargada de sarcasmo...**

**Esto no podía acabar así. No podía perderla por algo tan estúpido como un mordisco que**

**habían fracasado en cauterizar. Si no fuera por ayudarlo, ella jamás se habría metido en esto.**

**No, tenía que haber algo allí que pudiera hacer.**

**El fulminó a Apollymi mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas escociéndole los ojos.**

─**No dejaré que muera así, Apollymi. ¿Me oyes? Tiene que haber algo. Cualquier cosa. No**

**me digas que fuera de dos panteones no tenemos una solución.**

**Ella pasó una mano amorosa a través del pálido pelo de Candy.**

─**Quizás su padre pueda hacer algo. Él entiende de demonios mucho más que yo.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió a Terrence ante sus palabras ─la última dirección conocida de Ash era la**

**cama de Artemisa.**

─**¿Qué?**

**Apollymi prendió su mirada en la de él.**

─**Tienes que llevarla al Olimpo. Apostolos es el único que conozco que tenga quizás una**

**solución o curación para esto.**

**Personalmente, se habría sacado los ojos antes que poner otra vez un pie en el Olimpo. La**

**última vez que se había aventurado allí, le costó todo lo que tenía, incluida su dignidad. Pero una**

**mirada a la hermosa cara de Candy y el obvio dolor que estaba sufriendo y supo que estaba dispuesto**

**a caminar por los fuegos del infierno para hacerla sentir mejor.**

─**¿En dónde está él en el Olimpo?**

─**En el Templo de Artemisa.**

**Por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Dónde estaría Acheron cuando Terrence más lo necesitaba? ¿Cuán**

**injusto era esto? Pero su pasado no importaba en este momento. Sólo Candy lo hacía.**

─**De acuerdo─suspiró él─, pero no puedo ir allí por mi mismo. Artemisa me extrajo ese**

**poder para evitar que la matara.**

─**Oh, sólo podemos esperar ─Apollymi lo tocó en el hombro─. Hazme orgullosa─susurró**

**ella.**

**Entonces, en alto, llamó a su hijo.**

─**¿Apostolos?**

**La respuesta de Ash fue casi instantánea.**

─**¿Sí, Matera?**

─**Tengo a Terrence aquí con Candace. Ella está enferma y te necesita, pero no puedo enviarlos allí sin**

**tu ayuda.**

**Terrence apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que se encontrase en el balcón del templo de**

**Artemisa.**

**Las enormes puertas a su izquierda se abrieron para mostrar Acheron en un par de**

**pantalones negros de cuero y una larga y pesada formesta de seda atlante que ondeaba alrededor**

**de sus botas mientras caminaba.**

─**¿Qué va mal?**

**Terrence se encontró con él cruzando el balcón.**

─**La mordió un gallu.**

**La cara de Ash palideció.**

─**¿Dónde?**

─**No lo sé y realmente no estoy seguro. Fuimos a una caverna para liberar a mi hermano y**

**aparecieron varios de ellos y nos atacaron. Es la única vez que creo que podría haber sucedido,**

**pero ella no me dijo que la hubieran mordido ─bajó la mirada hacia ella, preguntándose por qué se**

**lo habría ocultado─. Estaba bien hasta hace poco tiempo. Me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y entonces**

**empezó a arder en fiebre. Pensé que estaba enferma hasta que Zakar me dijo que se estaba**

**convirtiendo.**

**Acheron la tomó de sus brazos y la llevó adentro a un diván blanco donde la tendió. El**

**corazón de Terrence se hundió ante lo pálida que parecía. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco,**

**pero al menos ya no le castañeaban los dientes.**

**Por otro parte, no estaba seguro de si eso era una cosa buena o mala.**

─**¿Candace? ─preguntó Ash, arrodillándose a su lado. Cuando no respondió, le colocó la mano**

**en la mejilla.**

**Ella chilló en el instante en que Ash le tocó la cara, entonces intentó morderle.**

**Ash saltó hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.**

**Terrence maldijo al ver el par de colmillos. Realmente se estaba convirtiendo... la angustia se**

**asentó en su interior ante la idea de perderla. Estaba teniendo náuseas y quería matar a Kessar por**

**esto.**

─**Es demasiado tarde, ¿no es así?**

**Ash levantó la mirada ante el dolor que oyó en la voz de Terrence. Y en ese mismo momento, se**

**dio cuenta de la relación que tenían, haciendo que se encogiera interiormente. ¿Por qué habría**

**venido Terrence aquí y no estaba buscando a Artemisa para matarla? Podría haber dejado a Candace con**

**Apollymi y haber vuelto a casa. En vez de eso, vino aquí con ella y ahora la miraba con temor en**

**los ojos y agonía en la voz.**

**Solo había una conclusión a la que llegar.**

**Terrence era el amante de Candace.**

**Ash quiso maldecir de rabia, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Ellos ya habían estado**

**juntos. Podía sentirlo. Además, él apenas conocía a su hija. ¿Quién era él para decirle que no**

**debería haberse acostado con Terrence? Ella era una mujer adulta.**

**Una que estaba en un profundo aprieto.**

**Y desgraciadamente, Ash no podía sacarla de esto sólo. Para curarla, necesitaba ayuda.**

**Poniéndose en pie, clavó a Terrence con una mirada fija. Ash tenía que saber la verdad de lo que existía**

**entre ellos. La vida de Candace dependía de eso.**

─**¿Qué significa Candace para ti?**

**Una pared se elevó en el interior de Terrence ante esa pregunta. Ash casi podía oírla cerrarse, pero**

**no podía decir si era motivado por la sospecha, el temor o la culpa.**

─**¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**Ash apretó los dientes cuando volvió la mirada a su hija, la cual musitaba sobre el diván.**

**Sólo había una manera de salvarla, y le rompía el corazón. Era la última cosa que él quería hacerle**

**a alguien. Pero era la única forma de sacar el demonio fuera de ella.**

─**Tengo que vincularla a alguien.**

**Terrence estaba confundido por la extraña conducta de Ash y por sus palabras. Ash era reticente**

**acerca de ayudar a su hija, y Terrence no podía entenderlo. Él habría echado abajo los cielos para**

**proteger a la suya. ¿Por qué Ash estaba ahora tan disgustado?**

─**De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?**

**Ash lo quemó con esa mirada de remolinos plateados que era capaz de ver directamente en**

**su alma. Cuando Ash habló, su voz estaba cargada de emoción.**

─**Escúchame, Terrence. Voy a tener que sacar al demonio de ella... drenando su sangre. Si algo sé**

**sobre el demonio es que no la dejará ir hasta que yo haya tomado tanta sangre que morirá por ello.**

**La única manera de salvarla será vincularla a otra persona utilizando su sangre. Cuándo haga eso,**

**ella necesitará esa persona para el resto de su vida para alimentarse. Será un vampiro.**

**Terrence vaciló. Quería cerciorarse que entendía exactamente lo que Ash estaba diciendo.**

─**Pero no un gallu.**

─**No. Ella será justo como es... a menos que pase mucho tiempo sin alimentarse. Entonces se**

**volverá fría y se alimentará de cualquiera que sea capaz de sostenerla.**

─**¿Entonces qué esperas?**

**Todavía Ash vacilaba. Era obvio que no le gustaba la idea de vincularlos, y Terrence no podía**

**entenderlo hasta que Ash continuó.**

─**Los vínculos de sangre como éste son muy sexuales. Ella es mi hija. Por esa obvia razón, no**

**quiero vincularla a mí... Eso nos deja ─él vaciló─ a ti.**

**¿Podría haber gruñido esa última palabra y decirlo con más desagrado? Pero Terrence podía**

**entender que había puesto una chincheta en la silla de Ash. Como padre se habría sentido de la**

**misma manera.**

─**¿Me estás ofreciendo a tu hija?**

**Ash contrajo un músculo en la barbilla cuando apartó su mirada de la de Terrence.**

─**Condené a mi mejor amigo a la muerte por tomar la inocencia de la única hija que he**

**conocido jamás ─sus ojos se nublaron, miró a Candace, y el amor que tenía para su hija en realidad**

**ahogaba a Terrence y le daba un nuevo respeto por Ash.**

**Ash se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.**

─**Siempre intento aprender de mis errores. No me gusta lo que has hecho, pero no voy a**

**veros morir a ninguno de vosotros por ello. Pero antes de que te confíe su vida, tengo que saber**

**cuánto significa ella para ti.**

**Terrence extendió sus brazos igual que un suplicante cuando admitió para Ash lo que no había**

**querido admitir para si mismo. Pero era la verdad.**

─**Estoy de pie ante ti en el templo de mi peor enemigo y ni siquiera estoy tratando de matar a**

**Artemisa. ¿Qué creer que significa Candace para mí?**

**Ash inclinó la cabeza ante Terrence.**

─**No es un típico intercambio de sangre lo que estoy haciendo. Una vez esté hecho, no habrá**

**manera de deshacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**Sí, lo hacía.**

─**No importa lo que sea, Acheron, sálvala.**

**Ash pareció realmente aliviado, pero pasó tan rápido por su cara que Terrence no estaba seguro si**

**lo había visto o imaginado.**

─**Sujétale las piernas.**

**Sin fue a sus pies y le sujetó los tobillos mientras Ash tomaba sus manos en las de él.**

**Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash cambió de forma. Ya no era humano, tenía la piel azul**

**moteada y labios y cuernos negros. Sus ojos de un monstruoso rojo con remolinos amarillos. Y**

**mientras Terrence observaba, los incisivos de Ash crecieron a largos colmillos muy afilados.**

**Terrence se quedó boquiabierto, nunca había visto nada como esto.**

─**¿Qué eres?**

**Ash se rió con amargura.**

─**Soy muerte y pena.**

**Y entonces se inclinó sobre Candy y la mordió en el cuello.**

**Candy chilló y trató de luchar, pero Ash no se detuvo. Terrence le sujetó los pies tan fuerte como**

**pudo sin herirla mientras Ash retrocedía y escupía su sangre al suelo. Sólo que no golpeó el**

**mármol. En vez de eso, escupió en lo que parecía ser un frasco invisible de alguna clase. Su sangre**

**se arremolinó antes de juntarse en el fondo. Terrence curvó sus labios cuando Ash repitió el gesto una y**

**otra vez igual que alguien que extrae gasolina de un coche.**

**Y cuando Ash continuó escupiendo la sangre en el frasco, la sangre se coaguló. En poco**

**tiempo, formaba un pequeño y enojado demonio. Intentó correr hacia Ash, pero no pudo. Parecía**

**estar atascado en el fondo del frasco como un insecto sobre papel atrapa—moscas. Incluso aunque**

**no tenía cabeza, logró gritar en un lenguaje que Terrence nunca había oído antes mientras levantaba un**

**puño golpeando contra un lado del frasco, queriendo liberarse.**

**Ash lo ignoró.**

**Terrence enfocó su mirada en la piel azul moteada de la mano de Ash que mantenía las manos de**

**Candy en su lugar. El largo pelo negro de Ash los cubría a ambos mientras sus ojos rojos**

**resplandecían.**

─**Candy no se volverá azul igual que tú, ¿verdad?**

**Ash cortó a Terrence con un severo resplandor de esos fantasmales ojos de fuego que hacían que**

**sus ojos plateados resultaran atractivos en comparación.**

─**No tengo idea ─dijo antes de volver a succionar más sangre de ella.**

**Cuando Ash continuó drenándola Terrence se encogió y esperó que esto no estuviese causándole**

**dolor.**

**No podía soportar el pensamiento de que ella fuese herida por su culpa.**

**Una vez que el demonio estuvo completamente formado en el tarro, Ash liberó a Candace y se**

**sentó sobre sus talones. Candy hacía mucho que había dejado de luchar contra ellos. Ahora estaba**

**tendida tranquila contra los blancos cojines, serena e inmóvil.**

**Sin contuvo la respiración temeroso. Estaba tan pálida... su piel ya no parecía saludable.**

**Mantenía un tono grisáceo, y sus labios parecían estar volviéndose azules.**

**Se estaba muriendo.**

─**¿Acheron?─odió la nota de pánico en su voz.**

**Ash agarró el brazo de Terrence y tiró de él a través del cuerpo de Candy.**

─**Lo más probable es que te ataque. No le permitas tomar demasiada sangre o podría**

**matarte.**

─**Suenas como si te fueras a algún sitio.**

─**Tengo que encargarme del espíritu del gallu.**

**Terrence aspiró aire bruscamente cuando Acheron utilizó una larga garra negra para abrirle la**

**muñeca. Silbó de dolor. Acheron llevó el brazo de Terrence sobre los labios de Candy para permitir que la**

**sangre goteara en su boca. Tan pronto como la primera gota tocó sus dientes, sus ojos se abrieron.**

**Agarró frenéticamente la muñeca de Terrence y la mantuvo en la boca para poder beber. Su aliento le**

**quemó mientras su lengua le cosquilleaba la piel mientras procuraba conseguir tanta sangre como**

**podía.**

**Terrence mirarlos, Acheron recogió el frasco invisible con el demonio que seguía chillándoles, y**

**desapareció. Terrence estaba tan aliviado por la recuperación de Candy que todo lo que podía hacer era**

**mirarla. Debería estar asqueado por lo que estaba haciendo ella, pero su gratitud era tanta que eso**

**no lo perturbaba en absoluto. Si sangrar para ella la salvaba, entonces felizmente se abriría una**

**vena en cualquier momento. Al menos ese fue su pensamiento hasta que ella liberó su muñeca y**

**tiró de él contra ella. Él vio el hambre en sus ojos un instante antes de que hundiese los dientes en**

**su cuello. El dolor fue breve antes de que un profundo placer erótico lo atravesara.**

**Y cuando lo hizo, un millón de imágenes empezaron a llenar su mente. Vio todo tipo de**

**momentos del pasado de Candy. La vio como una niña, adolescente... como una mujer.**

**Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que eran sus recuerdos.**

**De repente las imágenes se hicieron más lentas y pudo oír el sonido de los latidos mientras**

**estas bailaban a través de su mente.**

**La vio en el jardín de su madre, riendo con otras doncellas. La vio en Grecia en el barco de**

**una mujer llamada Geary mientras discutían sobre la Atlántida. Entonces los recuerdos cambiaron**

**a un club en Minnesota donde Candy estaba bailando con una mujer rubia…**

**Era tan extraño estar en el interior de Candy de esa manera y esto le daba una perspectiva de lo**

**que debería haber sido para ella cuando había visto sus sueños. Irreal y mareante, tuvo un difícil**

**momento ordenando los recuerdos.**

**Acunando su cabeza en las manos mientras ella se alimentaba, la vio como una jovencita en**

**un dormitorio blanco y azul claro, sentada en una mesa blanca, leyendo un pequeño rollo**

**encuadernado en cuero.**

─**¡Candace!**

**Ella saltó ante el sonido de la frenética llamada de Artemisa.**

─**¿Ahora qué?─murmuró ella en voz baja.**

─**Candace, por favor. Necesito tu ayuda.**

**Candace se desvaneció de su habitación al dormitorio de Artemisa. Ella se detuvo en seco**

**cuando vio…**

**Terrence tumbado sobre la cama, medio desnudo.**

**Él se sobresaltó ante la imagen que lo golpeó a través de sus propios recuerdos y a través de**

**los de ella, pero la curiosidad evitó que se desvaneciera. Quería saber que había sucedido esa**

**noche.**

**Artemisa estaba aterrada cuando tiró de Candy al interior de su habitación, sus ojos estaban**

**húmedos por las lágrimas.**

─**Debes ayudarme, Candace. Él… el irrumpió en mis aposentos e intentó secuestrarme.**

**Artemisa estaba cubierta de sangre, su vestido roto. Y por primera vez en siglos, Terrence recordó**

**el pasado que su mente había enterrado.**

**Recordó a Artemisa sonriéndole y tendiéndole un cáliz.**

─**Sí, es una lástima lo de Ningal. La vi más temprano esta noche durmiendo con mi hermano**

**en su templo. Es una puta infiel, ¿no es así?**

**Terrence se había negado a contestar. Su relación y la de Ningal no era algo de la incumbencia de**

**Artemisa, y era algo que nunca fallaba en cortarle hasta el hueso.**

─**No quiero discutir esto, Artemisa.**

**Parte de él había sospechado que ella lo había mencionado esperando que matase a su esposa**

**en un ataque de rabia y liberase a los Chtonians sobre él.**

**Pero Artemisa lo sorprendió con su razonamiento.**

─**Tengo una proposición para ti, Terrence. Tú resuelves mi problema y yo resuelvo los tuyos.**

─**¿Y qué problema tengo?**

**Ella arrugó la nariz disgustada.**

─**No seas estúpido, Terrence. Todo el mundo sabe que tu esposa te engaña con cualquiera que**

**pueda arrastrar a su cama… esos niños que tú clamas tuyos no lo son. Que tu panteón te**

**menosprecia incluso cuando creen que controlas la luna, el calendario, y su fertilidad. No puedo**

**imaginarme cuan terrible debe sentirse el que se burle de ti todo el mundo, especialmente cuando**

**tienes tanto poder.**

**Era mucho más complicado que eso. Tanto poder como él tenía, sabía que le sería negado en**

**un instante por la Tabla del Destino. Sin poder, habría sido fácil de matar. Por no mencionar que se**

**mantenía en el dique por lealtad a Zakar. Si Terrence muriese, descubrirían pronto que Zakar estaba**

**vivo y no perderían tiempo en matarle a él también.**

**Artemisa se había inclinado contra Terrence y murmurado en su oído.**

─**¿Nunca has querido devolvérselo?**

**Más de lo que ella podía imaginar.**

**Sin embargo, sus manos estaban atadas y él lo sabía ─mejor ser infeliz a que su hermano**

**estuviese muerto. Y cuando ese pensamiento atravesó a Terrence, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar**

**allí esa noche… con ella.**

**Todo aquello se sentía mal y necesitaba marcharse.**

**Terrence había dejado el cáliz a un lado.**

─**He cometido un error viniendo aquí.**

**Artemisa tiró de él para detenerlo y le sonrió coquetamente de una manera que ningún dios**

**había hecho en siglos.**

─**No, amor, no lo harás. Te quedarás aquí conmigo.**

**Ella había tirado de él hacia su habitación.**

─**Al igual que tú, estoy cansada de estar sola todo el tiempo─ella había alcanzado su mano y**

**depositó un tierno beso sobre sus nudillos mientras sus ojos lo seducían─. Quédate conmigo, Terrence,**

**te haré el próximo rey reinante de los dioses.**

─**No necesito ser rey.**

**Ella lo había dejado para coger más vino.**

─**Por supuesto que no. Pero piensa en los otros doblegándose ante ti. Imagínalos haciendo**

**todo lo que puedan para complacerte... ¿No sería fantástico?**

**Volviendo a su lado, sostuvo la copa en sus labios.**

─**Bebe, mi dulce. Es bueno para ti.**

**Terrence lo había vaciado todo. Pero tan pronto terminó la habitación empezó a ondearse.**

**Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que lo había drogado.**

**Había intentado caminar pero terminó cayendo sobre sus rodillas.**

─**¿Qué me has hecho?**

**Su cara se había endurecido.**

─**Quiero tus poderes, Terrence. Los necesito.**

─**Puta mentirosa─había gruñido Terrence, y se había lanzado sobre ella.**

**Ella lo había abofeteado con fuerza. Terrence la había agarrado y tirado a la cama, con el propósito**

**de matarla. Pero tan pronto como había envuelto las manos alrededor de su garganta se había**

**desmayado.**

**Ahora se veía a si mismo sobre la cama a través de los ojos de Candy. La garganta de Artemisa**

**estaba colorada por su ataque. Su vestido roto, pero él no lo había hecho.**

**Artemisa gesticuló hacia él.**

─**Tienes que extraerle sus poderes, Candace. Si no lo haces… ─ella había empezado a llorar─.**

**Volverá y que Zeus tenga piedad de mi entonces. Me matará cuando despierte. Lo sé.**

─**Matisera, yo…**

─**¿Tú que?─preguntó enfadada─. ¿No me digas que no puedes proteger a tu propia madre**

**de un ataque? Mírale, despatarrado en mi cama, durmiendo pacíficamente como si esto no fuese**

**nada para él. ¡Mírame! Si no lo hubiese condenado, me habría violado y me habría robado mis**

**poderes y me habría dejado tan débil como un bebé. ¿Quién crees que te protegerá entonces de los**

**otros dioses? ─ella empezó a sollozar histéricamente.**

**Él podía sentir el dolor interior de Candy al ver a su madre herida, al oír sus lágrimas. Artemisa**

**nunca lloraba, y esto rompía el corazón de Candy. Ella quería consolar a su madre.**

─**Por favor, Matisera, no llores.**

─**¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Mi propia hija no me quiere.**

─**Yo te quiero.**

─**¡Entonces pruébalo! ¡Dame sus poderes!**

**Él podía ver la indecisión en los ojos de Candy y sentirlo en su interior cuando caminó hacia la**

**cama y le tocó el brazo. Al minuto de tocarle, su rencor y rabia la habían atravesado. Ella soltó su**

**brazo inmediatamente.**

─**Él quiere que mueras.**

─**¡Te lo dije! Si todavía es un dios cuando despierte yo ya no estaré aquí para protegerte**

**nunca más.**

**Candy estaba aterrada. Su madre lo significaba todo para ella. El pensamiento de perderla… ella**

**no podía enfrentarse a eso.**

─**No dejaré que te lastime, Matisera. Lo prometo.**

**Avergonzada, Candy se estiró hacia él otra vez y entonces le tendió la mano a su madre.**

**Artemisa se unió a ella junto a la cama y tomó su mano en las suyas. Candy cubrió el centro de**

**su pecho con la palma, entonces cerró los ojos.**

**Terrence jadeó cuando sintió sus poderes viajando de su cuerpo, a través del de Candy a Artemisa. Y**

**con cada latido de su corazón, él se volvía más débil mientras Artemisa se hacía más fuerte…**

**La rabia y la traición lo atravesaron cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Artemisa no le había**

**robado sus poderes.**

**Había sido Candy.**

**Ella había sido la única que lo cubriera en la diktyon de modo que su madre pudiera**

**deshacerse de su cuerpo…**

**Ni siquiera podía ir allí. Incluso después de todos esos siglos el dolor era demasiado crudo.**

**La humillación demasiado severa. ¡Malditas ambas por ello!**

**Incapaz de respirar, abrió sus ojos y vio Candy todavía bebiendo de él. Maldijo antes de**

**apartarla de un empujón. Candy estaba aturdida cuando levantó la mirada hacia Terrence y vio la furia en**

**su cara. Eso no importaba. La sed de sangre se estaba volviendo algo más. Todo su cuerpo estaba**

**en llamas y le necesitaba. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Tenía que tenerlo.**

**¡Ahora!**

**Levantándose del diván, se abalanzó hacia él.**

─**No me toques ─gruñó, manteniéndola atrás.**

**Estaba desconcertada por su ira cuando lo envolvió con sus brazos, intentando atraerle**

**contra sus labios.**

─**Te necesito, Terrence.**

**Él se extrajo de su abrazo y puso dos pies entre ellos.**

─**Me traicionaste.**

**Ella se movió acercándose a él de modo que pudiera enterrar su cara contra su cuello e**

**inhalar su esencia… y su sangre.**

─ **Terrence ─suspiró ella contra su piel mientras lamía el área que quería morder.**

**Él la apartó.**

─**Me traicionaste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste tú quien me quitó mis poderes?.**

**Ella intentó seguir sus palabras, pero era inútil. Podía oler la sangre… saborearla, y ese deseo**

**lo consumía todo.**

**Terrence intentó irse, entonces maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía los poderes para dejar**

**el Olimpo.**

─**Libérame, Candace. Ahora ─ella todavía lo perseguía.**

**La sujetó por los hombros para mantenerla alejada de él. Había confiado en ella en maneras**

**en las que no había confiado en nadie en siglos. A su lado había bajado la guardia, ¿Y para qué?**

**¿Para descubrir que ella le había ocultado esto? ¿Que lo había engañado y había permitido que**

**culpara a su madre de algo que Artemisa no había hecho?**

**Dios, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho Candace que ella no podía devolverle sus poderes cuando**

**podía hacerlo? ¡Al infierno con ella!**

**Se sentía igual que un tonto.**

─**No quiero que me toques ahora mismo, ¿entiendes? Arruinaste toda mi vida y ni siquiera**

**has tenido la decencia de decirme que fuiste tú cuando sabías que estaba culpando a Artemisa por**

**ello.**

─**Lo siento.**

─**¿Lo siento? ─no podía creer que esa fuese su respuesta─ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?**

**Lo siento ni siquiera empieza a arreglar lo que has roto. Por culpa tuya, toda mi familia está**

**muerta a excepción de mi hermano gemelo, el cual se ha pasado siglos a merced de los demonios**

**que lo han torturado. Y ahora él es uno de ellos. Yo deposité mi fe en ti… vine a la casa de mi**

**enemiga a salvarte la vida, ¿y para qué? ¿Para descubrir que estás en el mismo saco de mentirosos**

**de mierda que los otros? ¿Qué la única persona que puse a mi espalda es la única persona que más**

**daño me hizo en la vida? Te odio por lo que has hecho. Me hiciste creer en algo otra vez, y**

**entonces, en el momento en que lo hice, me jodiste.**

**Candy se dejó ir cuando esas palabras cortaron la neblina en su mente.**

─**Yo nunca quise herirte.**

─**¿Qué? ¿Piensas que iba a despertarme impotente y agradecértelo? ¿Y qué hay de cuando**

**viniste tras de mí en Nueva York para matarme? ¿Qué hay de eso? Me parece que todo lo que**

**estabas intentando hacer era herirme ─la recorrió con una fría y dura mirada─. Felicidades, Candy.**

**Acertaste con esto.**

**Ella se estiró hacia él, pero él se apartó.**

─**¡Acheron! ─gritó.**

**Ash apareció instantáneamente frente a él. Terrence estaba agradecido de que pareciese otra vez**

**un hombre y ya no fuera azul.**

─**Envíame de vuelta a mi penthouse.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Ash paseó su mirada de uno a otro.**

─**Ella no ha terminado de alimentarse.**

**Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada.**

─**Y realmente no me importa.**

**Ash se puso rígido.**

─**Eso no es lo que me dijiste.**

─**Si, bueno, he descubierto algunas nuevas cosas acerca de ella.**

─**¿Cómo cuales?**

**Terrence disparó una ardiente mirada hacia Candy, quien permanecía allí de pie con lágrimas en los**

**ojos. Unas pocas horas antes, esto también le habría importado. Pero ahora mismo, no la quería ver**

**otra vez en lo que le quedaba de vida y si estaba herida… bien.**

─**Ella me robó mi divinidad y se la dio a su madre.**

**Ash giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Candy, quien miraba el suelo frente a ella.**

─**¿Ella qué?**

─**Ya me oíste, y no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente ese tipo de traición.**

**Ash se rió amargamente.**

─**Hombre equivocado, Terrence. Créeme, cuando se trata de traición, tú eres un neófito, y lo que**

**ella te hizo no está registrado en mi escala de dolor ─caminó lentamente hacia Candy, quien**

**prácticamente se encogió ante su aproximación─ ¿Eres una Shifon?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**Yo pensé que iba a lastimarla. Solo estaba intentando proteger a mi madre ─ Terrence podía**

**respetar el razonamiento, pero esto no cambiaba los hechos de que ella se los había robado─. Yo**

**era inocente.**

**Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes nadando en sus lágrimas no derramadas.**

─**Ahora lo sé. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando te miro, sabiendo lo que yo te costé? ¿Crees**

**que algo de esto es fácil para mí?**

─**Entonces devuélveme mis poderes.**

**Una simple lágrima se deslizó bajando por su mejilla, y a pesar de si mismo le dolía verla**

**llorar.**

**¿Pero cuantas lágrimas le había causado ella a él? No, no debía dejar que su simpatía por ella**

**negase su rabia en esto.**

─**¿No crees que te devolvería esos poderes si pudiera? Mi madre sabe como bloquearme. Los**

**únicos poderes que podría darte son los míos.**

**Él arqueó una ceja con expectación ante esto.**

─**No ─dijo ella terminantemente─. Acheron, dile que no puedo hacerlo.**

─**Estoy bastante seguro de que te ha oído.**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza cuando su rabia continuó construyéndose.**

─**Quiero volver a casa, Ash. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.**

**Ash se debatió entre la lealtad a un amigo y a la hija que realmente no conocía. Pero al final,**

**sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejar a Terrence de Candace por un tiempo. Ambos necesitaban**

**calmarse.**

**Pero primero, Ash quiso recordarle a Terrence de lo que estaba a punto de alejarse.**

─**Me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla. Que su vida era la**

**única cosa en el mundo que te importaba.**

─**Eso fue antes de que supiera que ella fue la única que me había traicionado. Esa el la única**

**cosa que soy incapaz de perdonar.**

**El orgullo precede a la caída…**

─**Envíale a casa ─susurró Candy.**

**Confundido por su petición, Ash la miró.**

─**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**No lo quiero aquí.**

**Bueno, eso lo dejaba claro. Si ella quería que se fuera…**

**Antes de que Ash se acercara a Candace envió a Terrence de regreso a su penthouse.**

─**No te alimentaste completamente.**

─**Viviré.**

─**Sí, pero cuanto más pases sin alimentarte, más amoral te volverás. Con el tiempo, serás**

**igual que un gallu… o peor.**

**Ella levantó la mirada hacia él con esos ojos que eran tanto inocentes como completamente**

**conocidos.**

─**¿Eso es por lo que tú toleras a Artemisa?**

**El asintió. No había necesidad de ocultarle ese hecho a Candace cuando era tan obvio.**

**Pero su relación con su madre no era lo importante ahora mismo.**

─ **Terrence te ama, Candace. Deberías haber visto la mirada en su cara cuando te trajo aquí. Estaba**

**aterrado de perderte.**

**Ella se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.**

─**Eso realmente no me hace sentir mejor, ya que fui la única que lo arruinó.**

**Ash la atrajo contra él de modo que pudiera sostenerla y apaciguar parte del dolor que sentía**

**por esto.**

─**Sabes, la cosa más increíble de los corazones es su enorme capacidad para perdonar. Te**

**asombrarías de lo que pasan por alto las personas cuando quieren a alguien.**

**Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y metió la cabeza bajo su mentón.**

─**¿Tú perdonaste a Nick por dormir con Simi?**

**Ash ignoró el agudo dolor que evocaba esa pregunta. Seguía sin gustarle, pero dejó el asunto**

**atrás.**

─**Lo hice.**

─**Pero él no te ha perdonado.**

**No. No estaba seguro de si Nick conseguiría hacerlo, jamás sobre la muerte de su madre.**

**Pero honestamente, Ash no sabía si el culparle a él era peor que vivir con la culpa de su propia**

**muerte. Dios ayudara al hombre si Nick llegaba a tomar esa responsabilidad sobre sus propios**

**hombros. Eso lo mataría.**

─**Yo no puedo controlar los sentimientos de Nick.**

**Ella tragó antes de hablar. Su voz era poco más que un susurro.**

─**¿Y que hay de mamá? ¿La has perdonado por lo que te hizo?**

**Ash dejó escapar el aliento bruscamente ante eso. Esa pregunta lo golpeó con extrema**

**dureza.**

─**Eso es un poco más complicado, Candace. No hablamos de un solo error para perdonar. Cada**

**vez que pienso que hemos superado una traición, descubro que ha cometido otra... como ocultarte**

**de mí.**

**Ella se echó atrás para mirarle.**

─**Pero tú la quieres, ¿no es verdad?**

**Ash no respondió. No podía.**

─**¿Papá?**

**Él le ofreció una sonrisa que no sentía.**

─**No puedo responder a una pregunta de la cual no sé la respuesta. No puedes odiar al**

**extremo sin haber amado primero. Cuándo todo ese odio se echa a un lado, ¿Queda algo de amor?**

**Honestamente no lo sé.**

**Le apartó el pelo de la cara y ahuecó sus mejillas en las manos. Quería darle el regalo que**

**deseaba que alguien le hubiese dado a su madre. Candace necesitaba entender la encrucijada en la**

**que estaba parada ahora mismo.**

─**Pero yo sé esto, Candace, la primera traición, incluso tan grave como fue, podría haber sido**

**perdonada si tu madre sólo se hubiese disculpado y lo hubiese dicho. Si hubiese venido a mí y me**

**prometiera que nunca me lastimaría otra vez, le hubiese entregado mi vida. En lugar de eso ella**

**permitió que su orgullo se interpusiera en el camino. Estaba más enfocada en castigarme por la**

**supuesta vergüenza que se había imaginado que sería, que en el futuro que podríamos haber**

**tenido juntos.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

─**Vi a Terrence, Candace, cuando vino a mí rogando por tu vida. Las personas no hacen eso cuando**

**no les importas. No es demasiado tarde todavía. Él puede perdonarte esto.**

─**Pero su pasado...**

─**Es el único herido y es por eso que lo lacera profundamente. Pero a causa de ese dolor, te**

**necesita incluso más.**

**Candy contuvo la respiración cuando su padre le dijo lo que necesitaba oír. Pero ella no estaba**

**segura de poder creerlo.**

─**¿Estás seguro?**

─**Créeme, bebé. Todo el mundo quiere a alguien a quien poder sostener y amar. Alguien que**

**estará allí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos cuando todo se venga abajo. Terrence no es diferente de**

**los demás.**

**Las lágrimas aguijonearon sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando desde la**

**profundidad de su propio dolor. Estaba intentando ayudarla, para ahorrarle los siglos de agonía**

**que él había conocido.**

─**Te quiero, papá.**

**Él tomó su mano en las suyas y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.**

─**Si tienes algún cariño por Terrence, no lo dejes en la oscuridad. No es justo mostrarle a alguien el**

**sol y luego exiliarlo de ello. Incluso el diablo puede llorar cuando mira alrededor en el infierno y se**

**da cuenta de que está solo allí.**

**Ella asintió y apretó su mano.**

─**Te oí, Papá. Solo espero que Terrence escuche.**

**Elevando una esquina de su boca.**

─**Si no lo hace, ya sabes donde Artemisa guarda sus redes.**

**Candy aspiró el aliento bruscamente.**

─**No creo que eso me acercara a él.**

─**No, pero lo mantendría en el lugar.**

**Riendo, le soltó y retrocedió.**

─**Voy a intentarlo.**

─**No, pequeña. Intentarlo es de tontos ─su mirada se prendió en la suya─. Harás que suceda.**

**Ella sonrió ante su confianza y sabiduría.**

─**Deséame suerte.**

─**Mejor aún. Te deseo felicidad.**

**El amor por él la calentó cuando asintió y destelló directamente del Olimpo de vuelta al**

**penthouse de Terrence.**

**En el minuto en que apareció, algo la golpeó. Candy jadeó cuando golpeó el suelo. Se movió,**

**intentando sacarse ese peso de encima. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era el peso.**

**Era Terrence, y estaba sangrando abundantemente.**

**###############**

**Candy intentó arrastrarse de debajo de Terrence, pero él no le dejó hacerlo.**

─**Quédate debajo ─le gruñó al oído antes de rodar a un lado y levantarse para enfrentar a lo**

**que fuera que lo había lanzado contra ella.**

**Probablemente debería hacerle caso…**

**Pero así no era ella. Así que se levantó, y entonces deseó, después de todo, haberlo**

**escuchado.**

**Kessar estaba en la habitación con otros seis demonios. Sólo eso hizo que se le congelara la**

**sangre. Y no eran las únicas malas noticias. Tenían a Zakar de nuevo encadenado, y lo peor era**

**Kytara, que yacía muerta a unos pocos pies de ella.**

**Con los ojos nublados, Candy miró con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga. Parecía como si**

**literalmente hubieran intentado desgarrar a Kytara. La visión y el dolor hicieron enfermar su**

**estómago. ¿Cómo podían haber hecho semejante cosa?**

**Terrence estaba de pie, intentando luchar contra los demonios… "intentando" siendo la palabra**

**clave. Era obvio que algo no iba bien con sus poderes.**

**Enfadada con lo que habían hecho, Candy intentó hacer saltar a Kessar y entonces se dio cuenta**

**exactamente de lo que le había pasado a Terrence. Ella tampoco tenía poderes. Algo los estaba**

**bloqueando.**

─**Tiene la Tabla ─dijo Terrence con los dientes apretados mientras lanzaba un demonio contra**

**otro.**

**Bueno, eso lo explicaba, pero no ayudaba. La Tabla estaba absorbiendo sus poderes. Oh,**

**fabuloso. No era de extrañar que los demonios hubiesen sido capaces de coger a Zakar y matar a**

**Kytara.**

**Kessar se rió antes de dirigirse hacia Candy con intención asesina.**

**Para sorpresa suya, Terrence se interpuso entre ellos. Kessar se lanzó contra Terrence, que saltó hacia**

**atrás y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho. No desconcertó a Kessar, que pateó a Sin con tanta**

**fuerza, que lo levantó del suelo.**

─**¡Simi! ─gritó Candy con todas sus fuerzas. Ya era hora de parar esto.**

**Simi y Xirena aparecieron instantáneamente.**

─**¿Qué? ─preguntó Simi hasta que vio los demonios.**

**Ella y Xirena explotaron en su forma demonio. Candy se tropezó hacia atrás… era la primera**

**vez que había visto la forma completa de Simi. Su piel era de un profundo rojo sangre con labios**

**negros, cabello, alas y garras. Se enroscó alrededor del demonio más cercano y le rajó la garganta.**

**Candy desvió la mirada de la terrible visión.**

**Kessar apuntó la Tabla hacia Simi antes de hablar en Sumerio.**

**Xierna se rió.**

─**No somos dioses, tonto. Somos demonios, y eso no hace efecto en nosotras. ─voló hacia él.**

**Él la esquivó, agarró las cadenas que sujetaban a Zakar y se desvaneció con él.**

─**¡No! ─gritó Terrence, intentando agarrarlos antes de que se desvanecieran, pero fue demasiado**

**tarde.**

**Y no tenía poderes para seguirlos.**

**Candy sintió el dolor que vio en su cara cuando se giró para mirarla, mientras Simi y Xirena**

**acababan con los demonios que estaban "comiendo". Nunca había visto a un hombre con**

**expresión tan desolada.**

─**Lo siento ─susurró ella.**

**No hubo nada de perdón en su expresión cuando se encaminó hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban**

**llenos de completa agonía.**

─**Eso sigues diciendo.**

─**Pero soy sincera.**

**Él la barrió con una sonrisa sarcástica.**

─**La sinceridad no arregla nada, ¿no es cierto?**

**No, no lo hacía, y no devolvía a Kytara a la vida. ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido**

**matarla? No tenía sentido.**

─**¿Qué pasó?**

**Él dejó salir un cansado suspiro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de un corte sobre su ojo**

**izquierdo.**

─**Cuando volví, Kessar tenía a Zakar encadenado y sujetaba la Tabla en su mano ─indicó a**

**Kytara con un gesto─. Debió usar la tabla para dejarla sin poderes. Ya estaba muerta cuando**

**llegué.**

─**¿Cómo obtuvo la Tabla?**

─**Maldito si lo sé. La tenía guardada en la caja fuerte de mi habitación.**

**Esto era horrible. Candy se cubrió los ojos mientras el dolor y la culpa se instalaban**

**profundamente en su alma. Todo era culpa suya. Todo.**

**Si no fuera por ella, Terrence todavía tendría sus poderes divinos y no habría peligro para el**

**mundo.**

**Kytara seguiría viva…**

**¿Cómo podía empezar a rectificar esto? Todo se estaba desmoronando porque había tomado**

**una decisión realmente mala hacía siglos. Su corazón se hundió en su estómago cuando intentó**

**imaginarse el próximo ataque de los Dimme.**

─**Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?**

─**Sí ─dijo él con la voz espesa─. Lo estamos. Si tienes algún último deseo que realizar antes**

**de que llegue la aniquilación total, te aconsejo que empieces con él.**

**Todavía en su forma de demonio, Simi se acercó a ellos con un brillo extasiado en los ojos.**

─**¿Puedo comer a la diosa perra?**

**Candy suspiró resignada.**

─**Me temo que la única diosa perra que anda por aquí ahora mismo soy yo.**

**Simi negó con la cabeza.**

─**Akra—Candy no es una perra. Siempre eres buena con Simi.**

─**Pero no fui buena con Terrence ─caminó despacio hacia él, queriendo que entendiese la**

**profundidad de su pena y su culpa─. Sé que no me crees, pero siento mucho todo esto. Más que lo**

**que nunca sabrás.**

**Su expresión era fría.**

─**Aprecio el pensamiento, pero en realidad no cambia nada, ¿verdad? ─se dirigió hacia**

**Kytara y le cerró los ojos; luego la cubrió con una sábana─. Probablemente deberías llevar su**

**cuerpo a casa, al Olimpo. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.**

**Candy estaba confundida.**

─**¿No tenemos que quemarla?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

─**No. Simplemente la mataron. No puedo ver marcas de mordiscos en ella. Supongo que no**

**querían convertirla.**

**Candy no se podía imaginar eso, ya que Kessar y su grupo parecían tener la intención de**

**convertir a toda la gente que pudieran. Seguramente una diosa del sueño habría sido una gran**

**ventaja para ellos. Pero por otra parte, nada de lo que hacía el demonio tenía sentido.**

**¿Cómo se les había escapado esto de las manos?**

**Suspirando, frunció el ceño al ver a Simi y Xirena volviendo a sus formas más humanas.**

─**¿Por qué no llamaste a Simi y Xirena cuando los viste?**

**Él le lazó una mirada fría.**

─**Bueno, ya que aparecí aquí en medio de una lucha y estaba intentando salvar a mi hermano**

**y esperaba que Kytara sólo estuviera herida, y no muerta, realmente no pensé en ellas. Siento**

**haber estado tan ensimismado en mantenerme vivo que me olvidé de los demonios a la vuelta de**

**la esquina.**

**Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una respuesta igualmente mordaz. Estaba**

**dolorido y ella lo sabía. Esto no era fácil para ninguno de ellos, y más sarcasmo sólo conseguiría**

**que se distanciara más de ella.**

─**¿Nuestros poderes se han ido definitivamente?**

─**No. No a menos que tengan un conducto ─le lanzó una significativa mirada sarcástica─**

**para dejarte sin ellos. Nuestros poderes volverán. Personalmente creo que el gilipollas**

**simplemente está jugando con nosotros.**

**Candy no se creía eso.**

─**No, estaba verdaderamente asustado de Simi y Xirena.**

─**Eso es porque pueden arrancarle el corazón y, como hemos aprendido, son inmunes a la**

**Tabla.**

─**Lo que nos da una ventaja.**

─**Mientras sean pocos, sí. Pero el minuto que abran el portal y dejen a todo el clan de**

**demonios salir de fiesta, nuestros demonios están muertos.**

**Los ojos de Xirena se agrandaron.**

─**Um, no me gusta la muerte. La muerte es mala.**

**Simi asintió, estando de acuerdo.**

─**Akri estaría realmente triste si su Simi muriera. Simi tampoco estaría feliz con eso.**

─**Y tampoco lo estaría yo ─les aseguró Candy─. No os preocupéis. No dejaremos que os coman.**

**Terrence plegó el sofá. Por su comportamiento, ella podía decir que estaba intentando pensar en**

**una solución. Finalmente, él encontró su mirada.**

─**¿Alguna posibilidad de que tu abuela deje a más demonios fuera de su vista?**

─**No lo sé. Demasiados Carontes fuera de Kalosis sin Apollymi aquí para controlarlos, sería**

**como dejar libres a muchos gallu. Creo que simplemente le estaríamos cambiando la cara a la**

**aniquilación humana.**

─**Claro que sería así ─gruñó Terrence ─. Ahora tienen la Luna, tienen la Tabla que encontré para**

**ellos, y no tenemos poderes mientras ellos los contengan. Si atacamos, nos dejarán sin ellos.**

**Simplemente debería dispararme y terminar mi sufrimiento antes de que me conviertan en uno de**

**ellos.**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco ante su melodramática diatriba.**

─**Aún no te pongas en plan Sócrates. Esto no se termina hasta que suelten a los Dimme,**

**¿verdad?**

**Él bufó.**

─**Perdona si no me siendo realmente animado y optimista en este momento. Después de**

**todo, la persona en la que creí poder confiar, es la que más me ha jodido.**

**Candy tuvo que apretar la mano para evitar abofetearlo. Su primer instinto era actuar ojo por**

**ojo. Pero cuando abrió la boca para responderle, recordó las palabras de Acheron.**

─**Pero yo sé esto, Candace, la primera traición, incluso tan grave como fue, podría haber sido**

**perdonada si tu madre sólo se hubiese disculpado y lo hubiese dicho. Si hubiese venido a mí y me**

**prometiera que nunca me lastimaría otra vez, le hubiese entregado mi vida. En lugar de eso ella**

**permitió que su orgullo se interpusiera en el camino. Estaba más enfocada en castigarme por la**

**supuesta vergüenza que se había imaginado que sería, que en el futuro que podríamos haber**

**tenido juntos.**

**Esas palabras sofocaron su lengua. No quería cometer el mismo error que su madre había**

**cometido. Había sido injusta con Terrence, y ambos lo sabían.**

**Aspirando profundamente para armarse de paciencia, se dio la vuelta hacia Simi.**

─**¿Simi? ─dijo en voz baja─. ¿Podrías por favor llevar el cuerpo de Kytara a casa, al Olimpo?**

**Dásela a M'Adoc.**

**Simi asintió al acercarse para abrazarla.**

─**No estés tan triste, akra—Candy. Comeremos todos esos gallu demonios y haremos que todo**

**esté bien. Ya verás.**

**Candy les sonrió a los dos demonios.**

─**Sé que lo haréis Simi. Gracias.**

**Cuando Simi se acercó para coger a Kytara, Xirena pareció un poco incómoda, como si no**

**estuviera segura de lo que debería hacer.**

─**Esperaré en nuestra habitación. ─Xirena se desvaneció justo antes de que lo hiciera Simi.**

**Terrence se dirigió al bar para servirse una bebida.**

─**Bien podrías unirte a ellas. No hay necesidad de que te quedes por aquí.**

**Candy lo siguió detrás de la barra.**

─**No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.**

**Él golpeó el vaso en la barra con tanta fuerza que Candy se sorprendió de que no se rompiera.**

─**No me presiones, Candy. Mi enfado hacia ti sólo es sobrepasado por el deseo de matar a**

**Kessar. Ya que no puedo ponerle las manos encima, puede que seas una valiosa sustituta ─llenó el**

**vaso por completo.**

─**Y quiero que entiendas la profundidad de mi pesar sobre lo que hice a ti y a tu familia. Si**

**pudiera hacer penitencia para compensarte, lo haría. Desearía por todos los dioses que he conocido**

**o de los que he oído hablar, que pudiese retroceder y devolverte tus poderes. Te los mereces. Pero**

**no puedo hacer eso.**

**Él se dio la vuelta para marcharse.**

**Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse tan fácilmente. Enfadada por su rechazo, lo agarró**

**para darle la vuelta y lo besó.**

─**Te amo, Terrence. Sólo quería que lo supieras.**

**Terrence se quedó aturdido tanto por sus acciones como por su declaración. No se podía mover.**

**Todo lo que podía ver era la mirada tierna en su rostro. La sinceridad. Pero aún con eso, escuchaba**

**la risa de su mujer resonando en su cabeza. ─Eres incompetente como dios, como amante, y como**

**hombre…**

**La única cosa en la que había sido bueno era en matar. Pero Candy lo hacía sentir como si**

**tuviera más habilidades que esa. Lo hacía sentir como si importase. Como si tuviese valor.**

**Y eso rasgó su resistencia hacia ella.**

**Candy le posó su suave mano en la mejilla.**

─**Ganaremos y salvaremos a tu hermano. Te lo prometo. Nunca más te decepcionaré o te**

**haré daño. Te lo juro por todo lo que soy y lo que espero ser. Puedes confiar en mí, Terrence.**

**Él tragó cuando sus emociones lo ahogaron. Quería volverse y alejarse de ella, pero no podía.**

**Era demasiado tarde para eso.**

─**No me decepciones, Candy. No creo que me pudiera recuperar si lo hicieras.**

**Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó esas palabras. No había dicho que la**

**amaba, pero era un comienzo. No se había reído de ella ni la había echado de allí.**

**Le había dado la promesa de una relación. Una oportunidad de reconstruir la confianza que**

**había sido rota. Ella no podía esperar nada más que eso.**

─**Tienes mi palabra, Terrence.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza y le dio el mero roce de un beso. Aún así, a Candy le envió escalofríos por**

**todo el cuerpo y le encendió la sangre.**

**Ella enterró la mano en su cabello y lo mantuvo cerca para poder frotar la mejilla contra la**

**suya. La fragancia de su piel la hacía sentir caliente y temblorosa. Había pasado toda su vida**

**queriendo este tipo de contacto. Él se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.**

**Ella no quería ser su madre. No quería echarlo de menos. Vivir su vida con un recuerdo de lo**

**que habían tenido y saber que lo había perdido todo por estupidez.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, veía claramente la relación de Artemisa con su padre. Era una**

**tragedia que no quería repetir.**

**Frotó un mechón de pelo de Terrence entre sus dedos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.**

**No sólo por su cuerpo, que era estupendo, sino por el hombre en su interior.**

─**Vamos a ganar.**

─**Casi puedo creerlo cuando dices eso.**

**Retrocediendo, ella sonrió.**

─**Así que, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Él aspiró profundamente antes de responder.**

─**Uno. No morir. Dos. No ser mordidos.**

**Ella realmente esperaba que hubiera más que eso.**

─**¿Y?**

─**Golpearles el trasero ─dijo simplemente.**

─**Buen plan. Algo vago en los detalles.**

**Él le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.**

─**¿De verdad?**

**Ella rió ante su pícaro comportamiento. Sería gracioso si sus vidas no pendieran de un hilo.**

─**He encontrado que las especificaciones no son necesariamente algo malo en momentos**

**como éste. Los planes realmente pueden ser tus amigos.**

─**¿De verdad? He encontrado que un plan de juego normalmente estorba. Es mejor tomárselo**

**con calma e improvisar.**

**Ella cogió su vaso y se lo bebió.**

─**¿Tomárselo con calma, eh? ¿Es lo que realmente vas a hacer?**

**Suspirando, él se separó de ella, y su cara se puso completamente seria.**

─**No. Tenemos una bomba de tiempo en nuestras manos y mucho que hacer. El primer**

**paso…**

─**Coger a tu hermano.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

─**Primero tenemos que hacernos con la Tabla.**

─**¿Estás dispuesto a dejar a Zakar en sus manos?**

**Él hizo una mueca de dolor como si el mero pensamiento lo cortase.**

─**No es mi primera elección, pero ahora que saben que podemos llegar hasta él, lo estarán**

**vigilando mucho más cerca que antes. Y si tienen la Tabla cuando vayamos a por él…**

─**Golpearán nuestros traseros.**

─**Exacto. Tenemos que recuperar la Tabla. La cuestión es cómo.**

**Candy consideró eso durante un minuto. No podían entrar precisamente como si tal cosa y**

**exigirla. Ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba. Lo que necesitaban era a alguien de dentro.**

─**¿Kessar tiene algún punto débil? ─preguntó.**

─**Ninguno que yo sepa**

**¿Por qué eso no la sorprendía? Simple. Si Terrence hubiera sabido alguno antes, sin duda lo habría**

**usado.**

─ **Bueno, puede que conozca a alguien que lo pueda averiguar. Quédate con esa idea.**

**Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.**

─**¿A dónde vas?**

─**A la Isla Desaparecida. Quédate aquí y descansa, que volveré enseguida.**

**Realmente pareció temeroso por ella.**

─**¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?**

─**Sí. Necesito hacer esto sola.**

─**Ten cuidado.**

**Con un sentimiento cálido ante su preocupación, Candy asintió antes de intentar desvanecerse.**

**No llegó lejos.**

─**Es la Tabla ─dijo Terrence cuando ella soltó un gruñido de frustración. Todavía estás sin poderes.**

**Ella soltó un fiero gruñido.**

─**Esto es un pequeño inconveniente.**

**Terrence se movió para colocarse detrás de ella. Candy cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de él radiando a**

**través de ella. Había algo en él que nunca fallaba en calentarle el cuerpo. Su fragancia, su**

**presencia, la llenaba de deseo y fuerza.**

**Terrence le colocó las manos en las caderas y se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído. Tan pronto**

**como las melodiosas palabras Sumerias empezaron, ella sintió el poder radiando de las manos de**

**él a su cuerpo. Le envió una cálida fisura por la espina dorsal hasta el cuero cabelludo, donde**

**hormigueó.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo, Terrence?**

─**Te estoy prestando los poderes que tengo.**

**Sus palabras susurradas hicieron brotar lágrimas en los ojos de Candy y la ahogaron.**

─**¿Estás confiando en mí?**

**Tenía los labios tan cerca de su mejilla que le hacía cosquillas en su piel.**

─**Me pediste otra oportunidad. Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor posible para dártela.**

**No me falles.**

**Aunque no dijo esas palabras, ella las pudo sentir en su corazón.**

─**No te fallaré, Terrence ─le susurró ella un instante antes de que la unión de sus debilitados**

**poderes fuera suficiente para que se pudiera aparecer en la sala donde Simi había llevado a Kytara.**

**Pero Simi debía haber vuelto a Las Vegas, ya que no se veía por ninguna parte.**

**Con sus emociones crudas todavía revueltas, Candy se detuvo en la esquina para darse un**

**momento para recobrar la compostura. D'Alerian, M'Adoc y M'Ordant estaban de espaldas a ella.**

**Desde ese ángulo, los dioses del sueño tenían apariencia casi idéntica. D'Alerian tenía largo cabello**

**negro que le pasaba justo de los hombros. El cabello negro de M'Ordant era liso y le llegaba hasta**

**el cuello, mientras que el de M'Adoc tenía la misma longitud, pero era ondulado. Los tres estaban**

**vestidos de negro y hablaban en tono bajo.**

**M'Ordant levantó la mano y cubrió el cuerpo de Kytara con una ligera sábana de seda.**

─**Es inquietante imaginar un gallu con este tipo de poder. Pensé que habíamos visto lo**

**último de esos bastardos hace siglos.**

**D'Alerian sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Sólo en el plano humano. Sus dioses fueron listos y los escondieron bien del resto de**

**nosotros.**

**Candy carraspeó para hacerles saber que no estaban solos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta hacia ella**

**con severos ceños que se diluyeron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era ella y no otro de los**

**dioses.**

**Ella acortó la distancia que los separaba.**

─**Siento haber escuchado a hurtadillas.**

**M'Adoc no parecía muy indulgente ante sus acciones.**

─**¿Llevas mucho?**

─**No. Llegué en el comentario inquietante, y coincido con él.**

**A diferencia de M'Adoc, la expresión de D'Alerian era completamente estoica.**

─**Así que, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Candace? ¿Quiere Artemisa que atormentemos a alguien?**

**Esa era normalmente la razón por la que los molestaba.**

─**No. No esta vez. Necesito saber si alguno de vosotros ha estado alguna vez en sueños de un**

**gallu. Más importante, ¿algún Dream Hunter ha estado en los de Kessar?**

**La cara de D'Alerian todavía no mostraba ninguna emoción.**

─**¿Por qué un Oneroi…**

─**No Oneroi ─dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo─. No estoy buscando a alguien que ayudase o**

**curase a los gallu. Necesito un Skotos despiadado. Alguien que sepa a qué le tiene realmente**

**miedo Kessar.**

**Intercambiaron miradas confundidas.**

**M'Adoc cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

─**Sólo hay dos que encajen con eso. Solin o Xypher.**

─**Xypher ─dijeron los otros dos al unísono.**

**M'Ordant cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.─Aunque es despiadado, Solin está demasiado metido en mujeres y sexo. No incita miedo**

**salvo para sacar a un Oneroi de un sueño.**

**D'Alerian estuvo de acuerdo.**

─**Xypher es el que transmite más miedo, y siempre lo ha hecho. Pero es un completo**

**renegado que ni siquiera nosotros podemos controlar.**

**Xypher sonaba exactamente como lo que Candy necesitaba.**

─**Genial. ¿Dónde está?**

─**En el Tártaro ─dijo M'Adoc con frialdad─. Nos vimos obligados a matarlo y ahora está**

**pasando la eternidad siendo castigado por sus crímenes.**

**Sí, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor con cada minuto que pasaba.**

─**¿Lo matasteis?**

**M'Adoc asintió.**

─**Déjame reiterar la parte de que es un complete renegado. Es quien hizo a la gente tener**

**miedo de irse a dormir. Pero si hay alguien que sepa una manera de asustar a un demonio, él es tu**

**dios.**

─**Encantador. ─Candy puso todo el sarcasmo que pudo en esa simple palabra─. No puedo**

**esperar a conocerlo. ¿Alguno de vosotros podría enviarme al sitio de Hades, por favor?**

**M'Adoc frunció el ceño.**

─**¿No puedes ir por ti misma?**

─**Estoy un poco baja de jugo en este momento, y apreciaría profundamente una pequeña**

**mano.**

**D'Alerian chasqueó los dedos y un instante después Candy se encontró en uno de los últimos**

**lugares donde quería estar. El inframundo. Era una realmente espeluznante. Del tipo que bajaba**

**por tu espina dorsal como un cubito de hielo y te dejaba queriendo mirar por encima del hombro**

**para ver lo que te estaba acechando para cenar. Había todo clase de seres indeseables que**

**llamaban casa a este lugar.**

**Pero no todo era tan malo. Los Campos Elíseos eran realmente agradables. Eran el paraíso**

**donde se enviaban las almas decentes para que vivieran en total felicidad por toda la eternidad. Si**

**sólo Xypher estuviera allí. En vez de eso, estaba en el peor lugar de todos. El Tártaro. Era dónde se**

**enviaba a los malvados para que fueran castigados. No había luz allí. Ni risas. Nada bonito o**

**agradable.**

**Era oscuro y lleno de dolor. El área entera estaba llena de cavernas y celdas de contención,**

**donde resonaban gritos de agonía, rogando clemencia. Los ocupantes raramente estaban en un**

**estado que se les pudiera reconocer, incluso por sus propias madres, y las cavernas estaban**

**dispuestas como un intricado laberinto.**

**Sin ayuda, Candy nunca sería capaz de encontrar a Xypher.**

─**¡Eris! ─gritó, convocando a la diosa de la discordia, su amiga menos preferida. La última**

**vez que las dos habían estado juntas, habían acabado en una batalla de rayos que había terminado**

**sólo cuando Zeus había intervenido y las había enviado a sus habitaciones durante toda una**

**década.**

**Eris apareció ante ella con resentimiento. Vestida con un fino vestido negro, Eris estaba**

**pálida como un fantasma. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en la coronilla, sus rizos caían en**

**cascada hasta la cintura. Tan hermosa como Afrodita, Eris era la diosa más malvada.**

─**¿Llamaste, ama—perra?**

**Candy aspiró profundamente para evitar responder al insulto. Como diosa de la discordia, su**

**naturaleza de Eris era siempre buscar pelea.**

─**Necesito encontrar un preso aquí, y tú eres la única que estoy segura me puede llevar**

**directamente a él.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja.**

─**¿De verdad? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**Candy echó un vistazo alrededor del sombrío lugar.**

─**El hecho de que sé lo mucho que te encanta torturar gente. Cada vez que Ares está**

**acostándose con alguien, sé que vienes aquí a jugar.**

**Elevando la barbilla de forma desafiante, Eris estrechó la mirada.**

─**¿Y quién te dijo eso? ¿Persephone?**

─**No importa quién me lo dijo. El hecho es que necesito tu ayuda.**

─**¿Y qué me darás por eso?**

**No te patearé el trasero. Si sólo pudiera decir eso en voz alta.**

─**Hmm… supongo que continuaré manteniendo el secreto de que fuiste tú la que le dijo a**

**Zeus lo de la aventura de Hera con ese modelo de portadas de Nueva York el pasado otoño.**

**La cara de Eris se puso pálida mientras toda la satisfacción desaparecía de su rostro.**

─**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

─**Al contrario que tú, tengo amigos por todas partes a los que les encanta cotillear. Ahora,**

**¿vas a ayudarme?**

**A Eris se le ensancharon las ventanas de la nariz.**

─**Sabes…**

**Candy levantó la mano.**

─**Ni siquiera pierdas el tiempo amenazándome. Si haces algo para irritarme haré que te**

**comas la manzana dorada que te encanta lanzar a la gente. Ahora muéstrame dónde está retenido**

**el antiguo Skotos Xypher.**

**Un malicioso brillo se asomó en los ojos oscuros.**

─**Te gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿verdad? Pero para ser justas, debo advertirte de que es un**

**animal.**

─**Yupi… ahora llévame con él.**

**Eris sonrió con satisfacción antes de que se desvanecieran. Cuando Candy pudo volver a ver,**

**estaba dentro de una pequeña caverna. No podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar el sonido**

**constante de algo en movimiento. No estaba segura de lo que era exactamente.**

**Por lo menos no hasta que Eris chasqueó los dedos y apareció la luz.**

**Candy se encogió al ver un hombre en el suelo con la espalda entera llena de verdugones**

**sangrando. El sonido que había escuchado era el de un látigo que blandía un esqueleto, que estaba**

**por encima de él golpeándolo constantemente.**

**Gruñendo, él rodó dándose la vuelta y agarró el látigo, sólo para que se deshiciera en su**

**mano. Otro apareció en la mano del esqueleto, que continuó con los latigazos.**

**Eris hizo un chasquido con los dientes.**

─**Aquí, pequeño Xypher… ¿quieres jugar con la prima Eris?**

─**Que te jodan, perra.**

─**Oooo ─dijo Eris, arrugando la nariz─, te sientes activo esta mañana, ¿eh? ¿Debería unirme a**

**la diversión?**

─**Eris ─dijo Candy en voz baja─. Déjanos solos.**

**Eris la miró con un puchero que cualquier bebé mimado envidiaría antes de desvanecerse.**

**Candy dio un paso hacia delante mientras Xypher intentaba agarrar de nuevo el látigo, sólo para**

**que volviera a pasar lo mismo. Ella podía ver y sentir la frustración de él, su dolor. Cada latigazo le**

**cortaba el cuerpo. Pero no gritaba.**

**Cerrando los ojos, convocó todo lo que pudo de sus poderes. El sfora se calentó en su pecho**

**cuando deseó que el esqueleto saliera de la cámara.**

**Para su sorpresa, funcionó.**

**Vestido sólo con unos pantalones negros de cuero, Xypher levantó la cabeza para mirar por**

**encima de su hombro. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella para lanzarle una furiosa mirada. La mirada la**

**laceró con su odio mientras se levantaba con lentitud.**

─**Adelante con ello, perra.**

**Su enfado la desconcertó.**

─**¿Adelante con qué?**

─**Con cualquier tortura que tengas planeada. Estoy listo.**

**Ella se sintió mal por él, por que no esperase nada más de una visita.**

─**No estoy aquí para castigarte.**

─**Seguro que no…**

─**De verdad. No lo estoy.**

─**¿Entonces para qué estás aquí? ¿Juegos y diversión?**

─**Información.**

**Él rió cruelmente.**

─**Ya que llevo siglos encerrado en este agujero, me cuesta mucho creerlo. Ni siquiera sé qué**

**año es, así que, ¿qué información puedo tener que te pueda servir de algo?**

─**Me dijeron que eres un Skotos Phobotor. Necesito saber si alguna vez has estado en sueños**

**de demonios.**

**Él dudó antes de responder.**

─**¿Qué pasa con eso?**

─**Necesito información sobre lo que asusta a uno de ellos.**

**Nada más decirlo, aparecieron dos esqueletos… ambos con látigos de púas.**

**Candy se encogió mientras Xypher retrocedía, mirando a los dos con recelo. Ella les diría que se**

**fueran, pero aquí no tenía ninguna autoridad para darles órdenes, y el poco poder que tenía**

**necesitaba conservarlo hasta que pasaran los efectos de la Tabla.**

**Cuando el primer esqueleto blandió el látigo, Xypher lo esquivó. Pero no le sirvió de nada.**

**Salieron vides del techo de tierra para envolverle los brazos. Luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero al**

**final, lo arrastraron hasta ponerlo derecho y lo sujetaron para la paliza.**

**Maldiciendo con frustración, Xypher apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso tenso un instante**

**antes de que ambos lo golpearan con los látigos. Intentó darle patadas a los esqueletos, pero no le**

**sirvió de nada.**

**Finalmente, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.**

─**Quieres mi ayuda. Sácame de aquí.**

─**No puedo hacer eso.**

─**Entonces no sé nada ─siseó cuando lo volvieron a golpear.**

**Candy se dio la vuelta, asqueada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía razón, no lo podía dejar**

**aquí así. Era cruel, más que cruel. No sabía lo que había hecho, pero seguramente no justificaba**

**esta cantidad de abuso.**

**Muy bien, esperaría lo mejor y trataría de negociar.**

─**¿Hades?**

**El dios oscuro apareció ante ella. Alto y delgado, el dios era magnífico. Su cabello negro se**

**rizaba de forma favorecedora alrededor de sus hombros mientras la miraba con un brillo divertido**

**en los ojos.**

─**¿Tú otra vez? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que irritar mi tolerancia?**

**Ella le frunció el ceño.**

─**No te he visto desde hace más de una década.**

─**¿De verdad? Parece como si fuera ayer. Oh bien ─se movió alrededor para mirar con una**

**mueca a los esqueletos─. ¿Qué sois? ¿Niñas? Aprended a golpearlo como si os importase.**

**Maldición, mi mujer puede golpearlo con más fuerza que esa.**

**Candy hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los esqueletos aumentaron la velocidad y el vigor.**

─**¿Podrías por favor parar con la paliza?**

**Hades se burló.**

─**Está siendo castigado. ¿Hola? Esto es el Tártaro, ¿recuerdas el propósito de esta parte del**

**Inframundo? Realmente no somos cálidos y cariñosos por aquí.**

─**Y necesito un favor de él, que no hará mientras lo sigas golpeando.**

**Hades pareció todo menos contento.**

─**¿Qué favor puedes necesitar de algo como él?**

─**Información sobre un sueño.**

**Él descartó su petición.**

─**Obtenla de uno de los Oneroi.**

─**Lo intenté, pero me enviaron junto a Xypher. Me dijeron que era el único que me podía**

**ayudar.**

─**Pobre de ti, entonces.**

─**No, Hades ─dijo ella severamente, queriendo que entendiese lo que estaba en juego─.**

**Pobre de todos nosotros. Los demonios Sumerios gallu están liberándose y a punto de soltar a los**

**Dimme. Ahora mismo no tenemos poder para detenerlos, y necesito a alguien que pueda meterse**

**dentro de sus cabezas y me diga cómo pararlos.**

**Hades levantó la mano. Los esqueletos pararon de moverse.**

─**¿Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que los Dimme se liberaron?**

─**No, pero con lo que he visto de los gallu, puedo imaginarme que fue bastante duro.**

─**No tienes ni idea ─la dejó para acercarse a Xypher. La única forma de que alguien podía**

**decir que estaba vivo además de por sus heridas, era por su respiración entrecortada─. ¿Sabes algo**

**de los gallu?**

**Xypher no contestó.**

**Hades lo golpeó con fiereza en el costado.**

─**¡Hey! ─dijo Candy, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos─. Creo que ha tenido suficiente.**

─**No, no lo ha hecho.**

**Xypher escupió a Hades, pero el escupitajo no le llegó al dios. Se dio la vuelta y fue directo a**

**Xypher.**

**Hades sonrió con satisfacción.**

─**Buen intento, idiota. ¿Crees que eres el primero que lo ha intentado? Ahora contesta mi**

**pregunta.**

**Candy no podía creer la mirada enfadada en el rostro de Xypher. Prácticamente estaba**

**pinchando a Hades.**

─**¿Por qué debería decirte mierda?**

─**Porque puedo hacer que tu estancia aquí sea peor de lo que ya es.**

─**Lo espero con ganas.**

**Hades se echó hacia atrás, pero Candy le agarró la mano.**

─**Por favor, Hades, ¿podemos intentarlo a mi manera?**

─**Eres una tonta, Candace. Sólo respeta la violencia. Por eso está aquí. ¿Sabes que le llevó a once**

**Oneroi matarlo? Once, y apenas sobrevivieron.**

─**Sí ─susurró ella─, y el último Dream Hunter que envié tras los gallu fue asesinado por**

**ellos.**

**Por su cara, pudo decir que no eran noticias nuevas para él.**

─**Kytara. Ahora está en los Campos Elíseos.**

**Candy al menos estaba agradecida por eso. No podía soportar pensar que Kytara fuese**

**castigada de esta forma.**

─**Necesito alguien que se pueda meter en el sueño de los demonios y no sea asesinado por**

**ellos.**

**Hades le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Xypher.**

─**Ya está muerto.**

─**Sí ─Candy rodeó a Hades para poder hablar directamente con Xypher─. Si te devolvemos la**

**vida, ¿nos ayudarás?**

─**¡No! ─rugió Hades─. No permitiré que algo tan monstruoso como él camine de nuevo**

**libremente.**

─**¿Qué hizo que fuese tan horrible?**

─**Torturó gente, Candace. Los volvió locos con pesadillas y no le importó a quién dañaba. No**

**tiene conciencia ni moral.**

─**No quiero mi vida de vuelta ─gruñó Xypher, interrumpiéndolos─. Os la podéis meter por**

**el culo.**

**Candy estaba desconcertada por su enfado.**

─**¿Entonces qué quieres?**

─**Mi libertad.**

**Hades resopló.**

─**¿Libertad para ti? Nunca.**

─**Hades, por favor ─suplicó Candy─. Sé que eres capaz de negociar. ¿Necesito meter a**

**Persephone en esto?**

**Ante la mención de su mujer, Hades se puso tenso. Como Candy y Persephone eran amigas**

**desde hacía tiempo, Seph siempre tomaba partido por Candy, lo que no era buen presagio para**

**Hades.**

**Por suerte, sabía eso.**

─**Bien, ¿qué quieres?**

**Candy aspiró profundamente con alivio, ya que iba a ganar esto. Levantó la mirada hacia el**

**Skotos. Estaba corriendo un riesgo, pero con algo de suerte, funcionaría.**

─**Xypher, si me ayudas, Hades te dejará libre y te hará humano ─siendo humano, siempre lo**

**podrían matar si se volvía de nuevo malicioso.**

**Había duda en sus ojos, pero estaba mezclada con una pequeña cantidad de esperanza.**

─**¿Juras liberarme de aquí?**

**Ella asintió.**

─**Por el río Estigio.**

─**Entonces, trato hecho.**

**Sonriendo, Candy se giró hacia el dios.**

─**¿Hades?**

**Él dudó como si debatiese si debía o no aceptar. Cuando habló, su voz fue severa.**

─**Si te ayuda, le otorgaré la libertad. Pero sólo será humano durante un mes. Si al final del**

**mes no se ha mostrado digno de la humanidad, volverá directo aquí.**

**Por la expresión de Xypher, era obvio que quería decirle a Hades dónde se podía meter su**

**pacto. Pero al final, Xypher sabía que era lo mejor que podía esperar.**

─**Bien. Deja que me vaya y ayudaré.**

**Las vides lo soltaron tan repentinamente que cayó al suelo. Se levantó lentamente,**

**sobrepasando a Candy. Incluso herido, era una visión formidable.**

─**¿Qué necesitas?**

─**Necesito saber dónde está la Tabla del Destino y necesito un punto débil del demonio**

**Kessar… y lo necesito para ayer.**

**Xypher asintió antes de mirar a Hades.**

─**Necesito que se me devuelvan todos los poderes.**

**Hades curvó los labios.**

─**Estás muerto.**

─**Y necesito mis poderes de Oneroi si la voy a ayudar.**

**Hades estrechó los ojos.**

─**No pienses que puedes escapar de mí aunque los tengas. Hiciste un trato y estás atado por**

**él.**

─**Y lo acataré.**

**Hades chasqueó los dedos.**

**El alivio pasó por la frente de Xypher antes de que se vistiera a sí mismo. Cuando su mirada**

**encontró la de Candy, ella vio sinceridad y gratitud.**

─**Estaré en contacto ─se desvaneció.**

**Candy sonrió con satisfacción hasta que Hades sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.**

─**Creo que lo hago.**

─**No Candy, no lo haces. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a alguien porqué lo habían condenado a**

**pena de muerte?**

─**Tú mismo lo dijiste. Era un Skotos que se negaba a ser controlado.**

─**Sí, lo era. También cazaba humanos y los aterrorizaba hasta que se volvían locos. No unas**

**pocas personas, Candy. Estamos hablando de más de cien. Su última víctima se prendió fuego,**

**intentando escapar de las pesadillas que Xypher había causado.**

**Candy se cubrió la boca mientras el horror la cubría.**

─**¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?**

─**Porque dijiste que sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Es bueno saber que mientes como todos**

**los demás.**

**Eso le dolió en más niveles de los que quería admitir. No había tenido intención de mentir a**

**nadie, y odiaba el hecho de que Hades supiera justo dónde atacar a alguien.**

**Pero no le dejaría saber que le había golpeado una fibra sensible.**

─**Gracias por tu ayuda, Hades.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza antes de dejarla sola con su propio miedo ante lo que había hecho.**

**Intentando hacer que las cosas estuvieran mejor, tenía el mal presentimiento de que había soltado**

**otra amenaza al mundo.**

**Al paso al que iba, ¿quién necesitaba temer a los gallu? Parecía que ella era la mayor**

**amenaza para la humanidad.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAP****I****TULO 5**

**Candy destelló de regreso primero a la habitación de Simi para asegurarse que estaban bien,**

**especialmente Simi. Ella no sabía si la demonio había hecho amistad con Kytara o no, pero la**

**experiencia le había enseñado que Simi se tomaba la muerte de sus amigos muy mal─ era algo que**

**Candy debería haber pensado antes de enviarla al Olimpo con el cuerpo de Kytara.**

**Pero tan pronto como entró a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada por**

**nada. Xirena había pedido al servicio de habitaciones, y las dos se estaban abriendo camino a**

**través de la comida.**

─**Pelear deja a un Caronte realmente hambriento,─ explicó Xirena cuando hizo una pausa**

**mientras se comía una hamburguesa.**

**Eso valía para Candy, quien no iba a insistir en el asunto dado el hecho de que las demonios**

**estaban ocupadas y no había herido a Simi.**

**Candy las dejó y fue al penthouse de Terrence. Lo encontró despatarrado a través de la cama,**

**completamente vestido. Parecía como si sólo se hubiese tendido un segundo, y hubiera sucumbido**

**al cansancio. Su corazón se rompió por él. Había pasado a través de mucho en el último par de**

**días.**

**Pobre bebé.**

**Usando sus limitados poderes, le desvistió de modo que pudiera tenderse más**

**cómodamente. Se mordió el labio ante la oportunidad de verle desnudo. Realmente tenía uno de**

**los mejores cuerpos que había visto en un hombre. Desde los anchos hombros marcados por las**

**cicatrices de las batallas, hasta la profunda incisión sobre su abdomen, era delicioso. Y le tomó**

**toda su fuerza de voluntad no pellizcar la bronceada piel con los dientes. Realmente era tan**

**tentador como el pecado.**

**Ella reprimió una sonrisa ante el mal juego de palabras, antes de pasar su mano a través de**

**sus sedosos rizos.**

─ **¿Cómo te fue?**

**El profundo gruñido de su voz la hizo saltar.**

─ **Pensé que estabas dormido.**

─ **Lo estaba hasta que me tocaste.─ bostezando, se giró sobre su espalda.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja ante el signo de otra parte de su cuerpo que también había despertado.**

─**¿Estás seguro que no eres Príapo?**

**Él bufó ante eso pero no hizo nada por cubrirse.**

─**Lo último que oí, fue que este idiota estaba atrapado en un libro para ser esclavo sexual de**

**una mujer. Definitivamente yo no─al parecer sólo puedo satisfacer a una mujer.─ él le dedicó una**

**significativa mirada.**

**Su expresión se cargó de esperanza.**

─**¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonada?**

**Terrence se contuvo un instante antes de decir lo que pensaba─sólo desearía poder permanecer**

**enfadado contigo.─ Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero no se atrevía a decirlas. La**

**última cosa que necesitaba era que ella supiese cuánto control poseía sobre él. Ese conocimiento**

**sólo serviría para volver a morderle, muy probablemente en el culo.**

─**Quizás,─ murmuró él cuando ella se inclinó sobre él para depositar un tierno beso sobre**

**sus labios.**

─**Decía en serio lo que te dije antes. Nunca te lastimaré otra vez, Terrence.**

─**Y yo quiero creerte… sé que lo has dicho en serio, pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado que**

**las personas no son de fiar.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella empezó a besarle bajando por su pecho.**

**Terrence aspiró como si su cabeza se sumergiera en el calor de sus labios sobre su piel.**

**Sinceramente no había mejor sensación que tenerla con él, acariciándole de esa manera. Eso era lo**

**que la hacía tan peligrosa para él. La anhelaba, y las personas que anhelan algo con intensidad los**

**hacía increíblemente estúpidos.**

**E incluso sabiendo eso, estaba hipnotizado por ella observándola abrirse camino sobre su**

**pecho. Su suave mano cubriéndolo gentilmente. Él sabía que estaba perdido por ella. Perdido en**

**los sentimientos que le provocaba cuando ella le hacía el amor.**

**Arqueó la espalda cuando lo tomó en su boca. Con el corazón acelerado, ahuecó su cabeza en**

**la mano. En ese momento estaba en el cielo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto pasaría**

**antes de que volviese al infierno.**

**Cada mujer en su vida le había enseñado una lección vital. Su madre le había enseñado el**

**odio. Su esposa el desprecio. Su hija el amor y Artemisa la traición.**

**¿Qué le enseñaría Candace cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho? Esa era la razón por la que estaba**

**aterrorizado. La había dejado entrar en un lugar de su corazón al que nunca había permitido**

**entrar a nadie.**

**Y ella tenía el poder para destruirlo.**

**Candy gimió ante el sabor de Terrence, ante la mirada entrecerrada de placer sobre su cara cuando la**

**miraba. No estaba realmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él parecía estar disfrutándolo**

**y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Quería que confiara en ella, incluso, aunque no lo mereciera, y**

**quería enmendar lo que le había hecho.**

**Si pudiera.**

**Siempre había temido el entregarse a un hombre, permitir que alguien tuviese una parte de**

**ella, no podía creer cuan fácilmente se había colado Terrence en su corazón. ¿Qué había en él que la**

**tocaba tan profundamente? ¿Qué hacía que quisiese hacer cualquier cosa para agradarle?**

**Era una locura, pero no había error en lo que sentía. Ningún error en el disfrute que podía**

**evocar algo tan simple como una sonrisa suya.**

**Sus ojos estaban en llamas cuando la levantó de su cuerpo para besarla. Rodó con ella hasta**

**tenerla bajo él. Ella presintió una desesperación dentro de él, una desconocida necesidad.**

**Pero cuando él entró en ella, todo lo que pudo sentir era lo que sentía en su interior─el amor**

**que ella tenía por él. Era increíble.**

**Terrence le hizo el amor furiosamente, mientras ella le pasaba las manos sobre la espalda y elevaba**

**sus caderas para conducirlo incluso más profundo. Estaba hambrienta de él y él lo estaba de ella, y**

**eso lo asombraba. Por supuesto, había tenido otras amantes más hábiles y que prácticamente lo**

**violaron en su fervor. Pero no era lo mismo que tenía con Candy. Esto no era dos personas**

**rascándose una mutua picazón. Eran dos personas que cuidaban una de la otra.**

**Y ella lo amaba─eso es lo que le había dicho. Ninguna mujer se lo había dicho antes.**

**Ninguna. Era algo imposible de aceptar para él, pero aún así quería creerlo desesperadamente.**

**La ternura por ella lo agobiaba cuando sueños largo tiempo enterrados salían de alguna parte**

**de su corazón que ni siquiera reconocía. Quería tener un futuro con ella.**

**Una familia.**

**Ese pensamiento lo sacudió tan fuerte que realmente se deslizó fuera de ella por un**

**momento. ¿Una familia? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Eso sería la peor de las estupideces.**

**Aún así se preguntaba como sería tener un hijo con ella. ¿Rubio como su madre o moreno**

**como él? ¿Tendría poderes el bebé? Pero la cosa más importante de todas es que sería parte de él y**

**parte de ella.**

**Ah, jeez, me estoy volviendo una anciana.**

**Lo siguiente, estaría tejiendo cubierta de teteras y recortando cupones.**

**O peor, llevaría un albornoz rosa con zapatillas de felpa.**

**Candy sintió un cambio extraño en las caricias de Terrence. Mecía tiernamente su cuerpo contra el**

**suyo y se fundían. Lo besó con vehemencia cuando él empujó contra ella. Esto era lo que quería.**

**Lo que necesitaba. Hasta él, nunca había conocido el amor, y no podía imaginarse sintiéndose**

**jamás de esta manera con nadie más.**

**Quería sostenerlo para siempre. Mantenerlo cerca de ella y protegerlo de cualquiera que**

**quisiera herirle.**

**Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando todos sus sentidos se arremolinaron juntos. Su orgasmo**

**llegó en un rayo de candente placer. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy gritó en éxtasis. Terrence**

**continuó empujando hasta que se unió con ella en el paraíso.**

**Él se desplomó contra ella, manteniéndola apretada, mientras ella escuchaba su corazón**

**golpeando contra su seno y su aliento cosquilleándole el cuello.**

─**Creo,─ susurró en su oído.─ Que me has roto.**

─**¿Cómo así?**

─**No puedo sentir las piernas y no tengo deseos de dejar otra vez esta cama.**

**Él se rió.**

─**¿Puedo dormir aquí arriba?**

─**Um, no. Quiero estar yo encima. Eres pesado**

**Fingió quedarse boquiabierto.**

─**¿Pesado? Tengo para que sepas─**

─**Seis pies, siete pulgadas. Sólo tus huesos pesan ya una tonelada.**

─**¿Y que hay acerca de ti?**

─**También peso, pero quiero estar arriba.**

**Él le mordisqueó los labios.**

─**Bien. Haré un trato contigo entonces… siéntete libre de acostarte sobre mí todo el tiempo**

**que quieras.─ entonces rodó y la puso a ella sobre su cuerpo.**

**Sonriendo, Candy se acomodó a un lado.**

─**Oh sí, esto es perfecto.─ extendió su mano sobre su pecho y simplemente disfrutó de la**

**sensación de la piel bajo su palma.**

─ **Terrence no podía respirar cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo,**

**mientras le hablaba sobre Xypher y lo que había pactado con Hades. Mientras hablaba, la esencia**

**de su cuerpo. El olor de su cuerpo pesaba con fuerza en la cabeza de Terrence y, para su sorpresa, pudo**

**sentir que su pene empezaba a endurecerse otra vez.**

**¿Cómo podía ser? Y aún así no podía negar lo que sentía. Alguna parte extraña de si mismo**

**la necesitaba más de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba respirar.**

**Candy lo sostenía de una manera que ni siquiera podía empezar a entender. Pero esa misma**

**parte extraña de si mismo no cambiaría esa sujeción por nada. Y cuando ella se deslizó sobre él**

**para alimentarse, se sintió inexplicablemente cercano a ella. Era como si estuviesen compartiendo**

**más que sangre el uno con el otro. Estaban compartiendo sus almas.**

**Y mientras permanecía allí, perdido en la esencia y la sensación que era Candace, se deslizó en**

**el sueño.**

**Bien alimentada y saciada, Candy sonrió cuando oyó el ligero ronquido de Terrence. Era un dulce**

**sonido que rápidamente la arrulló para dormir.**

**Pero al contrario de compartir la maravilla que la había dejado echa polvo, sus sueños**

**estuvieron plagados de pesadillas.**

**Todo lo que podía ver era los gallu yendo detrás de ella. Escuchando a Kessar llamando a los**

**Dimme para matarlos.**

**Si sólo supiese que eso era un sueño y no una premonición…**

**Candy despertó en una cama vacía. Realmente se sintió haciendo pucheros ante la desaparición**

**de la visión y el calor de Terrence.**

**Al menos hasta que oyó a alguien moviéndose de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación.**

**Sonriendo, agarró de la cama la camisa de Terrence y se la echó sobre los hombros, dejándola**

**desabotonada con la esperanza de engatusarlo para que volviera a la cama antes de que saliese a**

**hurtadillas por él.**

**Abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando lo vio agachado detrás del bar. Mordiéndose el labio, se**

**acercó furtivamente a él, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarle se puso de pie.**

**Candy chilló alarmada cuando se dio cuenta que él no era lo bastante alto ni lo suficiente ancho**

**desde ese ángulo para ser Terrence. Kish se volvió con el ceño fruncido que se convirtió en un jadeo**

**cuando la vio casi desnuda.**

**Avergonzada hasta lo profundo de su alma, corrió de vuelta a la seguridad de la habitación y**

**cerró la puerta de golpe.**

─**Candy.─ dijo él desde el otro lado.─ Está bien. No he visto nada. De veras.**

─**Sí, claro.**

─**De acuerdo, mira. Jamás lo diré. Por favor no se lo digas a Terrence o me arrancará los ojos.**

**¿Vale? Es nuestro secreto. Lo juro.**

**Candy gruñó cuando agarró sus ropas y se vistió, sólo para recordar que podría haberlo hecho**

**sin tocarlas. Pero en este momento, estaba tan aturdida que no sabía lo que hacía.**

─**¿Por qué estás aquí?**

─**Estoy limpiando. Terrence no deja entrar al servicio de limpieza. No confía en ellas.**

**Candy abrió la puerta de golpe.**

─**Él no confía en nadie.**

─**Cierto. Y te estaba manteniendo el desayuno caliente. Terrence me dijo que me arrancaría las**

**pelotas si no cuidaba de ti. Personalmente, quiero mis pelotas unidas a mi cuerpo, así que intento**

**cuidar de ti muy bien en un sentido puramente platónico.**

**Él era un hombre extraño y al mismo tiempo divertido.**

─**¿Dónde está Terrence?**

─**Abajo tramando la destrucción de los gallu con Damien. Dijo que necesitabas descansar y**

**que no te molestara. No lo hice, ¿verdad?**

─**No hasta hace un momento.**

**Él la miró con una realmente aterrorizada expresión.**

─**Vas a matarme, ¿no es cierto?**

**Ella pensó en ello… con fuerza. Pero al final, eso no es lo que quería hacer.**

─**No.**

─**Él dejó escapar un aliviado suspiro mientras retrocedía hacia el bar.**

─**No sabía que te gustaba así que pedí un poco de todo. Crepas de queso, tostadas francesas,**

**huevos de nueve maneras diferentes, donas… tu pide y estará aquí o lo traeré aquí lo antes**

**posible. Me imagino que lo que no quieras podemos dárselo a las demonios.**

**Candy sonrió a pesar de si misma.**

─**Estoy segura de que lo apreciarán.**

─**No tienes idea. El equipo de cocina está volviéndose loco con lo que les están ordenando.**

**Han tenido que importar cocineros extra de otros casinos y restaurantes para sólo ellas dos.**

**Riendo, Candy pasó a su alrededor para tomar una tostada.**

─**Yo sólo tomaré unos huevos revueltos, beicon y tostadas con zumo.**

─**Fantástico. Siéntate justo aquí.─él le indicó un taburete en el mostrador del bar.─y yo me**

**encargaré de ello.─ indicó la tostada que ella tenía en su mano.─ ¿Jalea, mermelada o mantequilla?**

─**Nada de eso, gracias. Las quiero solas.**

**Él levantó ambos pulgares.**

─**A mi me vale.**

**Candy le dio otro mordico mientras observaba como preparaba un plato para ella y se**

**preguntaba que habría llevado a una persona tan peculiar al servicio de Terrence.**

─**¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Terrence?**

**Kish se encogió de hombros.**

─**Unos pocos cientos de años, pon o quita una década o dos.**

**Ella se atragantó ante su inesperada respuesta. Ella había supuesto que él era humano, pero**

**obviamente estaba equivocada.**

─**Quita ¿De veras?**

─**Eso es por que confía en mí.─ él dejó el plato frente a ella, entonces agregó la vajilla de plata**

**y una servilleta de lino.**

─**Pero no eres humano, ¿verdad?**

**Él asintió.**

─**Soy humano, excepto cuando me despierto en la mañana. Incluso yo no quiero estar a mi**

**alrededor entonces.**

**Normalmente eso la habría divertido. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un misterio que resolver.**

─**Pero si eres humano─**

─**¿Cómo sigo todavía con vida?─ él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.─ También leo la mente.**

**Claro…**

**Él limpió algo de los huevos que había derramado mientras le llenaba el plato antes de**

**responder.**

─**Volviendo a lo que estábamos, hice un trato realmente malo con un demonio, mi alma a**

**cambio de inmortalidad y salud.─él encontró su mirada y sintió su admiración y gratitud.─ Terrence me**

**salvó.**

─**¿Cómo?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**Nunca pregunté los detalles. Me asustaba demasiado descubrir lo que le había costado.**

**Todo lo que sé es que hizo un trueque para libertarme y he estado con él desde entonces. No hay**

**nada que no hiciera por ese hombre.**

**Candy podía entender eso y tenía que admirar a Kish por su lealtad. Ella había estado por ahí**

**bastantes siglos para saber que la mayoría de las personas, incluso cuando eran liberados por**

**alguien, tendían a volverse contra ellos sin razón aparente tan pronto como tuviesen la**

**oportunidad. Decía mucho del carácter de Kish el que todavía estuviese aquí reconociendo la**

**deuda que tenía con Terrence.**

─**¿Cómo lo conociste?**

**A Kish le apareció una socarrona luz en los ojos cuando cubría las sobras de comida.**

─**Al igual que Damien─estaba tratando de matarlo.**

**Ella se atragantó con los huevos. Eso no era lo que ella había esperado que dijera Kish.**

─**¿Y te dejó vivir?**

─**Extraño, ¿huh?─ Kish se rió antes de continuar.─ Terrence vive toda su vida mirando a la muerte**

**a los ojos. Lo creas o no, él salva a todos los que puede, cuando puede. Yo no había sido mordido**

**todavía por mis demonios así que fue capaz de rescatarme. La mayoría de las personas, y uso ese**

**término vagamente, que trabajan para Terrence le deben su vida de una manera u otra.**

**Wow. Estaba asombrada por la compasión de Terrence aunque tratara de mantenerse a distancia**

**de otros... especialmente después de todas las traiciones en su vida. El hecho de que todavía**

**buscara ayudar a otros...**

**Era increíble y esto hacía que ella lo amase más que nada.**

**Tomó un sorbo de su zumo antes de hablar otra vez.**

─**¿Pero cómo puedes estar todavía vivo?**

─ **Terrence era el Dios del Calendario. Incluso aunque Artemisa le robó la mayoría de los poderes,**

**no pudo quitárselos todos, y ese es uno de los que medio mantuvo. Él es capaz de detener el**

**círculo de la edad. No tan efectivamente como cuando era un dios Sumerio, pero lo suficiente para**

**mantenerme con vida y no envejecer.**

**Ese era un estupendo poder a tener.**

─**¿No podría hacer eso por Damien?**

─ **No. Lo intentaron una vez y esto casi lo mata. La maldición de Damien─eso es otro animal**

**contra el que pelear, y los poderes de Terrence no se extienden a eso.**

─**Pero él te salvó.─ dijo ella, su corazón derritiéndose ante el pensamiento.─ Has debido de**

**ser un buen hombre.**

**Él bufó ante ella.**

─**Yo era la peor clase de basura. Un embustero, un ladrón. Por unas monedas en el bolsillo le**

**habría cortado la garganta a cualquiera, hombre, mujer… niño. Eso no importaba. No estoy**

**orgulloso de lo que era. Si Terrence me hubiese cortado la garganta y me hubiera dado por muerto, me**

**lo habría merecido.─ él levantó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de agitación.─ Nunca he sido capaz de**

**entender por qué me salvó. Dios sabe que no me lo merecía. Yo no sabía el concepto de compasión**

**hasta que él me cambió la vida.**

**Cuanto más descubría Candy de Terrence, más asombrada estaba por él. Y quería entender**

**completamente que había hecho que Terrence cambiara a Kish.**

**Ella se estiró y tocó el brazo de Kish. En un instante, estuvo allí en ese momento Kish en el**

**suelo, sangrando mientras Terrence manejaba el cuchillo que le había quitado a Kish de las manos,**

**mientras Kish hacía todo lo posible por matarle.**

─**Hazlo.─ había gruñido Kish.**

**Sin levantó al pequeño hombre del suelo por el frente de su túnica. Sostuvo a Kish en un**

**puño mientras se quedaba mirando los oscuros ojos de Kish. Y fue cuando Terrence vio la vida que Kish**

**había tenido. El terror, el dolor. Un esclavo fugitivo, había vivido su vida deseando libertad y**

**consuelo.**

**Queriendo algo porque luchar y no haberlo tenido, y eso resonó en la propia alma de Sin. Él**

**entendía como algo tan intrascendental podía importar.**

**Terrence había depositado a Kish sobre sus pies.**

─**La vida sólo tiene el valor que le da una persona. Si yo te mato aquí y ahora, la tuya**

**carecería de valor y nadie la lloraría. ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?**

**Kish había hecho una mueca ante Terrence.**

─**No poseo mi propia vida. No significa nada para mí.**

─**Entonces no significa nada para nadie.─ Terrence entrecerró sus ojos sobre Kish.─ Pero si**

**tuvieses tu vida de nuevo, ¿Todavía no significaría nada?**

─**No entiendo de acertijos. Solo soy un sirviente.**

─**Sirviente o maestro, no eres estúpido. La pregunta es simple… ¿Si te devuelvo tu vida, la**

**tirarás de nuevo o harás que valga algo?**

**Kish no habló, pero la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos lo decía todo. Y así Terrence lo había**

**rescatado.**

**Candy dejó ir el brazo de Kish y sonrió ante la calidez que la llenaba.**

**Él hizo un sonido de disgusto.**

─**Sabes, esa manera de espiar a alguien y sin pedir permiso es grosera. Sin mencionar**

**realmente entrometida.**

─**Lo sé. Solo quería saber.**

**Y aún así él parecía menos aplacado.**

─**¿Se supone que eso te excusa para pasearte por mi pasado y mis emociones?**

─**De acuerdo, lo he cogido. Diablos, te pareces mucho a Terrence. Te prometo que nunca lo volveré**

**a hacer.**

─**Bien, porque no me gusta. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo me paseara por tu pasado sin permiso?**

─**Kish...**

**El se apartó de ella, malhumorado.**

─**Sólo digo que deberías ponerle una correa a ese poder. Eso es todo.**

**Ella levantó las manos a modo de rendición.**

─**Está atado. Ahora cambia de tema o le diré a Terrence que me has visto desnuda.**

**Eso vació instantáneamente la malhumorada mirada.**

─**Nunca mencionaré otra vez ese asunto. Oh, espera. ¿Qué asunto? Tengo Alzheimer. No sé**

**nada de nada. Él corrió hacia la comida y levantó una de las tapas de plata, entonces cambió el**

**tema.**

─**¿Quieres el resto o se lo puedo llevar ahora a las demonios?**

─**Ya terminé.**

**Si un hombre pudiera dejar marcas de patinazos, Kish las hubiera dejado cuando llevó el**

**carro hacia la habitación de Simi.**

**Riendo ante su prisa, Candy terminó su desayuno, se duchó y después se vistió antes de**

**dirigirse escaleras abajo para encontrar a Terrence, quien se suponía estaba en la oficina de Damien. En**

**su lugar encontró a Damien sentado ante su escritorio, hablando por celular.**

**Él colgó al instante que apareció.**

─**No quería interrumpir.─ dijo ella tímidamente.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**No lo hiciste. Sólo fue una queja.**

─ **¿Acerca?**

─ **La familia de Terrence, que piensan que ellos pueden contener y controlar los demonios.**

**Ah, eso lo explicaba.**

─**Algunos días yo tengo el mismo problema con mi familia. Sólo que el mío implica**

**generalmente sus temperamentos.**

**Damien se puso sus manos tras la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mientras la**

**observaba con una sonrisa medio extraña.**

─**¿Realmente enviaste a un Skotos a espiar a los gallu?**

─**Tienes una idea mejor.**

─**No realmente. Parece que mis brillantes ideas sólo sirven hacer que entreguen mi culo en**

**una fuente. No quiero repetir esa humillación, y sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Al menos él tenía sentido del humor por ello. Ella miró alrededor de la oficina que estaba**

**decorada con figuras de cultos del cine y postres. Parecía tan normal y encantador… igual que**

**cualquiera que te encuentras por la calle, y aún así al mismo tiempo era letal. Y vivía de las almas**

**de las personas.**

─**¿Sabes lo perturbante que es para mí estar teniendo una conversación con un Daimon?**

─**Tan perturbante como es para mí trabajar para un Dark Hunter. Pero finalmente te**

**acostumbras a ello.**

─**Tú pareces haberte adaptado.**

**Él se enderezó en la silla.**

─**Todos tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, para sobrevivir.**

─**Supongo, y hablando de sobrevivir, ¿Has visto a Terrence?**

**Damien enderezó una pila de carpetas sobre su escritorio.**

─**Se fue hace un rato, ¿por qué?**

─**Sólo preguntaba. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde fue?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**Hablábamos sobre el programa de la próxima semana cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación**

**de demonios que siempre tiene cuando andan sueltos. Me dijo que me quedara aquí y que**

**regresaría.**

**Ella se sorprendió por ello.**

─**¿Le dejaste ir solo?**

**El la miró como diciendo "¿Sí, y?"**

─**Bien, dado el hecho de que eso era en esta zona horaria y hay una pequeña cosa ahí fuera**

**llamada sol... sí. Un Daimon chamuscado no sería útil a nadie, mucho menos a mí y a mi sastre.**

**Ella entrecerró su mirada sobre él.**

─**Damien…**

─**Candy.─ él arrastró su nombre de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella.─ ¿Qué?**

─**¿Por qué no viniste a decirme que había salido solo?**

─**Porque lo hace todo el tiempo. Nadie pensó en ello. Pero ahora que estás aquí me aseguraré**

**de hacerlo y te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que él haga. De esa manera podrás cortarle la carne**

**para cenar y ayudarle a atarse los zapatos y utilizar también el orinal.**

**Ella no estaba segura de si debería sentirse irritada o entretenida.**

─**Sabes, nunca pensé que encontraría a mi compañero de sarcasmos. Todavía no lo he hecho,**

**pero tú estás peligrosamente cerca.**

**Él sonrió.**

─**Tomaré eso como un cumplido.─ Damien se levantó y cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de su**

**silla.─Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer unas rondas por la planta.─ Te veo después.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza cuando la dejó sola en su oficina. Tuvo el infantil impulso de encender**

**su ordenador y empezar a borrar los archivos, pero estaba por encima de eso...**

**Al menos de momento.**

**Además, tenía un ex dios al que localizar. Cerrando los ojos, usó sus poderes para**

**encontrarle.**

**Apuntó y se trasladó a su lado. O más bien, a unos pocos metros de su espalda mientras él**

**sujetaba a un hombre en la calle y lo golpeaba todo lo que podía.**

**No fue hasta que se acercó un paso que se dio cuenta que el hombre en el suelo era un gallu.**

**Incluso así, Terrence no cesó de darle puñetazo tras puñetazo.**

**Ese era el mismo hombre perverso que se había encontrado aquella noche en Central Park.**

─**¡ Terrence!─ gritó intentando llamar su atención.─Sólo mátalo ya.**

**Terrence le dio un último puñetazo antes de hacer lo que ella dijo. Cuando volvió la cara hacia ella,**

**su expresión era la de alguien nacido en el infierno y honestamente la asustaba. Él prendió fuego al**

**demonio con gusto.**

**Cuando se encontraron la primera vez, ella había pensado que Terrence era un animal por hacer**

**cosas como ésta, pero había descubierto lo suficiente sobre él para saber que nunca hacía tal cosa**

**sin una buena razón.**

─**¿Qué sucedió?**

─**Estaba convirtiendo a una cuidadora infantil.**

**Ella se sintió enferma ante las noticias. No le extrañaba que Terrence hubiese estado tan enfadado.**

─**Pero lo cogiste a tiempo, ¿verdad?**

─**Apenas. Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde... ─ sacudió la cabeza.─ Estuvo**

**demasiado cerca. Mi atención estaba en ti y en consolarte. No estaba donde tenía que estar. No**

**puedo permitir que mi atención titubee ni un solo segundo. Buenos dioses, ¿Puedes imaginarte lo**

**que le habría hecho a un niño?**

**Candy se volvió fría por el temor.**

─**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**Su mirada dorada la congeló en el lugar.**

─**Necesito que vuelvas al Olimpo y te quedes allí hasta que esto acabe.**

**El mero pensamiento de lo que le estaba diciendo hizo que su temperamento estallase en**

**llamas. Como se atrevía a sugerir tal cosa.**

─**¡Cómo el infierno!**

**Pero no había vuelta atrás en su mirada decidida.**

─**¿No lo entiendes?─ dijo entre dientes.─ Esto no es un juego. Estamos jugando con la vida**

**de personas… la vida de niños. No vale la pena.**

**Ella lo entendía perfectamente. Pero que él fuese solo contra los gallu era un suicidio.**

─**No puedes hacerlo solo.**

─**Y una mierda. He estado solo desde el albor, desde el amanecer de los tiempos. He estado**

**luchando con los gallu sin ayuda y haciendo un malditamente buen trabajo. Créeme, tiene que**

**hacerse.**

**No, ella no lo creía. Ni por un segundo.**

─ **Terrence... no puedes hacernos a un lado a causa de lo que podría haber sucedido. Llegaste a**

**tiempo. Tienes que confiar en eso.**

─**¿Y qué si no lo hago? Qué le habrías dicho entonces a los padres de ese niño, ¿huh? ¿Siento**

**no haber salvado a su hija, pero estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo por la mañana?**

**Estaba horrorizada por su crudeza y muy en el fondo sabía que allí había más de lo que**

**acababa de decir.**

─**¿Qué te molesta realmente?**

**Toda emoción voló de su cara.**

─**No sé lo que quieres decir.**

─**Sí, lo sabes. Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. ─ Algo mucho más profundo que el casi**

**haber fallado te le duele. ¿Qué es?**

**Terrence no quería sentir el dolor que se estaba construyendo en su interior. Quería permanecer**

**enfadado. La rabia era algo de lo que podía encargarse…**

**Culpa, temor, pena, angustia, soledad─esas eran emociones que hubiera desterrado con**

**mucho gusto. Ellas eran las que debilitaban a un hombre.**

**Pero cuando miraba a Candy, las sentía todas y no sabía como eliminarlas sin deshacerse**

**también de ella.**

─**Ellos cogieron a mi hermano porque yo te estaba atendiendo a ti, Candace. Estaba más**

**preocupado por tu bienestar que por el suyo. Y ahora casi dejo que uno de ellos coja a un niño. No**

**puedo vivir de esta manera. No puedo. Necesito mis pensamientos sin desorden. No necesito una**

**debilidad de ningún tipo en mi vida.**

─**¿Debilidad?**

**Él escuchó el dolor en su voz y eso lo destrozó.**

─**Yo puedo patearte el culo todos los días de la semana y seis veces el Domingo.**

**Una parte de él quería tirar de ella para acercarla, pero la sana, la parte racional sabía que no**

**podía. Ella era un peligro para él, y no podía perderla. Había sostenido a su hija en brazos cuando**

**su vida le era extraída. Se negaba a revivir ese dolor con Candy. Su muerte lo destrozaría.**

─**Tú fuiste mordida en una pelea en la que yo ni siquiera tuve un rasguño. ¿Recuerdas? Casi**

**te conviertes en uno de ellos.**

─**Bueno,─ chasqueó ella, alzando las manos, "cometí un error. Me olvidé de la mordedura en**

**el repentino caos de volver por Zakar. Mi error. Mío. Yo lo llamé. Demándame.**

─**Haces que esto suene muy simple, pero no lo es. Aquí no puedo permitirme ningún error, y**

**preocuparme sobre si te matarán o no, me hace descuidado. Esto les deja una brecha para que nos**

**maten a los dos.**

**Ella lo miró con astucia mientras se calmaba un poco.**

─**No soy Ishtar, Terrence. No caeré víctima de ellos.**

**Él quería creerla, pero no podía.**

─**Ya lo has hecho.**

─**Eso fue sencillamente una experiencia que aprendí. Lo tengo. No sucederá otra vez.**

**Ella tenía razón acerca de eso. Terrence quería estirarse y tocarla. Pero sabía que no podía. Si lo**

**hacía, ella destruiría su resolución.**

─**Y ahora tú entiendes mi punto de vista. No te enterraré ni te quemaré y no arriesgaré a**

**nadie más. Se acabó, Candace. Quiero que cojas a tus demonios y te vayas.**

**Candy frunció el labio mientras contemplaba el desmembramiento de un hombre terco. ¿Por**

**qué no atendía a razones?**

─**¿Irme y dejar que superen los gallu? ¿Qué clase de estúpido plan es ese? Si no me quieres,**

**bien. Soy una chica grande, puedo encargarme de eso. Pero mantén a Simi y Xirena. Ellas son la**

**única cosa que los gallu no pueden quitarte. Déjalas que se queden a tu espalda y te protejan... por**

**favor.**

─**Bien. Si eso te hace feliz, pueden quedarse. Ahora quiero que salgas de esto.**

**Furiosa, Candy alzó las manos a modo de rendición. Podía asegurar que por su comportamiento**

**y su tono de voz que no tenía intención de permitir que se quedara.**

**Quizá si le daba algo de espacio, quizá entrara en razón. Pero conociéndolo, lo dudaba.**

─**Como quieras. Juega al macho si eso es lo que te hace feliz. Yo estoy fuera de esto.**

**Terrence la observó cuando ella se desvaneció ante él. La garganta le ardía como cada parte de él**

**por llamarla para que volviese. Pero no lo haría. No, no podía.**

**Ella era una distracción. La mayor de todas, ella era una debilidad que no podía permitirse.**

**Había enterrado a todos los que habían significado algo para él en su vida.**

**Se negaba a perderla también. Mejor lastimarla un poco ahora y saber que estaba viva y bien**

**que estar allí y verla morir.**

**Ella lo superaría al igual que él.**

**Candy estaba furiosa cuando abrió de golpe las puertas de la sala del trono de su madre.**

─**¿Matisera?─ llamó, queriendo a su mamá.**

**Ni siquiera sabía realmente por qué. Su madre no era la más simpática o afectiva mujer. Aún**

**así, Candy necesitaba sentir el consuelo de la presencia de su madre.**

**Pero Artemisa no venía.**

**Acheron salió del dormitorio para mirarla con una mirada dubitativa.**

─**¿Va algo mal?**

**Parte de ella quería correr hacia él por consuelo, pero la otra parte quería mantener la**

**distancia. Ahora mismo, él le recordaba demasiado a Terrence.**

─**¿Dónde está Artemisa?**

**Acheron indicó con su pulgar por encima de su hombro.**

─**La gran casa sobre la colina. Es la única que realmente no puedes perder. Llamativa como el**

**infierno y realmente sobre compensada para un complejo de algún tipo. Aparentemente Zeus da**

**una fiesta y Artemisa quiso detenerse y visitarlo.**

**Por supuesto que lo haría. Probablemente estaría durante horas─esa era la suerte de Candy.**

**Acheron cruzó la distancia entre ellos.**

─**¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?**

─**No.─ dijo Candy petulante.─ Tú eres un hombre y odio a todos los hombres ahora mismo.**

**Él dio dos pasos atrás.**

─**Bastante justo. Ya que mi presencia está obviamente causándote dolor, llevaré mi**

**masculinidad fuera a la terraza, donde puedes reunirte conmigo si puedes pasar por alto mi obvio**

**defecto de nacimiento.**

**Candy lo fulminó con la mirada. Típico en un hombre intentar restarle importancia cuando dolía**

**tanto. Eso era por qué odiaba a todos los de su especie en ese momento.**

**Su padre salió para sentarse sobre la baranda, con la espalda contra una columna.**

**La parte enojada de ella quiso correr afuera, empujarle y dejarle caer al suelo. E incluso**

**aunque el pensamiento le dio un momento de diversión, ella sabía la verdad. No estaba realmente**

**enojada con su padre.**

**Quería aplastar a Terrence.**

**Incapaz de detenerse, salió.**

**Acheron se giró hacia ella arqueando una ceja.**

─**¿Por qué todos los hombres apestan?─ preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.─**

**Yo lo sabía y aún así me enamoré estúpidamente de uno de ustedes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sería tan**

**masoquista? Le tiendes tu corazón a un hombre, ¿Y que hace? ¿Podrías cambiar el canal, bebé?**

─**imitó en un ridículo tono masculino. ─ Todos vosotros sois patéticamente fríos. No os importa**

**nadie excepto vosotros mismos.**

─**¿Quieres mi aporte o solo necesitas descargar tu enfado?**

─**¡Ambas!**

─**De acuerdo, tú despotrica y agregaré mis comentarios al final.**

**¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente razonable? Esto realmente expulsó de ella la**

**suficiente rabia para que estuviese moderadamente calmada.**

─**No, por supuesto, adelante. Tienes algo que decir, dilo.**

─**Para que conste, esto no es plan hombre/mujer. Es sobre las personas. Hablas de que un**

**hombre es frío… deberías ver a una mujer desde mi punto de vista. Si hablamos de la tundra ártica**

**sería más tibio. Créeme, no quieres conocer mi punto de vista sobre tu género. Como hombre, si te**

**toco los pechos, sería arrestado. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas mujeres se sintieron libres de agarrarme la**

**entrepierna?**

─**¡Papá!**

─**Lo siento, pero es verdad. Las mujeres son tan rápidas usando a un hombre como un**

**hombre lo es usando a una mujer. No es correcto juzgar un género ni el grupo entero por las**

**acciones de unos pocos idiotas... ¿Ahora qué ha hecho Terrence para causar que odies al resto del género**

**masculino?**

─**No es sólo Terrence ,─ dijo a la defensiva.─ Mira lo que el abuelo le hizo a la abuela. Lo que… ─se**

**contuvo antes de dejar salir su próximo pensamiento.**

─ **Lo que yo le hice a tu madre.**

**Maldición, él lo había adivinado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiéndose tímida y grosera.**

─**No quise decir eso.**

─**No te disculpes. Lo pensaste y yo lo oí alto y claro.─ Uf, ella había olvidado su habilidad**

**para eso.**

─**Lo siento.**

─**No, no lo haces.─ dijo él con una comprensible sonrisa.─ Es algo en lo que has pensado**

**mucho. No lo olvides, tienes la habilidad de leer a las personas y sus emociones de mí.**

**Ella realmente se retorcía ahora. No era de extrañar que el pobre Kish le hubiese cortado la**

**cabeza.**

─**¿Soy así de desagradable con ello?**

─**Probablemente.**

─**No es de extrañar que las personas estén tan irritadas conmigo.**

─**Estoy seguro que te perdonan bastante rápido.**

**No realmente, pero no quería discutir con él. Él se inclinó hacia delante para observarla con**

**una mirada seria.**

─**Para que conste, no le he hecho nada a tu madre.**

─**La sedujiste.**

─**La besé, y créeme cuando digo que mi intención nunca fue hacer que me deseara.**

**Realmente esperaba que me matase por ello.**

**Su confesión la dejó atónita─eso era extremadamente diferente de la manera en que Artemisa**

**había relatado el suceso.**

─**¿Qué?**

**Él asintió y ella pudo ver su sinceridad.**

─**Nunca ha nacido una mujer a la que quisiera seducir, y esa es la verdad. Pasé toda mi vida**

**intentando que las personas me quitaran las manos de encima. Así que antes de que me culpes por**

**seducir a tu madre y después despreciarla, observa los hechos. Yo la besé una vez, esperando la**

**muerte, y entonces ella vino tras de mí.**

**Para Candy era difícil envolver su mente en eso, pero por otro lado, tenía mucho sentido.**

─**En cuanto a mis padres...─ continuó él.─ ellos estaban totalmente jodidos desde el**

**principio, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo o conmigo. Y definitivamente no tiene nada que**

**ver con tu relación con Terrence a menos que tú lo hagas así. No lo hagas. Tus problemas con Terrence son**

**simples. Él está asustado y tú lo estás empujando a dar un paso para el que no está listo.**

─**Tú me dijiste que fuese a él. Lo hice.**

─**¿Y te disculpaste?**

─**Sí.**

─**Entonces dale tiempo, Candace. Cuando pasas una vida siendo traicionado por todo el mundo**

**a tu alrededor, es realmente difícil dejarlo ir. Terrence teme el amor.**

**Ella no lo entendía.**

─**¿Cómo puede alguien temer enamorarse?**

─**¿Cómo no pueden?─ su cara estaba completamente horrorizada.─ Cuando amas a**

**alguien… realmente lo ama, amigo o amante, le tiendes abierto tu corazón. Le das una parte de ti**

**mismo que no le has dado a nadie y les dejas entrar en una parte de ti que sólo ellos pueden**

**herir─literalmente les entregas una navaja con un mapa de donde pueden cortar más profundo y**

**más dolorosamente en tu corazón y en tu alma. Y cuando golpean, esto te paraliza─igual que si te**

**arrancaran el corazón. Esto te deja desnudo y expuesto, preguntándote que les hiciste para que**

**quieran herirte tan horriblemente cuando todo lo que tú has hecho es amarlos. ¿Qué está tan mal**

**contigo que nadie puede mantener la fe en ti? ¿Qué nadie puede amarte? Que esto suceda una vez**

**es bastante malo… ¿pero que se repita? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría aterrado de eso?**

**Candy tragó contra el nudo en su garganta cuando oyó el dolor en su interior. Con los ojos**

**llenos de lágrimas, camino hacia él, entró en sus brazos y lo abrazó.**

**Ash no podía respirar cuando sintió los brazos de su hija a su alrededor. Solo Simi lo sostenía**

**de esa manera. No había exigencias o pagos a excepción del abrazo.**

**Esto significaba sólo consuelo.**

**Y significaba todo para él.**

─ **Te quiero papá, y nunca te lastimaré.**

**Él cerró los ojos cuando esas palabras lo tocaron profundamente.**

─**Lo sé, bebé. Solo dale a Terrence un poco de espacio y déjale conciliarse consigo mismo y con su**

**pasado.**

─**¿Y si no lo hace?**

─**Lo llevaré a un lado y le golpearé por hacer llorar a mi niña.**

**Ella se rió a través de las lágrimas cuando se apartó de él.**

─**¿De verdad?**

─**Absolutamente. Olvida lo medieval, romperé lo atlante sobre su trasero, y ya has visto lo**

**que un irritado dios atlante puede hacer. Hace que Hannibal Lecter parezca un bebé llorón.**

**Sonriendo, Candy se limpió las lágrimas.**

─**Voy a mantenerte para eso, ¿Sabes?**

─**Siéntete libre. Vivo para sacarle a la gente los mocos a patadas.**

**A Candy le gustaba realmente ese pensamiento. También podía ver a Ash haciéndolo.**

**Ella se seco los ojos antes de que se le ocurriera una extraña pregunta fuera de contexto.**

─**¿Qué haces cuando mamá se va y te quedas solo igual que ahora?**

─**Él se encogió de hombros.**

─**Escribo novelas románticas.**

**Su respuesta fue tan rápida, impasible, e inesperada que ella estaba aturdida.**

─**¿De veras?**

─**Nah.─ le guiñó el ojo.─ Yo no tengo ese talento, y no sé absolutamente nada de romance.**

**Solo quería ver tu reacción.**

**Ja—Ja. No estaba segura si entendía realmente su sentido del humor.**

─**¿Qué haces? ¿Realmente?**

─**Nada. De verdad. Esto es aburrido como el infierno. Artemisa no me permite traer nada**

**aquí conmigo. Ni la guitarra. Ni el Cartoon Network. Ocasionalmente, traigo un libro solo para**

**verla paranoica cuando lo encuentra.**

**Eso no tenía sentido para Candy. ¿Porqué su madre sería tan cruel?**

─**¿Por qué no te permite tener nada aquí?**

─**Es una distracción y ella no puede tolerar eso. Mi parte del trato es estar a su servicio. Así**

**que aquí estoy esperando. Es otro salto de poder… una pequeña victoria que puede reclamar sobre**

**mí.**

─**¿Por qué lo toleras?**

**La mirada en sus turbulentos ojos plata envió un temblor por su espina dorsal.**

─**La misma razón por la que Terrence no se ha resignado a morir. Hay seis mil millones de**

**personas en la tierra que necesitan que alguien los proteja de cosas que son más espantosas que el**

**cobrador de impuestos o el extraño que empuña un cuchillo. Cosas que un arma no detiene. Tanto**

**como sus vidas estén pendientes de un hilo, ¿Qué es una pequeña humillación para mí? Además,**

**soy útil para eso.**

**Quizá, pero ella se preguntó si sería tan altruista en su lugar.**

─ **Sí, pero eres un dios del destino. ¿No puedes cambiar eso?**

─ **Piensas igual que una niña, Candace. Las cosas que parecen tan simples rara vez lo son. Es**

**igual que el mecánico que va a arreglar el carburador y en el proceso accidentalmente hace un**

**agujero en el radiador y causa incluso más daños. Cada persona sobre este planeta está conectada.**

**Algunas veces esa línea del tiempo es más fácil de ver, y otras es más complicado. Cambia una**

**insignificante cosa y cambiarás el mismo centro de la humanidad.**

**Por ejemplo, si hubiese evitado que tú le quitases los poderes a Terrence él no se habría convertido**

**en lo que es ahora. Él se habría vuelto justo tan frío como tu madre.**

─**Pero su panteón habría sobrevivido.**

─**¿Lo habría hecho? El destino nunca es así de simple. Esto no va en línea recta, y cuanto más**

**tratas de rodearlo, peor lo haces para ti mismo. El destino no será negado. Terrence habría perdido sus**

**poderes por otros medios, en otro tiempo y lugar. Y quien fuera que los tomara quizás lo hubiese**

**matado. Si hubiese muerto, el mundo habría terminado hace mucho tiempo o el gallu habría**

**corrido libres y listo. Las posibilidades son infinitas.**

─**Pero si el destino no se puede negar... si es fijo, ¿Cómo podría haber infinitas**

**posibilidades?─ Esa era una pregunta que nunca había entendido completamente.**

─**Sólo ciertos aspectos están predestinados. El resultado no. El destino de Terrence era perder su**

**divinidad, los medios y lo que sigue son determinados por el libre albedrío. El libre albedrío es la**

**única aterradora variable que pone tanto en movimiento que ni siquiera yo, tengo control sobre**

**ello.**

─**No lo entiendo.**

**Él respiró hondo mientras se frotaba el brazo para aliviarlo.**

─**Aquí está un ejemplo. Cuando conocí a Nick Gautier por primera vez su destino era casarse**

**a los treinta y tener una docena de hijos. Como nuestra amistad creció, perdí la habilidad para ver**

**como cambiaría su futuro. Entonces en un momento de rabia, cambié su destino diciéndole que se**

**mataría a si mismo. No quería decir eso, pero como dios del destino, tales proclamas cuando son**

**hechas por mí, son ley. El destino realineó las circunstancias a su alrededor de modo que lo**

**condujeran a una decisión que tomó su propia vida.**

**La mujer con la que se iba a casar acabó muerta en su tienda. La vida de su madre la tomó un**

**Daimon y Nick se pegó un tiro a sus pies. Mi libre albedrío no habría arremetido contra él. En vez**

**de eso, lo hice. Su libre albedrío le haría buscar venganza como un humano contra un Daimon y no**

**suicidarse. Pero a causa de lo que yo soy, mi proclamación de que se matase a si mismo pesó más**

**que el suyo y él realmente no tuvo ninguna elección. Tomé su libre albedrío y le costó cada uno de**

**los que estaban cerca de él. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**Ella estaba empezando a ver, pero estaba todavía el hecho del plan original para Nick.**

─**Si el destino no puede negarse, entonces Nick todavía puede encontrar a alguien con quien**

**casarse y tener una docena de hijos, ¿cierto? ─ Eso quizás haya sido cierto, pero en el momento en**

**que forcé mi voluntad sobre su vida alterando eso. Su destino no es un largo conjunto y es su libre**

**albedrío ahora el que lo dirige hacia un destino que yo no puedo ver. Pero sé que sus futuras**

**acciones tocarán las vidas de las personas que amo y lo que quiera que les suceda a ellos es**

**finalmente culpa mía por ser estúpido. No seas estúpida, Candace. Nunca hables con furia y nunca**

**intentes forzar tu voluntad en otra persona. Nunca encontrarás la paz en ello.**

**Candy hizo una pausa cuado se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir exactamente. Durante siglos**

**su madre había estado intentando forzar su voluntad sobre el padre de Candy. Su abuelo había**

**intentado forzar su voluntad sobre su abuela. Y en cada caso el resultado había sido desastroso**

**para todos los que estaban envueltos. Tanto como Candy quería tener a Terrence, a menos que él estuviera**

**dispuesto, nunca habría felicidad entre ellos.**

─**Lo entiendo.**

─**Bien. Ese es el primer paso.**

**Lo suponía. Pero honestamente, hacer lo correcto realmente lastimaba cuando todo lo que**

**ella quería era forzar a Terrence a que volviese a ella.**

**Candy miró a Acheron y sacudió la cabeza.**

─ **Eres increíblemente sabio.**

**Él se rió.**

─**Sólo cuando va para otras personas. Es fácil ver como arreglar sus vidas. Es más difícil ver**

**las grietas en su propia casa.**

─**Bueno, yo lo aprecio. Gracias.─ Ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de dejarle solo y dirigirse a**

**su habitación. Ella tenía que dejar el templo para cruzar caminando hacia el dormitorio donde se**

**alojaban todas las koris que servían a Artemisa. La habitación de Candy era la última a la izquierda.**

**Le daría a Terrence el espacio que necesitaba para ver que quería fuera de su vida. Ella no lo**

**buscaría. Dejaría que fuese él el que llamara. Ese era el único camino.**

**Cuando fue a abrir las cortinas de su dormitorio para dejar entrar la luz del día, oyó algo**

**detrás de ella. Volviéndose, vio como Xypher aparecía en el centro de su habitación.**

**Su expresión era fría y brutal cuando lanzó un demonio macho, en su verdadera forma de**

**demonio en el suelo. El sostenía al demonio por el cogote mientras pateaba y chillaba tratando de**

**liberarse. Xypher estaba cubierto de sangre. Unos arañazos estropeaban el lado izquierdo de su**

**cara.**

**Pero él no parecía advertirlo cuando caminó lentamente hacia Candy.**

**Tan pronto como la alcanzó, lanzó el demonio a sus pies. El demonio intentó levantarse, pero**

**Xypher lo golpeó de regreso.**

─**Encontré este pedazo de mierda intentando comerse una mujer fuera de una tienda. Pensé**

**que quizás sería un buen chivato y tenía razón.**

**Agarró el demonio por el pelo y lo alzó de modo que Candy pudiera ver su cara.**

─**Ahora dile a la buena dama donde puso Kessar la Tabla del Destino.**

─**Está alrededor de su cuello. No deja que nadie se acerque.**

─**¿Y Zakar?**

─**Él está sujeto al lado del trono del maestro.**

**Xypher dejó al demonio caer al suelo.**

─**¿Es suficiente? ¿Ahora, puedo matarlo?**

**Ella miró las heridas sangrantes de Xypher.**

─**¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te estás convirtiendo?**

**Él se rió amargamente.**

─**Estoy muerto. No puedo convertirme cuando no tengo pulso.**

**Eso la hacía sentirse mejor… de alguna extraña manera.**

─**¿Puedo matarlo ahora?**

**Candy vaciló y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Observó al demonio, extendido sobre el suelo…**

**Una cosa era matar en una pelea pero otra era matar una persona, o demonio en ese caso, que**

**estaba vencido. Eso simplemente parecía estar mal.**

─**¿Qué eres? ¿Débil?─ gruñó Xypher cuando ella no respondió.─ No me dirás que quieres**

**que me reserve a este patético animal cuando no le mostraría misericordia a nadie. Créame, es**

**preferible quitarse la cabeza a una cobra antes que la cobra te golpee**

─**Una cobra no puede ayudar en esto ¿Por qué lo deberías castigarlo por que estuvo haciendo**

**lo que los dioses lo crearon?**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco ante ella**

─**¿Vamos a debatir filosofía o debería sólo besarlo y hacer las paces con el demonio ahora?**

**¿Le dejo estar a tiro de tu garganta de modo que te la pueda arrancar?**

**Xypher tenía razón. No era el momento de ser piadosa, especialmente desde que sabía de**

**primera mano de lo que eran capaces estos demonios. Ellos no mostraban piedad o compasión.**

**Pero eso no quería decir que tuviese que ser igual a ellos.**

─**Acaba con él misericordiosamente.**

─**Sí, Reinita.─ dijo Xypher, su tono lleno de veneno y sarcasmo.─ Me aseguraré de ello y**

**usaré una hoja almohadillada.**

─**Podría pasar sin tu sarcasmo.**

─**Y yo podría pasar sin tu tierno corazón.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos.**

─**Sólo recuerda, mi tierno corazón es el que te ganó un tiro a la libertad.**

**Su cara se volvió de piedra.**

─**Reinita, fue un tierno corazón el que me puso en esta posición para empezar. La persona**

**que estaba intentando proteger cuando fui atrapado no me devolvió el favor. La puta sólo me**

**estaba usando. Así que acepta mi advertencia, cualquier compasión que tengas, mátala. Me lo**

**agradecerás después.─ y con eso se desvaneció.**

**Candy se quedó allí por un completo segundo mientras sus palabras sonaban en sus oídos. Esto**

**la hacía preguntarse si quizás Xypher no tendría razón. La traición parecía ser la peor parte de la**

**humanidad.**

**Al menos con el gallu, no habían fingido. Ellos estaban allí simplemente por lo que eran.**

**Demonios. Sabías donde estabas parado. Ellos no fingían quererte y entonces intentaban**

**apuñalarte en la espalda. Ellos iban por tu garganta desde el principio. Casi los podía respetar para**

**eso. Quizá ellos fueron unas altas formas de vida después de todo. La traición no estaba en su**

**naturaleza.**

**Con ese pensamiento, otro aterrador atravesó su mente. Terrence sabía como matarla. Le había**

**dado un secreto que no tenía nadie, ni siquiera su madre lo sabía.**

**¿Era su bondad hacia ella sólo una fachada con el propósito de cegarla hasta que él la**

**traicionara? Seguramente no...**

**Yo tomé sus poderes. El había estado yendo tras su madre durante siglos para matarla por**

**ello. Ahora él sabía que Artemisa era inocente y que Candy lo había hecho.**

**Quizás estoy siendo estúpida y paranoica. Eso era más que posible.**

─**Detente, Candace. Terrence no te lastimará.**

**El no lo haría y ella se negaba a permitirse continuar pensando en ese sin sentido. **

**Ahora mismo Terrence estaba herido y confuso. Justo igual que ella.**

**No dejaría que los infundados temores destruyeran lo que habían construido juntos.**

**¿Y que tienes? Te dijo que te perdieras.**

**Ugh, cómo odiaba esa voz en la cabeza.**

─**No te escucharé. Amo a Sin y no lo doy por perdido todavía.**

**Sólo esperaba que él compartiera ese sentimiento por ella. Si no, él iba a matarla.**

**############**

─**Sabes, podrías sólo matar a Candy.**

─**¡Kish!─ tronó Terrence, queriendo estrellar a su criado a través de la pared detrás de él.**

─**¿Qué? ha pasado toda una semana desde que se marchó y todo lo que has hecho es**

**enfurruñarte como una vaca agonizante.**

─**Las vacas agonizantes no se enfurruñan.**

─**¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te has hecho el hábito de merodear alrededor de vacas agonizantes?**

**Terrence fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar su penthouse.**

**Durante más de una semana no había dejado el sofá excepto para matar demonios y salir cazar a**

**Kessar y su hermano. Había dormido, comido y enfurruñado en él. Y todo en un inútil intento por**

**sacar a Candy de su vida.**

**Pero la verdad era que la extrañaba. Extrañaba la esencia de su piel y cabello. Extrañaba la**

**forma en que arrugaba la frente cada vez que pensaba que él estaba loco. Extrañaba el sonido de su**

**voz, el toque de su mano.**

**Más que nada, extrañaba la risas que habían compartido. Su agudo y afilado sarcasmo.**

**Su estomago dolió por el vacío que había dejado su ausencia. El dolor era tan profundo que**

**impregnó todo su ser. No quería hablar con nadie. No tenía energía.**

**Todo lo que deseaba era que Candy regresara.**

**Que se fuera al infierno por eso.**

**Kish levantó la caja de pizza, que todavía contenía una pizza sin tocar, y la puso en la basura.**

─**Sólo digo que una vaca agonizante puede enfurruñarse.**

─**Lo menos que podrías hacer es llamarlo toro agonizante─ Dijo Damián entrando al cuarto**

**detrás de Kish ─Hombre levanta el trasero al menos un poco. Al menos seria una mejora a la**

**pequeña niña quejita con la que hemos tenido que tratar estos últimos siete días.**

**Terrence levantó su mano y envió una sacudida a cada uno. Ellos aullaron antes de salir volando.**

─**Algo más de lo que las niñas quieran quejarse?**

─**Auch ─ gimió Kish ─ Creó que fracturó mi cuerpo.**

─ **¿Qué parte?**

─ **Mi cuerpo entero. Todo me duele.**

**Damien se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para fulminarlo con la mirada.**

─**Tienes un espejo.**

**Terrence le frunció el ceño**

─**¿De qué hablas?**

─**Tu. Hombre, no me extraña que Candy te haya dejado. Apestas, tu pelo esta enredado y no te**

**has bañado, ¿En cuantos días? Olvida pelear con el gallu. Un olorcillo tuyo los mataría.─ Miró a**

**Kish cuando se levantó. ─No necesitarías un combate... el sólo vapor del alcohol lo enviarían como**

**una vela romana.**

─**Cállate─, gruñó Terrence cuando se levantó para tomar la botella medio vacía de Jack Daniels de**

**la mesa de centro. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto de modo que no tuviera que presenciar más sus**

**quejidos.**

**Al menos ese era su plan, pero las paredes eran tan delgadas, que no podía evitar**

**escucharlos.**

─**¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se cambió de ropa?─ Preguntó Damien.**

─**Creó que fue la última vez que se bañó... el día que Candy se fue.**

**Terrence escuchó el sonido de los vasos chocando juntos.**

**Damien juró.**

─**¿Cuánto ha estado bebiendo?**

─**Déjame ponerlo de esta manera. Llené los gabinetes hace dos días.**

─**Demonios, ¿cómo puede pelear contra los demonios y estar tan bebido?**

─**Creo que tenías razón antes. Pelea un combate y les respira, como un soplete humano.**

─**Si no fuera tan triste y probablemente cierto. Me reiría.**

─**Si. Ya lo he escuchado. Personalmente me dejé de reír cuando encontré esto bajo su almohada.**

**Terrence blasfemo cuando se dio cuenta que había encontrando Kish, fue rápidamente a su cama**

**para verificar exactamente que tenía en sus manos. Como temió... el atroz pijama de franela de**

**Candace.**

**Como el patético tonto que era. Lo había guardado cerca de modo que pudiera olerlo cada**

**vez que durmiera. Su esencia lo confortaba a un nivel inimaginable.**

**Y justo ahora, se sentía como un idiota que merecía lo que tenia. Pero ese sentimiento se**

**desvaneció después de que comprender que otro hombre sostenía la ropa de Candy...**

**Enfurecido, Terrence regresó a la habitación principal y la arrebató de las manos de Kish.**

─**¿Te importa? No te pertenece.**

─**Lo siento**

**Se volteó para atrapar la sonrisa satisfecha de Damien.**

─**¿Qué estas viendo?**

─**Nada. Sólo estoy tratando de imaginarte en un pijama de franela rosa y calcetines de mono.**

**Estoy seguro que luces impresionante en rosa.**

**Kish se hecho a reír.**

─**Definitivamente, con su tono de piel, probablemente luzca muy bien en rosa.**

**Definitivamente yo diría que es un otoño.**

─**Este verano, serás un fachoso.**

**Terrence les dio una fría mirada.**

─**Encuentro fascinante, que ustedes, dos mujeres sepan que las paletas de color para la ropa tengan un nombre─ Se volteó hacia Damien. ─El hecho de que lo hayas corregido realmente me**

**asusta.**

─**Oye. Yo no soy el que duerme en pijamas rosa. No quiero oír nada más de ti.**

**Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada.**

─**Es bueno que no malverses mi casino o te mataría en donde estas de pie.─ Y con eso regresó**

**a su habitación.**

**Terrence cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Antes de poder detenerse, levantó el pijama hasta**

**su nariz y olió la suave esencia, única de Candy. Como algo tan estúpido podía hacer ambas cosas,**

**calmarlo y aplastarlo, no lo entendía. Pero ahí no negaba lo que sentía.**

**La quería con él. Y lo mataba estar ahí solo.**

─**¿Qué he hecho?**

**Pero lo sabía. Tenía que mantenerla lejos de él. Era por su propio bien. ¿Si Ishtar había**

**fallado contra el gallu, que oportunidad tenía Candy de sobrevivir? Nunca pondría en juego su**

**seguridad por egoísmo.**

**Disgustado con su debilidad, se forzó a lanzar el pijama a la cama y se dirigió al baño. Tan**

**pronto que se miró en el espejo, entendió a Damien y Kish. Lucía como el demonio.**

**Sus ojos estaban hundidos por el sueño… no podía recordar la ultima vez que se había**

**afeitado. Su pelo estaba despeinado y descuidado. Candy le daría una patada de lado por lucir así, y**

**probablemente olía tan mal como se veía.**

**Desalentado, Terrence fue a la ducha para bañarse y demostrarles a todos que podía funcionar sin**

**ella.**

**Sólo que no quería hacerlo.**

**Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase, apretó su puño y lo puso contra la fría pared**

**fuera de la ducha antes de presionar su frente contra el azulejo. Cerrando sus ojos, podía verla tan**

**claramente en su mente... sintiéndola.**

─**¿ Terrence?**

**El se tensó con el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre. Sonaba como si ella estuviera**

**justo detrás de él. Pero él lo sabía bien.**

**Entonces lo sintió. El suave susurro de una mano en su hombro. Temiendo que no fuera nada**

**más que una tortura inventada por su mente, no quiso abrir los ojos.**

─**¿Éstas bien?─ pregunto ella.**

─**Eso depende.**

─**¿De qué?**

─**De si todavía estarás ahí cuando voltee.**

─**¿Entonces quieres que me marche?**

**La palabra ─no─ quedo suspendida en su garganta. Carajo, hombre, sacude la cabeza y dile**

**que se marche. Es por su propio bien. Es por tu propio bien.**

**Todavía sintiendo su toque en su piel.**

**Se forzó a darse la vuelta, abrió sus ojos y vio lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su**

**vida. La cara de Candy. Incapaz de detenerse, la tiro hacia el y la besó.**

**Candy no podía respirar por la ferocidad del abrazo de Terrence. Trato de enterrar las manos en su**

**pelo, pero sus dedos se atascaron en su enredo. Lo tuvo que lastimar, aún así él no se dio cuenta**

**mientras su lengua danzaba con la de ella y sus gruesas patillas raspaban su piel.**

**La esencia de Terrence y whisky llenó su cabeza, su corazón se aceleró. Había tenido tanto miedo**

**de su recibimiento que esto era una alarmante sorpresa para ella.**

─**¿Esto significa que estas feliz de verme?**

─**Más que feliz─ El la inmovilizó contra la puerta de la ducha, y antes de que pudiera**

**pestañear su ropa se había ido.**

**Candy no pudo respirar cuando el bajó su cabeza para saborear su pecho derecho. Sus patillas**

**rasparon su piel mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo mientras su lengua la atormentaba con**

**placer. El estaba hambriento y sus labios y lengua buscaban cada parte de su cuerpo.**

**El éxtasis la atacó. Cuando había venido aquí, esta recepción era la última cosa que esperaba.**

**Sinceramente esperaba que la echara y le dijera que nunca regresará. O por lo menos que se diera**

**la vuelta, se alejara y sin escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que dijera.**

**Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera esperado que estuviera tan hambriento por ella como ella**

**por él. Estaba desesperado por tocarla, y la hizo sonreír el conocimiento de cuánto la había**

**extrañado. Se sentía tan bien estar otra vez en sus brazos. Tener su respiración abrasando su piel.**

**Sólo sentir la fuerza de sus brazos era suficiente para tenerla húmeda y necesitada.**

─**Te quiero Terrence ─ suspiró ella en su oreja. ─No quiero que esperes—**

**Ella se alzó sobre su cabeza para agarrar la barra de la ducha cuando el entró en ella. Terrence**

**gruñó por el sentimiento de estar dentro de ella otra vez. Cada parte de él gritando de alivio. Alzó**

**la vista para ver la preciosa sonrisa en su cara cuando ella lo miraba empujar contra ella. Su cuerpo**

**entero temblaba de placer. El calor de su cuerpo que le daba la bienvenida.**

**Esperar por ella era la cosa más dura que alguna vez hubiera hecho en la vida, y le pareció**

**que duraría para siempre antes de que ella finalmente enterrara las uñas en su brazo lanzara la**

**cabeza hacia atrás para dar un grito. En el minuto en que sintió su clímax, se unió a ella.**

**La cabeza de Candy estaba nadando cuando soltó la barra de la ducha y se dio cuenta de que la**

**ranura del metal había cortado su palma. De todos modos no le importó cuando se envolvió**

**alrededor de él, sólo escuchando su respiración en su oído.**

─**Ese fue un trato inesperado─ dijo ella con una risa.**

**Terrence quería reír con ella, pero no lo encontraba gracioso. La había puesto en peligro y se había**

**retractado de todo lo que había tratado de hacer la última semana.**

**¿Y por qué?**

**Por el toque de su mano en su cara.**

**La verdad lo desgarró. Vendería su alma por un momento con ella. Pero no le podía contar**

**eso a ella.**

─**¿Por qué estás aquí?─ Preguntó, su voz grave y extraña incluso para él.**

─**Xypher me contó la debilidad de Kessar y pensé que deberías saberlo.**

**¿Era eso? ¿Esa era la única razón por la que ella había regresado? Parte de él quería que**

**dijera que lo había extrañado. Que era incapaz de funcionar sin él. Pero ahora que la veía, se dio**

**cuenta que se veía grandiosa. A diferencia de él, no había perdido el sueño. No había ninguna**

**señal en ella de que estuviera deprimida o afligida.**

**Y eso lo molestaba seriamente**

**Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ─¿Estás bien?**

─**Bien─ dijo bruscamente.**

─**No pareces estar bien. Pareces… algo enojado. Pensé que te haría feliz.**

─**Estoy extasiado─ Oh si, no había ningún sarcasmo en ese tono...**

**Ella le dio unas palmaditas ─Eres un idiota.**

─**¿Idiota?─ el gruñó ─ Es todo lo que me tienes que decir después de una semana?**

**Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando se encontró con su encantadora mirada dorada.**

─**Si, eso y que necesitas un baño.**

─**Estaba en eso cuando apareciste.**

─**Por la manera en que te ves, yo diría que estas un par de días retrasado─ se mofó ella.**

**El tomó una toalla de una pila del armario armario en la pared.**

─**¿Estás aquí simplemente para insultarme? Porque si es así, tengo otros dos, quienes**

**golpean como tu. Y son mejores en ello, también.**

─**Ah, sinceramente no tengo duda de ello.**

**El la ignoró y checó la temperatura del agua.**

─**Sólo dime lo que averiguaste y vete.**

─**No. No hasta que me digas que esta mal contigo.**

─**Nada esta mal conmigo.**

─**Correcto. Vamos Terrence, deja de enfurruñarte y respóndeme.**

─**Yo no me enfurruño.**

**Si, como no**

─**Te pones como un niño de dos años.**

─**No lo hago.**

**Ella puso las manos en las caderas e imito a un pequeño niño. Entonces respondió en el tono**

**más juvenil que pudo imitar.**

─**También lo haces.─**

**Terrence la fulminó. Incluso aunque quisiera estar enojado, no pudo parar una pequeña sonrisa**

**que lo traicionó.**

─ **Te odio─ Pero no hubo emoción en su voz que respaldara las palabras.**

**Ella le palmeó una mejilla.**

─**Bien. Que sea de esa manera. Así encontraré a alguien más para amar.**

**Cuando empezó a alejarse, tomó su brazo.**

**Candy se detuvo y vio la airada mirada de él. Estaba absolutamente furioso y se congeló hasta**

**los huesos.**

─**¿Quién?─gruño el.**

**¿De que diablos estaba hablando? ─¿Quién que?**

─**¿Con quien vas?**

**De repente todo estuvo claro. Su comportamiento, su ira. Todo.**

─**Oh, ¡Cielo Santo!, Terrence, no puedes creer posible que yo realmente iba a encontrar a alguien**

**más. No permanecí casta durante once mil años para empezar a dormir con cualquiera. Créeme, si**

**hay alguna cosa que sé, es que soy capaz de controlarme. Así que guarda esos celos en una caja y**

**cúbrelos con una tapa de acero inoxidable. Clávala y ponla donde el sol nunca brille. No quiero ver**

**ese lado tuyo nunca más.**

**El retrocedió.**

─**Bueno, ¿Que se supone que piense? No luces mal por agotamiento**

─**¿Agotamiento de qué?**

─**No importa.─ El miró lejos de ella.**

**Ella lo detuvo antes de que entrara en la ducha.**

─**¿Piensas que esta semana ha sido fácil para mi?**

**Él la irrito al mofarse**

─**No pareces tener secuelas.**

**Ella le gruñó.**

─**Chico, mejor alégrate de que estés impresionante desnudo o perderías la piel por eso. He**

**pasado por un completo infierno esta semana por ti. ¿Crees que quería regresar a humillarme sólo**

**para que otra vez me dijeras que me fuera? Se que es difícil para ti creerlo, pero tengo mi orgullo,**

**y tu lo pateaste por ultima vez.**

**Su cara brillo.**

─**¿Me extrañaste?**

**Y eso sólo la irrito más.**

─**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, después de lo que escuchaste?**

─**No, pero necesito saber la respuesta.**

**Ella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.**

─**Si, Terrence. Te extrañé, me afligí por ti, te odié. He querido que Simi te ponga salsa barbacoa y**

**no he hecho nada más que pensar cuanto quiero abrazarte... y si, he extrañado cada parte de ti,**

**desde el molesto sonido que haces cuando estas irritado hasta la forma en que me abrazas cuando**

**dormimos. ¿Eres feliz ahora?**

**Sus ojos centellaron.**

─**Estoy delirante.─ La besó otra vez.**

**Candy se retiró y sacudió la cabeza. ─Sabes, me empiezo a sentir como un yo─yo. Me quieres o**

**no me quieres. Tienes que deja de jugar conmigo, porque no puedo con ello.**

─**Te quiero aquí conmigo, Candace. Lo quiero. Apenas he sido capaz de funcionar esta semana.**

**Ella ladeó la cabeza.**

─**¿Estás seguro?**

─**Si,─ el murmuro ─Eres una doble distracción, cuando no estás y cuando estás.**

**No estaba segura si era una cosa buena o mala, pero lo tomaría. Agradecida por su rencor, le**

**arrugó la nariz. ─Bueno, en ese caso, toma un baño. Más o menos apestas.**

─**No, no lo hago.**

**Ella sostuvo su mano con el índice y el pulgar separados aproximadamente por una pulgada.**

─**Sólo un poco.**

**El resopló.**

─**Bien.─ Abrió la ducha y entro en ella. Para su deleite, Candy lo siguió dentro y tomó la ropa de**

**su mano antes de empezar a lavarle la espalda.**

─**¿Entonces que averiguaste sobre Kessar?─ le preguntó sobre su hombro.**

─**La única cosa que teme es a una mujer llamada Ravanah.**

**Terrence le dio una mirada fija como diciendo ya lo sabia.**

─**Ella no es una mujer. Es otro demonio.**

─**¿Es un demonio viviente?**

─**Hay especulaciones sobre si esta viva. Pero nadie ha tenido noticias de ella en siglos.**

─**¿Es un gallu?**

─**Oh no. Es única por si misma.**

─**¿Qué tanto?**

─**Come carne de otros demonios. De ahí el miedo de Kessar.**

─**Ooo, bien. Ella podría venirnos bien.**

─**Si pudiéramos encontrarla. Pero yo no contendría la respiración. Sin mencionar, que cuando**

**no hay demonios cerca, ella come la carne de los infantes y las mujeres embarazadas. Es una**

**viciosa.**

─**Parece encantadora. ¿Tal vez deberíamos invitarla a cenar una noche?─Candy lo giró de modo**

**que pudiera enjabonar el frente de él. Era realmente difícil concentrarse cuando estaba tocando su**

**cuerpo desnudo. Había olvidado como la hacia perder el aliento. El era tan grande y poderoso...**

**tan increíblemente sexy. Era difícil pensar en nada más en el hecho de quería otra sesión de sexo,**

**que terminara con ella entrelazada como un pretzel.**

─**A propósito, también averigüe que Zakar esta siendo mantenido**

─**Encadenado al trono de Kessar y la Tabla está alrededor de su cuello.**

**Ella alzó la mirada para atrapar el destello caliente en sus ojos cuando ella recorrió con la**

**esponja su polla y bajo sacó.**

─**¿Ya lo sabias?**

─**Me aseguré de conseguir esa información de algunas de matanzas recientes.**

─**Encantador. Toda mi información es inservible. Es bueno saberlo.**

**El acunó su mano con la suya frotándola suavemente contra él. Candy se tragó la sensación de**

**seda deslizándose contra sus dedos jabonosos. Si él no estuviera cubierto de jabón, ya estuviera**

**lamiendo sus pezones.**

─**Al menos trataste.─ Él ladeó la cabeza para besar ligeramente su cuello. ─Es más que**

**suficiente.**

─**Sólo quisiera que fuera más útil.**

─**Es útil.**

**Tomó la esponja de su mano y le agregó más jabón.**

**Candy casi gimió cuando empezó a lavar sus pechos.**

─**Bueno hay más.**

─**¿Cómo qué?**

**Ella tuvo que poner las manos en sus hombros para estabilizarse cuando empezó a bañarla**

**tiernamente.**

─**Probablemente sepas que los Dimme no son realmente muy amigables con los gallu. Así**

**que Kessar guarda los demonios alrededor de su tumba.**

**El hizo una pausa.**

─**¿Sabes donde esta la tumba?**

─**Si**

**Terrence rió antes de tomarla y besarla**

─**Gracias**

─**¡Ahá! Así que soy útil.**

─**Si lo eres. Ahora necesitamos un plan.**

**Candy asintió.**

─**Uno que no termine con todos nosotros muertos.**

─**Ese podría ser un buen comienzo**

**Candy abrió sus piernas cuando ladeó su mano para lavarla entre sus muslo. Entonces dejó caer**

**la esponja al suelo de modo que pudiera acariciarla con sus largos dedos. Candy aspiró bruscamente**

**su aliento cuando deslizó su dedo índice profundamente dentro de ella.**

─**Tenía tanta prisa antes que no pude probarte.**

**Candy no puedo hablar cuando él jugó con ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver como se ponía**

**de rodillas y con un codo separaba sus piernas hasta que pudo sustituir sus dedos con la lengua.**

**Sus pechos se endurecieron en respuesta mientras sus gruesas patillas frotaban su sensible carne,**

**añadiendo más escalofríos por ella.**

**Terrence gruñó cuando probó el sabor de su cuerpo. Quería su esencia sobre él. Quería probar su**

**placer. Sus muslos húmedos por el agua, y sus suaves gemidos preciosos a sus oídos. El nunca**

**había querido complacer a una mujer de la manera que quería complacerla a ella. No había nada**

**más gratificante que la vista de su orgasmo. El sonido del grito de su nombre cuando ella se venía**

**por el.**

**El agua caliente corriendo pesadamente contra su espalda mientras él la probaba. Deslizó sus**

**dedos profundamente dentro de ella, ganando otro grito de placer.**

**Y en un momento de ardor, ella agarró su pelo y se estremeció encima de el. Terrence rió con**

**triunfo y continuó lamiendo y atormentando hasta haber estrujado cada parte de su orgasmo.**

**Cuando ella terminó, se levantó atrayéndola contra su pecho.**

**Candy no pudo respirar cuando Terrence entró otra vez en ella. La inmovilizó contra la pared cuando**

**empujó contra ella. Su cuerpo entero se quemaba y la hacía estar hambrienta. Manteniéndolo**

**cerca, enterró los colmillos en su cuerpo. Estaba tan débil, que todo lo que podía hacer era**

**mantenerse de pie. Cómo tenía todavía energía, no lo sabia. Pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que**

**él gruñera en su oído cuando tomó su liberación.**

─**Eres insaciable─ jadeó ella cuando lo soltó.**

─**Era un dios de la fertilidad, ¿Recuerdas? Nosotros tendemos a tomar ese camino.**

**Ella rió**

─**Ciertamente puedo ver porque las mujeres los adoraban─ Ella le dio un suave beso en la**

**mejilla─ Pero que no se te vaya a la cabeza.**

─**No te preocupes. Te conozco mejor que eso, Estoy seguro que me cortaras para dar la talla**

**de un momento a otro.**

**Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de retirarse y terminar su baño.**

**Tan pronto como terminaron con la ducha, Terrence llamo a Damien, Kish, y a los dos Caronte a su**

**habitación.**

**Simi gritó en el instante en que vio a Candy**

─**¡Ooo Akra─ Candy estas de vuelta!**

─**Lo estoy Simi, ¿Cómo has estado?**

─**Realmente bien. Hemos hecho muchas compras.─ Ella sostuvo la mano para mostrar a Candy**

**que cada dedo tenía un anillo nuevo.─ ¿Sabías que hay tiendas aquí en el casino? Xirena y Simi**

**han estado haciendo compras como los demonios que somos.**

─**Si. Su cuarto parece un depósito─ Simi se sacudió el pelo sobre su hombro.─ Y me gustan**

**los depósitos. Tienen muchas cosas buenas adentro.**

─**Razón por la que las introduje en el sitio web Tienda de Contenedores.─ Kish guiñó.**

─**Ooo─ Simi arrulló, ─amamos esa también. Tienen muchas cajas para guardar los QVC y las**

**cosas brillantes de Simi.**

**Terrence se aclaró la garganta**

─**Si y odio interrumpirlos pero pasamos una crisis más grave que almacenar ropa de**

**demonio─ se giró hacia Candy─ Muéstrales el diagrama de la caverna en el aire.**

**Candy uso sus poderes para dibujar en el aire el diagrama de la caverna.**

─**De acuerdo con Xypher, Kessar duerme aquí.─ marc con una X un corredor. –Tiene su corte**

**y planea las estrategias con los otros demonios aquí.─ era el corredor más lejano de su cámara para**

**dormir.─ Los Dimme están de vuelta aquí─ Que parecía una cámara redonda bastante lejos de**

**donde Kessar dormía.**

─**Ahora el problema es que tiene planeado mover todos los gallu al área de los Dimme y**

**tener cuarenta humanos como sacrificio para ellos. Mientras los Dimme están entretenidos con los**

**humanos, tiene la intención de proponer una alianza entre ellos. Si los Dimme están de acuerdo**

**con los gallu, ellos y los gallu vendrán por nosotros como una fuerza unida.**

**Damien frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Y si se niegan?**

**Les dejará hacer un agujero grande hacia la superficie para que todos los gallu salgan y**

**maten a los Dimmen antes de que puedan dejar la caverna.**

**Kish duplicó el ceño de Damián**

─**¿Puede Kessar hacer eso?**

─**No lo saben─ dijo Candy con un suspiro.─ La Tabla no funciona en Simi o Xirena.─ Ella miró a**

**Terrence ─ ¿Podría funcionar en un Demonio Sumerio?**

**El se encogió de hombros**

─**Las únicas personas que podrían saberlo son Anu o Enlil y están muertos.**

─**Que no nos sirve─ dijo Damián sarcásticamente.**

**Kish soltó un suspiro exasperado**

─**¿ No podemos sólo atacar con armas nucleares a estos bastardos en la tierra?**

**Terrence se mofó.**

─**Las pruebas nucleares fue lo que los liberó Es leche materna para los de su clase.**

─**¿Pero si puedes quemarlos?**

─**Incinerarlos, es un proceso separado. No es lo mismo que la bomba molecular. Es algo**

**diferente, de algún modo. Soy un ex─dios de la fertilidad, no un científico. Todo lo que sé es que**

**las bomban no funciona, pero el fuego si.**

─**Entonces consigamos algo de napalm. ─ dijo Kish**

**Candy lo ignoró.**

─**¿La cuestión? ¿Por qué no se han establecido en la tierra? Seriamente si pueden salir en**

**pequeños grupos, ¿Por qué no se han anidado en la superficie antes?**

─**Ellos tienen.─ Terrence se acercó al diagrama para estudiarlo mientras hablaba.─ Acheron y yo lo**

**hemos seguido siempre que los encontramos. Kessar siempre se queda bajó tierra porque tiene**

**protección ahí. Son más fuertes en el suelo de sus casas, que es lo que las cavernas se han**

**convertido para ellos.**

─**Además de la seguridad en número.─ Añadió Damien─ Aquí afuera son controlados ya**

**que son asesinados sin dejarles tiempo de dejar algún territorio. En las cavernas…**

─**Hay miles de ellas para pelear─ agregó Terrence ─ Incluso ir después de los Dimme es un**

**suicidio.**

─ **¿Quien quiere vivir para siempre?─ Candy rió**

─ **Para el registro. Yo si.─ Kish levantó la mano**

─**¿Entonces por qué me irritas tan a menudo?─ Terrence le frunció el ceño .**

─ **¿Tendencias suicidas inherentes a mi especie?**

**Candy ignoró sus bromas cuando miró fijamente el lado opuesto a Terrence.**

─**Es como dijo Kytara. ¿Verdad? Necesitamos un ejército.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Si, bueno, estamos un poco cortos de personal. Los Dark Hunters no se pueden unir a la**

**lucha sin debilitarse unos a otros. Los dioses Griegos no podrían estar menos preocupados y a los**

**únicos que les importa están muertos. Excepto por nosotros.**

**Damien asintió con la cabeza**

─**Y probablemente moriremos por una buena causa.**

─**Si─agregó lentamente Terrence. Kessar ha estado apaleándome toda la semana en mis sueños y**

**estoy exhausto por ello. Lo que necesitamos es un milagro.**

─**O por lo menos un plan que no termine con mi muerte.─ agrego Kish rápidamente.**

_**Kessar gruñó cuando **_**alejó a Xypher lejos de su trono encadenado.**

**Xypher luchó contra las restricciones. No estaba en su forma corpórea. Cómo el demonio**

**había logrado capturarlo, no tenia idea. Pero no le gustaba y si lograba liberarse, iba a desgarrar al**

**bastardo miembro por miembro. Miro a Zakar que rehusó encontrarse con su mirada fija.**

**¿Tenia intención el dios el sueño de venderlo? Era lo que se merecía por tratar de liberarlo.**

**¿Cuántas veces se iba a dejar traicionar antes de aprender? La gente siempre era idiota sólo por si**

**mismos. Condenado a ser todos los demás.**

**Zakar era la única forma en que Kessar puedo haberlo encontrado. Zakar era el único al que**

**se había dejado ver. Todo por tratar de ayudarlo.**

**Un demonio femenino lo agarró y hundió sus colmillos en su muslo. Xypher siseó de dolor.**

**Trato de golpearla lejos, pero Kessar sacudió la cadena en sus manos atrás, para que no pudiera**

**alcanzarla.**

**Ella se retiró confusa cuando escupió la sangre en el piso**

─**No sabe bien.**

─**No estoy vivo, perra. Mi sangre es más espesa porque no se bombea repetidamente por mi**

**cuerpo como en los humanos.**

**Kessar le pateó las costillas.**

─**Gracias por la lección de ciencia.**

**La hembra limpió con su mano sus labios manchados de sangre.**

─**¿De qué nos serviría? Mátalo.**

**Kessar lo estudió como si fuera un insecto.**

─ **Si esta muerto, no creo que podamos hacerlo.**

**Xypher lo señaló con un dedo.**

─**Punto para el genio.**

**Esta vez, Kessar lo pateó con fuerza en la espalda. Xypher gruñó, deseando que el dolor**

**estuviera excluido después de la muerte. ¿Pero qué demonios? Él estaba acostumbrado.**

─**¿Así que haces aquí?─ demandó Kessar─ ¿espiando para Terrence?**

─**¿Quien diablos es Terrence?**

**Kessar lo pateó otra vez—Oh iba a disfrutar arrancándole la garganta al bastardo.**

─**No seas tímido. Estas aquí para espiar y el único con interés personal en este lugar es Terrence.**

─ **No es verdad─ dijo Xypher lentamente─ Yo sólo pasaba por aquí arriba cuando me di**

**cuenta que hay mucha gente enojada en este lugar. Un Skotos puede vivir un largo tiempo por**

**decirlo así, tu, solo. Kessar se inclinó sobre él y cuando lo hizo, Xhypher vio lo que necesitaba. El**

**medallón de La Tabla.**

**Oro Redondo y brillante, era una cosa hermosa.**

**Antes de que Kessar pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, lo tomó y robó liberándolo de la**

**garganta del demonio y pateándolo de vuelta. Xypher rodó lejos de el.**

**Kessar gritó, su cara cambiando cuando agarró la cadena.**

**Xypher estaba seguro que Kessar lo tenía. Pero cuando el demonio lo alcanzó, fue golpeado**

**de regreso.**

**Zakar lo había a agarrado y empujado hacia el trono.**

─**Dile a Terrence que la vara esté en la casa. Él entenderá.**

**La siguiente cosa que Xhyper supo, era que estaba de vuelta en el Olimpo, en el cuadro entre**

**los templos de Zeus, Apolo, Artemisa, y Ares.**

─ **Que de…**

**No se movió repasando los últimos segundos en su mente y sólo llegó a una conclusión**

**plausible.**

**Para salvar su vida y mandar un mensaje a Terrence, Zakar se acaba de condenar a muerte.**

**############**

**Terrence se inclinó contra la barra, estudiando el mapa en silencio mientras Candy y Damien hacían**

**notas en un bloc enfrente de él. Tenía que haber alguna manera de entrar allí sin que todos**

**murieran.**

**Pero maldito si podía pensar en ello.**

**No importa cuanto observara la situación, iba a ser un baño de sangre. Podía sentirlo. Cada**

**escenario, cada plan que ideaba terminaba con ellos siendo comidos.**

**Tenía que haber algo que se estaba perdiendo...**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza cuando un nuevo pensamiento penetró su mente.**

**Frunciendo el ceño ante el mapa, se acercó más a él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había**

**pasado por alto.**

─ **¿Dónde está la cerradura?**

**Candy levantó la mirada de su bloc**

─ **¿Qué cerradura?**

─ **La que tengo que volver a poner para mantener a los Dimme en su prisión. Zakar fue quien**

**la colocó la última vez. Debía de estar en algún lugar cerca de ellos en una cadena, pero no la veo.**

**Ella se levantó para estudiar el esquema con él.**

─ **¿Qué aspecto tiene?**

─ **Sumerio.**

**Ella le dedicó una aburrida mirada.**

─ **No lo veo.**

─**Eso es realmente una mala cosa.─dijo él.─ Si no hay cerradura, no podemos detenerlos.**

**Sus ojos se agrandaron.**

**A Terrence se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando sintió una nueva presencia detrás de él. Se volvió,**

**listo para pelear, para encontrarse solo al Dream Hunter Xypher allí, viéndose peor que de**

**costumbre.**

─**¿Qué te sucedió?**

**Xypher bufó.**

─**Me confundieron otra vez con un saco de arena.─ él se enjuagó la sangre de los labios**

**cuando se unió a ellos en el esquema.─ Tu hermano se resignó simplemente a morir para sacarme**

**del peligro.**

**El estómago de Terrence se hundió.**

─ **¿Qué?**

**El asintió.**

─**Tenemos que conseguir sacarlo de allí inmediatamente. Kessar planea utilizarlo como un**

**sacrificio al Dimme—si Kessar no lo mata por haberme liberado.**

**Tan mal como se sentía Terrence por ello, una diminuta parte de si mismo estaba aliviado de saber**

**que su hermano no se había convertido completamente. Todavía trataba de hacer lo correcto.**

─**Zakar también quiso que te dijera que la Vara estaba en casa. Realmente espero que eso**

**tenga sentido para ti porque yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que quiso decir con ello.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mientras sacudía la cabeza.**

**No tenía la menor idea.**

**Por lo menos no al principio.**

─**Espera un segundo... La Vara.─ dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio.**

**Podía sentir a Candy detrás de él, pero la ignoró mientras fue hacia el armario y abrió el seguro.**

**Sacó varios viejos rollos de sus contenedores de arcilla, entonces se dirigió a la cama para**

**extenderlos.**

**Candy hizo una mueca.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

─**¿Puedes leer sumerio?**

─**Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero solía hacerlo.**

**Le entregó un rollo.**

─**Buscamos algo que tenga que ver con La Vara del Tiempo.**

**Ella bufó.**

─**Vara del Tiempo, Luna Abandonada, la Tabla del Destino... a vosotros los sumerios**

**realmente os gustan los términos cursis, ¿huh?**

**Él la miró con diversión**

─**No me pidieron exactamente mi opinión antes de nombrarlos.**

─**Bien, por que dada mi estimación de tu intelecto sería realmente aterrador si lo hicieran.─**

**Ella se inclinó juguetonamente hacia él y le dio un codazo en el costado.**

**Ocultando su diversión, indicó con un gesto de su mentón el escritorio.**

─**Mueve tu culo allí y empieza a leer antes de que te golpeé yo a ti con mi Vara del Tiempo.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada juguetona.**

─**Puedo pensar en cosas mucho mejores que hacer con tu vara que golpearme, bebé.**

**Terrence hizo un ruido de dolor.**

─**Aww, gawd, hemos degenerado en ingenio realmente malo. Me rindo. Sálvame antes de**

**que mi coeficiente intelectual sea dañado.**

─ **Bien, vampiro de la diversión. Me llevaré mi rollo allí y jugaré yo sola.**

─ **¿Vampiro de la diversión? ¿Qué es eso?**

─**Eso serías tú chupando toda la diversión de mi vida.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

─**Tienes los más interesantes términos para las cosas.**

─**Sí, pero nota que los míos son creativos a diferencia de la tan estelarmente denominada**

**Vara del Tiempo.**

**Ignorándola, abrió el primer rollo y empezó a leer.**

**Xypher entró y se unió a la búsqueda. El tiempo parecía arrastrarse mientras leían línea tras**

**línea sin ninguna pista. Terrence había olvidado cuan enrevesado y aburrido podía ser su pueblo.**

**Demonios, imagina lo que un buen editor podría haber hecho con la historia de Gilgamesh…**

**Esta casi por rendirse cuando Xypher retrocedió de su lado de la cama.**

─**Lo encontré.─ sujetó el rollo para enseñarles la imagen de la Vara en él. Parecía una**

**pequeña daga con una hoja torcida.**

**Terrence tomó el rollo y lo estudió. Solo recordaba vagamente haberlo visto siglos atrás.**

─**Ahora la pregunta es, ¿En qué casa la puso?**

**Xypher se encogió de hombros.**

─**Él dijo que tú lo sabrías.**

**Y fue en ese instante que lo hizo. Realmente era un genio y era el único lugar que Zakar**

**podría haber querido decir.**

─**La Tumba de Ishtar.**

**La cara de Candy palideció.**

─**¿Qué?**

**Terrence dejó los rollos a un lado, sintiéndose mal al pensar en tener que ir allí otra vez.**

─**Es el único lugar seguro. Ningún gallu pensaría ir allí y está oculto—ni el más curioso de**

**los arqueólogos podría encontrarlo. Zakar debe haber escondido la Vara allí después de encerrar a**

**los Dimme la última vez. Es el único lugar que tiene sentido.**

**Él dio un paso atrás, pensando en marcharse.**

─**Espera,─ dijo Candy, tomando su mano.─ Voy contigo.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

─ **Candy…**

**La severa, determinada mirada que le dio lo alcanzó y lo calentó.**

─**No necesitas ir allí solo.**

**Habría discutido si ella no estuviese completamente acertada. Ese era el último lugar en el**

**quería era estar sin ella y él lo sabía.**

─**Gracias.─ enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.**

**Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia él antes de que los dos se transportaran al área más remota del**

**Sahara. En una cueva oculta, disimulada por las siempre cambiantes arenas y protegida por un**

**espíritu que jamás permitiría a ojos mortales ver lo que contenía. Era allí donde Terrence había**

**depositado a su hija para su descanso y aquí, Ishtar dormía en un pacífico reposo que él nunca**

**había sido capaz de encontrar para si mismo. Al menos no hasta que Candy había entrado en su vida.**

**Candy vaciló cuando aparecieron en una caverna profunda y oscura. Podía oír los sonidos de**

**roedores e insectos corriendo para salir de su camino. Avergonzada de tenerles miedo, esperó que**

**no se acercaran a ella.**

**Terrence mantuvo sus manos por encima de la cabeza y apareció una antorcha iluminando su**

**camino. Candy estuvo instantáneamente aliviada cuando miró a su alrededor y no vio ninguna cosa**

**repulsiva que corriese hacia ellos ni tampoco alejándose de ellos—odiaba los bichos y los roedores.**

**Pero cuando miró alrededor, fue golpeada por la belleza del lugar.**

**Las paredes que los rodeaban estaban cubiertas con incrustaciones artísticas de niños**

**jugando en fuentes y corriendo tras un venado por un bosque. Una eterna fuente hecha de oro**

**macizo salpicaba en un rincón. Esta tenía un pájaro y cuervo encaramados en un lado y una niña**

**pequeña en el otro, la cual miraba en la charca para coger su propio reflejo.**

─**Qué hermoso.**

**Terrence tragó y ella pudo sentir la espantosa ola de pena en su interior.**

─**A Ishtar le encantaba jugar en fuentes y con animales cuando era una niña.**

**El se detuvo ante la escena de una niña pequeña que tenía una mariposa sentada en el**

**hombro, mientras alimentaba un cervatillo con una mano y un chacal con la otra. El extendió la**

**mano sobre la imagen y ella vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.**

─**La encontré un día ése día igual que ese cuadro. Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí con sus**

**profundos ojos azules y dijo, ─No te preocupes, Papá. No los lastimaré.**

**Candy envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y lo mantuvo cerca cuando su pena se extendió y trajo**

**lágrimas a sus propios ojos.**

─**¿Ella no era realmente hija tuya?**

─**Eso no me importó. En mi corazón siempre fue mi hija.**

─**Lo sé.**

**Él se aclaró la garganta mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los suyos.**

─**Nunca estuve seguro de quien era realmente su padre. Ningal no lo diría y ella había tenido**

**amantes por montones. Podría haber sido cualquiera.**

**Pero él nunca había usado eso contra Ishtar. Él había amado a pesar de todo y eso hacía que**

**Candy lo quisiese aún más.**

─**No sé por que Ningal me odiaba tanto. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacer que funcionara,**

**pero nunca había nada que la agradara. Era como si solo quisiera herirme.**

**Candy se tensó cuando un mal presentimiento la atravesó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no**

**hablar. Dado lo que él le había confesado, se preguntaba si Ishtar no sería su hija después de todo.**

**Cuan cruel mentirle y decirle que su propia hija pertenecía a otra persona.**

**Seguramente Ningal no habría querido hacer eso. Pero cuando se quedó allí de pie, sintió la**

**verdad en su corazón. Ese sería el golpe más profundo y era uno que Candy estaba segura que Ningal**

**habría dado.**

**Terrence se alejó de ella y se dirigió bajando por el estrecho corredor a una cámara al final de este.**

**Tan pronto como entró, las antorchas se encendieron alrededor de la sala. El fuego hacía bailar las**

**sombras que formaban las imágenes de niños jugando y correteando.**

**Candy jadeó ante el esplendor. Cada parte de la sala estaba cubierto de oro. A lo largo de la**

**pared estaban incrustadas esmeraldas y diamantes haciendo un campo largo donde bailaban los**

**niños y allí en el centro estaba un sarcófago con la forma de un antiguo templo. Era exquisito.**

**La parte de arriba estaba talada para parecerse a Ishtar cuyos ojos eran dos perfectos zafiros.**

**En sus facciones, Candy vio el parecido con Terrence. Había tenido razón acerca de Ningal y la asombró**

**que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía Ningal haber arremetido tan brutalmente con una**

**persona que debería haberlo significado todo para ella? Eso desafiaba a la lógica.**

**Terrence se detuvo ante la imagen para colocar su mano sobre la cara de Ishtar. La agonía de sus**

**facciones la atravesaron. El pensamiento de abrir la tumba de Ishtar lo estaba destrozando.**

**Candy quería evitarle cualquier dolor.**

─**¿Quieres que lo busque yo?**

─**No.─ dijo él, su voz era débil.─ Nunca le gustó que la tocaran extraños. Ella era realmente**

**muy tímida.**

**Con expresión cautelosa, cerró los ojos y empujó la tapa. Esta se acudió ligeramente antes de**

**moverse. El sonido de la piedra arrastrándose resonó por la caverna. Candy se adelantó y entonces**

**jadeó cuando a Ishtar. Al ser una diosa, su cuerpo no se había descompuesto. Estaba tan perfecta**

**como el día en que había muerto. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo y una parte de**

**Candy esperaba que ella se despertara y los mirara. Se preguntaba si Terrence habría tenido el mismo**

**pensamiento.**

**Ishtar había sido puesta a descansar con una toga carmesí, el dobladillo estaba incrustado**

**con los rubíes que hacían perfecto juego con su tez oscura. Las manos, cubiertas con guantes de**

**oro, estaban cruzadas sobre sus senos y bajo ellas tenía la Vara del Tiempo. En forma de un cuervo,**

**esto, también, era de oro e incrustado con gemas.**

**Candy levantó la mirada hacia Terrence.**

─**Es hermosa.**

─**Lo sé.**

**El se estiró para sacar la Vara debajo de las manos de Ishtar. Tan pronto como tocó la piel,**

**una solitaria lágrima se deslizó de la comisura de sus ojos.**

─**La extraño tanto,─ jadeó. Él levantó la mirada.─ No quiero verte a ti así, Candace. ¿Lo**

**entiendes?**

**Ella asintió cuando sus emociones la estrangularon. Ella tampoco quería enterrarlo.**

─**Lo mismo digo. Si algo te sucede, definitivamente arruinaría mi mejor día.**

**Terrence no habló mientras cerraba el sarcófago y agarraba apretadamente la Vara en su mano.**

─**Tenemos la llave.**

─**Ahora necesitamos la cerradura.**

─**Y un milagro.**

_**Kessar permaneció **_**ante la cerradura con Neti detrás de él. Alto y delgado, vestido en marrón**

**oscuro, Neti había sido una de sus mejores conversiones. El antiguo guardián del Inframundo**

**Sumerio trabajaba ahora para Kessar, quien lo mantenía en un profundo aislamiento.**

─**Eres retorcido, maestro.**

**Era verdad. Era el maestro de lo retorcido. Había empotrado la cerradura que devolvería de**

**regreso a los Dimme en el pecho de Zakar. La única manera de que Terrence pudiera salvar el mundo**

**sería matando a su propio gemelo. El saboreó la imagen de Sin atravesando el corazón de Zakar**

**para salvar a la humanidad. La única cosa que habría podido haber hecho mejor era haber cogido a**

**su mujer y meter la cerradura en su pecho. Pero eso habría sido suicida, ya que su muerte podría**

**muy bien liberar un ejército de Carontes para cazarlos.**

**No. Esto era mucho mejor. Esto sería igual que si Terrence se matase a si mismo, o peor.**

**Adelantándose, Kessar inclinó la cabeza cuando bajó la mirada hacia Zakar quien estaba**

**gimiendo por el dolor en su pecho que había sido desgarrado. La cadena que llevaba a la tumba de**

**los Dimme flotaba a su espalda.**

**El sonrió burlonamente ante el dolor del hombre.**

─**¿Cual era esa anticuada expresión humana que aprendí anoche? ¿Algunas veces eres el**

**perro y otras veces la toma contra incendios?─ él chasqueó ante Zakar.─ Supongo que hoy tú eres**

**la toma contra incendios, ¿eh?**

**El cuerpo Zakar se sacudió cuando levantó valientemente la cabeza para clavar a Kessar con**

**una mirada letal.**

─**Jódete.**

─**No, gracias. Prefiero las mujeres.─ él se apartó cuando Zakar intentó escupirle.─ Y tus**

**dioses te creen tan importante. Lloras y escupes y ruegas por clemencia, como cualquiera. No**

**tienes más dignidad que el más bajo de los mendigos.─Enrolló su puño en el pelo de Zakar y tiró**

**con fuerza.─No puedo esperar para verte morir.**

**Zakar jadeó cuando lo asaltó más dolor y ese pensamiento realmente puso duro a Kessar.**

**Kessar retrocedió. Necesitaba encontrar una mujer por unos minutos.**

─**Neti. Vigílalo bien. Volveré a jugar con él en breve.**

**Terrence acababa de regresar a su penthouse con Candy cuando la Vara empezó a brillar. Dos**

**segundos después, algo parecido a un terremoto sacudió todo el casino.**

─**¿Qué diablos…?─ preguntó Damien cuando varios cuadros cayeron al suelo y se**

**rompieron.─ ¿Más pruebas de bombas?**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza cuando lo atravesó un mal presentimiento.**

─**No. Es algo más.─ él miró a Candy para ver si sentía lo mismo que él.**

─**No sé que es,─ dijo ella con la voz cargada de aprensión.─ Pero no me gusta.**

**Kish se empujó contra la pared.**

─**Quizás sea el terremoto que siempre están diciendo que golpeará a Las Vegas.**

─**Quizás…─ Pero la Vara todavía resplandecía y ahora había empezado a emanar un**

**zumbido de bajo nivel.─ Algo no va bien.**

**De repente, una ligera luz salió disparada de la Vara, iluminando el área frente a Terrence. Una**

**alta mujer de cabello negro apareció en una vieja toga marrón oscuro. No tenía ni idea de quien era**

**ella...**

─**El sello se ha roto,─ dijo ella en Sumerio.─ Los Dimme serán libres en seis marcas.**

**Quienquiera que tenga este instrumento, debes volver a sellar su tumba.**

─**¿Seis marcas?─ preguntó Damien.─ ¿Qué diablos significa eso?**

─**Dos horas,─ dijeron Candy y Terrence a la vez.**

**Candy miró a Terrence.**

─**Pensé que teníamos un par de semanas.**

─**También yo.─ dijo él bruscamente.─ Ha debido pasar algo para acelerar el reloj,**

**Damien hizo una mueca de exagerada felicidad.**

─**Eso es tan hermoso. Zippity─doo─da! ¡Qué magnífico día!**

**Candy suspiró con fuerza.**

─**Tanto como planear un ataque, ¿huh?**

**Terrence pasó a través del diagrama cuando fue a liberar su última espada que mataría fácilmente**

**a los gallu.**

─**Necesitamos reunir a todos los que podamos.**

**Damien bufó.**

─**Uh, jefe, odio ser un aguafiestas, pero creo que todos los que podemos reunir estamos**

**actualmente aquí en esta habitación.**

**Terrence se detuvo a mirar a Simi, Xirena, Damien, Candy, Kish y Xypher. Ese era un lamentable**

**número de defensores. Pero era todo lo que tenía el mundo.**

─**En ese caso, necesitamos armarnos seriamente**

**Damien se santiguó.**

─**Santa María, llena eres de gracia—**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo?─ preguntó Kish.─ No eres Católico.**

─**Sí, pero de repente me siento realmente religioso y esta parece ser una buena idea.**

**Terrence puso los ojos en blanco. Miró a Simi y Xirena.**

─**Vosotras dos seréis nuestra avanzadilla.**

**Se volvió a mirar a los otros.**

─**Tendremos que protegerlas para que no las agobien y derriben. Si las perdemos, no**

**tendremos a nadie que pueda ayudarnos.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

─**Espera. Tengo una idea… Adelántate y arma a todo el mundo. Volveré enseguida.**

**Terrence abrió la boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se había ido.**

**Candy se desvaneció al Olimpo, justo en el balcón de su madre. Afortunadamente, Acheron**

**estaba todavía sentado en la terraza, viéndose increíblemente aburrido.**

**Él le dedicó una helada mirada**

─**¿Están los Dimme fuera todavía?**

**Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante la inesperada pregunta.**

─**¿Cómo—?**

─**Sentí la vibración. Es una sensación que he tenido antes, como cuando la última vez que**

**casi se liberan. Y para responder la pregunta en tu mente, tendrás que preguntarle a Artemisa. Yo**

**no puedo salir de aquí hasta que ella me libere.**

**Eso apestaba**

─**Tienes que estar bromeando.**

─**Oh nunca bromeo acerca de Artemisa. Le prometí que me sentaría aquí y no haría nada, así**

**que aquí estoy haciendo nada. Muy parecido a un realmente alto y aburrido perro guardián.**

**Personalmente, preferiría lanzarme contra una valla electrificada──sería casi lo mismo, creo.**

**Candy gruñó por lo bajo.**

─**¿Dónde está ella?**

─**Todavía con su padre.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y maldijo hacia el techo. Odiaba tener que ir allí.**

─**De acuerdo. Siéntate justo ahí y yo iré a hablar con ella.**

**Él se rió.**

─**Buena suerte.**

**Candy se destelló rápidamente fuera del vestíbulo principal del templo de Zeus donde los**

**Dioses se reunían para celebrar. Permaneció en las sombras mientras observaba la situación. Apolo**

**estaba a la derecha con Ares y Demeter mientras Atenea se sentó con Afrodita y Nike. Hades**

**estaba en un rincón con Perséfone mientras Zeus se reía con Hermes.**

**Por suerte, Artemisa estaba sola, bebiendo de una copa de dos asas. La música llenaba el aire**

**mientras otros Dioses jugueteaban, bailaban, y reían.**

**Moviéndose con cuidado y silenciosamente cuando pudo, Candy se las apañó para llegar a su**

**madre quien saltó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Candy estaba allí.**

─**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?─ chasqueó Artemisa.**

─**Necesito hablar contigo.**

─**Artemisa echo una mirada a su alrededor nerviosa.**

─**Este es un mal momento.**

**Ella no tenía ni idea.**

─**No puedo enfatizar la importancia de hablar contigo. Ahora.**

─**Candace…**

─**Por favor.**

**Artemisa frunció el ceño antes de apartarse de la mesa y salir hacia los jardines.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**Necesito que liberes a Acheron.**

**Ella se rió, después se puso seria.**

─**No.─ dijo firmemente.**

─**Matisera, por favor. Los Dimme están a punto de liberarse y si puedo llevármelo, podrá**

**ayudar reclutando más Carontes y—**

─**¿Estás loca?─ siseó ella.─ ¿Has visto lo que sucede cuando los Caronte están sueltos? No, lo**

**has hecho por que todavía estás viva. Es igual que desatar langostas con dientes de piraña y no**

**hay quien los pare.**

─**Pero Acheron puede controlarlos.**

─**Y podría ser asesinado lo cual es una cosa que jamás permitiré.**

─**¿Y que pasa conmigo?**

─**Tú estarás bien.**

**Candy estaba completamente horrorizada, pero también decidida.**

─**Necesito su ayuda.**

**Artemisa ondeó la mano.**

─**Deja a los humanos solos y no te preocupes por ellos. Siempre podemos hacer más─. Y con**

**eso, se giró y se marchó.**

**Candy se quedó allí con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que eso fuera todo lo que tenía que**

**decir su madre. Siempre podemos hacer más. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida? ¿Qué,**

**honestamente, había esperado? No es como si su madre despertase de repente y fue la Madre**

**Teresa.**

**Disgustada, Candy destelló de regreso al penthehouse de Terrence. El lo miró con expectación.**

**Ella mantuvo una mano en alto para evitar que hablara.**

─**Ni siquiera preguntes.**

─**¿La típica respuesta de Artemisa?**

**Con el corazón pesado, se dirigió a las armas que él había dispuesto sobre la cama y cogió**

**una pequeña ballesta que en ese momento, habría querido disparar en el perverso corazón de su**

**madre.**

**No hizo más que levantarlo, cuando un brillante destello iluminó el cuarto. Ella giró, lista**

**para disparar a la fuente de ello.**

**Hasta que vio a Deimos… y otros quince miembros de los Dolophoni.**

**No podía haber estado más atónita si hubiese encontrado a su abuela allí.**

**Terrence dio un paso atrás, su cara con sospecha.**

─**¿Qué es esto?**

─**Refuerzos.─ dijo Deimos sinceramente. Él clavó a Candy con esa oscura y mortal mirada**

**suya.─ Oí lo que le dijiste a Artemisa…y su respuesta. No todos somos tan fríos.**

**Una de las hembras sonrió.**

─**Además, pelear es lo que hacemos mejor.**

**Terrence consideró esto por un segundo antes de tenderle la mano a Deimos.**

─**Bienvenido a la batalla.**

**Deimos inclinó su cabeza antes de sacudir la mano de Sin.**

─**Para que conste, esto no quiere decir que me gustes.**

─**Lo mismo digo.**

**Cuando Terrence tomó el mapa de Candy para mostrarles la disposición de la cueva, aparecieron**

**D´Alerian, M´Adoc y M´Ordant.**

**Candy estaba incluso más atónita de lo que lo había estado con Deimos.**

─**¿Tienes espacio para tres más?─ le preguntó M´Adoc a Terrence.**

─**Claro,─ dijo Terrence.─ Siempre podemos usar más combustible para la hoguera.**

**Kish bufó.**

─**Para que conste, yo no ardo bien.**

**Xirena le revolvió el cabello.**

─**Créeme, humano, todos vosotros ardéis bien.**

─**Es cierto,─ agregó Simi.─ Simi puede quemar a la mayoría de la gente y freírlos extra crujientes.**

**Kish suspiró.**

─**Encantador.**

─**Ignorando su intercambio, Terrence repasó los planos con todo el mundo.**

─**Las buenas noticias son, que ellos no han tenido tiempo para reunir muchos humanos para**

**sacrificar. Espero que lo que sea que hayan hecho para acelerar el reloj, no lo sepan.**

**Damien hizo una mueca.**

─**¿Y si lo hicieron a propósito?**

─**Seamos positivos, ¿vale?─ dijo Candy con la voz de una profesora de jardín de infancia.─**

**Pretendamos que todos vamos a sobrevivir a esto.**

**Kish sonrió.**

─**Estoy con Candy. Me gusta su plan. Mucho.**

**Después de fulminarlo con la mirada. Terrence dio una palmada para obtener la atención de todos.**

─**De acuerdo, niños. Vamos a una fiesta donde no nos quieren demasiado. ¿Cada uno sabe lo**

**que tiene que hacer?**

─**Ni una pista.─ anunció Kish felizmente.─ Pero creo con toda seguridad que la muerte y el**

**desmembramiento están en mi pronóstico, seguido por llovizna de intestinos y pieles desolladas.**

─**Demasiado para el Señor Positivo, ¿huh?─ se rió Damien.**

─**Veremos cómo te ríes cuando lancen tu culo a la luz del día.**

─**Creo que puedo apañármelas.─ Damien dio un paso adelante, pero Terrence lo detuvo.**

─**Tienes que quedarte fuera de esto.**

**Damien lo fulminó con la mirada.**

─**Y una mierda.**

─**No,─ dijo Terrence, con tono decidido.─ Kish tiene razón. Es de día y yo no estoy dispuesto a**

**tomar a correr ese riesgo.**

**Todavía, Damien no se rendía.**

─**Estaremos bajo tierra.**

─**Y estaremos volando agujeros en las paredes. Si alguien golpea el lugar correcto, luz del sol**

**y Damien muerto.**

**Apareció un tic en la mandíbula de Damien, pero al final lo aceptó.**

─**Bien. Pero recuerda cuando te golpeen en culo, que yo intenté salvarlo.**

**Terrence le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de inspeccionar a cada miembro de su equipo.**

─**Desearía poder pensar en algo inspirador que deciros a todos. Algún gran discurso con el**

**que enviaros al combate, pero cuando miro alrededor—**

─**Todo lo que yo veo son personas que van a morir.**

**Candy se rió.**

─**Muy bonito. Pero si tenemos que averiguarlo, llevémonos a tantos de ellos como**

**podamos.─ ella se movió al lado de Terrence y tomó su mano en las de ella.─ No estás solo, bebé.**

**Él apretó su mano.**

─**Gracias a todos por estar aquí. La humanidad puede que no sepan de vosotros, pero sé que**

**están agradecidos. Ahora vayamos a patear culos de demonios.**

**###########**

**Una cosa era planear un ataque, pero otro asunto completamente diferente llevarlo a cabo.**

**Candy los detuvo antes de que pudieran salir y dirigirse hacia la cámara donde estaba la tumba.**

—**Haré un rápido. Veamos si saben que se ha roto el sello y nos esperan.**

**Terrence levantó la mano por un minuto. Se la quedó mirando con cada parte de su corazón en los**

**ojos, brillando allí para que ella lo viera.**

—**No permitas que te hieran.**

**Candy sonrió juguetonamente.**

—**Sigue pensando de esa manera y voy a pensar que realmente me quieres.**

—**Te amo, Candace, y no quiero enterrarte.**

**Ella sabía exactamente cuan difícil era para él decir esas palabras. El hecho de que las dijese**

**ante ellos como testigos…**

**Nada la había tocado más.**

—**No te preocupes, volveré para atormentarte antes de que puedas extrañarte.**

—**Mejor que lo hagas. Terrence ti, quizás realmente me las arregle para cultivar un ego—Puede**

**que los dioses lo prohíban—él la besó rápidamente, después la envió fuera.**

**Candy cambió a su forma de sombra para flotar a través de las zigzagueantes cavernas sin ser**

**vista ni oída. Donde quiera que fuera, no parecía haber mucha actividad. Los demonios no**

**parecían estar reuniendo sus fuerzas.**

—**¿Cuándo empezaremos a rodear a los humanos?**

**Ella se congeló ante el sonido de una aguda voz femenina que venía de una sala justo encima**

**de ella.**

**Se aproximó a esta cuidadosamente, entonces se giró para encontrarse a una mujer y a Kessar**

**recostados ante el fuego.**

—**Al final de la semana,—dijo Kessar.—No hay necesidad de tenerlos allí demasiado pronto.**

**Odio escucharlos gemir y llorar. Berreando como patéticas criaturas.**

**Ella sintió un ligero mareo. Él no tenía idea de que el sello estaba roto….Oh esto era bueno.**

**Finalmente algo de suerte para ellos.**

**Sonriendo, dio un paso atrás.**

**Y chocó contra algo sólido.**

**El corazón de Candy dejó de latir cuando se estiró y tocó un brazo. Por favor se uno de nosotros,**

**por favor se uno de nosotros…ella se volvió lentamente, esperando encontrar a Xypher o a uno de**

**los otros.**

**No lo era.**

**Era un alto demonio macho que la miraba igual que al pavo asado en un bufet el Día de**

**Acción de Gracias. Él no debería ser capaz de verla, y de algún modo lo hacía.**

—**¡Kessar! Tenemos un espía entre nosotros.—él se estiró a por ella.**

**Candy se desvaneció instantáneamente y regresó con Terrence y los otros.**

—**Houston, tenemos un problema. Me descubrió un demonio y está pidiendo ayuda.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

—**Pero,—añadió rápidamente,—las buenas noticias son, que no saben que el tiempo se redujo.**

**Deimos encontró la mirada de Terrence.**

—**Con algo de suerte, pensarán que Candy estaba sola.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Necesitamos**

**Tenemos que separarnos para evitar que descubran cuantos estamos aquí.—él se volvió a su**

**sirviente.—Kish, quédate con Simi y Xirena y seguidnos a Candy y a mí. Nos dirigiremos a la tumba**

**para detener el reloj.**

—**Nosotros desviaremos a los demonios.—dijo Deimos.—Y armaremos toda clase de**

**infierno.**

—**Gracias.**

**Deimos inclinó la cabeza ante Terrence.**

—**¿Estamos todos listos?—él miró alrededor a sus hermanos quienes parecían gozar ante la**

**inminente lucha. Dejando escapar un sangriento grito de guerra, él y el resto de los Dolophoni**

**corrieron a través de las cavernas.**

**Gracias a los dioses que no estaban sobre la cima de una montaña de nieve con todo ese**

**ruido. Seguro que habría habido una avalancha.**

**M´Adoc se puso un dedo en el oído y esperó hasta que se desvanecieron.**

—**Odio sus dramáticos…y decibelios niveles.**

**Entonces él, D´Alerian y M´Ordant se dirigieron tras ellos a un paso mucho más tranquilo.**

**Candy miró a su alrededor.**

—**¿Dónde está Xypher?**

—**Él fue a vigilarte.**

—**No lo vi.**

—**Eso es por que estaba haciendo mi propio recorrido.**

**Ellos se volvieron para verlo pálido.**

—**¿A dónde fuiste?—preguntó Terrence.**

—**Zakar. Sé por que el reloj está en marcha y no va a gustarte lo más mínimo. Le empotraron**

**la cerradura en el pecho.**

— **Terrence se sintió enfermo ante las noticias.**

—**Estás bromeando.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Supongo que algún hechizo hizo que el reloj funcionara—**

—**Causando que se acelerara. Zakar es parte demonio y parte dios. La combinación debió**

**haber causado eso.**

**Xypher asintió.**

**Candy se encogió ante el pensamiento del pobre Zakar y el dolor que debía estar pasando.**

—**¿Podemos sacar la cerradura?**

—**Puedes verlo, pero no lo creo.**

**La cara de Terrence estaba dura, fría y furiosa.**

—**Kessar me está cobrando la muerte de su hermano.**

—**No,—dijo Xypher, su voz espesa,—él le está cobrando a Zakar el ayudarme. Sangriento bastardo.**

**Candy puso su mano en el brazo de Terrence para consolarlo incluso cuando sabía por lo que estaba**

**pasando. ¿Cómo podía un simple toque aliviar el dolor que el debía sentir?**

—**Llévanos a él.—dijo él furioso.**

**Xypher lo hizo.**

**Terrence se sintió palidecer cuando vio a su hermano sobre sus rodillas cerca de la tumba que**

**retenía a los Dimme. Vestido solo con un par de jeans, Zakar estaba desplomado contra la piedra**

**con sus manos encadenadas aparte.**

**Él corrió al lado de su hermano.**

—**¿Zakar?**

**La cara de Zakar estaba contorsionada por el dolor cuando se encontró con la mirada de Terrence.**

**Una compasiva agonía atravesó a Terrence . Había dado cualquier cosa para ahorrarle esto a su**

**hermano.**

—**¿Te das cuenta de lo que han hecho?—preguntó Zakar.**

—**Sí.**

**Los ojos dorados de Zakar se enterraron en los de él.**

—**Entonces mátame y para esto.**

—**No vale la pena salvarme. Acaba con mi sufrimiento.**

—**No.**

**Costándole respirar, Zakar miró a Candy.**

—**Díselo, Candace. No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Los demonios están listos para combatir a**

**los otros y ellos estarán aquí en breve. Puedo oírlos. Dile que me mate y detenga su liberación.**

**Candy vaciló. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Terrence que asesinara a su propio hermano gemelo? Esa sería la**

**peor clase de crueldad—lo cual no dudaba que fuese el plan de Kessar.**

**Esto mataría a Terrence de dolor. Fuera de todos los poderes que ella tenía, porqué no tenía una**

**para detener el…**

**Candy se detuvo cuando una idea**

**Candy se detuvo cuando la golpeó una idea.**

—**Espera. Tengo un plan.**

**Ella fue hacia Zakar para estudiar como estaba empotrada la cerradura en su pecho. La**

**visión de aquello hizo que se encogiera. Kessar lo había hecho tan dolorosamente como era**

**posible. Forzándose a tragarse la bilis, se encontró con la esperanzada mirada de Terrence.**

—**Simi puede sacar la cerradura y yo puedo curar instantáneamente la herida.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Absolutamente.**

**Terrence cogió la cabeza de Zakar entre sus manos.**

—**Creo en ti, Hermano. Quédate conmigo y saldremos de esta.**

**Los ojos de Zakar estaban llenos de esperanza cuando Simi se movió hacia él. Ella liberó la**

**cadena a sus espaldas.**

—**Esto va a lastimarte mucho. Lo siento,—entonces tiró de ello hasta liberarlo.**

**Zakar dejó escapar un desgarrador grito antes de desmayarse, en los brazos de Terrence. La sangre**

**manaba de su boca y espalda.**

**Doliéndose por ambos, Candy tomó a Zakar de Terrence y lo dejó deslizarse contra ella.**

—**Lo tengo. Ve a poner a cero el reloj.**

**Tan pronto como Terrence se estiró a por esto, ella puso su mano sobre la espalda de Zakar y cerró**

**los ojos para curarle. No debía tomarle demasiado tiempo revivirlo o sería demasiado tarde.**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiese insertar la Vara, el reloj voló de sus manos.**

**Candy maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que sus poderes no estaban funcionando. Zakar no estaba**

**sanando.**

**Una sensación de temor la consumió. No podía ser cierto.**

**Y en ese instante, supo que había sucedido.**

**Kessar.**

**Volviéndose, o vio de pie en la entrada con el reloj en sus manos.**

—**Realmente no crees que ibas a poder ganar tan fácil, ¿verdad? ¿Que hayas enviado a tus**

**conspiradores a atacar mis demonios y que no hubiese sabido donde encontrarte? Que vergüenza.**

**Sin corrió hacia él, pero Kessar lo derribó contra el suelo sin siquiera tocarle. Hizo lo mismo**

**cuando Xypher intentó atacarle.**

—**Tengo la Tabla del Destino y vosotros no tenéis poderes.**

—**Y una mierda.—gruñó Xypher.—Yo te la robé.**

**Él sacó un medallón de su bolsillo.**

**Kessar se rió cuando levantó el brazo para mostrar un pequeño medallón idéntico colgando**

**de su puño.**

—**¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpido? Si realmente me lo hubieses robado, te habría**

**perseguido por todos los vestíbulos del Olimpo para recuperarlo. Como dije, ahora no tenéis**

**poder.**

**Xirena bufó.**

—**Yo tengo el mío.**

—**Y la Simi tienes los suyos.**

**Pero antes de que ellas pudieran si quiera moverse hacia él, Kessar retrocedió y las encerró**

**en la habitación. El sonido de piedra contra piedra al arrastrarse los rodeó y los encerró con un**

**resonante estruendo. Candy corrió hacia la puerta, pero era un fragmento de una sólida losa de piedra**

**que se necesitaría de un elefante para poder moverla.**

**Y no se movía. ¡Maldición!**

**Candy dejó escapar un disgustado suspiro.**

—**No puedo creerlo. Estamos atrapados aquí, con los Dimme, mientras la cerradura esta del**

**otro lado.—ella se volvió hacia Terrence.—¿Cuánto transcurrirá hasta que recuperemos nuestros**

**poderes?**

**Terrence se veía tan enfermo como se sentía ella.**

—**Unas cuantas horas de acuerdo a la última vez.**

—**Maravilloso.—dijo ella con sarcasmo.—¿Y cuanto tenemos hasta que las putas despierten?**

—**Menos de dos.**

**Ella imitó la voz del Sr. Rogers.**

—**¿Podéis decir jodidos, chicos y chicas? Sí, creo que podéis.**

**Sin la ignoró como él fue al lado del Zakar. Un músculo pulsó en su mandíbula cuando tiró**

**de su hermano hacia él y lo sostuvo calladamente en la oscuridad.**

**Candy quería llorar por él. Con el corazón dolido, se movió para quedarse a su lado y le rodeó**

**tiernamente los hombros.**

—**Lo siento, Terrence. No sabía que esto se volvería de esta manera.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Zakar todavía estaba muerto y ellos estaban atrapados. Candy se**

**dejó caer de rodillas para sostenerlo mientras él sostenía a su hermano.**

—**¿Akra—Candy?**

**Ella se volvió a la llamada de Simi.**

—**¿Sí, dulzura?**

—**La Simi va a ir a hacer que akri venga y esto se ponga mejor.**

**Como desearía que eso fuese tan fácil. Pero su padre estaba tan atrapado como lo estaban**

**ellos.**

—**Yo ya lo he intentado.**

**Kish estudió a Simi por un minuto.**

—**¿Por qué no enviamos a las Demonios ahí fuera para que recuperen la Vara y nos la**

**traigan?**

—**Ellas no pueden luchar solas contra el número de demonios de fuera.—dijo Xypher.—Son**

**dos contra doscientos. Sería una matanza.**

—**Voy a traer a akri.—Simi se desvaneció.**

**Terrence no había dicho ni una palabra. El solo sostenía a su hermano y se veía como si también le**

**hubiesen arrancado el corazón.**

—_**No entiendo tu mal humor.**_

**Ash puso los ojos en blanco cuando se paró frente al sofá de Artemisa mientras ella lo**

**fulminaba con la mirada.**

—**No estoy de mal humor, Artie. Solo estoy jodido siempre que andas cerca. Eso no es nada**

**nuevo para ti.**

**Antes de que ella pudiera responder, apareció Simi.**

**Artemisa frunció el labio.**

—**Oh saca eso de mi templo antes de que moje la alfombra.**

—**Tú no tienes alfombras,—le recordó Ash, aburrido por su ataque contra Simi.**

—**El suelo entonces.**

**Simi le siseó a Artemisa.**

**Ash ignoró a la diosa y se volvió a Simi.**

—**Hey, bebé, ¿Qué necesitas?**

—**Akra-Candy está en problemas, akri. Esos demonios la han cogido y ella no tiene poderes.**

**Ellos van a dejar que los que son realmente demonios se la coman.**

**Artemisa se levantó y se acercó, su cara pálida.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no tiene poderes?**

—**Ellos cogieron ese medallón que succiona los poderes de un dios y lo usaron con Akra—**

**Candy. Ahora ellos van a matarla.**

**Antes de que Ash pudiera moverse, Artemisa se desvaneció. Un instante después,**

**reapareció.**

—**Quizás debas venir conmigo.**

—**¿Tú crees?— Terrence la abriría en canal. Pero Ash necesitaba confirmación verbal de Artemisa**

**antes de poder actuar.—¿Me estás liberando de mi promesa?**

—**¡Sí, ahora ayúdame a proteger a mi hija!**

**Candy levantó la Mirada cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a**

**Acheron.**

—**Estás aquí.**

**Usando el pulgar, él indicó a Artemisa sobre su hombro.**

—**Nada igual que una osa preocupada por un cachorro.**

**Él frunció el ceño al ver a Zakar en brazos de Terrence.**

**Sin dejó a su hermano en el suelo cuando vio a Ash y Artemisa, pero para su crédito, no**

**atacó a la diosa.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Ash.**

**Candy tragó antes de hablar.**

—**Kessar lo mató. Yo iba a curarle, pero mis poderes se han ido.**

**Ash se encontró con la agónica mirada de Sin.**

—**No te preocupes, Terrence. Ya has perdido bastante. No voy a ver que te suceda otra vez.**

**Arrodillándose en el suelo al lado del cuerpo, Ash puso la mano sobre el pecho de Zakar.**

**Dos latidos después, Zakar jadeó mientras se incorporaba. Convulsionándose, tosiendo.**

**El alivio en la cara de Terrence era palpable.**

—**Gracias, Acheron.**

**Ash inclinó la cabeza antes de echar una ojeada al resto de la caverna.**

—**¿Puedes detener a los Dimme?—preguntó Candy esperanzada.**

**Ash se rascó un lado de la cara mientras lo consideraba.**

—**Yo no controlo la Vara. No es Atlante. Solo Terrence o Zakar pueden detenerlos.**

**Terrence ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie. Zakar parecía tener algo de problema al respirar,**

**pero estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. Y con cada respiración que daba, parecía ponerse**

**más fuerte.**

**Terrence encontró la mirada de Ash.**

—**Nosotros necesitamos nuestros poderes.**

**Ash se volvió a Artemisa.**

**Ella se quedó mirando a los hombres pálida.**

—**¿Qué?**

**La irritación de Ash con ella era más que aparente.**

—**Candy es un Shifon. Aún débil, puede tomar los poderes. Uno de nosotros va a tener que**

**compartirlos con ella y el otro tendrá que quitarle la Tabla a Kessar y volver aquí con ella.**

**Artemisa arrugó la cara.**

—**Yo no toco a ese demonio. Me repugna.**

—**Entonces tendrás que compartir un poco de poder con Candy... y Terrence.**

**Artemisa humeó. Todo el que la conocía sabía que a la diosa no le gustaba compartir.**

—**Bien. ¿Pero quien la protegerá a ella si tú fallas en conseguir la Vara?**

—**Simi… y confía en mí, no fallaré.**

**Candy no estaba tan confiada.**

—**¿Y que pasa si Kessar te coge los poderes antes de que cojas la Vara?**

**Ash sonrió diabólicamente.**

—**Voy a esperar que la tabla no me pueda quitar todos mis poderes. Todavía tendría bastante**

**poder para hacer algo de daño.**

**A Candy no le gustaba como sonaba ninguna parte de eso.**

—**¿Esperar? No es el momento de esperar.**

**Ash le guiñó un ojo.**

—**Es el momento perfecto para esperar.**

**Cuando la situación se vuelve más horrible, lo que más necesitas es esto.**

**Terrence bufó.**

—**Tú sabes que algo va a fallar.**

—**Probablemente.—los ojos de plata de Ash centellearon como si saboreara el**

**pensamiento.—Siempre lo hace.**

**Artemisa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**No me gusta este plan. Quiero uno donde mis poderes se queden conmigo.**

—**No hay otro plan y realmente no tengo tiempo para pensar en uno.—Ash indicó la tumba**

**con un movimiento de la barbilla.—Tendrás una mejor oportunidad negociando con Apollymi de**

**lo que la tendrás con ellos. El único que puede contenerlos es Terrence y para ello tiene que recuperar**

**sus poderes.**

**Candy le dedicó a su madre su mejor puchero.**

—**Por favor…te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.**

**Artemisa le tendió la mano a Candy a regañadientes.**

**Candy sonrió a su madre, agradecida de que por una vez estuviese siendo razonable.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Mejor que estés agradecida.—Artemisa los miró a todos con hostilidad.—Todos vosotros.**

**Terrence no estaba tan cómodo cuando Candy intentó tocarle.**

—**¿Estás segura que no lo invertirás y tomarás el poco poder que me queda para dárselo a**

**Artemisa?**

**Ella entendió perfectamente su temor. Aún así, no pudo resistirse a molestarlo.**

—**Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí, ¿huh?**

— **Terrence vaciló. En lo más profundo de su interior, estaba aterrado de tocarla. Candy podría**

**matarlo. No solo físicamente, si ella lo traicionaba…**

**No habría vuelta atrás y él sabía que nunca se recobraría. Era más vulnerable ahora de lo que**

**había sido nunca antes. Todos los siglos de traición estaban allí y querían que saliese corriendo por**

**la puerta.**

**Pero cuando la miró, su corazón realmente creyó que ella jamás le haría daño otra vez. No**

**intencionadamente.**

**Es ahora o nunca…**

**El corazón le retumbó en el pecho cuando le tendió la mano y esperó por su traición.**

**Candy cerró los ojos y convocó sus disminuidos poderes. Sintió un pequeño cambio eléctrico**

**que la atravesaba cuando se extendió a través de los poderes de su madre para encontrar aquellos**

**que le habían sido robados hacía milenios a Terrence. Una vez los encontró, dejó que volviesen a Terrence.**

**Artemisa saltó hacia atrás.**

—**Me estás debilitando demasiado.**

**Terrence se congeló cuando se dio cuenta que Candy no lo había traicionado… para ser exactos, el**

**tenía poderes que no había sentido en miles de años. Y se sentía malditamente bien.**

**Candy le había devuelto cada cosa que le había quitado. Todo. Tenía todos sus poderes de dios**

**de regreso. Llevando su mano a los labios, le besó los nudillos.**

—**¡Hey!—lo avisó Ash.—Si quieres mantener esa boca atada a tu cabeza, te sugiero que**

**pongas más distancia entre esa y su piel.**

**Terrence se rió cuando la bajó.**

—**Lo siento.—él se volvió a Ash.—Estoy realmente listo para la batalla.**

—**Bien. Hagámoslo.**

**Él podía sentir la sangre bombeando a través del cuerpo cuando él y Zakar, quien estaba**

**vestido como Terrence, se dirigieron a la lucha. El olor de la sangre en el aire era débil y penetraba en su**

**cabeza. Él retiró sus labios en anticipación de lo que se acercaba.**

**La lujuria de la sangre en su interior era feroz mientras rogaba por un sabor que olía. Era una**

**bestia que había vivido en el que siempre le había sido difícil de contener, especialmente en**

**batalla. Esta ansiaba alimentarse, recordándole cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez**

**que se había alimentado. Debía de haber tomado un pequeño mordisco de Artemisa antes de**

**embarcarse en esta búsqueda.**

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

**Entró en la cámara principal de la caverna. Los Dolophoni todavía estaban de pie... al menos**

**todos excepto los dos tendidos en el suelo. M´Adoc estaba en un rincón, eliminando a dos**

**demonios con un golpe de espada.**

**Ash encontró la mirada de D'Alerian antes de que un demonio se lanzase a por él y este lo**

**matara.**

**Dos demonios se movieron a atacar. Los incisivos de Ash crecieron cuando su cuerpo entró**

**en modo de batalla. El asió al primer demonio cogiéndolo por la garganta con una mano y lo**

**estampó contra el suelo, entonces se giró para agarrar al otro. La bestia en su interior quería**

**arrancarle la garganta al demonio. Pero él escogió una muerte más humana. Le disparó un rayo**

**justo entre los ojos.**

—**Kessar.—gritó él, dirigiendo a Zakar a través del combate cuando marcó a su líder en la**

**espalda.**

**El humor en la cara del demonio se convirtió en la incredulidad cuando vio allí a Acheron. El**

**alcanzó el medallón de su muñeca y sostuvo en alto, entonces empezó a cantar en sumerio.**

**Ash se rió cuando sintió su piel volviéndose azul.**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que ese antiguo amuleto va a funcionar conmigo?**

**Ash se estiró por el medallón, entonces maldijo cuando este lo quemó. Había olvidado que**

**los símbolos de otros panteones no se llevaban bien con él. No es que importase. El dolor era una**

**cosa de la que podía encargarse. Cerrando su mano sobre la Tabla, apretó los dientes contra el**

**angustioso ardor que le quemaba la palma y los dedos.**

**Esta le estaba succionando los poderes. Pero todavía tenía los suficientes para hacer daño.**

**Arrebatando la Tabla, le la lanzó a Zakar, entonces le pegó un cabezazo a Kessar quien se**

**tambaleó hacia atrás.**

**Kessar dejó escapar una diabólica carcajada cuando se detuvo a si mismo y se enderezó.**

**Un mal presentimiento atravesó a Ash.**

—**¿De qué te estás riendo?**

**El demonio se enderezó antes de inclinarse contra Ash y susurrarle al oído.**

—**Por traer a Zakar de regreso y entregarle la Tabla con tu sangre en ella, acabas de abrir la**

**tumba de los Dimme. Felicidades, Apostolos. Eres el heraldo de Telikos... el fin del mundo.**

**##############**

**El estruendo de la tumba atravesó a Candy como una corriente eléctrica. Ella y Artemisa se**

**tambalearon hacia Kish cuyos ojos se abrieron tanto como fue posible cuando las paredes a su**

**alrededor vibraron. Se desprendieron trozos del techo y cayeron mientras el sonido se hacía más**

**fuerte. Ella encontró la mirada fija de Sin para verle la confirmación de sus miedos en la cara.**

**Candy se rió nerviosamente.**

─**Por favor dime que la cueva sólo tiene una pequeña indigestión.**

**Pero cuando retumbó otra vez y oyó un perforador chillido desde el interior de la tumba,**

**supo la verdad.**

**Los Dimme estaban saliendo.**

**Candy se tensó, preparada para luchar cuando vio aparecer unos dedos femeninos que se**

**asomaban por una grieta en la piedra. Tenían unas largas uñas negras que empujaban contra la**

**apertura, tratando de ampliarla.**

─**Regresad, ─gruñó Terrence a todos.**

─**Estoy sin poderes, ─dijo Artemisa.─No puedo luchar contra un demonio ya que le hice a**

**alguien─ fulminó con la mirada a Candy─. Un préstamo temporal de mis poderes. Al menos será**

**mejor que sea temporal...**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza. Sí, le había devuelto a Terrence sus poderes y había tomado algunos para si**

**misma, pero nunca se llevaría los de su madre. Podían discrepar de vez en cuando, pero al final**

**del día, quería a su madre más que cualquier cosa.**

**Terrence sonrió mientras le dedicaba a Artemisa una significativa mirada.**

─**Creo que encontramos nuestro sacrificio.**

─**Oh poo, ─dijo Simi de mala gana, ─no podemos dejar que la diosa vaca muera. Akri**

**morirá también si no puede comer de ella─. Con los ojos ardiendo, se colocó entre Artemisa y la**

**tumba. ─Vamos, Xirena, tu tienes que ayudar a la Simi a proteger a la diosa—perra ─.**

**Xirena gruñó disgustada antes de tomar posición al lado de su hermana.**

**El Kish se movió para estar de pie al lado de Artemisa.**

─**Pareces el punto de salvación para un humano que no quiere ser comido.**

**Artemisa lo miró con desprecio mientras Xypher se acercaba para ponerse entre Terrence y Candy.**

─**¿Algún plan de acción?─preguntó Xypher a Terrence**

─**No morir.**

─**Me gusta. Simple, valiente. Imposible. Funciona para mí.**

**Candy se mofó de su sarcasmo.**

─**¿De que te quejas Xypher? Ya estás muerto.**

**Él se rió.**

─**Sabes, por una vez, está bien ser yo.**

**Candy sólo lamentaba no compartir su estado. Ella miró a Terrence.**

─**¿Algún consejo de cómo matarlos?**

─**Ninguno. La última vez nos llevó a tres de nosotros atraparlos… atraparlos, no matarlos.,**

**porque nunca pudimos descubrir como hacerlo. Son unos repugnantes sodomitas.**

**Genial. No podía esperar a conocerlos.**

**De repente, algo se estrelló detrás de ellos. Candy se volvió para ver a Acheron entrando en la**

**cámara con Zakar y el resto de su grupo.**

─**Sellad la puerta detrás nuestra, ─pidió Ash a Deimos.**

**Kish frunció el ceño.**

─**Um, no es por discutir ni nada ¿Pero no tuvimos que pelear para abrirlo?**

**Una hembra Dolophonus lo miró con dureza.**

─**Bien, si quieres dejarlo abierto y dejar que todos los demonios.**

─**Ciérralo, por favor.**

**Ella sonrió con satisfacción.**

─**De alguna manera pensé que estarías de acuerdo.**

**Deimos y su hermano gemelo Phobos se apoyaron contra la roca que sellaba la puerta.**

**Estaban ensangrentados y jadeando, como el resto de ellos.**

─**Bien, ─dijo M'Adoc mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la herida en la ceja─. Al menos solo**

**hay siete.**

─**Los cuales son aproximadamente veinte veces peores y más fuertes que los otros, ─añadió**

**Terrence.**

─**Oh Dios,─dijo Candy con excitación ─ como si quisiera que salieran.**

**Decidiendo que estaba en medio del juego, flexionó los brazos y manifestó unas espadas en**

**sus manos mientras Zakar se acercaba. Terrence le dio la Vara que habían cogido de la tumba de Ishtar.**

─**Simi, ─dijo Ash bruscamente─. Lleva a Artemisa al Olimpo.**

**Simi soltó un afectado suspiro.**

─**Un día lamentaras el no dejarme comérmela.**

─**Simi...**

─**Ya voy, ya voy,─ se quejó ella antes de obedecer.**

**Terrence pasó y miró a Ash con malestar.**

─**¿Tenias que hacer eso?**

**Ash se encogió de hombros.**

─**Olvida a los Dimme. Si ella muere, tendrías que luchar contra mí en mi verdadera forma.**

**¿Estás listo para eso?**

─**Hoy no. Estoy un poco cansado por la batalla.**

**Sin hacerles caso, Zakar puso la Vara en la cerradura. Cuando trató de cerrarla, la Vara se**

**rompió.**

─**Creo que esperamos demasiado tiempo. No se volverá a cerrar.**

**Candy observó los dedos del Dimme que empujaban en la grieta.**

─**Están despiertos y listos para echar la piedra abajo.**

─**¿Qué demonios mata a los Dimme? ─preguntó Xypher ─.**

**Todos se miraron los unos a los otros cuando un profundo resplandor verde estalló saliendo**

**de la tumba. Los demonios gallu de fuera aporreaban ahora la puerta, tratando de romperla. Los**

**Dimme gritaban más alto, resquebrajando la piedra aún más.**

**¿Cómo hace alguien para matar algo que es invencible? La pregunta le rondaba a Candy en la**

**cabeza hasta que estuvo mareada por ella. Y cuando volvió a mirar a la tumba, se le ocurrió una**

**nueva idea.**

**Candy se volvió hacia Terrence.**

─**Creo que estamos haciendo la pregunta equivocada. Olvida lo de matarlos. ¿Cómo los**

**atrapaste la vez pasada?**

─**Tres dioses Sumerios y un cántico.**

**Kish suspiró.**

─**Es una lástima que sólo tenemos uno de tres.**

─**No, ─dijo Ash ─. Tenemos tres de tres. Zakar, Terrence y Candace.**

**Terrence se congeló cuando capto el pensamiento de Ash. Era brillante. Por salvarle la vida a Candy,**

**puede que hubiese salvado el mundo entero.**

─**El intercambio de sangre.**

**Ash asintió con la cabeza.**

─**Candy comparte contigo ahora la sangre sumeria. Ella puede actuar como el tercer Dios.**

**Terrence sonrió cuando encontró la mirada esperanzadora de Candy. Él miró a Zakar y por primera**

**vez, realmente sintió que podrían sobrevivir a esto.**

─**¿Recuerdas cómo los encerramos?**

─**Sí, pero la Vara se ha roto. Necesitamos algo para usar como llave.**

─**¿Serviría el sfora? ─pregunto Candy a Terrence. ─Puede avanzar y retroceder en el tiempo.**

**No estaba seguro, pero valía la pena probar.**

─**Creo que lo hará. Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentarlo.**

**Candy se quito el collar y se lo dio a Terrence.**

─**¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Después de darle a Zakar el sfora, Terrence la colocó a ella en el medio de la tumba mientras él se**

**movía hacia la derecha y Zakar a la izquierda. Tan pronto como estuvieron en posición, Terrence**

**comenzó a cantar en Sumerio**

─**Soy el único, el guía de los demonios de esta tierra.**

─**Convocamos las fuerzas que nos crearon y nos dieron a luz.**

─**A todo el que está aquí ahora y antes.**

─**Protegemos y vigilamos con nuestro corazón.**

─**Por las vidas de otros nos entregamos.**

─**Siempre protegeremos aquellos que viven.─ Terrence dijo las palabras dos veces antes de que**

**Zakar se uniera a él.**

**Candy contuvo el aliento, tratando de concentrarse en aprender las palabras sumerias mientras**

**veía la mano del Dimme avanzar deslizándose por el agujero. Los golpes de Kessar y su ejército**

**resonaban aún más alto cuando ella se unió al canto.**

**En cualquier momento, uno, si no ambos grupos de demonios iban a irrumpir en la sala con**

**ellos.**

**El sfora se volvió rojo brillante.**

─**¡Zakar!─ La voz de Kessar sonó en el cuarto. ─¡Libera los Dimme!**

**Zakar vaciló en su canto.**

─**Quédate conmigo, Hermano,─ dijo Terrence, su voz sorprendentemente calma.**

**Con todo Kessar gritaba a Zakar para que les ayudase.**

**Zakar bajó la mano que sostenía la sfora. Su voz hizo más débil mientras los Dimme se reían.**

**Candy miró para Terrence.**

─**No te muevas ─le advirtió él─. Tenemos que quedarnos donde estamos para que esto**

**funcione.**

**Zakar respiraba más pesadamente ahora mientras Kessar seguía ordenándole que liberara a**

**los Dimme.**

─**No dejaré que me controles más, ─dijo él con los dientes apretados. El sudor perlaba su**

**frente mientras luchaba por su libertad ─. No soy suyo. No engañaré a mi hermano. No otra vez.**

**Vamos, Zakar, ella susurró silenciosamente. No nos falles.**

**Pero sobre todo, ella rezaba para que no se fallara a si mismo.**

**Pero cuando lo miró, vio al demonio elevarse para tomar posesión de él y esto la aterrorizó.**

**Tan rápido que apenas pudo parpadear, Ash se movió para pararse tras de Zakar y**

**susurrarle algo al oído.**

**De repente, los ojos de Zakar se volvieron completamente blancos. Levantó su mano con el**

**sfora y comenzó a cantar otra vez con renovado fervor. Candy estaba desesperada por saber que iba a**

**pasar, pero no se atrevió a romper su propio cántico para preguntar.**

**Un fuerte viento atravesó la habitación. Era tan fuerte que los Dolophoni eran lanzados unos**

**contra otros. Xirena se envolvió en sus alas. El pelo de Candy volaba alrededor de su cara.**

**Se sintió como si estuviese clavada al suelo y aunque esto podía tirar de su pelo y ropa, no**

**podía desplazarla. Los Dimme golpeaban buscando su libertad, sus gritos se mezclaban con el**

**canto.**

**Más luz inundó la sala cuando los gallu se abrieron paso a través de la puerta.**

─**¡Atacad! ─gritó Deimos, corriendo para enfrentarse a ellos ─. El caos total estalló cuando**

**los gallu asaltaron su grupo mientras Candy, Zakar, y Terrence continuaban enviando a los Dimme de**

**regreso.**

**El sfora se volvió más brillante un instante antes de un Dimme escapara.**

**Candy tuvo que esquivarlo cuando voló sobre su cabeza, pero se mantuvo en el lugar.**

─**Déjala ir, ─dijo Terrence ─. Sólo sigue cantando. Sella la tumba de los demás y luego nos**

**encargaremos de ella.**

**Candy se mantuvo enfocada incluso cuando los demás luchaban prácticamente encima de ella.**

**Observó como la tumba finalmente comenzó a cerrarse. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido antes**

**de que los gritos de los Dimme fueran finalmente silenciados.**

**Cubierto de sudor, Zakar presionó el sfora en la cerradura y la selló antes de desmayarse**

**sobre el suelo.**

**Candy estaba por ir hacia él hasta que vio a Kessar por el rabillo del ojo. Antes de que pudiera**

**parpadear, él apartó a uno de los Dolophoni y embistió contra Terrence, apuñalándolo por la espalda,**

**directamente al corazón.**

**Ella no podía respirar cuando lo miró horrorizada.**

─**¡No! ─gritó.**

**Kessar se rió malvadamente.**

**Los ojos de Terrence se ensancharon un instante antes de que cayera de rodillas. Fue entonces que**

**ella se dio cuenta de que Kessar había tomado la espada de Terrence, que había sido forjada por la gente**

**Terrence. Esta podía matar un gallu y también a Terrence …**

**Su visión se nubló por la furia, ella arremetió contra Kessar con un rayo divino salido de sus**

**manos. Y luego lo golpeó con otro y otro hasta que lo fijó al suelo. Estaba tan absorta en él que no**

**percibió al otro demonio que corrió a su espalda y la golpeó. Candy se enderezó inmediatamente y se**

**volvió sobre su nuevo atacante. Ella convoco una daga en su mano y embistió contra el demonio.**

**Este la esquivó, luego trató de morderla.**

**Candy lo barrió con sus pies clavándole después la daga entre los ojos.**

**Ella se levantó, buscando a Kessar para matarlo también... Desafortunadamente, no lo vio.**

**Pero vio sin embargo a Terrence en un charco de su propia sangre.**

**Aterrorizada, corrió hacia él.**

─**¿ Terrence?**

**Él temblaba cuando ella tiró de él a sus brazos.**

─**Te tengo, bebé,─susurró ella, colocando la mano en su herida. Candy susurraba mientras**

**trataba de curar la herida. Pero esta no se cerraba. ¿Cómo podía ser?**

─**No entiendo...**

─**Es un arma sumeria, dijo Ash mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ellos ─. Una diseñada para**

**matar a sus dioses.**

**Alzó la vista e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Rogó.**

─**Cúralo, por favor. Haré lo que sea.**

─**No puedo, Candace. No de esto.**

─**Él no puede morir. ¿No lo entiendes? Por favor... por favor, Papá, ayúdale.**

**El corazón de Ash se rompió cuando escucho el desesperado amor en su tono. Candy estaba**

**dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a Terrence. Él recordó un tiempo en su vida cuando se**

**había sentido de esa manera con Artemisa. Y ese amor se había vuelto contra él y arruinado su**

**vida. Lo había dejado destrozado y vacío. Perdido y condenado.**

**Podía darle a Candy el conocimiento para salvar a Terrence, ¿Pero y si Terrence se parecía a Artemisa y le**

**causara dolor? ¿Volvería ella la mirada atrás a este momento en el tiempo y lo maldeciría de la**

**misma forma en que él lo hizo con su propio pasado? ¿Se odiaría a si misma más tarde por éste**

**desesperado momento dónde todo su mundo era lo único que amaba y nada importara más que**

**conservar a Terrence cerca de ella?**

**No interfieras con el libre albedrío. Ella quería a Terrence. ¿Quién era él para detener su decisión**

**de sacrificarse por él?**

**Ash controlaba el destino. Pero el corazón humano era su propio maestro, con razón o**

**equivocado. Bueno o malo.**

**El temor, la agonía, y el amor estallaron en su interior mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué**

**debía hacer? ¿Proteger a su hija de un futuro que podría o no pasar, o darle la única cosa que más**

**quería?**

**Pero al final, sabía que no tenía ninguna opción. La decisión era de ella, no suya. La vida era**

**una serie de opciones hechas y las consecuencias que siguieron.**

**Por favor no dejes que le haga daño. No dejes que lamente su amor de la manera en que yo**

**lamento el mío. Por favor...**

**Respirando profundamente, habló.**

─**Dale tus poderes, Candy.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

─**¿Qué? No tengo el poder de curarme.**

─**Lo sé. Pero tus poderes son de los panteones Atlante y Griego. No son sumerios. Esos**

**poderes negarán la hoja de la espada. Lo salvará. Confía en mí. Pero tendrás que darle tus poderes**

**permanentemente.**

**Candy no pudo respirar cuando oyó esas palabras. Nunca había estado sin sus poderes... esto la**

**dejaría indefensa. Vulnerable.**

─**No lo hagas, Candy, ─dijo Terrence, los dientes le castañearon por el dolor de su herida ─. No te**

**debilites por mí.**

**Esas palabras consolidaron su convicción. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, se inclinó**

**y lo besó. Y cuando lo hizo así, convocó sus poderes desde lo más profundo de su interior y dejó**

**que la abandonaran para llenar el cuerpo de él.**

**La cabeza de Terrence fue a la deriva ante la sensación de sus suaves labios y del poder que de**

**repente lo llenó. Él estaba tendido allí incapaz de respirar cuando cada vista y sonido fueron**

**amplificados. Sabía que Candy era poderosa, pero la magnitud de sus poderes lo golpeó con fuerza.**

**Lo que ella le estaba entregando…**

**Por él.**

**El hecho de que ella nunca hubiera abusado de tanto poder o hubiese herido a alguien con él**

**llenó su mente e hizo que la amara mucho más.**

**Ella se apartó para mirarlo.**

**Terrence acunó su cara en las manos mientras la contemplaba maravillado. Ella era realmente el**

**alma más hermosa que había encontrado alguna vez.**

─**Te amo, Candy.**

**Los ojos de ella centellearon con travesura.**

─**Lo sé.**

**Vigorizado, Terrence se levantó. Candy estaba de pie a su derecha y Ash a su izquierda. En el instante**

**en que estuvieron de pie, los demonios retrocedieron. Todos los que fueron capaces se**

**desvanecieron.**

─**Oh vamos, ─ Terrence se burló ─. Cobardes.**

**Pero ya no había ningún signo de ellos.**

**Deimos se limpió la mejilla con la mano mientras sus compañeros remataban a los demonios**

**que estaban heridos y muertos.**

─**¿Alguien sabe a dónde fue ese Dimme?**

**Nadie tenía una respuesta. Uno tras otro, todos negaron que la hubieran visto irse.**

**Deimos soltó un pesado suspiro.**

─**Bueno esto apesta, ¿eh?**

─**No donde estoy parado. Si vivimos, será un maldito buen día, ─se mofó Kish.**

─**Él tiene realmente un punto. Confía en la única persona en la sala que está actualmente**

**muerta. ─Asintió Xhyper.**

**Terrence se movió hacia Zakar quién todavía temblaba y sudaba aunque estuviera de pie.**

─**El demonio está todavía en mí, ─susurró.**

─**Lo sé. ─ Terrence tiró a su hermano contra él ─. Y no vamos a dejar que gane.**

**Candy miró los daños a su alrededor. Había cuerpos de demonios en todas partes. Los**

**Dolophoni que estaban heridos cauterizaban sus heridas. Estaba agradecida de que hubieran sido**

**capaces de limitar su batalla a esta caverna.**

**¿Pero serían capaces de hacerlo la próxima vez?**

─**¿Puede un Dimme acabar el mundo?**

**Terrence se apartó de Zakar.**

─**No tan fácilmente como podrían hacerlo siete. Además, ella debería ser fácil de reconocer.**

**No tendrá ninguna habilidad social y estará hambrienta.**

**Candy esperaba que tuviera razón.**

─**¿Cuándo atacan convierten a los que muerden en uno de los suyos?**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

─**No. Sólo matan.**

─**Bueno eso es algo, creo.**

**M´Adoc se acercó para dirigirse a Terrence.**

─**Nosotros patrullaremos los sueños en busca de los gallu que escaparon.**

─**Y yo advertiré a los Dark Hunters, Chthonians y Escuderos para que los vigilen, ─dijo Ash.**

**Candy suspiró ante la carnicería.**

─**Supongo que eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Eso y limpiar nuestras heridas.**

─**Sí, ─dijo Kish ─ pero ahora hemos salvado el mundo. Tienes que sentirte bien por ello.**

**Terrence estuvo de acuerdo.**

─**Lo hago. Pero me sentiré muchísimo mejor cuando él encuentre a Kessar y su grupo, y al**

**Dimme y elimine esa amenaza completamente.**

─**Créeme, ─dijo Candy, apoyándose contra él ─. Todos nos sentiremos mejor.**

**Terrence entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella antes de hablarle a Ash.**

─**¿Puedes localizarlos?**

─**No. Están fuera de mi radar. La mejor defensa que tenemos contra ellos eres tú.**

**Sin pensar, Terrence puso su brazo alrededor de Candy. Tan pronto como lo hizo, vio la mirada de**

**advertencia de Ash.**

**Ash cruzo los brazos cuando se acerco a ellos lentamente.**

─**Si alguna vez le haces daño, dios o no, voy a darte una patada en el culo.**

**Terrence se rió.**

─**No te preocupes. Moriría antes dejar que algo le pasara.**

─**Recuerda eso, y tendrás una vida larga y libre de dolor.**

**Candy se rió mientras el amor por ambos estallaba en su interior.**

**Uno tras otro, los Dream Hunters y Dolophoni se marcharon.**

─**¿Xypher? ─lo llamó Candy cuando también se marchaba.**

**Él se giró hacia ella.**

─**Hablaré con Hades inmediatamente para conseguir tu libertad.**

**Xypher torció su labio.**

─**Humano por un mes. No puedo esperar.**

**Pero enterrado en ese tono disgustado, oyó la esperanza subyacente y la anticipación.**

**Con un gesto de la cabeza, desapareció.**

**Ash ofreció su mano a Xirena.**

─**¿Lista para volver a Kalosis?**

─**Siempre lo estoy. El mundo humano sencillamente tiene a demasiados humanos para mí,**

**que no sería malo si pudiera comer algunos. De esta manera, es demasiado cruel ser tentada de**

**esta forma. Déjame volver a mi cuarto de compras.**

**Ash hizo una pausa.**

─**Me pondré en contacto con vosotros cuando pueda. Mientras tanto, sabéis donde**

**encontrarme.**

**Terrence se volvió hacia Zakar,**

─**Vamos, hermano. Vamos a casa.**

**Zakar sacudió la cabeza.**

─**Creo que necesito algún tiempo a solas.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

─**¿A dónde vas a ir?**

─**No sé. El mundo ha cambiado… y yo también. Tengo que encontrar mi lugar otra vez en él.**

**No te preocupes. Estaré en contacto.**

**Candy sintió la tristeza de Terrence cuando su hermano desapareció.**

─**Él quiso decir lo que dijo. No va a salir para hacer daño.**

─**Lo sé. Solo es difícil verlo partir así. ─Él inclinó su cabeza contra la de ella─. Sólo espero**

**que encuentre lo que necesita.**

**Candy palmeó su costado sus antes de que apartarse de su lado para recuperar el sfora. Ella**

**cerró sus dedos alrededor. Parecía tan pequeño e insignificante, aunque contenía la destrucción del**

**mundo.**

─**Bien, superamos esta crisis. No puedo esperar a ver lo que viene después.**

**Kish salió de las sombras.**

─**¿Um, tíos, podemos irnos ahora a casa?**

**Sin tomó la mano de ella.**

─**Sí, nos vamos a casa.**

**####**

**Kessar se mantuvo alejado mientras observaba los restos de su gente. Habían sufrido un**

**golpe atroz hoy. Pero no estaban vencidos. Incluso aunque esta fuera una situación difícil, había**

**todavía esperanza.**

**Y la esperanza lo había visto durante tiempos peores que éste.**

**Dejando a su gente para atender sus heridas y establecer sus casas, vagó por las nuevas**

**cavernas que habían encontrado para usar solo en tal caso.**

**Pero francamente, estaba cansado del ocultarse. Si debían arriesgarse, necesitarían a un**

**aliado. Uno del que pudieran depender que estuviese tan enfadado y fuese tan sangriento como lo**

**era él.**

**Uno quién odiara a los humanos tanto como él, si no más...**

**Cuando Kessar se detuvo un momento en la parte de atrás de la caverna, el viejo adagio pasó**

**por su cabeza. El Enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.**

**Dibujando un círculo sobre el suelo, lo llenó con la imagen de un dragón... un antiguo**

**símbolo de una raza maldita que habían sido una vez sus enemigos.**

**La guerra hacia extraños compañeros.**

─**¡Strykerius! ─gritó él, convocando una clase diferente demonio desde esta casa.**

**Un pesado humo apareció desde el círculo para formar la imagen de hombre que Kessar no**

**había visto en siglos. Alto y bien musculoso, tenía el pelo negro corto y una repugnante actitud**

**más que a la par de la de Kessar.**

**Stryker lo miró con frío desdén.**

─**Pensé que estabas muerto.**

**Kessar se rió antes de quitarse los lentes de sol para mostrar a Stryker sus encendidos ojos**

**rojos.**

─**Estoy vivo... y tenemos que hablar.**


	7. Chapter 6

**EP****I****LOGO**

_**Un mes más tarde.**_

**Candy se acurrucó más cerca de Terrence mientras estaban entrelazados en la cama. No había nada**

**que le gustara más que la sensación de sus duros músculos contra su cuerpo desnudo. Si pudiera,**

**pasaría la eternidad aquí mismo.**

**Pero habían estado en la cama durante casi catorce horas y tarde o temprano, tendrían que**

**despertarse y ocuparse del negocio en el casino... y del asunto de patrullar en busca de gallu.**

**Todavía no habían descubierto la posición del Dimme. Pero hasta ahora, el demonio no se**

**había comportado violentamente. Candy no estaba segura si eso era bueno o no. Se alegró de que la**

**solitaria Dimme no matara a la gente por gusto o por fuerza, pero mataría a alguien a fin de**

**sobrevivir. Y seguiría siendo así hasta que ellos la localizaran.**

**Suspirando, oyó que el teléfono móvil de Terrence que sonaba otra vez.**

─**Damien, ─dijo ella, reconociendo el tono del timbre.**

─**Probablemente. ─ Terrence se dio la vuelta para frotar la nariz con ella.**

**Ella envolvió su cuerpo a su alrededor y gimió ante la maravillosa sensación de él encima de**

**ella.**

─**¿No vas a contestarle?**

─**Después. Primero tengo algo que quiero hacer.**

**Ella le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.**

─**Pensé que ya lo habías hecho.**

**Sus ojos azul dorados ardieron en los de ella mientras la contemplaba como si pudiera devorarla**

**por completo.**

─**Todavía no.**

**Él presionó sus labios con los suyos.**

**Candy suspiró ante su sabor hasta que sintió una oleada eléctrica de poderes que se trasladaban**

**de él a ella otra vez. Ella trató de apartarse, pero Terrence la sostuvo hasta que sintió que cada**

**fragmento de su antiguo poder.**

**Sólo entonces la liberó. Su mirada buscó su cara y cuerpo con miedo de haberle hecho daño.**

─**¿Funcionó? ¿Regresaron todos tus poderes?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**Él soltó suspiró aliviado.**

─**Bueno. He estado tratando de imaginarme como lo hiciste ya que me los diste tú. Sabes, no**

**es fácil controlar todo ese poder.**

─**Sí, lo sé. ─Ella ahueco su mejilla en su mano─. Es como drené accidentalmente a cierto**

**Sumerio cuando era niña y casi lo mato.**

─**Eso era por lo que tenía miedo de hacerlo contigo. No quería hacerte daño, pero quiero que**

**seas como eras antes.**

─ **¿Por qué?**

─**Por que amo eso de ti y no quiero robarte nada. Sólo quiero hacer tu vida tan fantástica**

**como tú haces la mía.**

**Sus palabras la llenaron de calor.**

─**He de suponer entonces que eso significa que has abandonado todas tus búsquedas para**

**devolvérsela a Artemisa, ¿huh?**

**Un destello diabólico apareció en sus ojos. Él sólo se veía así cuando tramaba algo.**

─**No, no completamente.**

─ **¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Él se encogió de hombros antes de mordisquear sus labios.**

─**Acabo de encontrar una mejor forma de vengarme de ella.**

─ **¿Y es?**

**Sus ojos brillaron cariñosamente cuando encerró su mirada en la de ella.**

─**Quiero ver la mirada en su cara cuando le digas que va a ser abuela.**

**Candy se rió. Él era absolutamente malo, pero era lo que mas amaba de el.**

─**Entonces vístete, cariño, e iremos a hacer tu día.**

**FIN**_


End file.
